Chidori the Fighter
by mksfroogle
Summary: Come on this adventure with the daughter of Goku, Chidori, as she discovers just how strong she can become. Her father might not want her to become a fighter but what father doesn't want their daughter in constant danger? Chidori, however, finds others to share her love of fighting with.
1. Introduction of a Special Little Girl

**Here's a new story I decided to create for Dragon ball z. I've read a lot of fanfics where Gohan has a twin sister and those are great and all but I've always wanted to read one fully where Gohan was actually a girl! And there are a few of those but here's how my version is. Hope you enjoy it and please send me a review if you like it**

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

A little girl ran in the forest, happily humming to herself. The four year old bounced around, her tail wagging behind her. Then she stopped, seeing beautiful flowers before her. She leaned down to sniff their sweet scent and giggled. She was about to pick a flower when she heard a voice out in the forest.

"Chi! Where are you Chi?! Your mom's got dinner ready!"

The little girl's tummy rumbled at the mention of food and she ran towards the voice, laughing as she did so, "I'm coming daddy!"

She saw her father in the midst of the trees and he beamed at her as she ran forwards too fast. He caught her expertly and lifted her, "Well look at you! You're getting bigger and stronger every day, aren't you Chidori?"

Chidori laughed loudly as her father twirled her in the air and praised her, "Yeah daddy!"

He laughed and set her down, taking her small hand in his larger one to lead her home, "Let's go home for today okay Chidori? We can come back out in the forest tomorrow after we meet some of daddy's old friends, okay?"

"Okay!" She didn't know what her father meant about 'old friends' but she was just happy she'd be with her dad again. She loved watching him train when he thought she was fooling around with butterflies. She always was curious and interested about fighting and training ever since her dad took her out for the first time in the forest. Since then she watched intently without her dad knowing it.

Finally they were home and her mother screeched at her dad, "Goku! It's about time you two got back! Dinner's ready now take a seat you two and eat, okay?"

Chidori grinned, "Yes mommy!"

"But Chidori" Her mother reprimanded her, "What's the rule?"

She pouted and took off the funny hat that her dad had given her for her fourth birthday. Funnily enough, it had the four star dragon ball at the top of it which Chidori and the family treasured exponentially much to Chidori's confusion. What was so special about some orange ball?

Her father grinned at her and ruffled her wild hair that was much like his own, "That a girl Chi!"

Little did Chidori know, she'd miss those words one day.

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

"Hey Chi be careful now" her father reprimanded her. They were on their way to Kami house via the Nimbus cloud to see people Chidori didn't know but her father knew really well. She really didn't want to go but she really didn't have a choice. Her dad wanted to show her off.

Suddenly she felt something strange and she gripped her father's pant leg tighter. Goku, however, wasn't as worried or didn't feel it and merely pat his daughter on the back of the head, careful that her hat didn't fall off.

Finally after traveling over the ocean for a while, Chidori noticed a small island with a small pink house on it and a few palm trees.

"Daddy down there!"

Goku laughed, "Yep! That's Kami house! I can't wait for you to meet my friend, Chi! They'll love you!"

Chi smiled but only a little. She was nervous about meeting new people.

When they landed on the island, quite a few people popped out of the house, seemingly knowing that they had arrived. A short bald man ran up to them and grinned at her father, "Goku! Is that really you?! It's been so long!"

A blue haired woman in a white jacket laughed, "More like five years! What happened Goku? We all really need to stay in touch more!"

Goku laughed, "Sorry guys! It's just I've been a little busy" he moved his leg a hint and they followed the gesture.

An old man looked up from Goku to the little girl on his leg, "Eh, Goku who's the kid!?"

The blue haired woman hummed, "Yeah are you babysitting or something?"

Goku chuckled, "Nah this is my kid. Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi I want you all to meet Chidori, my daughter"

They all seemed to gasp and a strange pig and turtle spoke, alarming the poor girl, "Oh geez goku! You actually did that!?"

Bulma, the blue haired woman, walked over to the cute little girl and smiled, "Hey there, Chidori, right? How old are you?"

Chidori blinked at her and hummed a bit nervously, "Umm . . . I'm four and a half"

Bulma gushed, "Aw! How cute!"

Chidori liked the way Bulma spoke to her and her tail wiggled in excitement, drawing attention to it.

Bulma noticed it right away and jumped, "Goku! Is that! Is that a tail?"

Chi was about to tear up at Bulma's sudden shock at her abnormality when something tugged her shirt. She looked beside her to see the big turtle smiling at her and he tugged again. Chi felt happy again and followed the turtle over to the shore where she splished and splashed and paid the adults no attention.

That is . . . until she felt that familiar uncomfortable feeling again.

As if something was coming towards them.

Something dangerous.

"Daddy" Chidori waddled over and tugged on her father's pants, "Daddy something's wrong"

Goku merely pat her head, "Hm? What do you mean, Chi-"

But he stopped in mid-sentence and glared up at the sky. Krillin and Roshi felt it too and looked up with Goku to see in the sky a strange man with long black hair. And a face almost too familiar for Chidori's liking.

"Daddy who is that?"

Goku shoved Chidori behind him by Bulma, "Chidori just stay behind me!"

Chidori didn't argue but listened and held her eyes right on her father and the newcomer as the man levitated downwards onto the island before them.

The strange man wore weird plates of armor but that wasn't the only thing. Chidori noticed something familiar around the man's waist.

Then the man spoke, "So this is where you've been all this time. Kakarrot. You're all grown up. You look just like father."

Goku just looked dumbfounded, "What?"

The man went on, "Has something 'distracted' you Kakarrot? Your duty was to destroy the vermin on this planet! Not make friends with them!"

Krillin walked over to the man, "Hey pal, I don't know you are but go home! Scram! The last thing we need are drunks like you hanging around the place"

Goku suddenly shouted, "No Krillin! Don't get any closer!"

But it was too late and the man merely slapped Krillin with his tail that shot out like a whip. Everyone stared at the man and Goku stuttered, "You! You have a –a tail?! Just like I used to have"

The man laughed, "So you finally"

"But who ARE you?"

The man snarled, "What?! Impossible! You can't have forgotten me or our mission! What's happened to you, Kakarrot?! Did you take a blow to the head or something!?"

Goku shouted back at him, "Look I don't know who this Kaka guy is or whatever but I'm Goku!"

"You're insane! It must be a result of brain damage!"

Goku rubbed his head unconsciously, "Okay fine. I do have a scar on my head so maybe I did hit my head once but I was too little to remember"

"Dammit!"

Master Roshi began to talk and Chidori listened to the elder man's voice as he spoke about her father charmingly, "Goku, Your grandpa Gohan. . . he told me once that he found a baby in the woods that had a tail. He was a wild little boy that couldn't be tamed by anyone. That is until that boy fell down a cliff one day and hit his head. It was a miracle that boy survived at all but he did. Since then that boy was the sweetest and kindest child ya'd ever hope to see. And that boy was you, Goku."

Bulma held onto Chidori but spoke calmly, "But what does that mean? Who's that guy and what does he want with Goku?"

The man twirled his tail back around his waist, "Take warning. If there are any trace of memories left in that brain of yours I WILL find them. We need you back Kakarrot! Your people need you back!"

Krillin managed to dig himself out of the Kame house where he had been flung and rubbed his head with a groan.

Goku gasped, "Kirllin! Are you okay?"

"ugh. Be careful Goku. This guy ain't human."

"Yeah. I can tell just by looking at him. Just his presence makes my hair stand on end"

The man shouted at him, "That's because you and I are the same! You are no earthling! You are a saiyan warrior! A member of the most powerful race in the universe!"

He paused for effect and smirked, "And I am your brother, Raditz!"

Everyone paled and suddenly Chidori made a strange high pitched noise like a squeak in fright at the news. This man was her uncle?!

Raditz turned her attention slightly to her but looked back at Goku who was still in shock.

Krillin raged, "You're lying! If Goku's an alien then why is he here?!"

Raditz chuckled, "You'll be sorry you ever asked that. But the answer is simple. Our race basically locates other planets in space, eradicates the inhabitants and sells the planet for profit. When a saiyan warrior is fully grown they are assigned to the most difficult worlds to conquer. But first we warriors must have years of training and practice for even as children we are sent to the weaker worlds to conquer them. Worlds like this one! It's a lucky thing this world has a moon. You'd have wiped out this vermin within just a few years. If you hadn't lost you're damned memory!"

Goku growled, "Wait. Why is it lucky that the earth has a moon?"

Raditz twitched his nose in disgust at him, "Is your brain that badly damaged?! Only during a full moon do we saiyans show our true powers!"

Chidori was even more curious now but her father didn't know what the hell was going on, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Raditz was shell shocked at first but then finally noticed that his brother's tail was gone, "Your tail! What happened to your tail?!"

"Got cut off a long time ago. Why?"

Chidori flinched at the sound of that. Having your tail chopped off just sounded so painful.

"No wonder you've been so comfortable with these weaklings! You almost pass as one of them!"

"Shut up!" Chidori had never seen her father so angry, "I don't care if you are my brother! I don't care if I'm an alien! People like you are just wrong! My name is Goku! Now get the hell off my planet!"

Raditz just smirked, "You seriously expect me to? I suppose you've also forgotten that our home planet, planet Vegeta, was wiped out years ago by an asteroid. Our entire race reduced to nothing. Even our parents. Kakarrot. We only survive now because we were on other worlds destroying other races! Because we were doing wrong, we are alive! We remaining three recently found a planet that can be sold for a very high price but we need you to help us Kakarrot. We can't do it by ourselves. Even you should be of help. Brother"

"I refuse! I'd rather die!"

Raditz laughed, "Hm. I see. But tell me little brother. Who is that adorable little whelp behind you? You know . . the one with the tail like mine?"

Chidori inched back farther behind her father for protection and Goku shouted furiously, "You leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

Raditz frowned, "Actually she does. She's my niece after all. Perhaps SHE could help us"

Goku roared, "Take one more step and I'll!"

But the man merely slammed his knee into Chidori's father's stomach, sending him down for the count. Chidori couldn't believe it. Her father was taken down just by one kick?!

Raditz suddenly grabbed the girl by her shirt but Chi found that she couldn't struggle. She was too frightened of what might happen to HER.

Raditz spoke firmly, "If you wish to see her alive Kakarrot, you'll follow my instructions. I'll give you one day to kill 100 humans by this time tomorrow. Pile the bodies here and don't think I won't count! After all this is my niece after all. I wouldn't want to have to kill her, you know. Although I feel as if I should warn you. After my comrades and I destroy the cretins on the other world, we'll be coming back for this one. Do you see now Kakarrot!? Your choice is really no choice at all!"

Goku struggled to sit up, "Give me back my daughter!"

Raditz merely levitated in the air and Chidori couldn't help but to scream out, "Daddy!"

"You have until tomorrow Kakarrot!"

With that he flew away with Chidori in hand and she could only listen in fear as her father screamed out for her.

Minutes passed slowly in her uncle's hold until he finally slowed down and landed beside a crater, putting the girl down.

He stared at her as she merely shivered in response and looked anywhere else but the man's eyes. He chuckled, "You're a quiet one aren't you?"

Chidori just stared up at him, "Are you gonna kill me like you said?"

Raditz smirked, "Of course not! You may be a half-breed but you still have saiyan blood in you! We could use you're help in battle if your father doesn't join us"

Chidori cocked her head a bit, "But momma and daddy say that girls can't fight"

Raditz huffed, "Well maybe on this pathetic planet they can't."

Chidori raised a brow as her uncle smirked at her, "But all Saiyans can fight. It's a blood right. Just remember that kid. What's your name anyway?"

"Chidori" she spoke, "But sometimes daddy and momma call me Chi for short"

"Your age?"

Chidori bounced slightly as she loved telling people just how grown up she was, "I'm four! And a half!"

Raditz sighed with a short smile, the only fondness he gave his niece, "It's interesting. Here I just downed your father right in front of you and you don't seem frightened at all. Why is that?"

Chidori narrowed her eyes, "I don't know. Why do you have such big hair?"

Raditz snarled and picked the girl up by her shirt again and walked down over to his pod and threw her in, "Just stay in there for a while and go to sleep or something. You're annoying me"

Chidori didn't like that, "No! I don't like small spaces! I don't like them! Let me go!"

Raditz just flung her in and shut the pod door and walked away, "Stupid girl. What a nuis-What the?!" his scouter suddenly beeped rapidly with the power level rising exponentially, "Power level over seven hundred! Impossible!" his head snapped over to look the pod.

"It's coming from the pod?! From the brat?! No way?!" he calmed down slightly, "No it's impossible isn't it? That child couldn't possibly. But then again. No this scouter must be busted or something"

Another reading suddenly appeared on his screen that read two power levels, _'What? Is that Kakarrot's power with someone else? No way, it has to be a malfunction!'_

He started to turn away again when he spotted two warriors incoming towards him and Raditz gaped.

' _The scouter was right?! But! But then that would mean!'_ he glanced at the pod where he had flung his niece _, 'That Chidori's power really is over seven hundred?! How is this possible!? She's only a child!'_

Meanwhile in the pod.

Chidori shivered and shook, her anxiety building. She always hated being in small spaces. She had been locked in the closet once on accident for several hours before her mother finally found her. She tried to breath but found that she couldn't.

Her eyes were getting blurry and her anger was rising.

Then she heard her father.

' _Daddy?_ ' she thought.

But he was screaming in pain.

' _Daddy?!'_

Her anger rose sky high and even higher before she just couldn't take it anymore. She had never felt this before. Without even realizing it, she blasted up and out of the pod, earning everyone's attention and growled beastly, tears still running down her face.

Goku, from on the ground with Radtiz's foot on him, spoke weakly, "Ch-Chidori . . . run" he tried to shout it but he couldn't.

But Chidori just ignored him and glared hatefully at her uncle, her anger and power building even more to the point where Raditz gasped at the power level his scouter showed, "N-no! It can't be! Power level: 1,307?!"

But Chidori wasn't paying him any attention either, letting her anger control her.

"S-stop. Hurting. M-my DADDDYY!" She screamed and blasted off towards him, head-butting him in the stomach with a force of strength not even her father possessed.

Chidori landed on the ground by her father with a small added bounce as her father just stared at her, "Chidori?"

Chidori tried to crawl over to her dad, ignoring his pleas for her to run when Raditz stomped over and slapped her across the cheek, sending her flying not so far away but the hit was strong enough to knock her out.

When she woke up, she was surrounded by water. That was when she realized that she was drowning and she swam quickly up to the surface with a gasp of air only to see the strange green man her father had been fighting her uncle with.

"It's about time you woke up, brat"

"What's going on?! Where am I?! Where's my dad?!"

The man smirked, "You're just far too curious for your own good, aren't you? Your uncle is dead but so is your father."

Chidori's heart stopped, ' _What?'_

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **Pretty soon it's not going to be like the original dragon ball z. When they are on Namek, a lot is going to change and I hope you all liked this first chapter so please review me if you did.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **R &R**


	2. Many Voices of Doubt

Almost a year passed by since Chidori was taken in by Piccolo, the green man. She was scared at first, mind you but soon only had one thing on her mind: Training. Since then she had trained vigorously, excitement building inside Chidori as the Saiyans drew nearer Earth. She had never been so frightened and yet so joyful at the same time. She just couldn't wait to show her father how much she had progressed and how strong she was getting!

Piccolo had ended up being not so bad and Chidori had grown a sort of bond with him even though the man would always try and scorn her. She couldn't help but to feel attached to him. She knew her father would have never trained her and the thought that Piccolo was giving her the time of day was far more than she could ask for. Piccolo had even started to call her by her nickname, 'Chi'.

Strangely enough Piccolo detested Chidori's tail but found that he could learn from it since the Saiyans had tails as well. So he trained her to not feel pain when he squeezed it. It pained Chidori but she learned fast and soon all pain in her tail was gone. It was just a good thing for Piccolo that the girl never looked at the moon, taking the advice from her mother to never do so or else bad things would happen.

Now was the time for the Saiyans to soon arrive. Chidori and Piccolo stood in the wastelands when they felt the great power heading their way.

Chidori stared uncertainly at Piccolo, "Do you really think I'm ready to fight Piccolo?"

The green man glared hard at her, "It makes no difference. You must be ready or face death with pride like a warrior."

Chidori took in every word and shivered at her teacher's intensity, "Yes sir!"

Piccolo smirked at her, "Hmph. Let's just hope what little training we got was enough, kid"

Suddenly a similar power to theirs was pinpointed by them and a short bald man landed on the ground beside them. Piccolo smirked at him and Chidori immediately relaxed. So this man wasn't a Saiyan. But who was he?

Piccolo spoke, "So you have gotten a bit stronger after all. Good. That'll be a bit of help to us after all"

"Gee, thanks Piccolo" he didn't seem so privileged. He looked over at Chidori, "Hey I know you! You're Goku's kid! What was your name again?"

Chidori smiled brightly, remembering the man, "I'm Chidori!'

He smiled gently, "I'm Krillin, your father's friend. But tell me" he came closer to her and whispered so Piccolo wouldn't hear (even though he could), "Was Piccolo's training really hard? It had to be but you've seemed to have gotten so much stronger than before!"

Chidori laughed, "Yeah I have! Piccolo training me good in fighting. He wasn't so bad! He's actually really nice once you get to know him!"

Krillin chuckled, "I doubt that"

She stanced ready to defend her teacher, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Krillin backed off, "Whoa there! Wow you certainly do have your mother's temper, don't you?"

Chidori growled a little and Piccolo whopped her upside the head, "Stop babbling you two! Didn't you realize that they're here?!"

Chidori whipped her head around to look but Krillin just stared up at the sky. Chidori looked up too to see the two men floating in the air with dangerous glints in their eyes. Chidori shivered.

One of them laughed a little, "It seems they've been expecting us, Nappa"

The bigger Saiyan chuckled heavily, "You're sure right Vegeta! But these little bugs don't look so tough!"

They landed on the ground before them and they smirked at their opponents. Piccolo glared at them, "What are you here for exactly?"

The smaller Saiyan almost grinned, "Ah! That voice! So you're the one that killed Raditz?"

"Voice?"

He smiled, "Didn't Raditz tell you? These scouters also serve as a transmitter. We heard everything"

Nappa looked down at his partner, "Hey Vegeta, he's a Namekian isn't he?"

The one called Vegeta nodded, "Looks like it. Then it's no wonder he killed Raditz so easily."

Krillin looked at Piccolo, "You're an alien, Piccolo? Wow, never would have guessed"

Chidori built up her confidence and wiggled her tail a bit in the excitement, "Wow! That's so cool Piccolo!"

Vegeta and Nappa turned their attention slightly to the girl and Nappa noticed the tail and glanced at Vegeta without a word who in turn glanced back affirmatively.

Vegeta went on as if nothing happened, "Anyways the Namekians were warriors but were also sorcerers. You created the dragon balls didn't you?"

Krillin freaked out, "How do you know about the Dragon balls?!"

Chidori piped up, "They said their scouters were also transmitters, Krillin. Maybe Piccolo said something about them before Raditz died?"

Vegeta perked at the girl's intelligence, "And what is your name exactly little girl?"

Chidori squeaked a little but answered politely, "My name's Chidori"

Vegeta smirked, "So you're Kakarrot's brat, eh? Tell me. Where's your father so we can give him a proper greeting?"

Chidori froze. Didn't they know her father died?

A light bulb flashed in her head, ' _Maybe the scouters didn't pick up everything! They don't know that the Dragon balls were used yesterday to bring back dad!'_

She smirked back at them, equally as conniving, "My father will show! And you'll be sorry because he's the strongest ever!"

Vegeta and Nappa chuckled at the girl's naivety, "How cute" Vegeta sneered.

Nappa tapped his scouter to read their power level, "Ah Vegeta these guys aren't so tough! Their power levels are just in the three hundreds!"

Vegeta huffed with distaste, "Nappa don't you remember? These fools can manipulate their power levels! These scouters are useless against them"

Suddenly a taller bald man with a third eye showed up on the battle field with a small child-looking person with make-up on.

Krillin grinned, "Tien! And Chiaotzu! You guys made it!"

Tien glared at the Saiyans, "Of course we did. We wouldn't miss this fight for anything"

Nappa grinned evilly and Vegeta took out a vial from an unknown pocket, handing it to Nappa, "Eh Nappa, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that they're not going to tell us what we want. How about we persuade them, hm? Plant the Saibamen"

Nappa chuckled, "You got it boss"

Chidori watched carefully as Nappa dripped the green liquid into the Earth's soil in several different spots. Piccolo growled as six Saibamen crawled out of the ground with screeching voices.

Not only moments later did another of Earths' troops appear and everyone shouted, "Yamcha!"

Chidori honestly didn't know who this guy was. All of whom she knew was Piccolo and Krillin really but she was just glad she wasn't in on this alone.

Vegeta laughed, "Well well. Six of them just as there are six Saibamen. How about we play a game? Our Saibamen vs you lot?!"

Piccolo was furious, "What?! A game?! That's ridiculous! Just fight and get it over with!"

Krillin tried to calm the Namek down, "Hey Piccolo wait a minute. This could work to our advantage. Goku's not here yet"

He huffed, "Fine. But he better get here soon"

Vegeta spoke again, "Each of these Saibamen hold a power level exactly the same as Raditz's. But just to let you know . . . Nappa here is four times stronger than Raditz. And I'm four times stronger than Nappa!"

Everyone blanched at them in horror but tried to remain stoic in front of the enemy.

Tien stepped up, "I'll go first"

He attacked and really, it seemed like not even a fair fight. Tien was destroying the Saibaman and even cracked its head open. Tien, thinking that the match was over, walked away when the Saibaman got up with a sneer and went for an attack.

Chidori gasped, "Tien! Look out!"

Tien whipped around but Vegeta killed the Saibaman with a mere gesture, "Pitiful."

Nappa even seemed shocked at his team-mate's behavior, "Vegeta why would you do that?!"

"The Earthling already had him beaten. It would have been a waste of time. Now you!" he pointed to another Saibaman, "Didn't I tell you all to go full out? Try again and this time, don't disappoint me!"

Another Saibaman ventured out but this time to face Yamcha.

They started to fight when suddenly they disappeared and Chidori didn't know what exactly happened, "Huh?! What's going on? They vanished!"

Piccolo huffed, "Everyone can see them except for you. Try sensing them out by their Chi, Chi"

Chidori managed to smirk a little, catching the small humor that Piccolo placed out for her that only she could hear, "M'kay"

Vegeta watched the girl with interest, not even paying the battle any mind _, 'The girl's a fast learner. I can tell already. Perhaps with the proper training she could be a valuable warrior to our ranks. That is if she isn't as stupid as her father and doesn't cooperate'_

The Saibaman, much to everyone's shock, attached itself to Yamcha and blew itself up, killing Yamcha in the process. Vegeta just smirked, "An eye for an eye I suppose. Who's next?"

Krillin was horrified as was everyone else on the team. Krillin, however, lost control and immediately destroyed three of them right off the bat, only missing one.

Chidori was so impressed, "Wow Krillin! That was amazing! That was-"

"Skkkreeeeeeeeee!" A Saibaman came out from behind her and tried to attack but Piccolo grabbed it by its hand before it could hurt Chidori.

He punched it in the gut, threw it up in the air and blew it up with chi that came out of his mouth.

Chidori gasped, "T-thank you Piccolo!"

The green man just snarled, "Don't get the wrong idea kid. I've just had enough of this foolishness is all"

Chidori blinked but understood that Piccolo would never say anything nice in front of other people. So she merely smiled at him.

The death of Yamcha, however, brought a frown back on her face, ' _How am I supposed to be of a match against them when I can't even defend myself against a Saibaman?'_

 _A few hours later_

Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu are dead.

The Saiyans were about to kill the rest of them when Vegeta had his interests peaked. He wanted to see Goku or Kakarrot as they called him. Vegeta wanted Kakarrot to see his friends die before him. So he decided that they could wait three hours until he arrived. But if he didn't show, then things were about to get very frightening.

They had been waiting for the last half hour and Chidori felt horrible. Piccolo had shouted at her and told her that she should have helped in the battle but she just couldn't help it. She was scared. How was she supposed to fight against the Saiyans? She was just a little girl!

They had gone against Nappa who was currently gone who knows where for the next two hours. Vegeta was there, however, staring them down.

Chidori sighed _, 'Maybe I should just go' she thought, 'Like Piccolo said, I'm useless anyways. Who was I to think that a girl could fight?'_

Chidori got up and started to walk away. Krillin seemed baffled, "Hey! Chidori! Where are you going, kid?"

Chidori looked back but only in Piccolo's eyes who seemed angry at whatever she did. She started to walk away again when someone appeared in front of her. Chidori yelped and bounced backwards in fright. Vegeta stood in front of her with a sneer on his face, "Yes. Where ARE you going, girl?"

Chidori shivered, "I .. . . I um." She gulped, "Piccolo told me I should leave because I'm of no use to them!"

Vegeta smirked only slightly, "And why is that?"

Chi shook, "Because I'm not a fighter! I'm just a weak little girl"

Vegeta suddenly grabbed the girl by her tail and lifted her upside down so she was face to face with him hanging. Piccolo and Krillin tensed and was about to save her when Vegeta merely laughed, "You don't seem TOO weak little brat. You can withstand the pain in your tail not to cry out. And besides. You've managed against us for this long. That's not bad for a child your age. Half Saiyan or not."

Chidori looked into the eyes of Vegeta, upside down that is, and blinked. She had just received praise from the enemy yet again. The first time being from her uncle but this time it was different.

Suddenly the man dropped her to the ground and she wiggled her tail around to stretch it from being treated so poorly. She looked back up at him and Vegeta just smirked, "You still could prove useful to me. If your father doesn't show, that is. You're not going anywhere, though, that's for sure. You're going to stay right where you are. Aren't you?"

Chidori nodded fearfully and wrapped her tail around herself as if to protect her. Vegeta laughed and walked away, "Only two hours to go!"

Krillin walked over to her and spoke comfortingly, "Hey you okay kid?"

She nodded. Something was definitely off about this Saiyan that was for sure.

 _Two hours later._

Nappa had returned, the time was up and there was no sign of Goku anywhere. Worst of all, Piccolo just died, sacrificing himself for Chidori.

Piccolo's last words to her were, 'Trust your gut, kid. You're a fighter. You just have to believe in yourself.'

Chidori stared at the dead body of her friend. Of the man who had taken care of her for the past year.

She glanced back at Nappa who laughed at her anguish and something within her just snapped.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" An aura waved off of her and she lunged at the man with all she had.

Krillin was defiantly shocked, that's for sure, as he laid on the ground, unable to do anything from Nappa's attack on him earlier. Chidori landed punch after punch and roared with such fury that even Goku, who wasn't far away, could hardly believe this was her.

"Gruh!" Chidori kicked Nappa into a pile of rocks and blasted him with a finishing attack. She breathed heavily as the smoke cleared but her relief was short lived when Nappa appeared out of the smoke with a grimace so fierce that the ground shook in fright of the magnitude of Nappa's powerful rage.

Nappa came at her albeit slowly from the damage he took, and slugged her right on the stomach and kicked her across the battle field. Chidori landed pathetically with her tail on top of her head but she still stood back up with a ready stance.

Nappa was even angrier if that was possible and he came at her again.

' _I need to be stronger!_ ' she thought, ' _I need to get stronger and fight! Why can't I be strong?!'_

Lightning blasted from the sky and Vegeta noticed the anomaly but waved it off. Without his scouter, though, he was ignorant of the girl's power level that was skyrocketing immensely.

Nappa landed another hit and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to hold her abdomen in pain and grit her teeth in rage. Nappa put his foot above the girl with a smile, "It's a pity that your father's not here, brat! I would have really wanted him to see this!"

Briefly, her tail flashed gold but something stopped her as she was suddenly floating on her Nimbus Cloud that her father had given her. In that moment she had completely forgotten about her rage and her eyes stared over right in front of Nappa.

' _Dad!?'_

Tears formed at her eyes and her grinned, "Daddy!" she cried as he came over to her and Krillin. Nappa tried to attack but her father was just too fast for them. Goku came over and gave Krillin and her a senzu bean which they both gratefully munched on to restore their energy and heal their wounds.

Chidori laughed and hugged her father, "Daddy I'm so glad you're here!"

Goku just stared at her, "Was that _your_ power level a little bit ago, Chi?"

Chidori looked up at her father and nodded enthusiastically, "You knew I fought him?! How did I do? I mean I know I was going to lose but I still put up a good fight, right dad?!"

Goku's gaze hardened, "After this is over you are never fighting again, you hear me?"

Chidori's smile dropped and she gazed at her father in sadness, ' _He doesn't like that I fought? But I was doing good. Wasn't I?'_

Vegeta heard the exchange and just frowned in distaste, ' _What a waste. It seems as though Kakarrot doesn't know potential when he sees it. Oh well. When this is all over, the girl will be ours to use against Frieza one day and he and the rest of this pathetic planet will be nothing but space dust.'_

Nappa grew impatient and attacked. A very bad move on his part as Goku defeated him easily and tossed him over to Vegeta's feet who in turn just smirked, _'He's stronger than I thought. Oh well. Not as strong as me.'_

He smirked down at Nappa who was begging him to help him.

Everyone was shocked at what he did next as Vegeta tossed Nappa into the air and obliterated him into nothing, "Trash" he said, "Nothing but a worthless mulling carcass." He muttered but smirked back at Goku, Krillin and Chidori.

Chidori didn't remember the rest of that battle much. Only that her and Krillin had left only to go back and help her father. She tried to fight, she remembered, but she didn't remember anything else after that. It was as though that time just vanished. Krillin told her she just lost consciousness.

Chidori woke up to sobbing in her hears and she blearily opened her eyes, "Mmm. Wha?"

A high pitched voice screamed delighted in her ear, "Chidori! Oh thank god you're okay!"

"M-mom?"

"Oh my poor baby! Don't worry! You'll be just fine! I'll never let anyone else near you ever again!"

Suddenly she remembered and shot up, "The Saiyan! What happened!?"

Krillin looked at her with a proud face, "You fought well kid. You should be proud of yourself. It's over. The Saiyan is gone. He won't come back again, that's for sure"

Chidori squirmed in her mother's arms, "Daddy! Where's daddy!?"

A voice came from behind them in the back of the helicarrier, "I'm right here Chidori"

Chidori popped her head up to look into the back to see her father laying there covered in bandages, "Daddy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she smiled.

Bulma interrupted the reunion, "Anyways. Krillin what were you saying before?"

"Oh yeah! Well it's a long shot but the Saiyans were talking earlier about how Piccolo was called a Namekian. He was an alien. If that's so then Kami was an alien as well, right? And they also said that they really didn't need Piccolo because they could just go to Namek to get their Dragon balls. In short, there could be another set of dragon balls on another planet. So if we could get to this planet then that means-"

"Then that means everyone could be wished back to life!"

Chidori gasped, "Piccolo could come back to life too!"

Her mother just gasped, "What are you saying, Chidori!?"

Krillin finished, "And then Kami would come back as well and so would our dragon balls!"

Bulma looked depressed though, "It's hopeless. How far away is this other planet anyways?"

Goku laughed, "Well how about I ask King Kai? I'm sure he'll know. I'll just talk to him from my mind. Hold on a sec"

Suddenly everyone could hear the strange voice in their heads and Bulma freaked when she heard the coordinates. She made Master Roshi take the wheel and she calculated some things on her calculator.

She gasped and appeared hopeless again, "We may know where it is now but how are we going to get there? Any ideas?"

Krillin replied stupidly, "A spaceship?"

"Yeah genius but even with the best space ship that my dad created we'd be there over four thousand years!"

Everyone gasped but Krillin had an idea, "Why don't we just use one of the Saiyan's spaceships?! They arrived in two different ones but Vegeta only left in one! The other one is still here on Earth!"

Goku shouted a little, "Yeah! And the one that Raditz traveled in . . . except that one's broken. By Chidori"

Chidori blushed.

Bulma laughed, "But we have at least one! We could do it!"

Krillin took out a remote control, "Vegeta was in a hurry to leave so he forgot this on his way out. I think it's a remote control for one of those things. We could use it!"

"Yeah! We could do it!"

Chidori laughed with excitement that would shortly be outlived, her tail flicking around like crazy, "yeah!"

-88888888888888888888888888888-

The next day came and Chidori was sitting up in a bed next to her father, wrapped up in bandages as well. Her father was awake and listening to Chi-Chi ramble on about how much she's worried about them both. Bulma had just came back from going to a wasteland with Mr. Popo in search for the Namekian spaceship that Kami had come in years ago since she accidentally blew up Nappa's.

Now it was all down to who would go to Namek and so far it was Bulma and Krillin.

Chidori sat there on her bed fretting and stewing, remembering things from the battle against Vegeta.

' _After this you will never fight again!'_

' _You fought well Chidori. You should be proud of yourself'_

' _Gah! You are so useless! Maybe you should just leave and save us the trouble of having to protect you!'_

' _You don't seem TOO weak little brat. You can withstand the pain in your tail not to cry out. And besides. You've managed against us for this long. That's not bad for a child your age. Half Saiyan or not.'_

' _You will never fight again!'_

Chidori took a breath, "I'll go"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Chidori as if they had misheard her. She gulped and stared back at them, "I said I'll go. Please. Take me with you"

Her mother came over to her quickly, "W-what did you just say, Chi? You have to be joking haha! Two months away on top of all of THIS!"

Chidori looked away from her, "I'm s-sorry mom but I have to do this. For Piccolo. I need to bring him back to life myself! At least HE believed in me a little!"

Chi-Chi was about to scream at her when Goku growled, "Absolutely not! Krillin, Bulma and someone else can go! I will not have my daughter going to a different planet where Vegeta could already be lurking! Do you hear me?!"

"Dad please I can do it!" she tried to argue but her father resisted.

"No buts! You won't go! You can't fight Chidori!"

"For once I agree with your father, Chi! I won't have it either! You're just a little girl!"

"Shut up!" she shouted, putting them both into silence, "I'm going. And right now neither of you can stop me. I can fight. I'm not useless. I'll prove it. Just you wait and see."

Krillin smirked and muttered, "Well said Chidori."

Bulma cleared her throat and tried to console Chi-chi, "Hey don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, Krillin will be with us too. And who knows? We might be able to beat Vegeta there and get our wish first!"

Chi-Chi and Goku didn't share her enthusiasm but finally relented. Besides there really wasn't anything that they could do to stop her from going. Goku was too weak at the moment and Chi-Chi couldn't reach her level.

Ten Days later they were ready to board the ship to start their journey towards Namek.

' _This will show them! And when I'm back they'll have to see I'm not weak! I'll show them all'_

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	3. Hopeless

The time had come. It was finally time to show everyone that she wasn't just a weak little five year old girl. Goku was still in the hospital but her mother was with them all at kame house to watch her leave. Chidori had felt really bad that she had snapped at both of them but her mother had seemed to understand just a little more than her father did.

"Now sweety you'll have all of this homework done by the time you get back right?" an unknowing threat lied between those words, promising more homework if she didn't finish this batch.

She nodded, "Yes mom I will"

Chi-Chi hugged her daughter forcefully, "I love you so much sweety! Please be careful! And if any bad guys come after you then you run away as fast as you can! Got it!?"

Chidori nodded vigorously, "Of course mom!"

Chi-Chi smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "And don't worry about your father. He seems still angry that you're leaving but he just wants to protect you. Just like I do"

Chidori smiled back, "It'll be okay mom. I'll be fine"

With that Bulma, Krillin and Chidori took off for Namek, leaving Earth behind for what may seem like years.

 _Meanwhile with Vegeta_

It took his ship a while but he had finally reached one of Frieza's planets by the eighteenth day he had left Earth. Currently now he was healing in one of the rejuvenation tanks.

When he finished healing, the doctor stopped the process and drained the liquid in the tank for him. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around him.

The alien doctor sighed, "You're fully healed but unfortunately your tail wouldn't regenerate."

Vegeta walked out of the tank and over to a new set of clothes, putting them on, "No matter. It'll grow back"

The alien hummed to himself, "You must have had a hard time wherever you were. To think that the armor you wore could be destroyed like it had been."

Vegeta interrupted him, "Is Lord Frieza here?"

"Hm. No. He's out."

"Pft" Vegeta scoffed, "So he's tire of this planet already." And he began walking out of the room.

"Kiwi asked me to tell you to meet him in the training room. He has to speak with you!"

"Ha! Tell him I have nothing to say to him"

The doctor tried to stop him once again, "Oh but you're forgetting your scouter!"

Vegeta shrugged, "I don't need it anymore. It's yours. Keep it."

He left the room without another word, lost in his own thoughts, _'To think that those low class urchins were able to defeat me. How pathetic. But still. That girl was a capable fighter. It's too bad that she's being digressed into a low life earthling like the rest of them.'_

He shook his head, ' _Oh no matter. I'll could leave tomorrow morning and go back. Or wait. Perhaps I should go to Namek first to get my wish of immortality! And then no one will be able to stand in my way! Not even Frieza'_

"Hey Vegeta!" the familiar voice of Kiwi called out to him with a taunting manner, "I heard you got your ass kicked and that Raditz and Nappa are dead. What the hell happened to the supposedly almighty Saiyans?"

Vegeta growled, "Get out of my sight Kiwi"

"I heard Frieza was pretty angry with you at first for going off somewhere without his permission."

Vegeta was about to retort but Kiwi continued, "But I also heard that he was going to forgive you since you discovered something grand for him. The fact that he could receive eternal life . . ."

Vegeta was shell shocked and held his breath, "But that means he's gone to!"

"Planet Namek of course" Kiwi finished and Vegeta raced off to a space pod with Kiwi hot on his tail shouting after him.

Vegeta got in a pod and set off for Namek, "That son of a bitch! He's not going to get away with it! Those Dragon Balls are MINE!"

With that, the angry Saiyan flew off in his Space-pod towards Piccolo's home planet.

-888888888888888888888888888888-

After a whole month of being trapped on a spaceship with each other, Chidori, Krillin and Bulma finally made it to Namek. They ran into a couple of evil guys that were there too but Krillin and Chidori easily took care of them.

"That wasn't too bad!" Krillin laughed with Chidori, "Getting those dragon balls will be a piece of cake!"

Chidori tilted her head, "Yeah but why were guys other than guys like Piccolo here?"

Krillin put his hand on his head where his hat was, "I don't know, Chidori"

They both froze in their words and Krillin shivered, "Uh . . Chidori do you feel that?"

Chidori nodded, "Yeah. It feels like . . . It feels like Vegeta!"

A saiyan space-ship came down and landed on the planet, Namek.

"Quick Chi! Hide your power level so he won't sense you!"

"On it!"

Bulma almost cried, "What are we gonna do?! He'll kill us for sure!"

Krillin threw his hat on the ground, "We have to gather those dragon balls and fast! But before that we should find somewhere for you to hide, Bulma"

Bulma was pouting, "Whatever. Not like I can go back home anyways"

They ran around for a while until they finally found a cave. Krillin and Chi's hearts stopped when they felt more ki around so Krillin yelled at them, "Hurry! Get in the cave! Now!"

They ran inside as fast as they could and depressed their power levels so the enemies wouldn't find them. When they flew by, Chi and Krillin watched in terror as they went on by but there was something way off about the one in the front and as soon as they were gone, Chidori let out a breath and ran out of the cave, heaving in shock.

"Krillin! Did you see that?! All of those guys and the guy at the front! That one was so strong!"

"Yeah I noticed but you know what else Chidori?"

Chidori and Bulma stared at him and Krillin let out a sigh, "They had some of the dragon balls with them. It seems Vegeta and us are not the only ones who want them."

Chidori gulped, "Crap. What are we going to do, Krillin? They're heading straight for a few other power level. Perhaps a village? Should be follow them to see?"

Krillin hummed, "I guess we could but we won't interfere, you get it Chidori? If that one guy was as strong as we felt then we're going to be in a heap of trouble. Even the two guys behind him are a danger to us."

With that they left Bulma but told her to remain in the cave until they returned. They didn't need her to get hurt or killed.

When they arrived a little ways away from the strange group of men, they stopped and depressed they're ki all the way down.

"They are at a village" Chidori spoke softly, "What are we going to do Krillin? What if they-"

"We can't worry about that right now. If these guys are that strong then the only thing we really can do is hope for an opening to steal the dragon ball from them. Got it Chi?"

Chidori watched as the men killed many of the villagers and left only an older male and two children alive. She was beginning to get angry.

Krillin noticed the girl's anger and gulped, "Uh . . . Chi? You've gotta calm down. Or else they'll get a read on where we are! Chi!"

Chidori growled, "They're gonna kill them Krillin" her tail whipped around furiously, "We have to help them!"

Krillin slapped her back to keep her down, "No. Just hold on and everything will be"

They suddenly felt a few power levels headed to the village and three Namekians stood before the tyrants. The three warrior figures stood angrily seeing all that the tyrants have done. Krillin and Chidori listened as they made a heroic speech and tried to fight.

Krillin grinned, "Alright! See Chidori? Everything's going to be okay"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They turned back and Chidori gaped in horror as the large pink alien drove his hand easily through one of the warriors.

'Oh god' Chidori whimpered in her mind. Her anger rose again as the pink alien called Dodoria murdered the other two Namekians brutally.

The man named Frieza ordered the elder Namekian to give them the dragon ball and everything seemed to calm again.

Krillin sighed, "See Chidori? They're giving them the dragon ball. Everything's going to be okay"

However the tyrant, Frieza wanted them to give them the location of another village but the elder refused.

Dodoria killed one of the children.

Chidori gasped and her anger skyrocketed when the man killed the elder and was about to kill the other child.

"Chidori!" she could only barely hear him as she flew down straight to them and landed a kick right at Dodoria's face, knocking him out of the way and onto the ground. Krillin landed down beside her and grabbed the child, "Dammit Chidori! Come on! We have to go! Quickly!"

Together they all took off as fast as they could away from the tyrants who were still in shock at their entrance.

Krillin shivered as he felt one of the tyrants coming after them and soon the man was visible behind them, gaining speed. Krillin gained Chidori's attention, "Chidori! Take the kid and fly on! I'm going to distract him!"

Chidori expertly caught the small Namekian child and was about to speak when Krillin gave her a hard stare, "Go on! I'll catch up! Just close your eyes, alright?!"

Chidori nodded and spoke to the child, "Close your eyes if you understand me!"

The child closed his eyes and Chidori closed her own as Krillin performed the Taio Ken on Dodoria, blinding the man briefly so they could make their escape.

Soon Krillin caught up with them and they flew upwards above Dodoria so he couldn't see them. Thankfully enough, the man didn't and flew away.

Everyone sighed in relief and Chidori asked the child, "Can you understand us?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Krillin smiled, "Well are you able to fly by any chance so we don't have to carry you everywhere?"

Chidori asked another question, "What's your name?"

The child fumbled his fingers, "My name is Dende and yes. I can fly. We all learn as children." Dende flew out of Chidori's grasp and floated on his own.

Chidori grinned, "That's great! Hey do you want to come with us? We'll get you to safety!"

Dende nodded with a slight smile, but still grieving over his family, "That would be wonderful"

Krillin smiled ,"Great! Come on let's-"

He stopped and whimpered a little, "Crap! We have to hide! Hurry!"

He grabbed Chidori and Dende and they hid on a very small island behind a large boulder. Chidori whispered to Krillin, "What's going on Krillin? Who is it?"

Krillin shivered, "Vegeta. He must have learned to sense power levels. He sensed us around here. He's right above us"

Chidori quivered and wrapped her tail protectively around Dende.

' _It's Vegeta alright_ ' she thought, _'How did he get here so fast? Wasn't his injuries as bad as dad's?'_

She shook her head, _'It doesn't matter. He's here now.'_

Vegeta stopped and looked around, ' _I know someone's here. I sensed three power levels. Was Dodoria telling the truth? Could those Earthlings actually have made it here? Where are they?'_

"I know you're there! Come out and I might not kill you!"

Still nothing and Krillin had clasped a hand over Dende's mouth so he didn't accidentally shout. Dende's power level was the one Vegeta could see since the poor thing couldn't lower it down.

"You have five seconds before I level this whole place into the water!"

Chidori closed her eyes tight as Vegeta started to count down, "Five! Four!"

Chidori's tail tightened around Dende with apprehension, "Three! Two!"

Krillin sighed in his head, ' _We've got no choice. He's going to do it'_

"One!"

All of a sudden, however, a giant fish came out of the water and splashed back down into the great abyss.

Vegeta saw it clearly and straightened, "Hm. It was him then."

Chidori saw him shake his head, "Dammit I'm wasting time! I should be-" he stopped himself and smirked, "Ohohoho! About twenty power levels that way! It has to be a village that Frieza and his men haven't been to yet! Ha! I got you beat now Frieza!"

With that, the spiky haired saiyan male took off without a second thought.

Chidori and Krillin sighed deeply with relief.

"Oh man" Chidori breathed out, "That was close! You okay Dende?"

The small Namekian nodded, "What are we doing now?"

Krillin hummed, "We should get moving to the cave where we left Bulma. Don't want her to worry right? Hehe"

Chidori whipped her tail and giggled, "Come on Dende! You're coming with us, right?"

Dende nodded, "If it means I'll be safe with you two then yes"

With that the trio flew slowly off back to the cave where they left their blue-haired friend.

When they landed, Krillin called out excitedly, "Hey Bulma! You still in there?!"

Nothing.

Chidori titled her head and wrapped her tail around Dende's hand before venturing in the cave, "Come on. Let's see"

Krillin followed the two from behind what they saw is something they never expected.

"It's a house Krillin!" Chidori shouted but flinched when the door to the house opened with a smack.

"There you two are! I was worried sick about you! Where have you guys been!?"

Krillin laughed, "Hahah! Sorry Bulma! But we brought someone with us! I hope you don't mind. Dende this is Bulma, she's our friend."

Bulma gaped at the small Namekian, "Aw! He's so cute! But why did you bring him here?"

Chidori whispered in her ear, "His entire village was slaughtered. We saved him"

Bulma gasped, "Oh. Well uh . . Oh! Guess what you guys! This will brighten your day up!"

Both Krillin and Chidori spoke at once, "What?"

"I just got word from my dad that Goku is all better and he's on his way here right now!"

Chidori grinned, "Awesome!"

"He'll be here in about seven days" she finished and Krillin sighed.

"Oh. Okay well I guess that's better than waiting a month, right?"

"Hey why don't you guys come on in? You hungry?"

Chidori's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! I'm starving! Come on Dende!"

She tugged Dende behind her and led him inside with Krillin and Bulma behind them.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Vegeta flew towards the power levels he had been sensing when he finally reached the undamaged village. The Namekians were gardening and chattering and the children were playing and frolicking about near the houses.

Vegeta smirked and chuckled, "Well well. It looks like it's my lucky day!"

He landed on the ground in the middle of the village, still grinning.

The elder of the village came out just as everyone was chattering curiously about the newcomer.

"Excuse me sir? You're not from around here. What do you want here, my boy?"

Vegeta chuckled, "I would like your dragon ball. Give it to me"

The elder huffed, "Young man. I'm afraid I can't do that. I sense there is an evil inside of you"

The Saiyan chuckled, "No kidding?"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The group from Earth plus one Namekian sat together inside the house Bulma had had in capsule form and Bulma, Krillin and Chidori had munched on delicious TV dinners while Dende was just sitting and watching them curiously. Chidori had asked him why he didn't want anything to eat only to find out that Namekians didn't require food to survive. Only water.

Suddenly Chidori felt a high power level surrounded by multiple ones that were disappearing rapidly.

"Krillin!"

"I know!" they all ran outside and Krillin shivered in anger, "There's no mistaken it. That's Vegeta! He's! He's!"

Chidori pushed him, "Not in front of Dende, Krillin!"

Dende, however, was shuddering in fear and whimpering and Chidori put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong Dende?"

The boy gulped, "I can sense it too. That village. It's gone."

Chidori's shoulder's dropped and she grit her teeth, "Grgh" she itched to fight.

Dende noticed her change immediately and flinched away from her. Krillin suddenly grabbed her, "Chidori you need to calm down! Sometimes there are just things you can't do to help! And this is one of them!"

Chidori's Ki grew hot on Krillin's skin and she shuddered in pure rage.

Bulma grew frightened, even, "Ch-Chidori?"

Krillin shouted at her, "Calm down! You'll warn Vegeta of where we are! And then what would that accomplish!? He'll kill us all and we won't be able to make our wish! What about Piccolo?!"  
Chidori suddenly cooled down and pushed Krillin away from her.

She went over by the cave and sat near it with her knees at her chin, "I get it alright?"

They all stared at her a bit in fear but more so with concern. Even Dende seemed worried for her.

Chidori clenched her eyes shut, _'This is all so hopeless anyways. What chance do we have when Vegeta AND even more powerful space tyrants are after the dragon balls?'_

She narrowed her eyes at her hands, ' _Hopeless. Just like I am'_

- **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	4. Close Calls and New Enemies

Dende suddenly had an epiphany! His previous sorrows suddenly filled with hope and joy, "I have an idea!"

Everyone looked at him.

"We can go to the great Elder! He can help us! The Great Elder is Namek's leader. If anyone can help it'll be him!"

Krillin scratched his head, "Really? But what can he do?"

Dende looked a little perturbed but continued to smile, "The Great Elder has great power and he himself wields a dragon ball as well. That's what you're after, right? I'm sure the Great Elder would rather let you guys have it than the bad guys."

Chidori suddenly bounced up with new found excitement, "Really?! You're sure? Then come on! Let's go! We're wasting time!"

Krillin stopped her from mid-flight, "No Chidori. You stay here with Bulma. I'll go get the dragon ball with Dende."

"Uh! But why?!" she whined.

"Because if any of those freaks come here I'll be screwed!" Bulma screeched, "Chidori! Please?"

Chidori groaned but nodded, "Alright."

Krillin ruffled her hair and set off with Dende towards the Great Elders. Chidori plopped on the ground again and laid on her back in utter defeat. She craved for battle.

' _When will I get to fight? It's not fair! I need to prove myself! And I can't do that here all cooped up by cave protecting Bulma. She doesn't need my protection! She can hide in the cave! Geez'_

 _Some time later_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Chidori's acute hearing could hear the slight beeping of the dragon radar.

"Hey Bulma"

Her blue-haired aunt figure looked up from her magazine, "Yeah? What is it?"

"The dragon radar is going off. What's happening? Did Krillin get the dragon ball?"

Bulma took out her radar to check and see what was happened," Hey yeah it could be him. There's one dragon ball coming fast at us where Krillin and Dende left!"

"Awesome! That's great!"

"Hm. That's weird."

"What?" Chidori ran around her to look at the radar herself, "What's happening?"

"That Dragonball that was at that village Vegeta was at a bit ago. It's still there"

Chidori tilted her head, "You mean he didn't take it?"

"I don't know" the genius confessed.

"Maybe the villagers hid it away?" Chidori suggested.

Bulma hummed, "Possibly."

The half saiyan girl grinned, "I could go and get it then we'd have two dragon balls!"

Bulma gasped, "I don't know Chidori! What if Vegeta is still there guarding it?!"

She smirked, "Then I'll just disguise my power level and leave without him seeing me! Please Bulma! Let me just take the radar and check it out. Please? I'll be right back!"

Bulma gave up, "Oh Alright. But get back as soon as you can, alright?"

She gave Chidori the radar and the little girl grinned, "Don't worry! I'll be right back!"

With that, she took off like a bullet but made sure that her power-level wouldn't be detected.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had stolen the Dragon Balls that Frieza had and had hid them away. Now he was after Krillin who was on his way back to Bulma and the cave.

Chidori landed on the ground at the village that Vegeta had pillaged. She looked around, ' _I wonder where the dragon ball is?'_ she returned her gaze at the radar and followed it until she came at the edge of the small island.

' _Huh? It's underwater? Then did the villager's throw it under so that Vegeta couldn't find it?'_

She dived in and found the ball easily, swimming back up to the surface with it, "Gah! Wow! I can't believe it! That was so easy! We finally have a dragon ball! Alright!"

She blasted out of the water and flew on her way back to Krillin and Bulma, laughing all the way.

' _But now we just have to get the other dragon balls and that won't be easy. I wonder if Krillin got one too, though? Then we'd have two! Gosh! This is so exciting! I can't wait to wish Piccolo back to life! I miss him so much!_ '

She sighed as she remembered her training, _'He wasn't very outward with his emotions but at least he paid attention to me to an extent. He taught me so much! I can't let him down!'_

With that, she blasted off into the air with the dragon ball and the dragon radar in her hands and a big smile on her face.

Meanwhile Vegeta had a similar grin on his own face as cupped his own dragon ball under his arm. After defeating Dodoria his next encounter had been Zarbon who unfortunately to Vegeta's memory, beat the crap out of him. Zarbon had left him to die at first but soon returned on Frieza's orders. That's when Vegeta awoke in the Healing Tanks and blasted the ship creating distractions therefore stealing and throwing Frieza's five dragon balls out the window. Only some time later just as Chidori was going after Vegeta's dragon ball that was underwater, Vegeta sensed Krillin's energy as he was blasting back to the cave with a renewed power from the Guru Dende had taken him to.

Vegeta had been merciful. After killing Zarbon he held a permanent sadistic grin on his face and Krillin had no choice but to give him his dragon ball that he had received from the Guru.

Vegeta had taken off back to get the dragon ball that he had sunk in the water after destroying the village. And he was heading straight for Chidori.

Vegeta grinned with all his might, "Hahahaha! Nothing can stop me now! I'll finally get my wish for immortality! And then Frieza won't dare to be able to stop me!"

Meanwhile with Chidori, "I can't wait! We're so close! As long as we have one dragon ball until dad gets here there's no way we can lose!"

Suddenly Vegeta felt an enormous power level heading straight for him and Chidori halted, sensing Vegeta's own power coming straight for her.

"Oh crap!" she shouted to herself, "It's Vegeta! Dang it! I should have been more careful!"

She blasted again down below behind a small boulder and shivered as the saiyan halted in the sky above her. Chidori shuddered in fear, ' _Does he know I'm down here?'_

"I know you're around here somewhere whoever you are! You have to the count of three to get out and show yourself!"

Chidori gulped, remembering that her mother used to use that trick on her, _'He won't really do that will he? What's he going to do? Blow this place up?'_

"Come out or I'll level this place to the ground!"

' _Dammit!'_

"One!"

Chidori grit her teeth with fear, ' _What should I do?! I can't just pop out with the dragon ball with me!'_

"Two!"

' _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I have no choice!'_

"Come out you coward!"

She snapped. She plopped the dragon ball on the ground and jumped up on het boulder, "Who are you calling a coward you big jerk?!"

Vegeta blinked down at the little girl. He was shocked. This was who was hiding from him?

"Hah! Well if it isn't Kakarrot's brat! I thought you might be here too if your pathetic earthling friends were as well!"

Chidori instantly regretted coming out, "You know they're here?!"

Vegeta landed in front of her and she backed away only slightly, "Where do you think I got this dragon ball from?"

"You killed them?!" she instantly got into a battle stance which made Vegeta laugh.

"No. But I could go back and do that if you want"

She froze, "So you didn't kill them?"

Vegeta grinned, "No. I was in too good of a mood after I acquired ALL of the dragon balls"

She swallowed, "All?"

"Is your father here on the planet too?"

She looked away, "No. He was hurt too bad"

"And he let his only daughter come her alone with two meager Earthlings?" his voice was filled with joy.

Chidori growled, "No he didn't want me to come but like he could've stopped me!"

Vegeta chuckled, "You're a rebellious little creature aren't you? It seems you pick up more from your Saiyan side than human, hm?"

Vegeta leaned down to her height and she twitched back again, flicking her tail around in absolute fear.

Vegeta lightly took her tail in his hand and pet it with his gloved thumb, causing Chidori to remain completely still in her terror, _'What's he going to do?'_

"You're lucky you know. You're part of the saiyan race even if you're just a half-breed. A female too. The last of your kind. I'm not going to kill you, brat. You're too valuable for me to kill. But I will kill your father one day. Can't have a lower class being stronger than the prince of all Saiyans, can we?"

Chidori remained silent but her face formed the start of a growl. Vegeta stood up and ruffled her hair.

"You're weird" she finally spoke and Vegeta just stared down at her.

Finally he smirked, "You're a gutsy one, I'll give you that, kid" he suddenly then caught sight of what was in her hand, "What do you have there?"

Chidori's face flushed and said the first thing that came to her mind, "It's a clock"

' _A clock?! Come on Chidori! You're better than that!'_

"A clock you say?" Vegeta snorted, "Earthlings. Just smart enough to find their way across the universe but not smart enough to shrink a clock. Ha! Pathetic!" he shook his head.

Chidori waited for Vegeta to do something. Anything but the man just stood there and stared back at her as if assessing her, "If you live to get back to your father tell him I said that he better train you. Earth is going to need all the help it can get when I come back to Earth one day after achieving immortality."

Chidori glared at him and Vegeta smirked, "I'll see you around kid. Just don't get on my bad side"

' _Well that's just too funny'_ she thought as she watched him blast away in a fit of laughter. He wanted to kick or punch her for a good reminder of who she was dealing with but held the urge down.

' _She's just a kid. She doesn't know what it means to be a warrior. Maybe one day she will'_

Chidori watched him leave out of her sight before finally breathing a sigh of relief, "Whew! That was close! I could've sworn he was going to kill me or something!"

She bounced off the boulder and grabbed the dragon ball, "I can't believe he actually fell for that clock crap! What a dork! Oh well. I better get to Krillin and Bulma before Vegeta realizes I stole this from him. Hehe!"

She blasted off with their last hope in hand.

Meanwhile, Krillin and Bulma were pacing back and forth waiting for Chidori to return if she did at all. Would Vegeta find her and kill her as soon as he realized that she had stolen his dragon ball? Or did he spot her at all? Krillin couldn't tell but one thing was for sure. Vegeta was going to pissed either way.

"Krillin, what's going to happen to her? Vegeta wouldn't kill a little girl would he?"

"Bulma, Vegeta would do anything to get what he wants. He's a monster"

The blue-haired woman's eyes shined with forming tears, "That poor girl! Chi-Chi's going to kill me!"

Krillin resisted rolling his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a powerful Ki coming their way and Krillin got in a battle stance again.

Bulma suddenly saw a flash of light as someone was flying towards them fiercely, "Oh god! Is that Vegeta again?! Did he come back?!"

Krillin finally grinned, "No! It's Chidori!"

The girl reached them out of breathe with the dragon ball and radar in her hands but didn't waste any time, "Guys we got to go now! I just ran into Vegeta and he thought he had all of the dragon balls but he doesn't know I stole this! We got to go now!"

Krillin sweat dropped and whimpered, "Bulma! Get ready to leave! We're going now!"

"On it!" she screamed.

-888888888888888-

Vegeta dove into the waters outside the village he had pillaged a while ago, searching for his dragon ball he had sunk.

 _'It's around here somewhere I know it! Where is it?!'_

He searched for another few moments before finally realizing.

 _'The girl! She had come from this direction! But how?! How did she figure out where?!'_

Then in all clicked, _'That wasn't a clock at all!'_

He burst out of the waters and blasted off towards where he had left Krillin and Bulma. He was so furious he thought that he might actually kill them all for what they had done.

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

-8888888888888888888888888-

Krillin and Chidori felt a familiar rage-filled Chi heading to where they had been hiding in the cave before. Now, though, they had found a crevice many miles away so they were saftely hidden away from the terror that was Vegeta.

"I think he's angry, Krillin" Chidori smirked and Krillin just looked at her as if she were insane.

-88888888888888888888888-

Vegeta had finally calmed down a little but was still livid as he ventured back to where his other dragon balls were. He wasn't going to risk them coming after all of the other ones. He had found the cave again but no one was inside anymore. The Earthlings had run away. Now he just had to wait for them to let their guard down again to go blasting off once more. Then he'd be able to sense them.

' _Then I'll kill them.'_

-888888888888888888888888-

Krillin sighed, "Hey Chidori. I have a thought."

"About what?" she asked.

"The great Elder Guru. When I was there to get the dragon ball-"

"You mean the one you let Vegeta steal?"

Krillin glared at her, "Anyway. The great elder was able to bring out my latent power! I think that he could do the same for you, too! Then maybe Vegeta wouldn't even stand a chance against us, huh?"

Chidori wrinkled her small brow, "I don't know Krillin. What about Bulma? We're just going to leave her here on her own?"

Bulma shot up, "Yeah! Did you ever think about me, Krillin?!"

Krillin grumbled, "I'm sure you'll be fine here on your own. You're perfectly safe here in this crevice. No one would see you"

It was Bulma's turn to grumble because he knew this time he was right.

"Look if we can get the great elder to grab out Chidori's latent powers then maybe we'll actually stand a chance in getting the rest of the dragon balls quicker. Or at least we might last long enough to hold off Vegeta until Goku gets here."

Chidori thought about it and nodded, "Alright. Let's do it"

Krillin grinned, "Alright! But we'll have to travel on foot. We don't know if Vegeta's searching for our Chi or not, ya know?"

Chidori nodded and the two set off, leaving their dragon ball with Bulma.

-888888888888888888888888-

Goku was currently on the ship towards Namek, training his hardest so he'd be ready to protect his friends but more importantly, his daughter.

' _Dammit Chi, why did you have to go to Namek, too? With Vegeta and a new even more powerful enemy there who knows what could happen to you? You're not a fighter! Why does she think she can fight? She's just a little girl.'_

He grit his teeth as he imagined Vegeta hurting her, _'If he does then I'll have no mercy unlike our last battle'_

He then thought back to when he was on his way to the battle vs Nappa and Vegeta. He had felt the most unimaginable power then but all in just a split second. For a mere second, Goku was terrified.

' _Could it really have been Chi's power?'_ he shook his head and started to train again, ' _No it couldn't have been. What am I thinking? Just get back into the game, Goku.'_

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Four days later.

Krillin groaned, "We're just going to have to take a chance, Chidori! We can't waste anymore time. We should be almost there."

"You really think Vegeta won't find us?"

"You kidding? Not from this distance. We gotta be too far away for him to sense us form this far!"

"Okay then! Let's do it!"

"Alright!" they blasted off and Krillin laughed, "At this rate we'll be there in under an hour!"

Meanwhile, though, Vegeta had been carefully sensing for them, using all of his senses to only wait for them to lower their guard.

He suddenly snapped open his eyes and grinned, "It's about damn time"

He stood up and stretched, "I might as well take one ball with me. So maybe if that woman comes and gets these dragon balls they still wouldn't have all of them." He nodded to himself and picked one up.

Without a second thought, he blasted off towards them.

They were nearing the mountain where the elder was housed and Krillin laughed, "Look Chidori! There it is! We made it!"

Chidori laughed with him, "HAHAH! Alright!"

Suddenly though they both stopped with nothing but fear in their eyes. Krillin gulped, "No way! Chidori! It's Vegeta! He found us!"

Chidori shuddered, "What should we do!?"

Krillin breathed in deep and threw his pack to the ground, "You go to the great elders to get stronger! I'll hold off Vegeta for as long as I can!"

"But Krillin!"

"Don't argue! Just go!"

Chidori did as she was told and flew off as quickly as she could to the great elder's temple. When she reached it, Dende was there waiting for her along with a taller Namek that resembled Piccolo and a much larger Namek that looked very old.

"Um sir? My friend said that you could make me stronger?"

The great elder Guru chuckled lightly as Dende led her up to him, "Yes child. He was correct in that assumption. Come here small one and I shall help you."

Chidori slowly came forwards to the great elder's side, "My, my" he seemed surprised, "You're no Earthling are you? This tremendous latent power. It's astonishing."

Chidori blinked up at him and the guru placed a hand on her head.

The younger adult Namek snapped his gaze to the outside, "He's here. I'll go distract him from interrupting."

Suddenly the Guru released Chidori's latent energy and even she couldn't believe it!

' _Oh wow! So much power! I'm just as powerful as dad was during his battle with Vegeta!'_

Meanwhile just outside Vegeta felt the power skyrocket, "What's going on!? Who is in there!? Is Kakarrot here?! Come out you coward! Come out in fight! Be a man you worthless piece of crap!"

Chidori simply walked out with a battle stance and Vegeta blinked with a twitching eye, "What?! That was you?!"

Without any warning the saiyan warrior smirked, _'What an astonishing development this has become'_

"But you're still not as strong as me, kid"

Chidori blinked, _'Crap. He's right'_

Suddenly Dende popped out of the temple looking fearful, "Guys! The great elder says there is a great force of power approaching Namek!"

Krillin shot his gaze up at the sky, "He's right! I feel it too! It must be Goku!"

Chidori narrowed her eyes, "But Krillin. It feels as if there's more than one"

Vegeta suddenly freaked out.

"Oh god not them! One . .two . .three . .four. . five! Dammit! It's the Ginyu Force! That coward Frieza called them?!"

Chidori tilted her head, "The what force?"

Vegeta suddenly grabbed Chidori by her gi, "Give me the dragon ball! Now!"

Chidori saw the fear in Vegeta's eyes but she decided to remain silent and Vegeta growled with impatience, "I swear I'll leave you all in peace if you do! Do it or we'll all be too late!"

Krillin shouted behind them, "Hey let her go! You really think we're going to fall for your little act? I know you think we're stupid but come on!"

"You idiots! You have no idea! Every single one of the Ginyu force is stronger than me! And there are FIVE of them! They'll find your ball with their scouters and come to kill us all!"

"No way" Krillin couldn't believe it and Chidori was busy thinking.

' _Would Vegeta really act all scared to fool us? I don't think so. He's too proud'_

Nail, the young adult Namek, joined in the conversation, "He could be telling the truth. I do feel five evil powers"

"We need to make me immortal so we can defeat them! Hurry! Let's go!"

Krillin still wouldn't budge, "We could make Chidori immortal"

Chidori flinched, "Me?! No way! I don't want to be immortal! Krillin, I think Vegeta is telling the truth. He wouldn't' act like this if he weren't. I say we should do things his way."

Vegeta smiled at her, "That a girl! I knew you had to be smarter than your oaf of a father!"

Chidori pretended not to hear that part.

"But then we came all the way here for nothing! Our friends. What about Piccolo, Chi?"

Dende spoke up, "Um. The dragon balls here can grant you three wishes."

They all looked shocked and Krillin was dumbfounded, "Seriously?! Three?!"

Chidori shouted, "Then it's settled! We wish Vegeta immortal and then we can still wish our friends back Krillin!"

Vegeta lost his patience, "Well what are we waiting for then!? Let's go!"

Krillin glared at him, "You better keep your promise"

With that they all blasted off to the crevice where they left Bulma and the dragon ball.

Chidori, however, only had one thought in her head, ' _Dad's not going to be happy when he gets here'_

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	5. I Can Fight

**If you like my story please let me know by reviewing** **I'd really like to know what people think of it.**

 **Thank you all for reading**

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

They were flying as fast as they could to get to the dragon ball that Krillin and Chidori had left with Bulma. They needed to get to that dragon ball so they could join it with the others that Vegeta had. Chidori was nervous and her nerves were only getting worse as they felt the Ginyu force's power landing on Namek.

"Hey Vegeta?"

"What, brat?!" his voice was harsh but Chidori wasn't perturbed.

"So what exactly are we up against?"

Vegeta was silent for a few seconds before answering, "The Ginyu Force. There are five of them who are all loyal to Frieza. They each have their own abilities and strength that is far greater than mine. Even currently. I wouldn't even doubt that the four of them are even three to five times stronger than I am right now."

Krillin noticed his mistake, "Four? But you said there were five of them!"

"I am not counting the one because he's a pathetic excuse for a warrior at all! You'll meet them soon enough! Just concentrate on getting to the Dragon Ball!"

They were silent again until they finally reached the crevice where Bulma was hiding, "There it is!" Chidori shouted.

They landed quickly as Krillin was untying the dragon ball that was attached to Bulma's foot by rope.

"What the hell you guys?!" Bulma shouted at them, "What's going on?!"

Krillin had no time, "We'll fill ya in later! Just hold tight Bulma!" With that they all took off again leaving Bulma in a terrified silence.

"Was that Vegeta with them?"

Now it was Vegeta who was in the lead, not wasting any time getting to his hideout.

A few seconds later Chidori sensed it, "Vegeta! They're on their way towards us!"

Vegeta growled, "Just ignore it and fly faster! We're almost there! Hurry!"

Krillin whimpered, "They're so fast"

Vegeta growled nervously.

' _Wow these guys must be terrifying if Vegeta's nervous'_ Chidori gulped.

Finally they made it to Vegeta's hideout with the dragon balls sitting in a crevice hiding away, "Alright! We made it! Hurry we got to make the wish! Now!"

Chidori was about to run towards him when Krillin stopped her with an angry look on his face towards Vegeta. Vegeta noticed the hesitation and shouted, "What are you doing?! The Ginyu force will be here any second! Hurry!"

"How do we know you'll keep your promise to us?" Krillin glared him down and Vegeta was about to lose it.

Chidori flickered her tail nervously, "Krillin! We don't have time! They're coming! We just have to trust him!"

Krillin looked to be in anguish, weighing one option against the other.

"Baldy! Listen to her! Hurry up! We don't have time!"

"Krillin!"

"Okay fine!" he finally shouted and was about to toss it to Vegeta when a giant purple man suddenly landed in front of Vegeta.

"Shit!" Vegeta backed off to stand in front of Krillin and Chidori, a crushed expression in his voice, "We were too late"

Krillin grit his teeth, "Dammit"

Chidori swat her tail against Krillin's arm, "Way to go"

"Vegeta" the purple man smirked, "What a pleasant surprise. Frieza said you had gone rebel but I just couldn't believe it myself. Looks like we came just in time with the new scouters, eh?"

Other strange looking aliens landed beside their captain. Chidori whimpered at their power, _'Vegeta wasn't kidding. They're monsters'_

Vegeta smirked suddenly, "Can your precious scouters track these balls?"

Suddenly without warning Vegeta threw the ball he had as far as he could. But Chidori shuddered at the sudden speed one of the aliens used and as fast as Vegeta threw it, the ball was in the hands of the tall blue man. He wore a smirk on his face, "Here ya go captain" he handed it to Ginyu.

Vegeta was in shock, "What?! But I threw it as hard as I could!"

Ginyu smirked, "You forget that Burter here is the fastest in the universe, Vegeta."

Vegeta was losing his cool as he twisted behind him, "Baldy! Destroy the ball! Now!"

Krillin was reluctant but nodded in understanding, "It's the only way!" he drew his hand down to break it when suddenly it wasn't even in his hands anymore. Instead it was in the small green four eyed alien's.

Chidori flinched, "What happened!?"

Vegeta growled hopelessly, "Guldo. So the rumors were true. He can momentarily stop time"

Krillin wanted to pass out, "What?! Are you kidding me!? Don't you think that might have been something you could have mentioned before?!"

"Oh quite your whining! I wasn't sure he could really do it!"

Ginyu cleared his throat, "If you two are done bickering with each other, Frieza ordered us to gather the dragon balls. He didn't say that we couldn't kill any of you. So guess what Vegeta? You and your little friends are going to participate in a little game with my fellow comrades here. Gentlemen. Choose your opponents."

"Vegeta!" all of them shouted and growled at each other.

The red alien, Jeice, popped up with an idea, "Oh I got it! Let's Rock, paper, scissors for it!"

Vegeta backed off with Chidori and Krillin, "They're going to treat this like a game. I can't believe I'm asking this but when is Kakarrot going to get here?"

Chidori popped up, "He should be here soon! Any minute I hope"

Krillin nodded, "I thought he'd be here already to be honest."

"Well let's hope you're right" Vegeta frowned, "We're going to need all the help we can get"

When the group was finished with their game, Recoome, the big beefy oaf, shouted with excitement, "Alright! I get Vegeta! Hahah!"

Guldo growled, "Dammit, I get the runts"

Chidori lost her temper and her tail bushed out, "Who you calling runt you midget!"

Krillin grabbed her suddenly and clapped a hand over her mouth, "Are you crazy?! Shut up!"

She struggled and glared with raging hot fury, wanting to pummel the guy.

He sweat-dropped, "Oh Chidori. You certainly got your mother's temper, didn't you?"

She was still struggling against her friend, trying to give that' green blob a piece of her mind'. Ginyu chuckled at the girl's feisty attitude, "Now if I didn't know any better, I'd say that that little girl you're holding is a saiyan, isn't that right Vegeta?"

"What genius?" Vegeta smirked, "Does the tail give it away?"

Vegeta suddenly grasped the girl's tail as she freed herself from Krillin so she wouldn't run after Guldo, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Vegeta squeezed her tail to tug her backwards and answered Ginyu, "Of course she is. Can't you tell?" although he wouldn't admit it out loud he was actually sort of proud that the girl was so ready to fight.

Ginyu smirked, "Guldo. Make sure to kill the girl. No Saiyans left alive, remember?"

Guldo chortled, "Of course Captain!"

With that, the captain took off with the dragon balls leaving his troops behind to take care of the trash, as he so nicely dubbed them.

Chidori was still angry but flinched back into reality when Vegeta snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Hey now listen up! You two are going up against Guldo. He was psychic abilities and his main one is to stop time. He can also use telekinetic powers as well so make sure to be moving fast so he can't catch you, alright?"

Chidori kept glaring at the green blob and Vegeta gripped her hair painfully to make her look at him, "Alright?!"

Chidori nodded, "Got it"

Vegeta let her go and slapped her back, "Get ready. You too Baldy"

With that Chidori and Krillin stood side by side in front of Vegeta, ready to fight with all they had. Guldo stood before them with a hideous smirk on his face.

Krillin nudged Chidori, "Hey Chi. Now's the time to let it all go. So release all of your power alright!"

Chidori nodded and all at once both Krillin and Chidori released their power, shocking the Ginyu force. Jeice hummed, "So they can hide their power eh? Oh well. Guldo can still take care of them."

Suddenly Chidori disappeared and Guldo frantically held his breathe, therefore stopping time. He flinched back when the girl was directly in front of him, ' _Gah! She's faster than I thought! Oh! But where did the other one go now!? He was just there!'_

He looked around in a panic only to find him straight above him, _'Oh geez! They're so fast! I better hide before I can't hold my breath any longer!'_

He quickly ran over behind a rock to hide before letting his breathe go. They were surprised when he was gone but it was just a sudden second later when Chidori found his power level hiding behind the rock, "Over there!" they disappeared again and Guldo stopped time again only for them to be even close to him than before.

' _Dammit! I can't keep this up! They're too fast!_ ' he hid again and le this breath go only for Chidori to come blasting for him again!

He held his breath _, 'Can they somehow sense my power level?! Dammit! I can't stop time anymore so I'll just have to use that technique then'_

Finally he let it go again and once again Krillin and Chidori came barreling after him.

Guldo bounced out of hiding and shouted strangely.

Then they noticed it. They couldn't move.

"Dammit!" Krillin grit, "Vegeta was right. We can't move! He used a sort of kinetic thing on us!"

Chidori struggled and moved all she could but found that Krillin was right. They couldn't move. They were doomed.

Guldo laughed, "What now, huh?! What are you going to do?!" he used his telekinesis abilities to chop down a tree and sharpen it like a toothpick, "Now then. Who dies first!?"

Chidori whimpered a little as Guldo set his sights on her, "How about you, Monkey runt?"

Chidori expressed her anger but felt the hopelessness overwhelm her. There was nothing she could do.

Krillin screamed as Guldo tossed the tree towards her.

But suddenly she felt herself again and obviously Krillin felt it too as he blasted towards her and pushed her away from the tree. They landed on the ground with a slight bounce. Chidori snapped her head around to see what had happened only to find Vegeta standing over Guldo's body.

She gulped as she realized he had decapitated the green blob. Vegeta smirked as he blasted the head into nothingness.

Chidori got up and ignored Krillin's words as she ran up to Vegeta, "You saved us! Thank you so much!"

Vegeta glared at her, "No. I saw an opening and I took it. That's all"

Chidori smirked at him, ' _Sure_ ' she thought.

Vegeta gazed back at the Ginyu force, "What you two went through was nothing. Now the real hell begins."

Recoome stepped forwards, "Oh Guldo's dead? Oh well! Now it's my turn! Hey Vegeta! I'm gonna kill you! Hahah!"

Chidori raised an eyebrow, "Is he stupid?"

Vegeta couldn't help but to smirk a little, "Yes. But don't let that fool you. He's stronger than you know. A monster."

Chidori looked up at him, "But you can handle him. Right?"

Vegeta's face was blank as he looked down at her innocent eyes. He stanced himself and grinned whilst puffing out his chest, "Of course I can! Now back off brat! You're about to see a real fight now!"

She did as she was told and backed over to where Krillin stood as Vegeta powered up to his full potential, "Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly the rage filled Saiyan blasted off towards Recoome, landing vigorous hit after hit until he threw him into a boulder, "Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Galick Gun! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeee!" a heavy chi blast basically destroyed the boulder and everyone was shell shocked into silence.

Chidori gulped, "Did. . . did he win?"

Krillin gaped, "Damn! You got to admire that evil creep. At least he's on our side!"

Chidori laughed at first but then shuddered, "Wait! I feel it."

The dust cleared to reveal the large monster grinning in a strange pose, "Hahahaha! Nice try Vegeta! But it's my turn now! Recoooooome! Kick!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as Recoome rushed forwards so fast and kicked him in the jaw.

Chidori shouted, "Vegeta!"

But the Saiyan merely bounced back and tried to attack again. Chidori grit her teeth, _'Krillin's right. Vegeta's a lot of things but admirable pretty much is at the top of the list right now! But he can barely get out of the ways'_

Nothing was working though. It was all Vegeta could do to dodge and get away from the dumb beast. Until Recoome came behind him and kicked him into the water that is.

Krillin and Chidori gaped, "Crap"

"Please tell me he'll win. He's gotta win!" Chidori pleaded but Krillin didn't have an answer for her. He really wasn't sure what was going to happen. And if Vegeta lost, then what would they do? It's not like they could get away from them. They already expressed their intent on killing Chidori and Krillin wasn't going to let that happen. This was his best friend's daughter for crying out loud! He'd die again before he let these jerks hurt her!

"Everything will be fine Chidori" was all Krillin could think to say. Not that it had a calming effect anyway as Vegeta landed another failed blow at the man and was tossed downwards into the ground like a ragdoll.

"Hahahah! You really improved Vegeta but not enough!" the man laughed as he plucked Vegeta out of the ground like a vegetable, "Hhahahahahah!"

Chidori gasped as Vegeta blasted the last chi blast he could at him. Not that he thought it would work. At least it got him to let him go. Vegeta wearily got up, feeling the pain overwhelm him, ' _Dammit. At this rate we'll all die! I can't die yet! I have to make myself immortal to defeat Frieza! Dammit it all to hell!'_

Recoome laughed at Vegeta's foolishness to get back up and started another attack.

Krillin growled, "Dammit he have no choice. Chidori. Vegeta's about out of juice. We have to help him!"

"But how?!"

"When that big oaf fires off his attack I want you to grab Vegeta while I land a hit on him as a diversion!"

"Recoooome!"

"Get ready Chidori!"

Chidori stanced ready to save Vegeta.

"Eraser Gun!"

"Now!" Chidori did as she was told and launched straight at Vegeta, whisking him away from the blast before it could hit while Krillin kicked him on the head, causing Recoome to snap is mouth shut in mid blast.

When that was over, they gazed to where Recoome had directed the blast. Chidori shivered, _'It took out that whole range for miles!'_

Vegeta slapped her off of him and managed to stand up, "You idiot! Instead of rescuing me you should have helped you bald headed friend! Now we're all doomed!"

Chidori glared at him, "Excuse me but we were already screwed. It wouldn't have mattered if I had helped Krillin or not!"

Recoome grinned strangely at Krillin with what little teeth he had left, "Fucking midget. That hurt, you know? Hahah! Now you're gonna pay"

Krillin couldn't even move he was so terrified.

"Burter! Jeice! Mind if I take the runts too?!"

His team mates grumbled but agreed, "Fine! But you owe us sundaes later!"

"Awesome!" Recoome laughed, "Alright" he leered at Krillin and suddenly kicked him hard sending him flying.

"Krillin!" Chidori shouted and blasted towards him, "Are you okay!?"

He couldn't even move, "Chi-Chidori. . . ." he whispered, "I . . I can't even . . I think he broke all of my bones in that o-one kick. Pl-please Chidori. Run. G-get out of here and hide. W-wait for your f-father to get here. R-run."

Chidori just stared at Recoome who was laughing.

Rage.

That's all she felt.

"You." She hissed, "You monster"

"Eh?! What's that little runt?!" he jeered at her.

"I'm gonna kill you"

"What?"

She didn't know where she got the strength from. It just happened. She launched towards him with a scream and kicked him hard into the dirt, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Vegeta could only stare in shock, "W-where the hell did that come from?"

"Masenko! Ha!" she shouted as the blast Piccolo had taught her raged out towards Recoome, "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she kept just shooting out blasts, ignoring her Chi getting battered by the excessive amounts of power she was dishing out.

Vegeta and Krillin gaped but the prince could only growl, _'She had that in her the whole time?!'_

She stopped and the dust cleared but he was still there.

He was still there.

Chidori's eyes widened with unbelievable fury, ' _Still. Alive'_

She appeared behind him and slammed her fists against his head, making him tumble but she wasn't done. She gripped his foot and twirled him around furiously before letting go, sending him off flying into a mountain.

Her tail bristled and her hair was ruffled and covered in dust but she ignored her urge to brush it off. She suddenly saw him trying to come after her but she barely managed to dodge, "Ha!"

Chidori kicked him away, "Why won't you die?!"

Krillin gulped, "Yeah. Definitely Chi-Chi's temper."

Recoome slowly got up and glared at her, "I gotta admit! For a runt you're pretty strong! Haha! Hey guys?! What's her power level right now!?"

Jeice checked his scouter and whimpered, "Damn! That can't be!"

"What is it?!"

"Recoome watch it! Her power is 40,000!"

"What?!"

Chidori launched a kick straight into his jaw, causing the giant to fall.

"Ugh" he whined, "Wha?" the man lay twitching on the ground, still conscious but unable to really move.

Chidori stood over him and Vegeta couldn't' help but to watch in fascination, _'How? How can she have screwed him up so much? I couldn't even do that! She can't be stronger than me! That's impossible! Could it be? Could she really be the legend? I've never truly believed in them before but after seeing this girl's ferocity and eagerness to fight and kill . . . . Could she be the legendary super saiyan?!'_

Chidori was about to finish Recoome off with a Chi blast when an abrupt power caught her attention and she directed her gaze at the sky, watching as a ship crashed down onto Namek.

Suddenly Chidori realized what just happened, "What the? Did I . . . .Did I do this to him?" she looked at the beast as he groaned in agony on the ground.

' _Oh man! I did! This is awesome! How did I do this though?! This guy took out Vegeta like it was nothing! And I . . . destroyed him.'_ She smiled.

"I can fight" she shivered in anticipation that is until her father suddenly appeared behind her.

"Chidori?" Goku stared down at his daughter.

"Dad?" Chidori stared up at her father, "Dad. It's you" tears formed in her eyes and she suddenly clamped onto his leg and hugged him, "Daddy!"

Goku ignored the unmoving moaning body beside his daughter that second and just for an instant he felt proud. At the same time he was also still furious with her for disobeying him and coming to Namek anyway but at least she was safe. He ruffled her hair and hugged her back, "It's okay Chidori. You're safe now"

He picked her up in one arm as they walked over to Krillin, "After this is all over you'll never have to fight again."

Chidori felt a black void inside her as she held onto her father around his neck, hugging him. But she WANTED to fight.

They reached Krillin and Goku gently gave his best friend a senzu bean. Not an instant later Krillin was back on his feet and Burter and Jeice were shocked beyond words.

Krillin smiled up at his friend, "Boy are we glad you're here Goku! These guys almost destroyed us! If it weren't for Chidori that Recoome guy would've-"

"Krillin" Goku interrupted, "Just be quiet for a moment." Cautiously, Goku put his hand on his friend's head and read his mind. He didn't know how he did it but he could just sense everything that had happened. When he was done, he lifted his hand, "Alright. I everything understand now."

"Did . . . .Did you just read my mind?" Krillin asked.

Goku ignored the question and turned his gaze over to Vegeta who still was on his knees in pain from Recoome's beating. Goku smiled at Chidori, "I'd say he deserves a senzu. Don't you?"

Chidori smiled back and nodded, "Yeah! If it weren't for him earlier Krillin and I would have been dead a while ago by the green blob!"

Goku laughed and took out a senzu, "Vegeta! Here catch!" he threw it and the prince saiyan easily caught it. But he just stared at it. Chidori shouted, "You eat it! It will make you feel better, Vegeta!"

Cautiously, believing that the girl wouldn't lie to him, at least, he put the bean in his mouth, chewed and swallowed it.

He suddenly flinched back as all his wounds suddenly healed and his Chi increased exponentially. He stared at himself, "What in the world?"

"Hey! You!" Jeice shouted at Goku. He slowly turned around to face the men that were standing far away and put Chidori on the ground.

"Go to Krillin" he spoke and Chidori had no qualms about doing so.

"Kick their asses dad!"

Goku stood before Burter and Jeice who were atop a small plateau staring back at him in anger.

"You think you can beat us!?" shouted Jeice and him and Burter shot forwards at once to attack.

"I know I can" Chidori just barely heard her father speak as he dodged all of their attacks and blasts.

Krillin gaped at the fight, "How? How did he get so strong?"

Vegeta was thinking the same thing, ' _I don't understand it. He could barely win against me! How in the world did he improve so much?! Could HE be the legend?'_

Vegeta thought about it for a second, ' _No there's no way that oaf could ever be the legendary super saiyan. His daughter on the other hand. . . . The fury she exposed. That might be it. I saw the same thing on Earth a few times after her friends died.'_

In an instant, Goku took down Burter and Jeice stood terrified.

"No." Jeice whimpered, "It can't be. Just you wait! I'm gonna get the captain and he'll take care of you!"

With that, Jeice blasted off towards Frieza's ship.

Vegeta snapped out of his musings, finished off Burter and Recoome and blasted off in front of Goku, "Are you insane?! You're letting him get away?!"

"Dammit Vegeta! They couldn't' even move! You didn't have to kill them!"

"Gah your softness is sickening! They would have killed YOU in a heartbeat!"

Goku glared at him, "I'm not going to kill anyone, Vegeta. Let him go. He learned his lesson"

Vegeta wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill him so badly, "He's going to fetch Ginyu! Possibly even Freiza! And in the state you're in even now not even you can still defeat Frieza!"

Goku looked stunned, "Really? I'm still not a match against him?"

Vegeta growled, "No. And because your pathetic softness, you'll NEVER be able to defeat him! Your daughter on the other hand might!"

Chidori perked at this, "R-really?"

Vegeta smirked, "Yes. At least YOU have no qualms at being ruthless towards your enemies. I saw the look on your eyes when you took down Recoome. Pure Rage. A true Saiyan warrior. Unlike your father, here you could be able to kill Frieza with the proper training."

"Enough!" Goku stopped him, "Chidori's not a warrior. In fact I'm not letting her fight on this planet again!"

Vegeta was only more angered, "Are you kidding me?! With Frieza lolly-gagging around the planet, we'll need her power greatly! You have no idea! But who knows? This whole argument might be for all in vain anyways! For all we know, Frieza could have already gotten his wish for immortality!"

Krillin finally spoke, "I don't think that's true."

Vegeta snapped to face him, "What?!"

Krillin gulped, "Well when you make a wish on the dragon balls, the sky turns black and Shenron appears. It's been day all day so I don't think he made his wish yet. Plus he probably thinks that you get your wish just by gathering the balls. He doesn't realize that there's a password"

Goku grinned, "Krillin you're a genius!"

Chidori smiled, "Yeah! That means we can still all get our wishes!"

"Wishes?" Goku asked and Chidori laughed.

"On Namek you get three wishes, dad!"

Goku grinned from ear to ear, "Are you kidding?! That's amazing! Awesome!"

Vegeta just stood there, "Password? Shenron?"

He shook his head, "Will you dopes shut up for a second! We need to think of a plan! There's no guarantee that we'll still be able to get the dragon balls! Frieza is guarding them! We need to-dare I say it-work together if we want to stand any chance against him to get our wishes!"

Goku frowned, "You're right I suppose. But Chidori isn't fighting"

Chidori finally snapped, "Yes I am!"

Goku glared down at her, "No you are not"

"Yes I am dad! I can fight! I can! I took down Recoome and even Vegeta couldn't do that!"

"I hate to admit it but the brat's right. We need her Kakarrot." Vegeta growled at him but then got side-tracked, "There's two power levels coming this way. Most likely Jeice, the one you let get away, and Ginyu. Are we in for a treat?" he snarled sarcastically.

He twitched, "But where's Frieza? He was at the ship with the dragon balls? I don't sense his chi there."

Goku pointed towards a direction, "I feel a very powerful chi that way. That must be him."

Krillin freaked out, "Oh no! That's where the Great Elder Guru is! Frieza's heading towards him to get the password! He couldn't get his wish, I bet, so he's going to the only Namekians left!"

Chidori gasped, "Crap! No! He's going to kill them once they tell him! He doesn't realize that the dragon balls will be powerless if the Great Elder dies!"

"What?!" Vegeta gaped, ' _Shit!'_

But suddenly what was left of the Ginyu force were arriving, now visible in the sky.

Vegeta stood in front of Chidori as Ginyu and Jeice made their entrance. Goku stood behind Chidori while Krillin was in the back.

Ginyu smirked, "This is him? His power level reads 5,000."

Jeice nodded, "Yeah that's what we read too. That's what's so crazy!"

"You fool. They can obviously change their power levels at will. They took you all by surprise is all. I estimate his power could be about 60,000."

Chidori tilted her head curiously, _'They said my power level was 40,000. Am I really only 20,000 behind dad?'_

Goku turned to Krillin, "Vegeta and I'll keep them busy. You and Chidori use the radar to get the dragon balls at the ship. If I beat this guy, I'll join you soon."

Krillin nodded, "Alright. Chidori, come on! We got to hurry before the great elder is killed!"

Chidori nodded but before she could leave, her father stopped her, "I was serious Chi. Don't fight. I don't want you hurt, sweety."

Chidori looked away but nodded, "Okay" she responded sadly. She wanted to prove to her father that she could fight but. . . .

' _I guess he'll never want to see it'_ she blasted off with Krillin towards Bulma to get the radar.

She shook her head furiously, ' _No! I'll prove it to him! One day I'm going to prove that I can fight! By getting stronger than him! Then he'll have to see it! One day'_

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **Please please please**

 **R &R**

 **I would love it if I got reviews. I would very much appreciate it. Please if you can give me some criticism, applause or even flames I don't care lol please let me know how I'm doing and if this story is likeable. Thank you!**


	6. You're Not Allowed to Fight, Little One

Krillin and Chidori were almost to the crevice where they left Bulma. They needed the dragon radar so they could find the dragon balls.

"Hey Krillin" Chidori mumbled and her friend turned his eyes to her.

"What's wrong Chidori?"

Chidori just hummed, "Does my dad not think I'm strong?"

Krillin thought for a few seconds before consoling the emotionally hurt girl, "Don't worry Chidori. Your dad is proud of you, don't doubt that for a second"

"But Krillin" she argued, "You heard him! He said he never wants me to fight again!"

Krillin sighed, "Goku's just looking out for you, kid."

They fell silent as they finally reached the crevice. They dropped down real quick, scaring the living daylights out of Bulma.

"You little twerps!" she shouted, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?! What happened?! Why was Vegeta with you?! Why did you take the Dragon ball!?"

Krillin put his hands up defensively, "I'm sorry Bulma but we don't have time to talk right now! We need the dragon radar so we can get the dragon balls back"

"What?! You lost them?!"

Chidori rolled her eyes, "Bulma just please give us the radar! Dad's back and he's fighting! And Guru is about to die! We need to hurry and gather the dragon balls! We don't have time for questions!"

Bulma was stunned and merely threw the radar at them, "Goku's here? He's fighting!? That's great! We'll be okay for sure!"

Chidori wasn't so sure but they thanked Bulma and took off for Frieza's ship.

Meanwhile with Vegeta . . .

' _Heh'_ he laughed in his head, ' _What a fool Kakarrot was! Did he honestly believe that I'd fight with him against Ginyu?! What a joke! Might as well take out two birds with one stone and follow those idiots to the ship. All I need to do is hide and watch as they bring out the 'Shenron' or whatever then I'll just step in and make my wish instead!'_

Vegeta landed by the ship, ' _Hm. It seems they're not here yet. Probably getting their radar from that earthling woman. Oh well. It'll give me time to change and get cleaned up.'_

With that, he walked right in the ship, disposing of any of Frieza's leftover soldiers before finding the bathroom.

He took off his shirt and pants and began to lightly wash the blood and grime off his face and body.

' _What a day'_ he thought, ' _I never would have thought that Kakarrot's brat would have been so strong. And Kakarrot. How in the hell did HE get so strong? Gah this enigma is killing me! Was there some sort of training he went through on the ship? It did seem like a bigger ship than normal when it crashed onto Namek'_

The prince walked over to a 'closet' and picked out a suit of armor as he pulled on the blue fabric of clothing, _'It's an older model but oh well. It'll do the same thing'_ he pulled it on and looked himself in the mirror.

' _Kakarrot's brat. . . she fought so fiercely against Recoome. How does Kakarrot not see that? She has the blood of a warrior within her! He can't just ignore that opportunity! Especially if he expects to go against me again one day.'_

He sighed, _'He's so stupid._ ' He smirked, ' _The girl wants to fight but her father is not letting her. Maybe I can get her to join me? I could train her. Something her father refuses to do.'_

Suddenly he sensed their power, ' _And so the brat and the bald one arrive.'_ He runs out of the ship to hide and watch from behind, _'Fools'_ he thought.

Chidori maneuvered the radar around the area until she finally found the exact location, "It's here! Krillin it's underground!"

"Wow really!? That was fast! Let's dig them up! Hurry, we don't know who else could be here!"

With that they started to dig and laugh together, not noticing the third power level that was among them waiting and watching.

They dug up the dragon balls and Chidori bounced around in excitement, wagging her tail around in her excitement, "Let's hurry Krillin! I can't wait to wish Piccolo back to life!"

"Right!" Krillin shouted, "Arise Shenron!"

A few seconds later.

Nothing happened.

Chidori hummed, "Maybe it's a different password?"

Krillin gulped, "Uh. . . Shenron we call you forth! Grant us our wish!"

Still nothing.

"Uuuuuhhhh" Krillin was on the verge of freaking out.

Chidori gaped, "Crap! Maybe there's a different password we don't know about here! But how will we get it?! We need to ask the Guru! Or Dende!"

Krillin looked panicked, "But Frieza's on his way there!"

Vegeta, meanwhile was infuriated, ' _Dammit! Are you kidding me?!'_

Meanwhile with Goku . . .

' _Dammit! I didn't expect this'_ he thought, ' _Now they're off back to the ship where Krillin and Chidori are'_

He coughed up strange colored blood, ' _It's so strange being in this body. What a weird power to switch into a different body. It's even worse that he injured himself before doing it! It's going to take me forever to get to them! They don't know it's not going to be actually me!'_

He tried with all his might to fly faster.

' _Chidori. Please be okay'_

Back with Chidori and Krillin.

Chidori flinched in fear, "Krillin! There's two power levels coming!"

"Hide!" Krillin shouted and grabbed Chidori, forcing her behind a boulder with him, "Did Goku really not win? Aw man this is just great!" he mumbled loudly and Chidori was only getting more frightened.

' _No. Dad can't lose'_

Finally the two power levels appeared and landed in front of the ship near Chidori and Krillin's hiding spots.

' _Wait a second!_ ' Chidori twitched.

' _That's Goku! What the hell? I didn't recognize his Chi!_ ' Krillin looked dumbfounded.

Jeice, the man who was with 'Goku' spoke up, "Hey the dragon balls have been dug up!"

'Goku' seemed confused, "Strange. How did they know where they were buried?"

Chidori glared, "Something's not right" she whispered but Krillin didn't hear her and popped out of his hiding spot.

"Goku! Hey you scared us there! We thought you were that creepy Ginyu guy! Hey what's with this guy?" he pointed to Jeice, "He decide to join us?"

'Goku' ignored him, "How did you find the dragon balls?"

Krillin seemed confused, "What are you talking about, Goku? With the radar of course!"

"Radar?" he questioned, "So did you get your wish?"

Krillin just continued giving away everything like an idiot, "Unfortunately, no. Shenron didn't even come out. Must be different rules from Earth."

"I see. Heheh"

Krillin finally noticed that something was off, "Goku is something wrong? Why are you wearing one of their scouters?"

'Goku' smirked and suddenly Chidori put the puzzle together, "Krillin! Run! That's not my dad!"

But he was too late and the man who claimed to be Goku punched him square in the face.

Krillin landed on his feet, though and the imposter smirked, "There's the other one. You said she was the one who took down Recoome, Jeice?"

"Yes sir, Captain"

Chidori snarled, "You're not my dad. Something happened! You're that Ginyu guy!"

Ginyu in her father's body smirked, "Smart kid. But yes, you're right."

"What?" Krillin was still messed up.

"I liked his power level more than my own so we switched bodies." Ginyu put simply and Chidori growled.

"You" she hissed, "How dare you. You . . ."

Ginyu waited for more of a response but sighed, "Let's test out my new body shall we?" He bolted towards them and tried to hit Chidori. The girl, however, could only dodge.

She was angry at her father, yes, but this was still his image. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him. They could only dodge but it seemed as if Krillin was in the same boat.

Jeice hummed, "Hey captain. Look who followed us!"

Everyone glanced over to see Ginyu's old body holding a deep chest wound, blood gushing out.

"F-found you!" He shouted, "Chidori! Krillin! Listen to me! S-somehow we've switched bodies! That's not me! He's Ginyu! Don't hold back!"

Chidori's heart skipped a beat hearing her father say that to her _, 'Wait. Now he's actually telling me to fight?'_ she realized that it could have just been a slip of the tongue seeing as he was gushing out blood and damaged but she took the opportunity no matter what.

"Right!" she bolted at the man in her father's body and punched him square in the stomach, earning a groan.

"W-what?! T-that couldn't've hurt me! Y-you little bitch!"

Suddenly Krillin slammed a kick into his side, "You're not Goku!"

Ginyu got fed up with the attacks, "Jeice! What are you doing just standing there?! Help me!"

"Right away Captain!"

Suddenly a voice appeared behind him though, "Oh no. I don't think so! You'll be fighting me"

Everyone was startled, "Vegeta?!"

Ginyu snarled, "No!" he attacked with a chi blast but Chidori just laughed, "Wow you really don't know how to use that body do you?"

Krillin chuckled, "Hah! This'll be easy!"

"No!" Ginyu shouted, "I'll kill you!" he grabbed Chidori by her clothes and was about to beat her when a blast caught his attention.

"Jeice!" he called, "Vegeta you bastard!"

The real Goku groaned, "Vegeta! You didn't need to kill him!"

Vegeta merely smirked, "Yeah just keep being soft Kakarrot. One day your own daughter will leave you in the dust without that inhibition!"

Chidori broke out of Ginyu's grasp as Vegeta blasted towards them and began beating Ginyu with everything he had, laughing his head off.

Finally he slammed him into the ground and prepared to use his Gallick gun on him while he was down. Little did he know that Ginyu was planning on switching bodies with Vegeta this time.

'This is my chance!' Goku thought and he ran in front of Ginyu's switching light, switching them back into their own bodies.

Goku groaned on the ground, "Ugh. Vegeta really did a number on me"

But it wasn't over yet. Ginyu still had his sights on Vegeta, "Change! Now!"

Vegeta didn't see it coming, "What?!"

But within a split second, Goku spotted a toad by his face and flung it in the light before Vegeta's own body was taken from him.

Everything was suddenly silent.

Chidori blinked, "Is. . . Is everything back to normal now?"

Vegeta landed besides Goku as did Chidori and Krillin. Chidori leaned by her father, "Dad! You okay?"

Goku moaned, "Y-yeah. Wh-what did I tell you about fighting?"

Chidori just snarled, "Oh zip it will you?! You told me to! Besides, I'm fine! I didn't get hurt!"

Krillin laughed, "Man, buddy you sure are in bad shape aren't you?"

"Hehe" Goku laughed lightly, "Yeah"

Vegeta smirked, "I could kill you all in an instant now, you know. It would be so easy"

"You monster" Krillin snarled as he helped his friend barely stand.

"Don't worry Krillin" Goku smiled, "He can't afford to kill us now"

Vegeta sneered, "As much as it pains me to admit it, you're right Kakarrot. I'll need all the help I can get to destroy Frieza. Now come with me. We need to heal the oaf before Frieza gets here."

Without anything else to hope for, they complied and allowed Vegeta to lead them into the ship. They walked into a white room with many tanks of sorts, "These are rejuvenation tanks. These are older but they'll do."

They carefully got Goku into the tank and watched as Vegeta attached many things to him and allowed the tank to fill up with some sort of liquid.

"He should be completely healed in about an hour." He shook his head to rid thoughts, "Now you two. Come with me. We need to get you two new battle clothes. Some with armor for some protection. Come."

They followed without complaint but Chidori was just so curious as she fell into step with Vegeta, "You said battle clothes right? Do you mean like yours?"

Vegeta nodded, "Yes. They'll provide some protection against Frieza at least." They reached the 'lockers' where the clothes and armor were stored and Vegeta searched for smaller versions, throwing the blue clothing at them, "Take your clothes off and get these on now!"

Chidori just stared at him while Krillin just took off his shirt. Vegeta stared back, "What?"

Chidori growled, "What? Have you forgotten I'm a girl?! I need privacy! Where's the bathroom?"

Vegeta looked stunned at first at her boldness and Krillin chuckled but the prince merely grabbed boots, gloves and armor for her before leading her to the bathroom, "Get changed in there. But hurry! We don't know when Frieza will return"

She nodded and closed the door in his face. Vegeta growled but went back over to Krillin who was getting the blue clothing on, "Hey Vegeta."

"What?" he sounded pissed but complied.

"How strong is this Frieza really?"

He sneered, "Stronger than you'd ever believe. He'd kill you with a flick of his tail."

Krillin gulped and Vegeta smirked at his fear.

He was about to say something else when Chidori called him, "Hey Vegeta! I got the blue clothes on but I can't get the armor on! It's too small!"

Vegeta groaned and barged in before grabbing the armor, "Stupid kid." He stretched it and popped it over her head, "See? It stretches."

"But won't it break or something?"

"It didn't rip or anything when I became a big ape on Earth did it?"

"No." she answered, "Are the gloves and shoes like that too?"

He nodded, "Yes, kid. But hurry"

"Yeah yeah" she pulled the armor on and pulled on the shoes, "Hey Vegeta."

"What brat?" he seemed agitated.

"Why were you arguing with my dad about letting me fight?"

Vegeta smirked, "Are you kidding? You're a saiyan. How many times do I have to say it? It's in your blood and so it should be exploited! You need to learn how to fight. It's just a Saiyan's nature. I disagreed with your father because Earth has made him too soft and he views you as a small weak Earthling girl. It sickens me."

"Why?"

"Because I know you are so much more than that. You took on Nappa on Earth. You took on me! And you even took on Recoome and beat him. You're not weak and the sooner your stupid father gets that through his head the better."

Chidori smiled at him, "Thanks Vegeta."

The Prince snarled at her and left the room, "Shut up"

"Hey wait!" Chidori called out for him again and Vegeta hesitantly looked back at her. She shuffled in embarrassment, "My tail is stuck in the blue jumpsuit and it's uncomfortable. These clothes weren't meant for aliens with tails were they?"

Vegeta blushed and shook his head, "No. Hold on." He walked over to her and turned her around, "I'm going to rip the clothes just a little for your tail to be free, alright?"

She nodded and let Vegeta use his Chi in a very tiny energy blast to cut the clothing gently. He lightly gripped her tail and pulled it out and Chidori grinned and wagged it, "Thanks Vegeta!"

Vegeta just ruffled her hair and walked away again, this time with the little girl following behind him.

They reached over by Krillin who hummed to himself, "I'm worried that Frieza would kill the Great Elder. Chidori. I need to go see it he's okay. Besides, we still need the password, ourselves. Maybe he'll tell us. If he's not already dead"

Chidori flinched a bit, "Geez Krillin. You're depressing aren't you?"

Krillin just smiled lightly at her, "You stay here, Chidori, alright? I promised Goku I wouldn't let you get hurt again."

Chidori just grumbled and watched as Krillin ran away to the Guru's place.

Now she was just left with Vegeta and she stared at him, wondering how boring this was going to be.

Vegeta noticed her staring, "What?"

She shrugged.

Vegeta groaned, "I'm going to go take a nap. Go guard the dragon balls. Wake me if Frieza's here."

"Okay." She grinned and took off outside to guard duty, ' _This isn't so bad. At least Vegeta thinks I can handle myself!'_

Vegeta blinked as he watched Goku in the tank. He just stared at him until finally after a few minutes, he finally fell asleep, ' _Your brat is nothing like you.'_

Meanwhile Chidori waited outside for Krillin to return, ' _This is boring. Maybe I should take the dragon balls in the ship and guard them? At least then they wouldn't be out in the open. Maybe I could draw on Vegeta's face while he's sleeping? Nah he'd wake up and kill me for sure.'_

She pondered to herself and went over to the edge of the small island, staring into the water _, 'Vegeta said that this Frieza guy was very strong. He must be if he needs our help. But why's he being so nice all of a sudden too? He didn't have to give us new battle armor. He didn't have to help me with my clothes and tail. He even ruffled up my hair and praised me. Maybe he's not so bad after all?'_

She sighed, _'And dad.'_ She thought, _'I'm so confused. He doesn't want me to fight and I get that I'm only five years old but I'm pretty tough and smart for my age! Even mom knows that! So why doesn't he get that too? It's not like I'm a normal human little girl, after all'_

"Hey Chidori!"

She arose out of her musings and shot her gaze up at the sky, "Krillin?!" she flew up to meet him and she grinned, seeing who was in his arms, "Dende! You're here! But I don't get it. I thought."

"I met Dende here on the way over to Guru's and he said he could help us! Isn't that great?!"

Chidori grinned, "Yeah! Oh hey we should wake Vegeta up. He was taking a nap. He'll be so happy too"

"No!" Krillin stopped her, "We're going to make our wishes first Chidori. Otherwise if Vegeta makes his wish first of immortality then he doesn't have use for u anymore. He'll kill us. This way if we make our wish then Piccolo will be alive and so will Kami and the dragon balls will be back on Earth!"

Chidori nodded, "Alright. Well come on. Let's hurry and grab the dragon balls them and take them somewhere else. I have a feeling Vegeta's a light sleeper."

Carefully and slowly, they all grabbed all seven dragon balls and carried them away about a mile out form the ship and placed them on the ground. Dende smiled and called out the dragon in the Namekian's own language. The dragon arose with a strong grumble.

Chidori gawked. This dragon was huge. And scary.

Dende turned to them, "Porunga can grant you three wishes, remember, but he only knows Namekian. What are your wishes?"

Krillin shouted, "Can you tell him to bring all of our friends back for the first wish?"

Dende gasped, "Oh I'm sorry! Porunga can only bring one person back to life at a time!"

"Crap!" Chidori gripped her hair and whipped her tail furiously, "But what about Piccolo?!"

Krillin thought for a while until a sudden voice popped in his head, _'Hey! You! I may have a suggestion!'_

"Bah!" Krillin shouted causing Chidori and Dende to flinch.

"What happened Krillin?"

King Kai was in Krillin's head speaking to him, _'It's just me, King Kai. The one who trained Goku while he was dead, you know? Yeah I can help you.'_

"Really?! Cool!" Krillin shouted to himself making Chidori and Dende wonder if their friend had turned insane or not.

Suddenly Piccolo's voice overtook King Kai's, ' _Krillin, it's me, Piccolo. If you bring me to life then we'll have the dragon balls from Earth back. Bring me back with the first wish'_

Chidori was curious, "Krillin, what's going on?"

Krillin grinned like a fool, "It's King Kai! Piccolo and the gang are with him and Piccolo just had a great idea to bring him back to life. That way we'll have the other dragon balls on Earth to bring all of our friends back to life!"

"That's great! You got that Dende? Bring Piccolo back to life!"

Dende nodded, "Alright. 'Porunga! Bring Piccolo back to life!'"

From King Kai's planet, the halo above Piccolo's head disappeared, _'Great! Now for the second wish. Bring me to Namek! I want to fight with you'_

"What?! Why?!" Krillin shouted and Chidori twitched.

"What is it now Krillin?"

"He wants to come here!"

"Yay! Do it Dende!"

"Wait!"

But Dende was already doing it.

But nothing happened.

Chidori was sad, "Where . . .where is he?"

Dende slapped his hands over his mouth, "You wanted him specifically here? Oh no! I just told Porunga to bring him to Namek! Not specifically here!"

Chidori was still sad but laughed, "It's alright Dende! At least Piccolo's on the planet! He'll turn up!"

Dende smiled but suddenly looked fearful again looking behind Chidori and Krillin.

Chidori and Krillin turned around.

Vegeta stared right at them in pure fury, "What. Are. You. Doing. Guys?"

Chidori gulped, "Uh-oh."

Krillin shivered in fear of what the enraged Saiyan would do. Vegeta just seethed furiously.

"I said what's going on here?! Did you three really think you could get away with making the wishes without me?! Huh?!"

Vegeta set his sights on little Dende and before he could hurt him, Chidori shouted, "Wait! There's still one more wish left! You can still make your wish!"

Vegeta slowly smirked, "Good. Little Namekian. Grant my wish for immortality."

"Chidori how could you tell him?!" Krillin berated her but she only rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"He was going to hurt Dende." Was her reasoning.

A sudden power level was sensed by all of them and Vegeta went insane, grabbing Dende, "Make the wish! Frieza's coming! HURRY!"

Chidori shouted too, "Please Dende! Grant him his wish! Please!"

Dende nodded and turned towards Porunga, just about to give Vegeta immortality.

But the dragon suddenly disappeared and the dragon balls turned to stone, landing on the ground harshly.

Dende looked sad and Chidori had a feeling what had just happened.

"What the hell happened?!" Vegeta shouted, "Did I get my wish!?"

Dende shook his head, "The grand elder is dead and that means the dragon balls are dead, too. I'm sorry."

Vegeta turned on Chidori and Krillin, "You idiots! Are you kidding me?! I heal Kakarrot, I give you armor and answers and you just snuff it! You little bastards! Now Frieza's coming and when he gets here he's gonna-"

He stopped. A sudden look of fear in his eyes, his face contorting.

Chidori turned to see what had Vegeta so scared only for herself to freak out as well.

Krillin whimpered, "No"

Vegeta growled painfully, "Frieza."

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	7. The Horror of Frieza

**Sorry this chapter took a while, I have finals coming up so I've been busy. I still got to complete 3 paintings, a Rube Goldberg machine that has to run for 30 seconds, three tests and a paper. Their all due in less than 2 weeks haha College sucks sometimes. But anyways hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I realize that Vegeta is a little OC in this chapter but there's a reason for it I promise. Thank you all for reading and please review if you have the time.**

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Vegeta stared in horror at the sight before him. He had never seen Frieza so pissed and for once he was actually terrified. Then he heard a small whimper behind him.

Chidori was even more terrified than Vegeta and her tail twitched and wrapped around her leg tightly. She let out a small whimper and noticed Vegeta glancing behind him at her. He had almost the same look on his face as her. But then some emotion flashed in his eyes as he moved more so in front of her with a glare at Frieza.

Krillin and Frieza noticed this small gesture and the tyrant chuckled, still enraged but amused.

"Vegeta. I see you've managed to throw my plans straight out the window. And these Earthlings. They helped."

Vegeta gave a stance to fight, "Poor Frieza doesn't get his immortality. For once we're in the same boat. Neither of us get immortality but it's not like you really needed it before. However, you may have been stronger than me before but things are different now. I'm going to kill you, Frieza."

Frieza chuckled, "Oh how cute. And speaking of cute, who's the little girl over there with her tail between her legs? Your brat I presume? Hm. But if I had to say, she looks a lot more like Raditz-"

Vegeta scoffed, "The girl is none of your business. And neither is the baldy and the child Namekian over there. This is between you and I."

"Oh I doubt that. You all had a part in pissing me off" With that, Frieza blasted towards Vegeta in an attempt to kill. Vegeta, however, caught Frieza's fists in his hands and girt his teeth, a powerful strength welling up within him as he took on the most powerful tyrant in the universe.

Frieza was pissed. No he was beyond pissed. He was livid. These fools dared to mess with him?!

Knowing that he couldn't surprise Vegeta in this form he bounced back away with a scowl.

Vegeta smirked, "We both know you're not showing your true power, Frieza. Why don't you show us? I think I can take you now. Unless you think you can't handle me, that is"

Frieza growled but then grinned with an insane look on his face, "You'll regret those words, you damned monkey. I'll kill you all. Starting with you and the little girl over there."

Krillin shivered, trying to control his fears as he stood in front of Dende to protect him. He looked over at Chidori who watched the little bout against Vegeta and Frieza. She looked defeated and completely hopeless. Like she knew she couldn't go against Frieza.

Suddenly Frieza started to transform and his power grew and grew to the point that Vegeta was already eating his words.

' _Dammit! I'm a fucking fool! How could I be so stupid!?'_

Frieza now stood three times as tall with prominent muscles, his horns were turned upwards and a confident smirk was painted on his face.

"Well Vegeta?" his voice had gotten deeper, "Are you satisfied now?"

Vegeta couldn't even form words as Frieza suddenly let loose a burst of power. Krillin yelled and just in time managed to grab Dende. Vegeta didn't even think as he reached out behind him and grabbed Chidori, flying up into the air as fast as he could with Krillin.

The blast was enough to destroy that whole small island and he wasn't even trying. He just flexed his fingers. Chidori felt his strength though in that small blast and she was terrified. She clung to Vegeta like a life line as he flew her up with Krillin and Dende.

' _Even Vegeta's scared!'_ she thought _, 'How are we ever gonna beat him?'_

Apparently Vegeta realized what he had done and he glared down at the little girl he held in his arms, "Tsk! You should pay more attention brat! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Chidori slowly broke away from him and her tail shivered, "How are we going to beat him?"

Vegeta had no answer but suddenly a scream alerted them and they snapped their heads up to see Frieza had impaled Krillin with one of his horns.

"Krillin!" Chidori screamed, "No!" she tried to fly to him but Vegeta grabbed her tail to stop her ye she still screamed helplessly, "No! Krillin!"

Dende had been jarred from Krillin's grasp and fell down onto the ground, staring up in horror as his new friends were in peril.

Frieza laughed and jostled Krillin around on his horn until finally flinging him away into the waters with a sick smile.

Chidori whimpered and floated backwards to Vegeta. She felt horrible.

Here her friend was most likely dead and she was terrified beyond words.

' _But I have to fight, don't I? I have to! I have to protect Dende and wait it out until Dad gets better! And we made that wish! Piccolo will be here soon! Right? I can't just stand around and wait though! I need to fight! I need to protect my friends! I need to!'_

Anger and power surged off of her like waves and Vegeta stared down at the little saiyan, feeling her power grow. Frieza tilted his head in curiosity as Chidori glared at him with such a fury, it would put anyone else off their game.

' _I'm going to!'_ she screamed and rushed out at Frieza, "I'm going to kill you!"

She kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and proceeded to constantly punch him in the face before actually whipping her tail across his cheek. She glared inhumanely at Frieza, "Masenko!"

Vegeta stared wide eyed, _'What the hell is up with this girl?! Is it because she's a half-breed?'_

"Haaaa!"

Frieza's eyes even went wide as she let out a blast that was even a bit too much for him in his current form and Chidori's power lit up all around them and destroyed even more islands.

It was only for a brief few seconds but Vegeta managed to catch it.

' _What? Her tail! It's . . It's flashing yellow! Why is it flashing? Is she . . is she truly the legendary super saiyan? And that power! I've never felt anything like it! It seems that she can access great amounts of power through her emotions, especially anger. Heh. What a strange development.'_

The light died down and the dust cleared but Chidori couldn't do any more. She was exhausted and out of gas, _'Dammit I used up all of my power for that! Is he at least injured?!'_

As if to answer her, Frieza stood almost unscathed as the dust cleared with a glower on his face. She knew what was going to happen now. He was going to kill her. She should have stayed nearer Vegeta and cowered. Perhaps she would have lived longer.

Just Freiza's glare was enough to send her back in a hole but suddenly he was right in front of her and she let out a startled squeak. He lifted his eyes slowly, "Vegeta. If I didn't know any better by the way you have been acting around the girl, I'd say you actually cared about her."

Vegeta growled but didn't say anything. Frieza stared back down at Chidori and chuckled. He placed a hand on her head, making her whimper and cry. Tears formed at her eyes as she dreaded what was coming. Frieza lightly pet her hair and moved his hand from her head down to her chin, lifting it up to look at him, "You know. You're strong for a female. It's too bad you're a saiyan." He laughed again, scratched his nails lightly under her chin on her neck before swatting her down towards the ground.

She landed on her stomach and cried as she landed, "Gah! Grmmm"

Vegeta looked ready to go to the rescue but his pride was stopping him, ' _I can't save her! Then they'd think I'm helping them! Foolish idiots! We're all going to get killed because I wasn't granted immortality!'_

Frieza landed down by her and placed a foot on her head, "How adorable. You actually thought you could have defeated me. Well now you're about to know the truth. No one can defeat me!"

He pressed his foot down on her head a little and Chidori could only feel pain, "Ah! Get off!"

Frieza laughed, "Ha! Little bitch! You should have known better!" he pressed harder, making her scream louder. She had to get away. She had to fight to get up but she couldn't. She was just so tired, she felt like she was going to puke and her head was being crushed, the pain was just so unbelievable.

Little did she know Vegeta was so close to coming to her rescue.

But he didn't need to in the end as a simple buzzing was heard and suddenly Chidori could here Frieza screaming and shouting in anger, "Who did that?!"

She was about to pass out when she just started to slowly feel better. Like she was healing or something. She opened her eyes to see her friend, Dende.

"Dende"

"It's okay. You'll be fine. I'm healing you" he spoke softly as she slowly sat up and shook off the remaining pain. But something was different. She felt even stronger than before. She grinned and thanked Dende before looking up at the sky. She saw Krillin, _'Dende must've healed him too!_ ' She flew up by them and powered up to her max.

Krillin grinned and Vegeta shouted for them to be ready as Frieza was coming back after Krillin for chopping off his tail. Chidori growled. She was ready for a rematch.

"He's coming!"

"Get ready to attack!" Vegeta shouted at them.

Frieza suddenly appeared before them with anger written all over his face.

"You sliced my fucking tail off! You're going to die and it won't be pretty you fucking midget earthling!"

Krillin gulped but Vegeta only shouted, "Now!"

Then attacked with vigor, shooting off ki blasts like nothing else, using all of their energy available.

But when they stopped and the dust cleared the result was the same as before. He still stood as if nothing had happened. As if nothing was a threat to him at all.

"You're dead now" Frieza spoke but just before he was about to lunge, a light enveloped around them all and a figure stood in between Frieza and Chidori, Krillin and Vegeta.

Chidori gaped in hope and awe, "It's you. It's really you." Tears formed at her eyes, "Piccolo!"

Piccolo merely grunted in response but it was enough for her. Vegeta was confused, "What the hell?! You were dead! Don't tell me these idiots brought you to life! What a waste of a wish! What are you going to do?! Die again?!"

Frieza chuckled, "It seems I've missed a Namekian. Oh well. Allow me to fix that- Oof!"

Piccolo kicked him in the gut and into the water.

Everyone stared at Piccolo as if he were crazy. Vegeta kept his mouth shut but Chidori just couldn't, "That was awesome Piccolo!"

The Namekian merely smirked at her, "You've gotten a lot stronger, Chi. Good. Now let's just hope we can stay alive long enough for your father to get here."

Chidori nodded, "Right!"

Frieza came before them once more with hideous anger on his features. But suddenly that all went away and he smirked, alerting his foes. "You all think you're so strong, hm? Let's just see"

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku stayed still in the rejuvenation tank, letting the strange liquid heal him, " _Gosh, I hope they're all alright. I sensed that Piccolo finally arrived to help them but will it really be enough? I wish this thing would hurry up already! I need to protect them! And Chidori . . . I don't understand. One second she was bursting with power, the next she was next to death and then she was back again even stronger? I just don't get it.'_

He remembered back a few years ago when his daughter was just a sweet innocent and fragile little girl. Now she was an aggressive and rebellious little death machine.

' _Once this is all over hopefully there won't be any more enemies for a while. Then perhaps I can get my little girl back? I miss her so much. She just seems so angry all of the time. I know she wants to fight but I don't want her to have to. I wish she'd just understand that'_

Suddenly Frieza's power increased exponentially once. There was a pause for a few minutes while Piccolo's energy was slowly wearing down and then it happened. Frieza's power increased yet again even more!

' _What's going on out there?! With that much power their going to get themselves killed! But can I really beat him after I'm healed? I hope I can. . . . Guys. Just please hang in there.'_

' _I'll be there soon.'_

-8888888888888888888888888888-

Frieza had finally transformed into his final form and his power was horrendous. Chidori had just hardly noticed that Vegeta had gotten stronger but she didn't pay much attention to the details.

Now Dende was gone. Frieza had killed him when he found out that the little Namekian could heal and now their last hope was gone. They could only wait for Goku.

Vegeta, however, was not as easily perturbed. He truly thought that he stood a chance against Frieza now.

Oh how wrong he was.

Now Vegeta stood looking defeated, beaten to a pulp and bleeding profusely, holding his side which poured out blood from an open gash.

Frieza tutted, "Hehehe. Oh Vegeta. You poor insignificant fool. And here you could have been so great if you had stayed loyal to me."

His gaze traveled to the others and landed on Chidori, "Tell me Vegeta. Whose brat is that? Tell me now before I just stop asking questions and kill her."

Vegeta growled and backed up just a bit to stand in front of them as if he would protect them.

Frieza chuckled, "Very well."

He disappeared from Vegeta's view and appeared directly behind him and in front of Chidori. Vegeta swiftly turned around and barked, "Stay away from her, Frieza! She's none of your concern!"

Frieza sneered, "On the contrary. Any monkey I find not dead is my concern, Vegeta." He leaned down slightly to address Chidori, "Now little girl. Before I kill you I wish to know who your father is. It can't be Nappa so who? Vegeta? Raditz? Or did I miss another monkey in the cosmos?"

' _I can't let him find out about dad just yet! If I do he'll just get mad and kill me right off the bat. Not to say he won't do it anyway if I tell him otherwise.'_ She gulped and glanced at Vegeta.

"Ve-Vegeta's my dad"

Vegeta looked shocked but understood her ruse, _'Stupid kid! Once Kakarrot gets here he'll know she was lying! But it can't be helped now'_

Frieza wagged his large tail around, "Funny. I didn't take Vegeta as the loving father type." He smirked and directed his voice to Vegeta, "Vegeta. You wouldn't mind if I killed your little spawn now would you? The universe doesn't need any more Saiyan monkeys like you anyway"

He lifted a finger at Chidori's chest but Vegeta shouted, "Don't you dare touch her! If you want to kill anyone just kill me but don't you dare fucking touch her you bastard!"

Truth be told, not one person on that battlefield could have ever believed that Vegeta would ever say anything like that but now it was out and he had to act on it. Vegeta stanced like the proud Saiyan he was before Frieza, who just turned around with disinterest.

"Fine then." Suddenly, Frieza pointed a finger at him.

-8888-

Goku heard a beep on the machine and it started to drain but there was no time for that. He blasted a hole through it and burst out to the battlefield.

' _Hold on! I'm coming!'_

-88888-

Frieza was about to kill Vegeta when someone suddenly entered the battlefield.

Chidori lit up, "Dad!"

Frieza snapped at her, "What?! You said Vegeta was your father! You lying little bitch!" he lunged for her but using whatever little energy he had left, Vegeta stepped in and took the blow.

Goku shouted, "No! Vegeta! Chidori!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in pain as Frieza's hand was lodged in his gut. Vegeta coughed up more blood onto Frieza's arm. Frieza snuffed and tore his hand out as if disgusted and swatted the blood off of his skin, "By the way you act, though, Vegeta, I'm surprised you're NOT her father"

Vegeta fell on the ground and Chidori kneeled beside him, "Vegeta!"

Goku glared at Frieza, "You bastard. You tried to kill my daughter. And you hurt my friends"

Frieza chuckled but obviously didn't grant him any words as Chidori just kneeled on the ground by Vegeta, staring in horror as the prince was fading away.

"C-chidori." He spoke, shocking everyone that he actually used her name, "Y-you and your father. You both had the power t-to kill Frieza. You know it."

Chidori just stared in fear as he continued, lifting his hand to cradle Chidori's face, "You know. Y-you're not s-so bad for a Halfling, brat. You-you have power inside you that y-you don't ever realize. Not even your father s-sees it."

He turned to Goku, "And Kakarrot. You h-have to destroy him. Frieza. He-he has done such horrible things. He-he destroyed our h-home planet. M-murdered our people. I-if you don't destroy him today t-then he'll just go and destroy your planet one day, too. Y-you have to Kak-Kakarrot."

Goku grumbled, "Vegeta. Please save your breathe. Save your energy."

"F-for what?! I'm going to die anyway K-Kakarrot! J-just listen to me! This is what I c-can do for my repentance!" he gripped Chidori's shoulder softly, "Y-you're daughter. Look at her."

Goku gazed at his little girl with pure love in his eyes and Vegeta went on, "If you don't kill Frieza, then Frieza will kill your daughter."

Goku's eyes turned to pure anger and Vegeta chuckled lightly, "T-that's it. Use that anger. U-use that anger then perhaps. Perhaps you'll become a Super saiyan after a-all."

Chidori whimpered as Vegeta's pulse was fading fast and his breathing deepened, "Vegeta no! Don't die!" she whispered to him, "You, Piccolo and Krillin were the only ones to ever believe in me. Don't go"

Vegeta smirked softly, "The only one that needs to believe in you is you, brat. N-now shut up and fight –like a Saiyan."

With that, Vegeta closed his eyes and fell into the arms of death.

Chidori couldn't believe it. The only other close person that had died for her was Piccolo but the pain wasn't nearly as strong as it was now. She felt raw as if something big and sharp had just pierced her chest and throat. She felt like crying but she knew that that would only piss off Vegeta in the afterlife.

Goku came over to her and picked Vegeta up, taking him away from her. She was going to protest but saw what he was doing. He blasted a hole in the ground and put Vegeta in it, giving him a proper burial.

Frieza snickered, "What a waste. Honestly it's too good for him. Anyways. And who are you exactly?"

Chidori's father stood back up and glared at him, "My name is Goku. I'm the saiyan that's going to kill you."

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	8. Uncle Vegeta

**I decided to give you guys another quick chapter before I have to concentrate on Finals. Here you go and enjoy**

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Vegeta awoke surrounded by golden clouds and fluffy white blobs in a line in front of him and behind him going towards a large temple.

' _What the hell?'_ he thought, ' _Where am I?'_

He saw a blue skinned creature with a notepad making his way down the line mumbling to himself, "Hey! You! Where the hell am I?!"

The blue man noticed the Saiyan's temperament and came rushing down to him, "Oh I'm sorry sir but you don't realize? You're dead. You're in limbo right now getting ready to be judged and I must say. I'm surprised King Yemma is letting you keep your body for now."

"What? King Yemma? Oh forget it, just take me to him! I will not stand waiting in line!"

"But sir I don't' think you understand-"

Vegeta grabbed him by the shirt with a fist at the ready, "Now"

The man sweat, "O-okay"

As they walked towards the temple, Vegeta looked back on what had happened before he died.

' _Dammit. I actually said that to them? Pft. I let myself show too many weaknesses. I shouldn't have been so careless in the first place to let Frieza transform. Now Kakarrot is facing him. And his brat and stupid friends. The girl. I wonder which will transform? Kakarrot has the fighting experience but he lets his pathetic emotions get in the way too much. Chidori, however, doesn't so much but she doesn't have a lot of experience fighting. It's difficult to say but I'm thinking it could be Kakarrot's brat that makes the transformation.'_

They finally arrived to the temple and he stood before a giant red horned man, "Ah. Vegeta. I've been expecting you."

Vegeta growled, "What the hell do you want? I'm dead. Judge me now if you must. I'm guessing it's hell though, am I right?"

Yemma chuckled and nodded, "Yes but between you and me I'd rather wait to see if Goku manages to beat Frieza or not. If Goku indeed wins then there's no doubt you'll be wished back to life anyway. No point then in sending you to hell right away."

"No point? I've killed millions of people and you're going to wait to send me to hell? Bah! You're wasting your time anyway. They would never wish me back to life after all I did to them."

King Yemma smiled, "Ah but that's where you're wrong, Vegeta. I know Goku very well and after what you did, I'm sure he'll feel as if he doesn't have any other choice but to bring you back."

"What are you talking about?!" Vegeta was getting pissed now. What could he possibly have done to make Kakarrot feel obligated to bring him back to life?

"You saved his daughter. You stepped in to take the killing blow to save little Chidori's life. Not that you deserve it but if you keep up that sort of behavior when you're wished back to life, perhaps I'll consider sending you to heaven next time you die."

Vegeta was stunned. So that's what it was. He remembered stepping in front of Frieza's hand to prevent him from killing the girl but he was going to die anyway. That's only what it was right? He didn't really care did he?

'But I did save her life more than once' he thought, _'Gah! I'm turning into one of them! Idiots the lot of them!'_ he shook his head.

Yemma stared down at him, curious of what the dead man was thinking, "Now then if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to judging the other souls, please"

Vegeta turned to see the backed up line of souls but he couldn't find the will to care, "I want to see it"

"See what?"

"What do you think?! I want to see the battle between Kakarrot and Frieza! Now!"

Yemma smirked but snapped his fingers. A little old with appeared, "Hello Yemma!" she chirped, "How are you, dear?"

Yemma ignored the greeting and got straight to business, "Young dead Vegeta here wants to see the battle between Goku and Frieza."

She laughed, "Oh he does, does he?" she appeared in front of Vegeta, "Alrighty dear, I suppose I can't say no. My name's Baba by the way"

"I don't care just show me what's happening!"

Wordlessly, the old witch jumped off of her magic crystal ball and conjured a picture of what was going on at Namek. Vegeta watched carefully.

Apparently Goku was losing, his friends and daughter watching helplessly at the side, knowing full well they couldn't do anything to help. Vegeta was pissed, "Damn you Kakarrot! Don't you dare give up you bastard! You're my only ticket out of here!"

Baba chuckled, "Would you like to speak to him?"

"What? I can do that?"

"Of course you can but only for a few seconds. He's drowning a bit too so that will help the connection since he's near death at the moment"

Vegeta ignored the rest and cleared his throat, getting ready to speak.

"Whenever you're ready" Baba spoke to him and Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Kakarrot. You complete and utter fool. You need to fight and the sooner you realize that and stop being stupid then the sooner you'll see that Frieza needs to die!"

Goku thought he was hallucinating but talking through his mind anyway, _'But he's too strong Vegeta. I can't beat him!'_

"Where's your sense of honor and pride Kakarrot?! You're a saiyan! Fight like one!"

' _But I wasn't raised as a saiyan, Vegeta. I'm an Earthling'_

"How much water is in your brain you moron?! If you don't fight then Frieza will kill your brat! Do you really want that to happen?! I know you have that sickening tendency to be merciful but you have to think! Frieza will not allow a female saiyan, Halfling or not, to live. He will kill her either right in front of you or not. But he WILL do it!"

Goku said nothing but Vegeta could tell he was truly listening to him, "Kakarrot. If you won't fight for your fallen saiyan race, or yourself, at least fight for your daughter. That's all I'll say."

With that, Vegeta disconnected from Goku and closed his eyes, feeling absolutely pathetic for helping the fool.

' _I've must have lost whatever sense I had when I joined with those earthlings.'_

Vegeta opened his eyes again to watch the crystal ball to see Goku actually listened to him and fought Frieza. But not only that. Now he was readying a finishing move.

"That's the move he used on me on Earth. What was it called again?"

Baba answered him even though she knew he wasn't really asking her, "It's called the spirit bomb. Goku's taking energy from everything on the planet and the surrounding planets to condense and form a ki ball to use on Frieza."

Vegeta only narrowed his eyes _, 'Perhaps he can finish him after all'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori watched her father standing with his hands raised, the massive spirit bomb being held in the sky much to Frieza's disgust. Piccolo was holding Frieza back from disrupting the process of the bomb being made but he was failing miserably. Chidori was ready to help when Krillin stopped her, "Wait! Look! There's the rest of it!"

She looked up and shuddered, "Oh god" she whimpered, "It's huge! Can that really kill him?!"

Krillin laughed, "If anyone can do it, it's your dad!"

Goku descended his hands, making the spirit bomb fall downwards towards Frieza, who looked up at the bomb in horror, "No! No! I won't let this happen!"

Frieza tried stopping the attack with his bare hands but it wasn't working. Goku let out a final shout and the spirit bomb came crashing down on the tyrant.

Chidori couldn't believe it. Krillin was right!

"Dad!" but there was just one problem. Both Piccolo and her dad also got sucked into the chaos as the spirit bomb fell, the islands and water crashing around like mad.

"Are they okay?! What happened to them?! Where are they?!"

Krillin swallowed, "Hey don't worry about it. If anybody can survive a blast like that it's those two. Both Piccolo and your father are too stubborn for their own good, remember?"

Chidori just fret and stewed, waiting to see or feel whether her father and Piccolo were alive or not. But she couldn't feel or see them. She was starting to get worried.

"Krillin, I'm scared."

"Hey don't worry- Uh. Oh hey! Look over there! There they are!"

Chidori snapped her head to turn to where Krillin was pointing and she slowly but surely grinned, "Daddy!"

She flew faster than she was probably supposed to, given she had given most of her energy to the spirit bomb, but she made it nonetheless. She landed wobbly on the small remnant island where Piccolo had fished out Goku. Piccolo laid him on the ground and out of the water and allowed him to pick himself up.

The first thing he saw was Chidori, "Chi" Goku grinned wearily and opened his arms, "Come here sweety"

Chidori couldn't resist anymore and flung over to her father, hugging him fiercely and laughing and crying, happy her dad was okay and this whole nightmare was over, "Daddy. I want to go home"

Goku laughed, "I do too, sweety"

Piccolo chuckled and ruffled Chidori's hair, "We'll get there, don't worry. First we got to find the ship"

Krillin made it to them slower than intended but showed fear, "Oh crap! Bulma's out there somewhere! She's gonna be pissed!"

They all paused but then laughed again, not really sure what of. They were just happy to be alive.

Chidori gripped her dad as if he'd float away, "I can't wait to see mommy! And Icarus too! I bet he misses me"

"Who's Icarus?" her father asked and Chidori explained that he was the baby dragon she had befriended when Piccolo had left her out in the wilderness to fend for herself.

"Well don't' worry sweety. Soon we'll be home with your mother and Icarus and all our friends with a nice big meal ready for us"

Chidori grinned, "That sounds great!"

Krillin shivered suddenly and visibly and they all noticed. Goku stared confused at his friend, "Krillin? What's wrong?"

He just stared up with a pale face, "G-Goku"

Goku looked up where he was staring and gasped in shock, "F-Frieza!"

Piccolo suddenly moved Chidori behind him protectively, "Dammit! I thought for sure that the spirit bomb would work!"

Frieza stared down at them in pure rage, his tail missing, his eye swollen a bit and a few scuffs on his skin, "You bastards!" he shouted, "You really thought you could kill me?! I'm Frieza! Ruler of the Universe! You can't beat me!" he suddenly shot a beam towards Goku but Piccolo got to it first, saving his friend from death.

Chidori shouted, "Piccolo! No!"

She ran over to him and felt his neck for a pulse. _'He's still alive but his pulse is fading and fast!'_

Krillin stood beside her, "Oh no. Piccolo. Did we go through everything we did for nothing?" he was shaking uncontrollably, fearful of what was to come.

Chidori was just getting even more scared, "Daddy!" her tail trembled horribly but her father could only stare up at Frieza, watching his every move.

Frieza smirked looking down at them, "I've underestimated you all. But it doesn't matter. You'll all die now. Starting with . . . ."

His eyes landed on Chidori, "You"

Goku gasped and tried to stop it. He moved as fast as he could.

But it just wasn't enough.

Chidori reopened her eyes surrounded by fluffy golden clouds.

-888888888888-

Goku stared at his fallen daughter in his arms. He was too late.

She was gone.

' _Chi'_ he could only think.

Krillin stared in horror, "Oh god. No. Chidori."

Frieza laughed.

Goku could only feel one thing at that moment. An emotion he had never felt as strong as it was right then.

Rage.

"Ch-chidori" he gripped his daughter in his arms, grunting and shivering in pure anger, "Y-you killed her!" He shook uncontrollably, "Y-you killed my d-daughter!"

Golden lightning started to flash down from the sky and thunder blared like a bullhorn.

Krillin, in that moment, was actually terrified of his best friend.

Goku's hair flashed gold and he let out a scream, "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

The transformation had occurred.

-88888888888888888-

' _The legend'_ Vegeta stared into the crystal ball, _'It's real. But it had to happen that way?! The brat is dead now! Like me . . .'_

Vegeta growled and ran off out the temple with King Yemma and Baba yelling after him.

' _I have to find her! But will she have her body here like I did? Dammit Kakarrot! You should have been faster!'_

Then he saw her. She was in line, trembling in fear, her tail swishing from every angle, her eyes filled with grief. Vegeta ran over to her, "Brat!"

Chidori was alerted by the familiar voice and bounced, "Vegeta! So I really am dead, aren't I?"

Vegeta nodded, "Yes." He was silent for a few seconds watching her reaction before he continued, "Come with me. We can watch the battle from in that temple there."

With that, Vegeta led her in the temple where King Yemma and Baba were waiting, a backup of souls before him waiting to be judged, "Vegeta! If you pull another stunt like that I'll have no regrets to send you straight to hell, am I clear?!"

Vegeta only scoffed, "Whatever. Come on kid." He led her to the ball and sat down to watch it curiously. Chidori sat beside him, still disoriented from her death.

"Vegeta? What happened to my dad? Why is he glowing?"

Vegeta smirked, "It's the legend. He's become the legendary super saiyan. However, I must admit I'm a bit pissed off that it wasn't me."

A few minutes passed by as they watched her father brutally take down Frieza without mercy.

"Hey Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me earlier?"

Vegeta wrinkled his nose, "Don't ask stupid questions. Now shut up and watch the crystal ball."

Chidori was silent but suddenly the sky on Namek got dark and she gaped, "The dragon! It's back on Namek!"

"So?"

"Chidori stood up with glee, "So?! That means Piccolo's alive and that they must have used to dragon balls on Earth to bring back Guru! And . . . wait. Why are you fading?"

Vegeta looked at her, "Why are YOU fading?"

Baba chuckled at them, "Oh don't you two see? You both are being brought back to life! Isn't that wonderful?"

Before either could say anything, they completely vanished and appeared back on Namek. Chidori awoke in Krillin's arms but Vegeta had a less of a greeting waking up underground.

Vegeta popped out of the dirt, "Ugh! God dammit Kakarrot you just had to bury me in this filthy dirt?! Goddamn stupid worthless sentiment!"

Chidori opened her eyes to look up at Krillin, "Krillin?"

The poor guy almost dropped her and Piccolo, who was on his back, "Geez! Chidori?! Oh thank god you're okay! I thought that the dragon was back. I knew it was only a matter of time before you were wished back, kid"

Chidori could only smile, "Daddy's gonna wipe that floor with Frieza, isn't he Krillin?!"

Krillin grinned, "You bet, kid"

Suddenly, however, the vanished.

Chidori opened her eyes once more to see lush green and blue skies and normal trees she was used to. She was still in Krillin's arms so she hopped down, "Krillin, are we back on Earth?"

He nodded, "Looks like it"

"You!" A sudden scream alerted them and they turned, Piccolo still on Krillin's back, to see Bulma glaring at them.

"You jerks! You left me all alone! How could you!?"

Chidori looked all around her to see that the Namekians had all been wished back to life too and were scattered in the field with confused looks on their faces. Out of all the Namekians, though, she recognized one, "Dende!" she ran over to him.

Dende saw her and ran over to her, "Chidori! I'm so glad you're okay too! I wished everyone to be sent to Earth. But . . . but your dad wanted to stay."

"It's okay! He can handle himself! He's a super saiyan now! There's no way Frieza can beat him now!"

Dende smiled but then saw the near dead corpse on Krillin's back, "Oh my! Here! Let me help!"

-888888888888-

The first thing Vegeta realized when he was transported to Earth was green. Green everywhere.

"I'm back on the dirtball Earth again am I?"

He looked around, noticing the Namekians had been wished there as well but he didn't care. He was searching for someone else.

Finally after walking through the distressed Namekians, pushing them aside and searching, he finally found her.

"Brat! Come here!"

Chidori recognized the voice again and ran over to Vegeta, "Vegeta! You got wished here too!"

"Yeah no shit, kid."

Bulma, despite her fear of the saiyan, had enough gall to shout at him, "Hey don't use words like that! She's just a kid!"

Vegeta growled disdainfully at her but Chidori defended him, "But Bulma, Krillin always talks like that too"

"He what?!"

Krillin glared at Chidori, "Thanks a lot" he groaned sarcastically.

Piccolo stood up, all healed and hummed, "Thanks Dende."

"No problem Nail!"

Piccolo raised a nonexistent brow, "I'm not Nail kid. I'm Piccolo."

Dende tilted his head, "So you fused with Nail then? Oh."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "As fascinating as this is, I'd like to know what the hell is happening back on Namek! Did Kakarrot defeat Frieza or not?!"

Chidori shrugged her shoulders when suddenly the ground shook as the Namekian Dragon balls arrived on earth as stones. Guru sat before his children as they gathered around him. Chidori was curious.

"Dende? What's happening?"

The small green child whimpered, "Guru is dying again. Since he died of a natural death, the dragon balls that granted him life again can only keep him alive for so long."

Vegeta scoffed and paid no attention as the events took place of Guru naming the next elder.

Minutes dragged by as they all stood together in a weird circle. No one made a move to speak, all too nervous or scared to speak with Vegeta directly behind Chidori like a guardian.

Finally though Krillin just had to ask it. What was Vegeta going to do? Kill him?

"Hey Vegeta if you don't mind me asking, why did you save Chidori back on Namek? No offense but you don't seem like the selfless type."

Vegeta glared at him and Bulma stared at Vegeta with a new light.

The prince turned to look away, "It was nothing. A lapse in judgement."

Chidori grinned with mischief, "I think it was more than that!"

They all stared at her in curiosity as she continued, "I think you actually like me Vegeta! You protected me multiple times on Namek so that's got to be it! That's it! I've made a decision!"

Vegeta glared as her tail snipped back and forth, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm going to adopt you as my uncle! Uncle Vegeta!"

Vegeta glared daggers at her and snarled but she wasn't put off. Krillin, Piccolo and Bulma actually had the audacity to snicker.

Bulma laughed lightly, "Aw I think it's cute"

Vegeta hid a blush as Chidori wrapped her tail around his wrist, "You're not as bad as you say you are, Vegeta. Just admit it"

Vegeta tore away from her grasp and turned to face away from her, "Clamp it you delusional brat before I kill you! I wouldn't dare associate myself as family with a low class little Halfling like you!"

Chidori grinned, not letting up, "You wouldn't kill me! You saved my life, you softy!"

Bulma giggled as Vegeta groaned in exasperation, "I'm not soft! Now shut up before I whop you!"

Suddenly Bulma heard a voice in her head, "Oh! What?"

Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Dende and Chidori all stared at her as she spoke her herself. Vegeta just stared at her as if she were crazy.

' _Well she did think Zarbon was hot. She must be crazy'_

"Oh shut up Yamcha! I'm still pissed at you, you know!" she shouted.

Vegeta couldn't contain his curiosity, "Who's this Yamcha? He sounds disappointing"

Krillin scoffed, "You have no idea."

Bulma suddenly spoke to them, "Hey guys so I just got word from King Kai that Goku's dead and Namek blew up."

Chidori stared at her, "W-what?"

Vegeta stared at Bulma as well, ' _Geez! Not even I am so uncouth!'_

Piccolo stood beside Chidori with a hand on her head to calm her as she started to tremble just a little.

"Daddy's dead again?"

Bulma realized her mistake but tried cheering her up, "Hey cheer up kid, we still have the dragon balls on Earth. We can wish Goku back to life!"

Chidori and Krillin shook their heads and Krillin spoke, "No. Goku already died once and was wished back to life by Earth's dragon balls. He can't be wished back to life again."

Bulma shuddered, "Oh no. But wait! What about the Namekian dragon balls? Since Guru elected a new Elder, doesn't that mean their dragon balls will come back in a year?"

Dende interrupted, "Actually, our dragon balls take a shorter time to reactivate. They'll be back to working in just a few months in Earth time."

Chidori gaped, "Ah! That's great! Daddy's gonna be wished back! Yay!"

She laughed and danced around with Dende until something caught her mind, "But wait. If he's wished back to life then he'd just be wished back where Namek used to be."

Vegeta scoffed, "So then just wish his soul to be transported to Earth's check-in station and THEN wish him back to life. That way he'll come back to life here on Earth."

Chidori gaped but suddenly grinned and hugged the frigid saiyan prince.

Bulma cooed, "Oh you're a genius Vegeta! Hey you're nicer than we thought!"

Vegeta pushed Chidori off and glared, "Shut up! The only reason I'm helping is because Kakarrot owes me a rematch and as soon as I kill him, I'll destroy this whole mud-ball with everyone on it before wishing myself immortality! Then I'll rule the universe as Lord Vegeta!"

Piccolo smirked, "Pretty big tough talk coming from a softie prince, _Uncle Vegeta_ "

Vegeta was losing his temper but Bulma put an end to the upcoming disaster, "Hey guys chill will ya. Vegeta helped us. He could've not said a word but he didn't. Give him a little respect."

Vegeta raised a brow at her but didn't say anything. Bulma just continued talking, "Hey I know! There's got to be a house around here somewhere right?"

Krillin pointed, "I sense a few power levels over there. Possibly a farm."

Bulma grinned, "That's great! Hey guys! Everyone!" she address all the Namekians as well and they paid her attention, "Sine your planet's gone for a while, why don't you all come stay with me? My house is plenty big enough to fit everyone! What do you say?"

Moori, the new elder, spoke, "You really have the accommodations to fit the entirety of my people?"

"Of course I do! My family is super rich so we have a huge house and plenty of rooms and space!" she turned to Vegeta, "Of course you're welcome to come stay with us too if you'd like, Vegeta. But no messing around, I know I'm hard to resist"

The sexual innuendo was not lost on Vegeta and he reddened but disguised it as anger, "Y-you! Hard to?! How vulgar" he muttered under his breath and turned to look away in his shame.

Suddenly Chidori paled, "Oh crap! I totally forgot!"

Bulma stared at her, "What's up kiddo?"

"I forgot to do my homework! Mom's gonna kill me! Can I stay with you for a while, Bulma? Please?"

Bulma laughed, "Hey I'm sure your mom will understand. At least you're alive right?"

" _Now"_

Without a word though, she went on her way towards the farm a little ways away to calm home. Chidori stared at the ground, "Darn it. Now mom's gonna make me study for months on end!"

Vegeta swat the back of her head lightly, "Quit your griping, brat."

She snickered, "Yes, _Uncle"_

Piccolo and Krillin could barely contain a smirk at Vegeta's inner turmoil.

When Bulma got back it wasn't long after that her father landed in the field with a giant plane big enough to fit everyone on it. Chidori flinched, sensing her mother, "Uh-oh"

When the door of the plane opened, her mother flashed out with a roar, "Where is my baby!?"

Chidori shuddered, "Here mom!"

Chi-Chi saw her daughter and rushed over as quickly as she could, "Oh my poor sweety! Look at you! You're covered in grime and blood! Are you hurt, baby!? Come on sweety, we'll go home and you'll never have to be around these people ever again!"

Chidori growled, "These people? Mom, these people are my friends! Even Vegeta!"

Chi-Chi remembered the name, "Vegeta! Isn't he the man you almost killed your father!? Where is your father anyway?! Is he here!?"

Vegeta scoffed at the woman, "No woman, he's dead. And by the way, yes. I was the man who almost killed him months ago. Heheh"

Chi-Chi twirled around and stared at him, "Oh my god! Chidori! You're father's dead?!" tears streaked down her cheeks, "Oh my god! Why?! Why did he have to go and get himself killed again?!"

Chidori comforted her mother, "Mom, it's okay. The Namekian dragon balls can bring dad back to life! Right Piccolo?!"

Chi-Chi stared then at the Demon King Piccolo she feared who had stolen her daughter to train her for the Saiyans attack in the first place, "Chidori, why do you have so many weird friends?!"

Chidori merely sighed as they all got ready to board the plane to head back home. Well, Chidori was going back with her mom but before she was tugged away, she managed to give Vegeta a quick hug goodbye much to the prince's revulsion.

' _Damned brat'_ he thought.

A hundred and thirty days later Vegeta was still living with the Briefs sharing a residence with the Namekians but keeping out of everyone's way like the loner he was. Chidori, however, was stuck to studying just as she had predicted.

"Dammit! Hey mom! Today's the day that the dragon balls are reactivated! Are we going to Bulma's or not?!"

Try as she might, Chi-Chi just couldn't stop her daughter from speaking the way she did.

' _She talks way too much like that uncivilized Vegeta! Always going to Bulma's anyway when I tell her not to! I swear! It's like she's attached to him somehow!'_

"Yes, sweety and WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING LIKE THAT!?"

Chidori grinned and merely got herself ready to go.

When they arrived, Chidori immediately searched out Vegeta, finding him far away from everyone else near a tree, "Hey Uncle Vegeta! You ready for today?!"

Vegeta smirked at her. Having her around the past few months every so often had given him a soft spot for her, "I suppose. I can't wait to beat the crap out of your father and claim this Earth as mine. And stop calling me that. It's demeaning."

Chidori laughed, knowing by now he wouldn't dare do such a thing. One- her father was much stronger than him by now and could easily stop Vegeta and Two-he was getting too attached to Earth even if he didn't realize it. He hadn't had a home planet for so long and staying on Earth made him feel at least a little at home since it wasn't completely different from his old home planet. Planet Vegeta wasn't green but it was close enough.

Vegeta's eyes landed on Bulma for a few seconds but it was long enough for Chidori to catch, "You like her don't you? That's not the first time I've caught you staring at aunty Bulma!"

Vegeta snapped his gaze at her, "Shut up brat! Of course I don't like the wench! She's fucking annoying, always trying to talk to me and order me around."

Chidori lighting punched his arm, feeling giddy, "You like her! You may not know yourself but girls know this type of thing! I can tell! Anyway! Come on!" she grabbed his wrist with her tail and dragged him over to the crowd who were awaiting the dragon. Vegeta sighed but relented, knowing it wasn't going to matter if he argued with the little girl. She'll still have her way.

The Namekians weren't too happy to be around Vegeta but allowed his presence. Bulma came up by Vegeta and Chi-Chi stood on the other side by her daughter. Krillin, Piccolo and Master Roshi were there as well awaiting the arrival of their fallen friends.

Dende called the dragon and he appeared, "State your wishes."

Bulma shouted, "Have him bring Goku's spirit to Earth's check-in station!"

Dende spoke the words in Namekian and everyone waited until the dragon growled, "It cannot be done! The one called Goku is alive."

Everyone paused and Chidori shouted, "Alright! Dad's alive?! That's great! Then just wish him here!"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah! That's awesome! You heard her Dende!"

Dende repeated their wish but the dragon growled again, "It cannot be done. The one called Goku says he will come back on his own."

Chidori's heart plummeted.

"He. . . He doesn't want to come home?" she whimpered and her mother clutched her shoulder.

"Sweety"

Chidori looked at the ground with tears forming, "Is it because I disobeyed him and fought anyway? Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Daddy?"

Vegeta stared down at the girl in shock. She truly believed it was her fault? ' _That idiot Kakarrot.'_

He gazed over at the ship that Bulma's father had made _, 'Well if he won't come to Earth then I'll just go to him! Thinks he can get out of fighting me! Yeah right! Making his brat worry if it was her fault he won't come back! The bastard!'_

Without a word, Vegeta dislodged Chidori's tail from his wrist without her noticing and disappeared over to the ship, taking off with it.

Everyone watched as the prince took off into space.

Chidori was really on the verge of tears now. Even Vegeta left her too.

Piccolo came over by her, "Hey kid don't worry about it. He that he'd come back on his own. Your father will come home. He never breaks a promise. And don't worry about Vegeta. He'll be back too if he ever wants a rematch against Goku."

Encouraged by his words, Chidori nodded, "Okay. You're right, Piccolo"

Porunga was getting impatient, "Hey! You guys still have three wishes. State them now!"

Bulma nodded, "Well I suppose we can wish back our other friends now, huh, guys?"

Krillin nodded, "Let's do it."

So they used their wishes to bring back Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha and things were great again for the next one hundred and thirty days. That is until Dende and his people had to go. They had wished back a new Namek and disappeared there. Dende, however, promised Chidori they'd see each other again one day.

Now Chidori was alone in her room all sad and mopey. She didn't have any friends around anymore to talk to and her mother wasn't helping matters, not letting her out of the house unless she was with her. She hadn't seen Piccolo in so long.

' _I wish I could just go outside and escape for a little while. For once I actually miss being on Namek where I at least had a little freedom to go wherever I wanted! I miss everyone'_

Suddenly she felt a power coming on its way towards Earth.

' _What the?! What is that?! It seems familiar but whose could it be? No way. It's heading towards Capsule Corp!'_

Chidori quickly undressed and put on her Saiyan uniform that Vegeta had given her on Namek. Chi-Chi must have heard her because she opened the door and came in her room, "You better be studying young lady! You have a lot to catch up on! Wait. Why are you wearing that junk?"

Chidori slipped on her shoes and gloves, "Sorry mom but I felt a sudden strange power coming to Earth and I really want to check it out!"

Chi-Chi gasped, "Oh! Could it be your father?! Oh I hope so! Well you go on ahead and check it out then but be careful alright? I love you"

Chidori grinned and hugged her mother, "I love you too mom"

With that she flew out the window with a laugh, "Gosh I should have tried doing that sooner!"

But her giddiness was soon brought to an end, ' _But who could that power be? It certainly isn't dad. So who? Well they better watch out cause I'm ready for them!'_

"I'm so ready for a fight!" she blasted off on to Capsule Corp.

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **I'm sure dbz fans know who's actually coming to Earth but I wanted to end it hear anyway cause I was making the chapter longer than intended haha** **Enjoy, everyone!**


	9. She Doesn't Trust You

**I bet no one will expect what's about to happen in this chapter bwhahaha!**

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Chidori flew with all her might and as fast as she could, ' _I recognize the power but who is it? Could it be Frieza? Or another foe?! They've landed by Capsule Corp!'_

When she finally reached Bulma's home she saw a crashed ship but didn't pay attention to what it looked like. She barged through the gates to see a man standing in front of Yamcha. Poor Yamcha looked terrified.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are!?" she shouted and the man turned around.

She gaped, "No way!" she ran over to him, "Vegeta! You came back!"

She was about to hug him but remembered that he had left and she growled at him. Vegeta took heed of her temper and smirked, "Yes I came back. With no luck of finding your pathetic excuse of a father either."

Chidori blinked, "You. . . you were out looking for my dad?"

Vegeta hummed, "But I couldn't find him. I was running out of fuel so I hoped by the time I got back, perhaps he would have returned as well. Seems I was wrong."

Chidori lunged for him and hugged him, only coming up to his waist, "You damned brat! What do you think you're doing?!"

Out of nowhere, Bulma appeared and laughed, "Well well. The all mighty prince returns" she winked at Vegeta, "But he smells pretty bad. Just what have you been doing? You reek. You need a bath. Follow me"

Vegeta untangled himself from the small girl and just glared at Bulma, who was losing her patience, "Well?! What?! Do you want me to roll out the red carpet or something?!"

Vegeta snarled but ended up following her anyway, mumbling a few curses Chidori picked up.

Chidori wiggled her tail, "I'm so glad Uncle Vegeta's back!"

Yamcha stared at her as if she were crazy, "Uncle Vegeta?!"

As Vegeta showered in the bathroom, Chidori decided to wait to call her mom and hang out with a few of the adults for a while. Even Krillin had shown up after feeling Vegeta's power return. Chidori sipped on the lemonade Bulma had given her out on the small deck on the top floor.

"I'm so glad Vegeta's back!" she confessed again, "Now maybe he'll train me to become even stronger before dad gets here!"

Krillin chuckled, "Don't get your hopes up kid. You know how he is"

"Yeah but"

Yamcha huffed, "Vegeta's a bad guy. He wouldn't even consider training his enemy."

Chidori yelled at him, jumping on the chair she sat on, "Don't you dare say a word about my Uncle Vegeta! If he's so bad then why did he save my life so many times on Namek?!"

Yamcha just stared at her, not having an answer.

"Servant Woman!" Vegeta yelled from the bathroom, "Bring me a drying cloth at once!"

Bulma got pissed really easily, "My name is Bulma! And for your information I'm not a servant, you jerk! If you want something try actually using my name and I'll consider it!"

"Oh forget the stupid drying cloth! Gah!"

The group was about to return to conversation when Vegeta yelled again.

"Is this some sort of joke?!"

Bulma seemed actually confused, "Is what a joke?!"

"These garments you left! They're pink!" he screamed in horror and Chidori actually let out a laugh.

Bulma hid a smirk, "Yeah so? That's the style here!"

They all could hear Vegeta talking to himself, "Men in pink? How bizarre."

Yamcha rolled his eyes, "Man I swear. He's gonna kill us all one of these days. I hope Goku gets here soon"

Chidori glared at him. She didn't really like Yamcha, "How do you think I feel? Besides, Vegeta isn't all bad. He never hurt anyone during the hundred and thirty days we had to wait for the dragon balls to reactivate did he? No. He didn't. In fact he can actually pretty nice if you treat him with respect"

Yamcha scoffed, "Yeah right"

Vegeta burst out of the bathroom with anger all over his face, "This is an outrage! I'm a warrior! Not a variety of flower!"

Chidori looked at his outfit and felt his pain, shuddering. If there was one thing she hated herself, it was the color pink. And yellow pants? Now Bulma was just screwing with him.

Bulma giggled, "Well you smell good."

This only pissed off the man further as everyone laughed.

Chidori jumped down off the chair and ran up to him, still in her uniform, "Hey Vegeta, could you train me before dad gets here, please?"

Vegeta just stared at her and growled, "No. Find someone else."

She blinked at him, "But Vegeta! My mom hasn't let me out of the house since you left! It's been forever! I need to fight! Please? Please? Please?"

Vegeta lost his patience quickly, "No! N-O! Don't you get it?! Just ask the Namekian or something!"

Chidori growled and glared at him, pulling his own trick on him, her eyes filled with fire.

Her tail began to bristle and she showed her canine teeth. Vegeta smirked slightly, "What are you going to do? Attack me?" he placed his hands on his hips, "Just try it kid"

With no warning she lunged at him, earning Vegeta a hard kick in the gut and putting him on the ground clenching his stomach, "Ugh! You brat! You actually! Rrrrh!"

He jumped up, "Fine! So it's a fight you want? You'll get one!"

And just like that they were fighting like crazy, both up in the air to prevent Bulma's house from getting destroyed. Yamcha, Bulma, Krillin, Puar and Oolong all watched apprehensively as Chidori was starting to lose but never wavered.

Finally Vegeta drop kicked her into the front lawn, creating a small crater with her inside. Everyone rushed out as Vegeta flew down by her but before Bulma could go and help Chidori, the Saiyan put a hand up to stop her.

"Don't." he waited for Chidori to get up and he didn't have to wait long. She staggered to her feet, determined not to show pain or fear.

Vegeta let a small smile grace his face and he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "You really are a true saiyan little one. Fine then." He laughed, "I'll train you"

Chidori stared up at him and in her excitement, she lunged for a hug which Vegeta growled at but accepted, letting her tail wrap around his wrist. The gang started laughing at them and Vegeta was about to tell them off when a loud rumbling drew everyone's attention. Vegeta blushed only a little and Chidori drew back to laugh, "I'm hungry too, Uncle Vegeta."

Vegeta sighed and shouted to Bulma, "Hey woman! Fix up a meal quickly! My stomach requires food! Now!"

Bulma was about to yell at him when Chidori kicked him in the shin, "Ow! What was that for, brat?!"

Chidori just shook her head, "You need to be more polite to aunty Bulma!"

Her stomach rumbled and she blushed too, "But hey Aunty Bulma? Is lunch soon?"

Everyone sweat-dropped but Bulma didn't complain and got things out for a big barbeque that even a Saiyan would love. They were in the middle of eating when Bulma realized, "Hey Chidori! Did you even tell your mom where you were?"

She rubbed the back of her head, "Uh . . . ."

Vegeta suddenly stood up, "Dammit!"

Bulma misunderstood, "What? If we're out of barbeque sauce just go get some more in the fridge"

"No you stupid woman that's not it! It's Frieza! Kakarrot didn't finish him off! Frieza's here!"

Chidori nearly choked on her burger but swallowed it calmly before screaming, "We got to go now! Come on!" with that she blasted off with Vegeta right behind her.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Geez, you'd swear Chidori was Vegeta's kid. But you got to admit. He is good with her" she spoke thoughtfully, "I bet he'd be great as a father"

Yamcha stared at her, "What?!"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888-

As they finally reached the spot where Frieza was landing, Chidori shivered in anticipation, "What are we going to do Vegeta?"

Vegeta landed beside her, "We fight of course."

She paused as Krillin and Yamcha showed up and then Tien and Chiaotzu. Piccolo came as well.

Chidori narrowed her eyes, "It feels like there's more than one Frieza on the ship" she spoke as the ship was landing in the wastelands.

"It's his father"

"That thing has parents?!"

Vegeta was about to say something when a helicopter could be heard. They all turned to see Bulma landing beside them. Yamcha yelled at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?! Do you want to be killed?!"

She responded calmly, "I never got to see Frieza once on Namek. I should at least see the one responsible for my death before I die, right?"

Everyone was dumbfounded but Vegeta just smirked.

Frieza's ship landed and they felt multiple power levels leave the ship outside.

Vegeta stood tall, "We should go ahead and attack"

Chidori disagreed, "I don't think so. We should sneak up on them and use all our best attacks. At least then we'd have a chance. Right Krillin?"

Krillin gulped, "Hey don't throw me into this!"

Piccolo smirked, "She's right."

Vegeta growled, "Alright. Fine. Let's go then"

But then they all felt something strange. Two different power levels.

"Strange." Vegeta said and flew up in the air a ways to see.

Krillin was curious, "Hey Vegeta! What do you see?" he flew up by him since he knew Vegeta wouldn't tell him anyways, "Hey who are those two? Are they challenging Frieza and that other guy? Crazy"

The others joined them and Yamcha held Bulma in his arms, relenting into her argument.

They all listened and watched as the two stood before the enemies.

There was a woman and a teenage boy. Frieza was laughing at them and the boy was angry but finally the woman told him to go ahead and show them.

That's when things got interesting and the boy destroyed Frieza's whole army with a flash of his sword.

The woman smirked, "What do you think boys? Are we big enough of a threat now?"

Frieza was getting pissed but didn't let his anger be shown, "Brats. Think they can take us on. Funny. It's it daddy?"

"I should say so" his father chuckled.

The woman titled her head, "Oh Frieza. Always too quick to judge. You should be treating us with the respect we deserve. We are what you fear, after all"

Frieza narrowed his eyes, "What are you saying?"

The boy let out a small laugh, "We're super Saiyans."

Frieza growled and laughed "Oh please. Don't make me laugh. Two brats as yourselves! Super Saiyans!? Idiots! Fools!"

The boy looked at the woman, "Should we?"

She nodded, "Let's"

Without a warning they both transformed into super Saiyans.

Vegeta, Krillin, Chidori and Piccolo all looked shocked at what they were seeing.

Vegeta stuttered, "N-no way. It c-can't be possible! Kakarrot was a super S-saiyan! How can they do it t-to?! I don't understand!"

Chidori gaped, "They look like daddy did in the crystal ball. It must be true."

"What power" Piccolo shuddered.

The woman and boy lunged for the enemy. The boy took Frieza and the woman took King Cold, Frieza's father. They each only took one blow. The boy sliced Frieza in half from his head to his feet and the woman sliced off King Cold's head with her hand.

Everyone just stared in horror and shock.

Chidori couldn't even move, "W-whoa!"

The two super Saiyans went back to their original forms and the woman nodded to them. The boy turned around and flew up in the air with the woman. Chidori stared at them as if they were ghosts. The boy had short lavender hair, blue eyes, a purple jacket and a sword on his back. The woman however had black hair, black eyes and the same gi as her fathers. But what stunned them all was that she had a tail!

The boy laughed lightly, trying to seem nonthreatening to them, "Hey guys. Goku will be arriving in a bit. We're going to go meet him. Care to join us?"

Vegeta growled but said nothing. Everyone just stared at them as if they would kill them at any moment. Chidori, however, felt as if she could trust these strangers and she nodded as the two people flew away, "I'm going with them"

Krillin tried to stop her, "Are you crazy? We don't know these people!"

"And we won't know if we stay here, will we?" with that she took off and Vegeta shook his head, going after her as well.

Krillin sighed, "Man. She's getting to be more like Chi-Chi every day. Isn't she?"

Without waiting to hear an answer, he took off as well, leaving everyone else to follow.

They all landed but Goku was nowhere to be found.

The boy made things clear, "He'll be here in three hours. In the meantime"

He pulled out a capsule and threw it, "We brought drinks and snacks. Go ahead and help yourselves!"

Chidori immediately decided she could trust them and she dove in the fridge he had for a grape soda and protein bar. Vegeta slapped the back of her head and muttered to her, "Are you crazy?! Give me that!" he snatched the items from her, first sniffing the protein bar, taking a small bite and then opening the soda and sniffing it.

He reluctantly gave it back to her, "It's fine I guess"

Chidori grabbed her stuff back, "Of course it is! You want something too?" she tore off the spot where he had bit and proceeded to nibble on the bar herself, "It's good!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed, "No."

The woman beside the boy shook her head with a smile, "I remember things being less weird"

Vegeta rounded on her, "And who the hell are you two anyways?! How can we trust you!?"

The boy smiled, "Don't worry about it. You just can."

Chidori finished her protein bar, "What's your names?"

The boy answered, "Sorry but we can't tell you that. When Goku comes we'll explain everything to him"

Bulma caught on, "So you know our Goku?"

The woman smiled, "You could say that"

Vegeta wasn't buying it, "Enough games! Tell us who you are now!"

The woman refused to answer him as did the boy, only serving to anger the already enraged Saiyan, "You better tell us now before you regret it."

The woman smirked, "Or what, softie? Gonna yell at us some more? We both know who's the stronger here, Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped, "You know my name? Soft?!"

She wagged her tail around with a light in her eyes and suddenly Vegeta stopped himself from going at her. Instead, he walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. She was just as tall as he was, but a bit shorter and had just as a threatening aura around her like his own. He took a better look at her.

' _The outfit is just like Kakarrot's. She has a tail. She has black hair and black eyes. Her attitude is very familiar. Very bold and unafraid. Like a . . . True Saiyan'_

His eyes widened. He got even closer and sniffed her, making the woman lurch back, "Geez! How much weirder can you get?!"

Vegeta looked stunned, "Y-you're. . . .No. It can't be. You're over there" he looked over to little Chidori who just looked confused.

Vegeta looked back at the woman and the comparisons were just too obvious now, "Chidori!?"

The woman smiled, "I figured you'd get it eventually but I was hoping you wouldn't find out so soon" she laughed and everyone was shell shocked.

Bulma rushed over at once and grabbed her arms, "Chidori!? What the hell?! What's going on!? Are you really?!"

The woman just looked over at little Chidori, "Yeah. I'm Chidori. From the future."

Little Chidori gaped, "What?!" she ran over and inspected her, "Damn I look good when I'm grown up"

Future Chidori just chuckled and pointed to her companion, "Anyways. You all know who I am now. But this kid's name must not be mentioned. Yeah we're from the future but he's not born yet. Even a little mention of his name and he's in jeopardy so no asking him questions of the sort, alright guys?"

Bulma was the first to ask questions, "Wait so if you're from the future then why are you here?"

Yamcha agreed, "Yeah tell us! We deserve to know, don't we?"

Krillin hummed, "Wait guys. They told us they'd tell Goku when he came. Maybe we should just wait until Goku arrives, huh?"

Silently everyone agreed and sat around waiting. The purple-haired boy sat on a rock looking over at Vegeta from time to time while the Future Chidori decided to sit with her old friends, namely Piccolo.

The Namek stared down at her, "You've changed." He whispered to her, "The future isn't good. Is it?"

She breathed heavily, "Believe me. I want to tell you. But as soon as father comes you'll find out. With your hearing you'll find out right when he does, Piccolo. I'll just say this. I've missed you"

Piccolo stayed quiet but took heed of her words. Krillin walked over to her, "So . . . Chidori."

She smirked, "Just call me Chi for short, shorty"

Krillin groaned, "Shorty? I'm not that short!"

"Yeah you are"

Krillin just gave up. "Some things never change do they?" he sighed.

Chi grinned, "They might"

The little Chidori decided enough was enough, "Hey. If you're really me from the future then prove it."

"Don't believe me, huh? Alright" Chi leaned down to her, "You think our father doesn't approve of us. You think because he doesn't want you fighting is because he thinks you're weak. Uncle Vegeta over there saved your life on Namek three times but you died anyway by Frieza's hands. Your favorite food is pizza even though mom never lets us have any at home"

Little Chidori stared in shock, "Holy crap!"

Chi smirked at her and ruffled her hair, "But you were wrong. Dad does care about us. It's because he loves us that he doesn't want you fighting."

Chidori narrowed her eyes, confusion evident, "I don't understand. But I can fight. Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Chi shook her head, "You're spending too much time around Uncle Vegeta"

 _Three hours later_

A space pod suddenly landed harshly into the ground a little ways away. Everyone flew over to the crater to greet their friend. Goku rushed out of the pod only to see everyone was fine.

"What? What happened? I felt Frieza and someone else just as strong here. Are they gone?"

Krillin laughed, "Yeah and you'll never guess you got rid of them!"

Vegeta snarled at Goku, "It's about damn time you got here Kakarrot!"

Goku flew up level to them all, "Oh. Was it you who killed them Vegeta?"

Bulma laughed, "No. It was these two!" she pointed to Chi and the boy. Chi looked to be struggling in her inner turmoil but prevented herself form lunging at her father in tears.

Goku gaped, "You've got to be kidding?! These two? Who are you?"

The boy smiled, "We'll tell you. But only you. We'd like to talk to you in private Goku. It's important."

"You know my name?" Goku put his arms above his head and that's when everyone noticed his weird new clothes but didn't say anything about them, "Alright fine. Let's go"

"Great" The boy nodded and flew a little ways away with Chi beside him. They went only just as far that they could still see them but couldn't hear the conversation. Except for Piccolo of course.

"So what is it? Who are you two and what do you want?"

The boy swallowed nervously, "We're from the future. We came to give you all a message. You can rely some information to the others but just not on who I am, okay?"

Goku nodded, "You two seem trustworthy if you killed Frieza. Good job by the way. How did you two do it?"

The boy smirked, "We're super Saiyans."

"What!? No way!" Goku shouted.

Chi growled and transformed, a golden aura surrounding her, turning her hair gold and her eyes blue, "Do you doubt us now?!"

Goku reacted, "Whoa! That's so cool! You guys must be really strong to have been able to change into super Saiyans! That's amazing! But-"

Suddenly Chi lunged for him and hugged him tightly.

Goku gasped but stayed still, his senses becoming overwhelmed. He realized then. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Chidori?"

Chi cried into his chest, "Daddy" she whimpered and cried.

Trunks stood awkwardly but with a smile. He was so happy his master got this chance.

Goku let his older daughter cry for a few moments before pulling her away, "Amazing." He wiped away her tears, "It's really you. I feel it. My daughter. A super saiyan."

He looked into her sad eyes, "What happened, sweety?"

Chi pulled herself away wearily, "Sorry. I just haven't seen you in so long. The future is horrible, dad. We're going to tell you what happens but you do you promise to keep his identity a secret?"

She pointed to the boy and her father nodded.

"Alright. In three years on May 12th 10am two androids with appear about nine miles away from South City. They destroy everything and kill everyone. They were created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army."

"Red Ribbon Army? But I destroyed them years ago when I was a kid!"

"Well he survived and has been working ever since to create something powerful enough to kill you and take over the world. Our world is nothing but a nightmare now. We're all that's left"

Goku stared at them both, looking at each of them, noticing their sorrow and pain evident in their eyes, "But what about the others? Surely they help"

Chi looked away and the boy spoke, "The androids kill everyone"

"Even me?!"

Chi shook her head, "No. You die before the fight, dad. Of a strange heart virus that doesn't have a cure yet in this time. But in our time . . ." she took out a vile, "We do have a cure. Here. Take it. When you start to feel your chest hurting, take the medicine right away and have anyone else take it too. It's a virus so it is contagious."

She gave it to him and he smiled, "Really?! Amazing! So now I'll really get a chance at fighting them!?"

The boy stared, "You mean you still want to?"

Goku grinned, "Of course!"

Chi laughed, "Yeah that's my dad. Speaking of which. This kid here is Trunks. You can't tell anyone though and I think you would know why"

"Why?"

Chi stared, "He's a super saiyan dad. A Saiyan. Who else's kid would he be?"

"Yours?"

"Oh god! No!" Chi lurched, a deep blush covering her face, "I'm not that old, dad! He's Vegeta and Bulma's son!"

Goku seemed shocked and jumped, "Bulma and Vegeta?! Weird!" He turned around to look at Bulma and Vegeta, "But now that you mention it, you do look a lot like them. Funny. I always thought Bulma would end up with Yamcha."

"Dad" Chi interrupted him and Goku turned back to her.

"Yeah Chi?"

His daughter spilled tears, "I'm so sorry dad. I've missed you so much. It's been over fifteen years since you died but the pain is just as strong like it was just yesterday." She wiped her tears and stared over to her younger counterpart was watching far away, "Your little girl over there is so mad at you for not coming home sooner. She thinks it's her fault that you were gone for so long, dad."

Goku looked heartbroken, "What? Of course it isn't!"

"I know that now. But she doesn't. She thinks that you believe she isn't strong enough and that you resent her for that. She wants to fight, dad. It's in her nature."

"But-"

"Listen to me for once dad!" Chi shouted, silencing him, "I know you love her with all your heart and soul but you have to trust her strength. You have to or else you're going to lose her. Even right now she's grown a bigger attachment towards Vegeta more so than you because he has expressed his confidence that I can fight."

Goku stared at her, listening to every word, "I understand, Chi. I really do. But I just love you so much. I don't want you to get hurt."

"The only one hurting her is you right now. Please. Trust me. She's stronger than you think."

Goku and Chidori stared at each other for the longest time before Chi finally dove in for another hug, "You gotta tell her. If you don't, you'll lose her. I love you dad. I never got to tell you before you died. I'm glad I got to now."

Goku let his tears fall as he clung to his daughter, "I love you too, honey. Be safe. I'm so proud of you"

She detached from him with a grin and slapped Trunks' back, startling him, "Ready to go, Junior?!"

"Please don't call me that."

Chidori grinned from ear to ear, giving her father one last smile before taking off with Trunks.

Goku watched them take off for a few seconds before turning back to his friends, ' _Chidori. She really thinks that? Well I'll have to fix that. It seems I have a lot of time to make up for'_

When he reached them and landed, he noticed the difference. Little Chidori didn't come running to him to hug him like she usually did. She stayed by Vegeta.

' _She was right.'_

Bulma was the first to ask questions, "Goku! What did the boy and the future Chidori say to you?"

He gaped, "You knew that was her?"

Little Chidori nodded, "She told us right away when Vegeta announced it. He could tell by sniffing her."

Goku looked over to Vegeta with a death look for a second, ' _That's just weird.'_

"Really? Okay well I have a lot to explain. In three years, two androids will appear on May 12th at 10am nine miles off of South City. They said these androids destroy and kill everyone. Even us. Except for me. I die by a heart virus beforehand but they gave me a cure so I won't die! Isn't that great?!"

Everyone stared and Krillin finally spoke, "Seems Legit"

Vegeta growled, "Whatever but I believe we need to back track just a little! Where the hell have you been Kakarrot!?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, ashamed now that Future Chi had told him little Chi thought it was because of her, "Well it's a long story but I'll tell. Before Namek blew up I found a space pod and got it and away before Namek was gone. I crash landed on a planet named Yardrat where they nursed me back to health and gave me these awesome new clothes! They even taught me a neat little trick I like to call Instant Transmission!"

Chidori stared at him, "You crash landed then. Wait! What's instant transmission?"

Goku smiled at her, "I'll show you!" suddenly he disappeared but then was back again but with sunglasses on, "Check it out!"

Krillin gaped, "No way!"

Vegeta just glared, "I don't get what's so special."

"Those are Master Roshi's sunglasses! How in the world did you get those so fast?"

"So what?" Vegeta still wasn't impressed.

Bulma clarified for him, "Master Roshi is clear on the other side of the world, genius"

Vegeta flinched, "What?!"

Goku gave the glasses to Krillin, "Can you make sure he gets these back please? Heheh"

Chidori stared at her father in amazement and Vegeta couldn't help but to feel jealous, ' _The girl looks up to me. Shouldn't I feel glad that her father's back? Now she won't be pestering me to train her! But didn't I want to?'_

The prince struggled with his feelings for a second before barraging Goku, "Whatever. That's still a ridiculous outfit you're wearing! Not Saiyan worthy at all!"

Goku chuckled, "Yeah I guess so. Pft. But at least it's not pink"

Vegeta growled, "Never mind! Forget it! Chidori!"

Chidori stared up at him, "Yeah?"

"Are you coming with me to train or what?"

The little girl was stumped. Her father glared at Vegeta, angry that the prince would even suggest anything like that in front of _him_.

' _What do I do? If I go with dad he won't let me train like he said. But if I go with Vegeta then I'll get to train! But then mom will just come to Capsule Corp anyway and bring me back home.'_

She sighed, "No. Sorry Uncle Vegeta. I better go home"

Vegeta stared at her before roughly cuffing her head, "Fine. Just swing by anytime if your sorry excuse for a father doesn't let you train, kid."

With that he took off without another word.

Goku watched him leave before looking down at his daughter, "Alright. We better get on home, huh? I'm sure your mom's pretty worried by now, haha"

Chidori just looked so sad, "Yeah"

They said their goodbyes and waved before setting off for home.

They didn't talk the whole way, both having things on their minds.

' _Future Chi said she thought I thought she wasn't strong enough to fight. How do I get her to understand that's not the case? Should I maybe just watch and let her train with Piccolo first to see what she knows? And then maybe then I can take over? Ugh this is hard. I don't' know what to do'_

' _Is dad upset with me? Why isn't he talking to me? Was it because I was so close to choosing Vegeta? Maybe I shouldn't've hesitated. I hope they let me train. I can't stand not wanting to help. If these androids are really as terrible as my future self said they were, shouldn't we have all the help we can get?'_

She looked over to her father who seemed in deep thought, _'Daddy why won't you at least look at me?'_

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Was it what everyone was expecting it to be?**


	10. She Is Strong Enough!

**Okay guys we are switching gears here! Going into the life of Future Chidori and Trunks!**

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

' _Dad?'_

' _Why dad? Why did you have to die?'_

The girl fell to the ground after hearing the news and trembled, "D-daddy" she shivered, "Daddy"

Piccolo dropped to his knees and put a hand on her back. Words were not needed. She could feel his sorrow too.

Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Bulma and even Vegeta were outside the Son home waiting the verdict. Vegeta was the first to sense it and then Chidori sensed it next.

' _Kakarrot.'_ Vegeta thought, ' _And here I thought that one day we could have actually fought again. It seems that that day will never come. Chidori'_ he looked over to the girl who kneeled on the ground, tears forming a puddle below her, _'You left her again. Right when she needed you the most.'_ His gaze wandered to Bulma who was holding an infant in her hands. His infant. Their child, _'I won't make the same mistakes as you, Kakarrot'_

Chidori suddenly let out a scream and tore at the grass below her, her tail bristling in anger and the pain in her heart only grew, "Daaaaaaad!"

Piccolo, knowing his student would have difficulty recovering from this as it was, pulled her to his chest close and let her cry into him. She couldn't be alone at a time like this. He pet her hair and rubbed her back to soothe her but it barely worked. She was finally down to muffled sobs when he pulled her away, "It'll be okay kid. You've went through harder things than this before, remember? You'll be okay. Your mother will be okay too. I promise"

Chidori looked up to Piccolo and suddenly anger washed over her. She pushed away from him and flew off into the sky, leaving her home and her friends behind.

-8888888888888888888888-

A few hours later she returned home, dried tears still evident on her face, her eyes puffy and swollen from the crying. She didn't remember crying so much before. When she reached the house, everyone was gone, having paid their respects to their fallen friend.

Chidori didn't see the lurking Namekian behind the tree, "Hey kid"

Chidori whipped around to face the possible foe only to see Piccolo. She blushed and suddenly felt bad, "Piccolo. M'sorry I pushed you earlier. I-"

Piccolo came out of the shadows and walked up to her, "Don't worry about it. You're upset. You have good reason to be. Your mother is still inside getting Goku's body ready for the funeral. You should stay out here until she's done. Okay?"

Chidori flinched at the mention of the word 'Body' but nodded and went over to sit at the tree Piccolo was standing by earlier. Piccolo went over to join her, sitting beside her. The Namekian knew the girl needed solace but how would he possibly give it? He didn't know anything about emotions or loss. Did he?

He stared at her for a few seconds before finally speaking, "You're a brave kid, Chidori. You're strong. A loyal friend. You're a great person. Your father knew that too. Don't you ever forget it."

Chidori stared back at him and nodded slowly, "I won't, Piccolo."

He stayed by her that night as she decided to stay under the tree. She didn't want to be in the same house as her dead father.

It was only a few days later after the funeral that terror struck.

Two Andriods were wreaking havoc in South City. Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin heard about it first. They were also the first ones to die.

The Andriods had no mercy and were after Goku. They didn't know he had died already by the heart virus.

Vegeta encountered them next as they had found him on his way to the Son household. He couldn't feel the android's power but he felt the Earthling's fall and it was getting closer to closer to where Chidori and her mother were. Chidori felt that something was terribly wrong but remained in the house, frightened to leave her mother alone.

"Sweety" Chi-Chi spoke for the first time in days, "You need to go. You need to go and help. You must"

"But mom! Their close! I can't!"

"Listen to me and just go! I'll be fine!"

Chidori stared at her mother, having never seen that look in her eyes before. She nodded and left the house, looking for the power level of her Saiyan friend. It was low but she found it and set forth for it. Little did she know that Piccolo was on his way to the Son house.

Chidori didn't pay any attention to anything else. She just set a straight course for Vegeta's energy, not feeling any other. Finally she reached him. Chidori looked on in horror.

His body was beaten and broken, bloody and dirty. She pounced closer, "Uncle Vegeta! No!" she ran towards him and leaned down by him. She didn't have any senzu beans so her fear was rightly so. She tried lifting him but he groaned out in pain, "S-stop!" he grasped his belly and that's when she saw it. The bleeding hole that had been so viciously made in his stomach.

Chidori lowered him back down, "Vegeta" she whimpered, "No. I can't lose you too."

Vegeta looked up at her, exhaustion evident, "Ch-chidori." She spoke, blood oozing from his mouth, "Please. Listen t-to me"

"Yes?" tears flowed down her face but he allowed it. Tears were running down his own, "The enemy. The en-enemy is strong. Y-you can't beat them. Th-that's fact. O-one day you will th-though. Please. You must live. Pr-promise me one th-thing Chi?"

Chidori had never heard Vegeta like this. Usually he was one to boast and goad her on but he didn't.

"Y-yes?"

"Please. Pr-protect my family. Please. Pl-please."

Chidori's eyes stung and her throat constricted in the pain she felt for her fading friend, "I promise, Vegeta. I swear to you. I'll protect them with my life"

Vegeta, for once, let a smile crawl on his face, "T-thank you. Thank you . . . . Ch-chidori"

With one final breathe he was gone.

Chidori gently set his body down but there was no time to linger. She felt another power level suddenly dropping! And it was near her house! She blasted off towards the shrinking aura to finally get to her home.

Two people stood with their back to her, a man and a woman. The man had black short hair while the woman had blonde short hair. Their gazes turned to see her with a cruel smile on their faces. The man chuckled lowly and stepped away, to reveal two bodies on the ground.

The woman spoke with an angelic voice, "Do you think we should kill her too?"

The man smirked, "Hmmm. Nah I don't think so. We killed all of the formidable opponents already. Just wish Goku was here to join the fun though, ya know, Eighteen? Too bad he's dead already"

"Yeah I hear ya. Hey kid!"

Chidori's gaze was knocked away hard from the bodies on the ground. She slowly looked up to the woman who spoke again, "Today's your lucky day, brat. We won't kill you today. Maybe someday but not today."

The man spoke again, "We might need a toy to keep our minds off killing pathetic humans like your mother here"

Chidori's eye twitched and her tail began to bristle and shake.

"Oh look Seventeen. You made the little girl angry."

Seventeen chuckled, "Oops don't want that" They laughed.

Chidori felt an anger she never felt before. Just like when she faced Nappa and Frieza. The anger was horrid. The anger was frightening, even to her. Her tail and her hair flashed gold and she shook.

She couldn't think straight but the one and only thing she thought was, ' _Stronger! I need it! I need to be! Stronger!'_ she clenched her fists as the golden aura was rising within her, lightning flashing and crackling in the sky.

Seventeen narrowed his eyes, "What's going on with her?"

Eighteen shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? You're the one that made her mad!"

Chidori stared at the bodies, chanting for power in her head, over and over, remembering Vegeta's mangled body and his last words. She remembered what her mother told her but she didn't care.

Everything was just a blur now as she screamed towards the sky, the lightning overcoming her, the rage enveloping her body and soul and the fury in her now broken teal eyes. It was all too magnificent.

She surged forwards in attack.

But her fury was all in vain.

The defeated her. They laughed at the 'light show' and left her for dead. Right by her mother's dead body. She opened her eyes barely and crawled. She could just barely feel some energy coming off the other body. She struggled but finally made it with all of her might. She grasped on to Piccolo's hand.

"P-Piccolo" she pleaded, "Pl-please tell me you're o-okay"

He didn't say anything and she tried shaking his hand in hers, "Piccolo" she cried helplessly.

The Namekian slowly and painfully turned his head to face her, "K-kid" he rasped out.

"Piccolo!" she crawled closer to him, "D-don't worry! We'll be okay." She cried again, feeling so helpless.

"Don't leave me. I can't lose y-you too!" she used her last remaining strength to pick herself up onto her knees and put her hands on his chest, intending to give him energy, "I'll help y-you"

Piccolo snapped his good hand onto her hands, "D-don't. It'll just b-be a waste of-of energy"

Chidori's eyes blurred as the tears obscured her vision, "Please don't leave me Piccolo"

The Namekian chuckled roughly, "S-seems familiar d-doesn't it?" he reminisced on the last time he died, "I tried to save her. Y-your mother. B-but they were too strong. I'm sorry"

Chidori shook her head furiously, ignoring the pain, "Don't talk like that! I don't b-blame you! Piccolo, you're my best friend. I d-don't want to lose you!"

"Hey" he forced his hand crawl up her arms up to her cheek, "You'll be okay. I'll a-always be th-there for you, kid. Don't worry a-about that." He rubbed her tears away with his large hand and smiled at her, "Ju-just stay alive . . . be-because . . ."

Chidori grasped his hand that was on her face, "Piccolo?"

"Y-you were always like a d-daughter to me. I k-know it w-was the same for Vegeta and especially f-for Goku but it's t-true."

The lump in her throat grew and it was so painful she couldn't speak or interrupt him.

"I love ya kid. D-don't die"

He drew his last breathe with a few tears escaping his eyes. Chidori clutched his cooling had to her face and clenched her eyes closed tightly, "No. Oh god no!" she felt an overwhelming pain inside of her that only grew. It grew and grew until she finally had to let it out.

So she screamed. She screamed in the rage and fury she had used earlier. She screamed in her sorrows and fears of losing her friends and family. She screamed, knowing she wasn't good enough to kill the ones responsible for her growing pain.

She stopped after hours of screaming, her voice raspy and rough. She finally let out all of the emotions and she just laid her head down on Piccolo's cold body, briefly looking over at her mother's corpse as well. A new fire burned within her and her tail curled.

Chidori stood in all the strength she could muster up, ' _I'm not good enough as Vegeta said. But one day. One day they'll see. The Andriods may not have a threat on this planet as of yet.'_

She clenched her fists, ignoring all pain _, 'But they will'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

 _Fourteen years later_

"Come on!" she shouted, "You can do better than that!" she blocked her opponent's attacks, "You're not even trying!"

She kicked her opponent in the gut and stepped onto his stomach to keep him there, "You were better at this yesterday, Trunks! What's gotten into you?"

The Fourteen year old boy groaned, "I don't know master Chidori. I guess I'm just not feeling today"

Chidori growled and picked him up by his shirt and threw him into a destroyed wall, "Don't give me that shit! You think the Andriods are going to care if you're 'not feeling it'!? Gah! You're wasting my time Trunks! Either fight or quit! I don't care which"

With that, she stomped away to go back into the house only to run into Bulma, "Hey guys, lunch is ready. Hey Chidori. Do you want a bite too? I know it's been a while since you've eaten."

Chidori's stomach growled on que and she laughed, completely doing a swing on her mood, "Oh yeah! That sounds great! Hey Trunks! Why don't we stop training today and have a little break, huh?"

Trunks' face twitched but he still smiled, "Sure!" she ran up to her, "Wow, Chidori, you sure are moody when you're hungry!"

Chidori whopped him upside the head, "And don't you forget it, brat!"

Bulma laughed at them as they walked into the broken home. They came up to the table and sat at their respected spots. After the Z warrior's deaths, Chidori wanted to respect Vegeta's last words and protect his family. She found Bulma Fourteen years ago as she was fleeing the city. She said she left because she felt something horrible had happened.

Chidori blandly had told her what happened but the single mother merely but on a brave face and let Chidori lead the way to safety. Bulma could pretend all she wanted but Chidori saw right through her. Bulma was crying on the inside. They had finally found a small town far away from any large cities. Only two other families lived out here and they lived safely.

Now it was only them. The other two families had left in fear when Chidori let her rage seep through. They had tried to steal food but Chidori wouldn't let them. Now they were all alone.

"Hey Trunks" Bulma pulled her out of her thoughts as her friend said her son's name, "Why do you look so down? Eat your food. You know we can't afford to waste any of it"

Trunks pouted, "I know. It's just . . . well."

Chidori munched on her stale toast, "Spit it out kid"

"What was my dad like?!' he blurted, taking his master's words to heart.

Chidori swallowed her toast and looked to Bulma, "You haven't told him?"

Bulma sighed, "Trunks. Your father was a good man"

"That's all you ever say about him though! Who was he? Was he a fighter like me? What was he like? Am I like him?"

Chidori couldn't stifle a laugh and Trunks stared at her, "Sorry Trunks" she giggled, "You're nothing like him"

Trunks looked a bit put out and sad and Chidori sighed, "Only that . . . You have his eyes. Full of determination and stubbornness. Yep that was him!"

Bulma nodded, "Well put, Chi!"

Trunks raised a brow, "I still don't understand though."

Bulma tried to simplify it, "Your father . . well . . .he was a different kind of man. He was a loner. A fighter. He was also egotistical."

Chidori chuckled, "A real Prince"

Bulma couldn't help herself but to laugh softly as well, remembering her husband fondly, "But he could be so gentle and nice when he wanted to be"

Trunks stared down at his plate, "If he was here. . . Would he have beaten the androids?"

Chidori bit her lip, remembering the terrible things that had happened so long ago, "If he had lived and not fought like the true warrior he was then he wouldn't be Vegeta. He wouldn't be your father."

With that, Chidori walked away but before she could get out of the room, the radio suddenly turned on with a blasting news report that the Andriods were close to a nearby city.

Trunks stood up, "Hey! They're close! Do you think they'll find us!? We have to fight! We have to beat those stupid Andriods! Come on Chidori!"

Before Trunks could run out, Chidori grabbed his arm and glared, "No. It's too dangerous. Bulma? Get your lab packed up in a capsule. We're leaving. Trunks. Grab all the food you can and fit I tall into a capsule as well. Got it?"

Trunks looked like he still wanted to make a break for it so she clenched her fist around his wrist, making him cry out, "Got it?!"

Trunks stared up at his master, seeing pure rage and fury in her eyes. Finally he nodded and left back into the kitchen to pack up the food.

-88888888888888888888888-

They were in the deep parts of the country now, not a soul around them for hundreds of miles. Chidori and Trunks had built a small house in under a week and Bulma had made a new lab in the basement they had made. Chidori taught Trunks how to hunt and cook for himself and Bulma had been working on something really important.

She wouldn't say but Chidori had a feeling it was going to be one of her greatest inventions.

It was weeks later when Trunks couldn't be found anywhere.

Chidori and Bulma looked everywhere but he couldn't be found anywhere he usually was. Chidori finally locked on to his power level and her heart lurched, taking off without telling Bulma anything.

She finally found him on the ground, rain crashing down and soaking his clothes.

"Trunks! No!" she blasted off down to the ground where he laid.

Chidori used her Ki to keep herself dry as she picked him up and forced him to swallow a senzu bean. The last one they had.

When Trunks woke up, Chidori's eyes were filled with rage and fear but also with something Trunks hadn't seen on her in a long time. Happiness. True happiness.

She cried and held him close for a while before her emotions decided to do a 360. She grabbed his shoulders and screamed at him, "What the fuck were you thinking?! You could have died Trunks! Don't you ever listen?! You're lucky they decided not to kill you! What were you thinking?! Huh?! Tell me! TELL ME!"

Trunks shuddered and looked helpless. Chidori almost wanted to throw up. It was the same look she held the day every one of her family and friends died.

"I. . . I just wanted to see them. I'd never seen them before and-"

"And?! And what?! You thought just they'd roll over and die?! Well I got news for you, boy! Life doesn't work like that! You can't just think you're gonna do good and win, Trunks! You have to train if you want to make a difference! Don't you ever go off and do that again!"

She fell into tears and hugged Trunks tightly, "Don't you ever leave me, you hear? I've lost too many. I can't lose you too, Trunks"

Trunks didn't know what to say or do. He had never seen Chidori like this before. Angry yes. But sad and hysterical? This was new. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around his sensei and hugged back.

"I won't do it again. I promise"

Chidori cried a little more until she finally quit and pulled away, "I'm sorry Trunks. It's just that . . . Your father made me promise to protect his family. Those were his last words. Vegeta. Your father. He was like a second father to me. I called him my Uncle even though we weren't related by blood. Your father wasn't the type of person to care about others, Trunks. In fact, before he met your mother and I, he never gave a damn what happened to Earth or any other planet. It was only ever him. For him to make me promise to protect you and your mother meant so much more than you'll ever realize. That's why I'll never let anything else bad ever happen to you Trunks. You understand?"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah. I understand, master"

Chidori smiled at him. A true smile, "Good. Now let's go back to the house, huh? Your mother's worried about you"

With that, they took off back home.

It was three years later when Bulma said she had a surprise for us.

A time machine.

Chidori had never been so happy in her life. A time machine!

"A time machine!" she cried out, "You mean if we go back in time enough and warn them about the Andriods, they could live and this timeline will be changed?! They'd be alive?!"

Bulma shook her head, "It doesn't work like that, Chidori. My time machine is based off of a multiverse theory. This time line will remain the same but a different timeline, the one you two go back to, will change. Get it?"

"Oh" she seemed a bit disappointed at first, "But I'll still get to see everyone again!"

"Yes" she rolled her eyes with a smile, "But you have to make sure that neither I nor Vegeta finds out who Trunks is. You can't mention his name and you two can't go super saiyan! Got it? Then they'll know right away."

Chidori and Trunks nodded, "Got it"

Bulma waited then for them to return. It had been a few hours and she was getting worried but suddenly a flash of light appeared in the sky and the time machine dropped back down to the Earth with Trunks and Chidori inside.

"Hey! Did everything work out as planned? Did you get to meet everyone?!"

Chidori nodded with a grin, "Yeah! It was great! We arrived when Frieza got there with his dad but for some reason we must have changed something because dad didn't appear right away. So we had to go super saiyan and ick their asses. Anyways we met dad and everyone and I gave dad the medicine"

"You did what?!" Bulma screeched.

Chidori was at a loss as was Trunks, "We gave dad the medicine?"

"No!" Bulma shook all around, "What do you mean you two went Super Saiyan?! I told you both not to!"

"Yeah well" Chidori rubbed the back of her head and curled her tail, "You guys must have been really stupid back then because neither of you connected the dots. Except everyone knew that I was Chidori! I saw little me too!"

Bulma only fainted. When she awoke, Trunks and Chidori were standing over her, "So when can we go back to help them against the Andriods? They're going to need all the help they can get after all!"

Bulma had never seen Chidori so happy so she could only tell her, "A few months, okay kid? Gosh, you two are gonna give me a heart attack one of these days"

Chidori and Trunks both grinned at her.

Later in the evening, Chidori was on her own in her room just thinking.

' _Dad. I hope you listen to me. You really are gonna need the help, ya know'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Back in little Chidori's timeline.

She sat on her bed, waiting to be told to come downstairs. When she and her father got home, he told her to go up to her room so he could discuss a few things with her mother.

' _I hope they won't come to an agreement that I can't fight. I need to fight! I need to help! They can't just tell me not to! Well if they don't let me then I'll just have to train on my own!'_

She huffed and laid down on the bed, "Maybe Piccolo would train me"

"What? You don't think your dad would let you?" a new voiced sounded and Chidori jerked up to see Piccolo himself floating by her window. She scrambled up and ran towards the window with a smile.

"Piccolo! I thought I wouldn't see you for a while! And yeah I think dad's not going to let me train! He never wanted me fighting on Namek, why would he let me fight even stronger foes? Aren't you gonna train Piccolo?"

"Of course I am and don't just jump on conclusions. You're father's a smart man. There's no doubt he'll train you himself."

"Really Piccolo?!"

The Namekian ruffled her hair, "Yes. But look. I'll meet you downstairs. Your parents are coming up to talk to you"

"Wait what?"

But he jumped down in the yard and not a second later, her mother and father were at the door, "Honey we need to talk to you for a second"

Her mother opened the door with a worried expression on her face while her father looked only contemplative.

"Sweety" Chi-Chi said, "Your father told me about the Andriods that will appear in three years."

Chidori nodded and her mother continued, "I told him you should fight with the Z warriors."

Chidori gaped suddenly and her tail wagged around in furious happiness, "REALLY?!"

That's when Goku finally understood, 'Future Chi was right. It really is in her nature. I guess I have no choice.'

Goku nodded, "But it won't be easy Chidori. Piccolo's gonna train you first and then I will, myself. That sound good?"

Chidori ran over to her father and hugged him tightly, "Yes! That's awesome! I can't wait! When do we start?!"

Goku laughed, "Well hold on there for a second. Are you sure you want to fight, Chidori? No one's making you"

Chidori growled and looked up at her father in the most serious expression she could muster up, "I want to fight. I'll do all I can to protect my friends and family!"

Goku and Chidori stared down for a while before Goku finally smiled, "Good. We start now. But first we got to find Piccolo"

"Oh he's in the yard waiting! He was just at my window talking with me before you guys came up!"

Chi-Chi nearly fainted, "What?! Why was that monster up here?! Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?!"

Chidori snarled, "Of course not! Piccolo's my best friend! He would never do anything to hurt me! In fact, mom, when Vegeta and Nappa first arrived, he died for me! So before you go on saying bad things about him, just think about that!"

Chi-Chi was silent and pale but just walked out, too upset to think straight.

Goku led his daughter outside and just as she said, Piccolo was there waiting for them. Piccolo walked up and laid a hand on her head, "Thanks for that, kid"

Chidori smiled up at him, "No problem! You ARE my best friend, Piccolo"

She looked from him back to her father, "So when do we start?"

Piccolo smirked, "Now"

-8888888888888888888888888-

"Taaaaaahhhh!" she attacked her friend fiercely in the air, not letting up. Piccolo barely had enough time to block as Chidori landed a kick on his arms.

She launched attack after attack with Goku supervising on the ground. It had been a year since they started and still, her father had not taught her anything himself. They were going too easy on her.

Finally Chidori had had enough and punched Piccolo in the gut, making him cough up spit and groan, "ugh!" he let out a noise as he clutched his stomach. Chidori snapped out of her anger and fussed, "Crap! Piccolo! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Piccolo stood up, still clutching his stomach, "That was a powerful punch, kid. Heh. You, know, I think you're ready. What do you think, Goku?"

Her father flew up and stared at his daughter. Chidori could see a bit of worry in his gaze, "I don't know, Piccolo. Maybe a few more days and we'll see."

Chidori let out a growl, "W-what!? Are you kidding me, dad?! You've been saying that for over a month already! I'm ready to take you both on! I am! Just give me a chance!"

Goku just couldn't do it, "I'm sorry but not today. Piccolo, you up for another round?"

Piccolo glared at him but sighed, "Sure. I suppose"

Chidori glared and crossed her arms, "No. Dad, you've been going too easy on me and I'm just about as strong as Piccolo is. Just give me a chance and fight me!"

"No means no, Chidori" her father was persistent.

She pulled her trump card, "Fine then. If you won't, I'm sure Vegeta would be more than happy to"

Goku's eyes hardened, "You don't need Vegeta to train you. You have me and Piccolo"

"No, actually I only have Piccolo because you're too chicken to take me on yourself!"

Piccolo's eyes widened at the family drama, "Kid, you should listen to your father"

Chidori ignored him and snarled, "I'm going to Vegeta" with that, she took off to Capsule Corp, leaving a shocked Piccolo and an angry Goku behind.

' _Dammit, Chidori, you don't know how hard this is for me! It's not easy for a father to hurt his daughter. If I train you, then that is sure to happen! I just wouldn't be able to take it! For me to be able to take it you'd have to be able to go super saiyan or something!'_

That's when an idea hatched in his head.

Piccolo sensed Goku's dilemma, "Goku. You do realize she's not a little kid anymore right? She hasn't been a little girl for years ever since Raditz came to Earth. Do you think I was gentle with her when I trained her?"

Goku stared at nothing, "Yeah but you're not her father. You wouldn't understand. Besides. There's a plan."

Piccolo wrinkled his nose, "A plan?! Goku it might have escaped your notice but I care about her just as much as you do. Besides, she's done a lot of things without you there to protect her, you know. I trained her without you. She went to Namek without you and faced Vegeta, the Ginyu force and Frieza in his second form without you. The future Chidori has even been surviving in a dying world as Earth's protector WITHOUT you. Now you tell me. Can she not handle herself?"

Goku didn't have an answer for him without giving away what he was planning.

Meanwhile, Chidori landed at Capsule Corp, surprised her father never tried to stop her. She saw Vegeta's ship with the gravity machine in it and walked over to knock on the door. She could hear Vegeta yelling from the inside, "What the hell do you want now, woman?!"

Chidori giggled, "Actually it's me. Chidori! Let me in!"

There was a few seconds pause before she felt the gravity machine shut down and Vegeta opened the door, shirtless and sweaty, "What do you want, brat?"

Chidori pouted, "Dad's still not training me himself. He's been making me only train with Piccolo for the last year but I've already reached Piccolo's level. Dad still won't train me himself, though. He doesn't think I'm strong enough. So I came here to you! You'll train me! Right?"

Vegeta stared down at her. He was almost there. He knew it. He was almost at the level of a super saiyan. He couldn't let the brat get in his way of that! Not when he was so close!

Vegeta glared as he drank some water from his water bottle and finally sighed, "You know what? I think we should have a little talk with your father. As much as I hate to say it, it should be your father that trains you. He would know your attacks and moves better than I do right now."

Chidori pouted with an angry look on her face, "But I've tried talking to him! I've even tried yelling at him! I told him I was coming to you if he didn't want to train me himself and he just let me come! Talking isn't going to help, Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked, "Let's go and find out then, shall we?"

He pulled on a shirt Bulma had given him, grabbed Chidori by the back of her shirt, and took off in the direction of Goku and Piccolo. Chidori was surprised at how fast Vegeta could go now and in only a few minutes, they reached their destination, stopping right in front of Goku and Piccolo.

Piccolo seemed a bit worried, "Chidori! Vegeta, let her go!"

Vegeta smirked and threw Chidori upwards, allowing her to float in midair by him. Goku glared, "What do you want, Vegeta?"

The Saiyan Prince frowned, "You shouldn't hand off your kid to other people Kakarrot. It gives them the wrong idea."

Goku said nothing but the look he gave Vegeta was enough. Vegeta continued, "She wanted me to train her. I believe it's the father's duty to train their spawn. That's what I was taught by MY father at least. Now do your job and train your brat so I can have some peace and quiet!"

Goku's frown deepened, "She's not ready"

"The hell I'm not ready!" Chidori protested and Piccolo scowled at her language, making Chidori look away.

Goku's eye twitched, hating to be so harsh with her, "I'll say you're ready when you're ready! But you're just not there yet! Trust me for once!"

"I've trusted you all my life but you never trust me back!"

That one hit a heart string and Goku gaped at her, remembering what Future Chi had said to him.

Vegeta snarled, "Well?! Train your brat, Kakarrot!"

Goku was still thinking. How could he possibly get Chidori to the point of going Super Saiyan? She was just a kid. But then he remembered all of those times Chidori's tail had flashed gold and now he finally knew what that meant. But to make her level up he had to do something. Something to make her angry. Angrier than she already was, that is.

"Just shut up, Vegeta!" he pulled through his little act, keeping down a smirk as Vegeta's anger rose.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" Vegeta shouted at him and Goku snarled.

"You heard me! Now get the hell out of here and take her with you if you must!"

Vegeta was getting pissed and Chidori was just growing even more distrust worthy of her father.

"How can you just talk like that!? She's right here and you're telling me to just take her?! What kind of a father are you!?"

Now for the last nerve, "Like you'd be any better, you egotistical scumbag!"

"That's it!" Vegeta lunged at Goku with all he had and suddenly there was an all-out match against the two. Chidori, meanwhile was rising in her anger.

Piccolo watched the scene, not for sure if he should butt in or not. Instead, he watched Chidori to make sure she was alright. What he saw astounded him.

' _Her tail! It's glowing yellow!'_ he looked back to Goku and Vegeta to notice that Goku was glancing at Chidori momentarily and smirking as he was fighting Vegeta. It looked like he was giving it his all but really, he knew better.

' _Goku.'_ Piccolo thought, _'You're doing this on purpose! You sly bastard! So this was your plan'_

Chidori's head was not a good place to be. She was in turmoil, anger over flowing her emotions and lightning crashing around in the sky, not to anyone's notice.

' _Why are they fighting?! I know neither of them want to train me! Why?! Why does everyone think I'm weak?! They say otherwise but I can see right through them! They don't believe me! They don't trust me! Why?! Dad why?! Why don't you believe in me!? I am strong! I need to be strong! I need to be! I have to be strong! Strong enough!'_

Her eyes suddenly turned teal and her hair stood up and flashed yellow, a golden aura radiating off of her. Her tail bristled in anticipation and rage pushed off of her like waves, "I AM strong enough!"

She blasted forwards in between her father and Vegeta and kicked her father in the gut. To say Goku was shocked was an understatement.

' _Why is she attacking ME?!'_

Chidori glared threateningly at her father and came at him again, this time with a Ki blast, "Masenko! HA!"

"Oh crap!" Goku saw the humongous ki blast coming for him and he transformed as well, ready for it, "Haaaaa!" he caught the blast but it was burning his hands, "Rrrg!" he finally was able to kick it up to the sky. He wasn't ready, however, for Chidori to appear in front of him punch him in the face.

She screamed as she put all of her strength into that one blow, "Rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" she landed the hit, sending her father crashing into the mountains in the distance.

Piccolo and Vegeta stood looking at the scene, gaping at the sheer power the father and daughter used.

' _Amazing! So Chidori did it after all! But dammit! Why couldn't I have become a super saiyan first!? Now Kakarrot AND his brat are stronger than me!'_

Goku teleported back in front of Chidori with a smile, "Whoa Chidori! That was awesome! You've become a super saiyan! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

Chidori wasn't prepared for the comment and suddenly her hair flashed down to black, "W-what?"

Goku grinned at her, "You did great today, Chi. I'm proud of you"

Chidori's eyes widened, not sure what to say. Her father had just given her praise on her fighting.

"I- I don't understand. You said I wasn't . . . wasn't strong enough"

"Chidori" Goku tried to console her, "I knew you could do it. It's been inside you all along. If your future self could do it, why not you? It was just the means on how to get you there that was tricky. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, sweety"

Chidori backed away as Vegeta and Piccolo came closer to the calming area. Vegeta snarled at Goku, "You mean you planned this all along?!"

"Well I didn't plan you to get involved, Vegeta, but I guess it worked out anyway, right? Haha!"

"You idiot" was Vegeta's only response.

Chidori glared at her father, "Stop laughing dad! You think toying with my emotions is funny!? Huh!?"

Goku seemed surprised, "What? No! I didn't mean! I uh!"

"Oh forget it" Chidori looked away, "We'll settle this tomorrow. Right now I just want to kill you and that won't do. I'm going home. Don't follow me." With that, she took off home, leaving the two Saiyans and the Namekian alone.

Vegeta scoffed, "You went the wrong way to go about things, Kakarrot. Whatever, I'm going back to train. Don't let your brat bother me again" he took off without another word.

Piccolo was still watching where Chidori had left, "Are you still proud of how you handle things, Goku? Because for once, I agree with Vegeta"

Goku sighed and closed his eyes in sorrow, "Everything will be fine, Piccolo."

' _I hope'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

"Hey Chidori?" Trunks asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Goku took your advice?"

She bit her lip, "He had better. Otherwise we traveled back in time for nothing. I just hope he doesn't take everything little me says to heart. I was pretty hormonal when I was that age. But he'll get over it. Everything will be just fine. You'll see"

Trunks smiled softly, "I hope you're right." He left to go to bed.

' _So do I'_

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R **

**Was the end too stupid? Or did it work? I'm not for sure but it seems like Goku is an asshole who doesn't think about other's emotions first. Oh well. Everything will work out in the end**


	11. My Pain is Worse Than Your Pain

It had been a few more days of training and still, little Chidori refused to talk to her father, only training and fighting against him. Finally, Goku had an idea to get her to talk to him.

' _She's never been this mad at me before except for when I told her when she was three that she couldn't keep her hat on all the time. I remember I had to do something or show her something so she'd be happy and do as I said. I can't remember what that was but maybe if I teach her something, she'll talk?'_

Suddenly he grabbed her fist and smiled at her. Piccolo had been meditating below them and sensed the break. He opened his eyes a bit and looked up at the two super Saiyans.

Goku lowered her hand and powered himself down, "How about I show you a neat little trick, Chidori?"

Chidori just stared at him but didn't attack to resume training.

Goku laughed, "I know you're not talking to me because you're mad at me still, Chidori. But how about if I teach you a special technique then? Would you talk to me then?"

Still nothing. She just glared at him even though on the inside she was just itching to learn a new trick.

"Please?" Goku was getting desperate, "I'm sorry I did what I did to make you go super saiyan. I just thought that if I got you angry enough, then you'd be able to ascend. I should have taken your emotions into account. I'm sorry"

Chidori smirked, "Well it's about damn time, dad. I thought you'd never apologize!"

Goku gawked, "You talked to me!" he launched at her and gave her a big bear hug, laughing. Chidori was a bit disheveled at first but welcomed the hug nonetheless until her father backed away.

"Alright! So you wanna learn a new technique?!"

"Yeah!" she shouted just as loud.

"You want to know what it is?!"

"Duh!"

Piccolo groaned, "Just tell her already!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "How about I teach you the instant transmission technique?"

Chidori's eyes turned wide and giddy, "Seriously?! Yeah! Teach me! Teach me!"

Goku laughed, "Well alright. Well you see . . . ."

 _Later that night_

Everyone sat at dinner and even Piccolo joined much to Chi-Chi's insistence. They all were munching on their great meal when Chidori just looked over at Piccolo with questions in her eyes. Piccolo sensed her staring and swallowed his food.

"What?"

Chidori narrowed her eyes, "I thought you didn't eat, Piccolo? I thought Namekians only needed water to survive?"

Chi-Chi and Goku were directed to the conversation and Piccolo blushed, "I didn't want to be rude"

Chi-Chi smiled at the green man, "Oh what a gentleman you are! But you don't have to eat anything if you don't want to Piccolo. My goodness! I hope one day Chidori finds a man just like you! Then I'll finally have grandchildren!"

Piccolo's eye twitched and his face held a purple blush. Chidori on the other hand had a rather violent response, "Mom! You know I'll never have time for romance! Dating and marriage and having kids is just a big waste of time! Besides, Piccolo's my teacher, why would I ever want a mate _exactly_ like him!? Talk about weird. And why would I ever want a mate anyway?!"

Everyone just sat in silence not touching their food. Even Goku stopped eating and looked between Chidori and Piccolo, "Uuuuhh. . . . What are we talking about again?"

Chi-Chi growled and spoke up, "Grandchildren, Goku! And Chidori! It's not like I'm wanting you to marry Piccolo! I was just saying it would be nice if you found a man as nice and protective as he was over you."

"I know what you said!"

"Young lady, don't raise your voice at me!"

"I wasn't! I was just saying-"

"Chidori"

The girl turned to Piccolo who was beet red, "Listen to your mother so we can just change the topic. This subject is just too weird."

Chidori sighed and laughed, getting the rest of the family to laugh as well. Things weren't so bad for the Son family and Piccolo.

Yet.

-88888888888-

 _The next year and a half went by all too quickly for anyone_

Chidori, Goku and Piccolo landed near South City by Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma and Tien.

Chidori stared at Bulma, "W-what are you holding?"

Bulma giggled at Chidori's naivety, "Well Chi, this here's my baby!"

"Baby?!" Chidori flinched back, "Whoa! I did NOT see that coming!"

Yamcha brooded behind them, "And you you'll never guess who the father is"

Goku gushed at the baby, "It's Vegeta, isn't it Trunks?"

Bulma gaped at him, "How did you know that?! I haven't told anyone!"

Goku realized his mistake but acted normally, "Oh really? Wow I guess it was just a lucky guess! Hahah!"

Chidori was still trying to get over the fact that Bulma and her Uncle Vegeta had a kid.

Bulma hummed in disbelief, "But you even got his name right!"

Goku laughed, "Maybe I'm psychic!"

Suddenly Yajirobe appeared out of no where with a bag full of senzu beans, "Hey guys!"

Goku's voice went high pitched, "Yajirobe!" he then mumbled, 'Thank Kami'

"Brought ya guys over some senzu beans. Korin figured you guys might need 'em. Well! My job is done and now I'm getting out of here!"

Krillin chuckled, "What? Not gonna fight with us, pal?"

"No way! You guys are crazy!"

Everyone laughed in a friendly way as Yajirobe left in his flying mobile.

Which suddenly exploded near South City.

"Yajirobe!" Goku shouted, "Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Chi! Let's go! Bulma, you get somewhere safe! Now!"

With that they all took off flying in different directions to search for the Andriods. There was one problem though. They couldn't sense their energy.

Finally they found them when they all felt Yamcha's power level fluctuate and go down fast, "Over there!" Goku shouted and blasted off towards Yamcha's decreasing power level.

What they found was almost frightening but not as frightening as Frieza was years ago. The two Andriods stood there surrounded by damaging flames and destruction of multiple buildings. There was a large chubby one with a pale face and the other was old and wrinkled holding his hand inside Yamcha's chest with a smirk on his face.

He threw Yamcha's body and Krillin caught him.

"Goku." The old one smiled, "I've been waiting for you"

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori was jumpy and excited but scared at the same time. She was finally going back to the past again. She was going to see her father and all of her friends once more and she just couldn't take it. Trunks stared at his master with a smile.

' _Wow. I've never seen her so happy before. Going back must mean so much to her. I wonder how things are going to play out?'_

"You ready to go Chidori?"

"You bet Trunks! Let's go! I can't wait! This is so exciting!"

"I can tell you're happy, Chidori" Bulma wiped the grease off her forehead, "But just remember. You have to keep it down, okay? Think clearly. You have to be there for everyone. But with Goku there now maybe things will be different. Just make sure Trunks will okay, alright?!"

Chidori gave her a thumbs up, "Of course! Haven't I always protected the squirt?"

Trunks blushed, "I'm not a squirt! I'm seventeen!"

"Still younger than me" she ruffled his lavender hair playfully and made a fist in the air, "Now let's go!"

-8888888888888888888888888-

Her father was holding his chest. Something was wrong. He suddenly went back to his natural state and collapsed, "Dad! No!"

Chidori started to run over to help him but Piccolo grabbed the back of her shirt and went at him instead.

Gero noticed this and shot a beam towards Piccolo, sending him to the ground.

"Piccolo!" Chidori shouted, "No! This can't be right! They said things would change if dad was with us! What's going on?!"

Krillin came up by her, "I think it's because of his heart virus! Didn't he ever take that medicine?!"

Chidori gaped, "No! He didn't! That must be it, then! It's got to be!"

The fat android came over to Goku and was about to give him a killing blow when suddenly someone kicked the android in the face, sending him away.

The newcomer laughed, "No bucket of bolts is going to take my kill away from me!"

Chidori grinned, "Uncle Vegeta! You're here!"

Piccolo stood up, seemingly not hurt, "Bastard. So much for a diversion"

Vegeta smirked, "Of course I'm here" he kicked Goku to Piccolo who caught him efficiently, "I am, after all, the Prince of all Saiyans. And now more powerful than ever!"

He transformed into the legendary super saiyan and Chidori grinned in her excitement, "Awesome!"

Krillin gaped, "But I thought you had to be pure of heart!"

Vegeta smirked, "I guess I found a loophole"

He went in to attack

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori and Trunks got into the Time Machine together and Trunks stared at his master, "Are you really not scared of what might happen?"

Chidori strapped in her seatbelt and his as well for him, "Of course I am, Trunks. I'm terrified. I'm terrified that if I can't do anything to help my friends and family, everything is just going to end up exactly the same as it did in this timeline. I'm scared that this time, even though I've grown stronger, that I might not make a difference"

Trunks sadly smiled at her, "Don't worry, Chi. You'll make all the difference"

She laughed, "You excited to see your dad again?"

Trunks chuckled, "Honestly? After meeting him the first time, I'm a little worried he won't like me"

Chidori tapped in the coordinates of the timeline they wished to go to, "I understand your fear, Trunks. But it's okay. Your father loved you. He still does. Even this one. You trust me, don't you?"

Trunks grinned, "Of course I do, Chi"

"Good" she sent the time machine off on its destination.

When they appeared at the other timeline, Chidori searched for the power levels first thing while Trunks put the time machine in its capsule.

"Follow me" they set off and crossed into the wastelands which brought back memories for Chidori. But something was off. Something felt different.

"Hey look down there!" Trunks shouted and they both landed on the ground.

"A head" Chidori looked at it curiously, "It's an android head."

"But that's not 17 and it's definitely not 18!"

"I know. Something must have gone wrong when we went back in time the first time." She sensed Piccolo's energy dropping fast, "Hurry! Let's go!"

When they finally reached everyone, they all stared at one another in silence of a second.

Piccolo recognized the newcomers and shouted in relief, "Chidori! Trunks!"

Chidori snapped her head to glare at her old master, "Piccolo!"

Trunks stared down at the old android down on the canyon, "This can't be right at all. Who is that?"

Vegeta shouted angrily, "What do you mean who is that?! That's the android of course!"

"No. No it's not. Something DID happen Chidori. What else could have changed do you think?"

"I don't know" future Chidori narrowed her eyes at everything, "But we'll figure that out later"

Suddenly a flying car could be heard and everyone directed their attention to the woman stupid enough to draw attention to herself, "Yoo-hoo! Hey guys I-" she stopped and stared at the android herself.

But the android had another plan and blasted the plane. In the rush, Chidori and Trunks both went to save Bulma and baby Trunks from the blast, forgetting all about poor Yajirobe.

"Bulma, you okay? What were you thinking!?" Chidori scolded her.

Bulma held her baby and stared at the girl, "Oh my god! Chidori?! Is that you!? Oh wow! How've you been, kid? And you!" she gazed at adult Trunks, "Thank you both for saving me and my baby!"

Trunks just glared up at his father and growled. Vegeta was currently just trying to find where the android went off to.

Trunks blasted off in front of him, "Hey! Why didn't you save them!? They're your wife and child!"

Chidori blasted up towards them as well, "Trunks, calm down, you don't understand"

"Oh I understand just perfectly! He was going to let them die!"

Vegeta snorted, "So what? We need to find out where the android went!"

"Why you!"

Chidori grabbed Trunks' face harshly, "Listen to me right now! Don't go picking fights that you can't win and he's right. We need to search for the androids. I'll talk with you later about this, okay?"

Trunks was more afraid of his master so he nodded, not saying a word.

Vegeta smirked, "I knew I smelt you coming this way, girl. Why'd you come back?"

The future Chidori turned to face him, "To help of course. You know me, Vegeta. Can't keep away from a good fight"

Vegeta chuckled, "I thought not, kid" he punched her shoulder a little roughly and landed down by where everyone was waiting. Bulma had said something about that being Dr. Gero himself.

Trunks stopped Future Chidori from going down with him, "What was that all about? Why does he like you so much?"

Chidori shrugged, "I've known him for a long time, Trunks. Trust me. You'll understand the way he works one day"

Trunks groaned impatiently but flew down and landed beside her. Little Chidori was pouting because she was just told she had to take Bulma, her baby and Yajirobe back home.

"Oh wait!" little Chidori grinned, "With my instant transmission technique dad taught me I can be back here in seconds!"

"WHAT?!" Fuure Chidori shouted, earning everyone's attention, "Dad actually taught you the teleportation technique?!"

"Yeah, don't you know it?"

"No!"

Trunks tried to calm her, "Hey relax, Chi. Maybe while you're here he could teach you. Where is he anyway?"

Future Chidori paled, "He didn't die again did he!?"

Krillin cleared things up and the story of the battle was retold.

"But this is all so strange" Trunks thought out loud, "Where are the other androids then?"

"There's more?!" Vegeta shouted, "What the hell!?"

Chidori from the future explained, "Okay I think we need to clarify things now. One android is called 17 and he has short black hair and a red bandanna and blue eyes. The other android is a girl. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. They have an underestimated appearance but make no mistake. They're deadly and even though you've managed to change into a super saiyan, Vegeta, you'll still be no match for them. Not even I was. They destroyed everything I had and I transformed, rage, surging through me. But not even I could defeat them. I still can't after all these years training."

Everyone looked solemn so she changed the subject fast, "Little Chidori! I think you shouldn't use teleportation to get Bulma and Yajirobe to safety. You should just fly there and stay out of this fight. You're not strong enough either. We need to wait for my father to heal so he can help us"

Vegeta cracked, "Are you fucking kidding me!? I'm not waiting for that clown! Fuck that!"

He took off with Trunks hot on his tail. Chidori growled, "Dammit those idiots! They're too much alike, I swear!"

They took off in the direction Bulma said for them to go into the mountains to find the cave of Dr. Gero's secret lab.

Meanwhile, little Chidori was growling impatiently as she was carrying Bulma in her arms with her baby and Yajirobe was being carried on her back.

' _This sucks! Why can't I join the fight? This just isn't fair! I should use my teleportation technique anyway! Then again, I've never transported people with me let alone three other people. Oh well. I'll just have to teleport once I drop these guys off'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

They all landed at the door of Dr. Gero's secret lab. Future Chidori could feel her heart pounding and her blood rushing. This was it. The moment of truth. With everyone there to help except her father things should be different. And she was a super saiyan now! And Trunks was one too!

Vegeta growled, "Enough waiting! We should attack now!"  
Future Chidori stopped him, "Wait. Vegeta, I know you want to fight them but please just listen to me. Whatever you see, you must not underestimate them. You give them your full power and nothing less. That goes for all of you! You too, Trunks!"

The boy face palmed, "Chidori!"

Chidori herself slapped her own face, "Dammit"

Vegeta smirked at them, "It's alright. I already knew he was my son. I could smell it"

Chidori rolled her eyes, "You and your weird saiyan instincts"

Trunks twitched, a little hurt, _'He knew and yet he still?'_

Suddenly there was no wasting any more time as Vegeta blasted open the door, revealing three androids.

Just as Chidori and Trunks from the future foretold, the two androids looks just as they said but a lot more harmless.

Krillin blushed, "Gosh. She's pretty"

Vegeta snarled, "Are you kidding me?! These brats are the androids?!"

Trunks shuddered, remembering his first encounter with them in the future, "Yes"

Chidori just stared at them. The two were staring at all of them as if they were nothing. They ignored their presence as if they were trash. Like pests.

She just barely heard 18 tell her brother that they should wake up the 'other' android.

That's when she snapped, "No! You bastards! I won't let you destroy everything again! I'll fucking kill you!"

She blasted her strongest attack forth as a super saiyan, her Masenko that Piccolo had taught her so long ago. Everyone evacuated as the cave imploded and Chidori didn't even notice that Trunks was holding her, "Chidori! You need to calm down! You almost hurt everyone!"

Chidori stopped and looked at the damage, "Are they gone? Are you Andriods gone?"

Vegeta flew up towards her, "And you tell me not to be reckless!? You idiot! Don't go off and do things like that again! You could've killed someone!"

Chidori flinched at Vegeta's words and Trunks suddenly got protective of her and moved her behind him, "Leave her alone! You don't know what we've been through. It took all I had not to lunge at them myself"

"Then you're BOTH idiots"

The dust cleared and much to everyone's horror, the Androids plus one that was in the coffin, were still alive and without a scratch on them. They had dodged it so effortlessly.

"Oh god no" Chidori shuddered, "We're doomed. That was my best attack and as a super saiyan. I gave all I had. Vegeta. . . ."

The saiyan prince glanced at her, unsure of why she was speaking to him.

"I'm so sorry" she cried and just like that, she passed out from exhaustion in Trunks' arms.

Vegeta seemed curious as to why she said that, _'Sorry? Sorry for what?'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

When Future Chidori awoke, she was on a road, Trunks hovering over her talking to Krillin and Piccolo for some reason. He finally noticed she had awoken, "Hey there. I'm glad you're awake finally"

"What happened?" she sat up, "Where are we?"

Trunks looked away, "They tried to get away so we all followed them and dad attacked them just like you told him to. But it wasn't enough. We all got clobbered."

"But then how are you guys still alive?"

Krillin smiled and waved around an empty bag, "Senzu beans, kid. Remember?"

"Oh so then where is everyone else? Are they okay?"

Piccolo smirked affectionately at her, "Yeah kid. Vegeta flew off to vent out some rage after getting his ass kicked. Everyone's fine. Are you?"

Chidori stood up and dusted herself off, "Why didn't they hurt me while they could?"

Tien shrugged and Krillin spoke up with an answer, "Don't know. It was weird. They said that an unconscious opponent wouldn't really be worth their time. Not that that stopped Trunks. He stood in front of you most of the time so you wouldn't get hurt"

Chidori glanced over at her blushing pupil and smiled, "Thanks Trunks. You have a kind heart just like your mother"

Trunks only blushed more and she continued, "And a true honorable spirit just like your father"

He paled at that and shook his head, "Please don't compare me to him. He hates me, Chidori. He hates me so much and I don't know why. I should go and see him"

Chidori bit her lip, "Maybe you shouldn't. He really wouldn't be exactly happy right now. He just got his ass kicked by a woman after all. His ego has went down the drain."

"So what? I still want to make sure he's alright"

"Even if he hates you?" she asked sarcastically.

"I got to find out why! Don't you understand, Chidori?"

Chidori understood too well, actually, "I do. But just hear me out. Give him time"

Krillin groaned, "Oh man. So are we going to defeat these guys after all? I mean Chidori gave it her all, Trunks fought and so did Vegeta as a super saiyan!"

Chidori shrugged.

It was a few seconds later that Krillin had an idea and crossed his arms, smirking at Piccolo, "If Super Saiyans didn't cut it. . . then perhaps we need even a little more help, eh Piccolo?"

The Namekian glared at Krillin and for once, Chidori was lost until she remembered the stories her father used to tell her of the great demon king Piccolo.

"What we need is a helping hand. Right Piccolo?"

Piccolo just snarled, "How dare you! Shut up you fucking idiot! Why would I help any of you anyway?! Do you even remember who I am, you fools!?"

Chidori glared, stepped forwards and slapped him, making Piccolo flinch back in the shock of what his old pupil just did.

"Yeah." Chidori put her hands on her hips, "You're Piccolo. Now explain yourself."

Piccolo just scoffed and took off without a word. Chidori sighed and looked back at Trunks, Krillin and Tien, "I'm going after him, okay guys? Trunks, remember what I said. And if dad wakes up, come and get me, alright?"

"You got it"

With that, Chidori took off after her old master who was trying to get as far away from her as possible.

Too bad Chidori was a super saiyan and stronger than him right now. She blasted forth and came up beside him, "You want to tell me what that was all about? Why did you go all crazy like that?"

"You wouldn't understand. You were just a little girl at the time" his voice was distant.

Chidori flicked her tail in the wind, "You don't think I know? You are the 'son' of King Piccolo, the rogue Namekian evil half of Kami who tried to take over the world years ago. I'm not stupid, Piccolo. I know what happened. Dad told me the story."

Piccolo just kept his silence and she continued, "But you're not King Piccolo. You're just Piccolo."

He suddenly stopped as did she and he snarled at her, "How would you know?! You don't know a damn thing! You don't realize how hard this is for me!"

Chidori powered down and just set dead eyes at him, "I don't realize, huh? Well do you realize what I've gone through, Piccolo? . . . Piccolo, you were my teacher. My friend. A father figure for me when dad wasn't there. Do you realize how much you meant to me?"

Piccolo's eyes softened.

"Surely what you have to go through to merge back with Kami isn't as bad as I had to go through so many years ago? It feels just like yesterday. I remember it so clearly."

She closed her eyes and could see her friend's dead body again and she shivered, "I had gone off to help against the androids, leaving mom at home. I didn't realize that you were on your way there. I went into the forest and found Vegeta dying. When he died, I felt your power and my mother's drop. I found you and mom on the ground. When the androids were done having their fun with me, they left and whatever strength I had left, I used to get to you because I could still feel you were still just barely alive"

Piccolo listened to her intense words, curious and fearful of what he was about to hear next.

"I was going to give you my energy but it was too late. You were dying. You were already a goner. You told me something only a hero would do. You tried to save my mother, Piccolo. . . And on your dying breathe you told me I was like a daughter to you and that you loved me. You told me to live. Well guess what Piccolo? How can I live when my reasons died right before my eyes? I've contemplated so many times whether or not I should just kill myself! But you know what? I made a promise. I promised Vegeta I'd protect his family and that's the only reason I've lived for. Until Bulma invented the time machine that is. Then I had a new reason. To make sure the past survives. Now tell me Piccolo. Is what you have to do now so hard?"

Piccolo closed his eyes briefly and reopened them, "I'm sorry kid. I didn't realize how hard it's been for you." Chidori looked away, not really wanting to look at him, her memories were just too agonizing now.

Then she felt an embrace. She looked up to see Piccolo holding her, holding her head to his chest, "It's true you know. You are like a daughter to me. If you weren't Goku's kid, I'd claim you myself. Just don't tell anyone I said that." He brushed his fingers in her hair, "Everything's going to be alright kid. I promise. I'm sorry I snapped at you. You didn't deserve it."

Chidori hugged him back forcefully, "It's okay. I'm just happy I got to see everyone again. Especially you and dad"

He sighed, "Now let's go to Kami's lookout. You coming with me?"

"Sure." She said, "I'm sure Trunks will be okay for now. He's not stupid like his father is sometimes."

They took off towards Kami's lookout, both at a more stable emotional state than either of them had been at for a long time.

' _I just hope I'll still be me afterwards'_ Piccolo thought.

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **I think I shall refer to Future Chidori as F Chidori from now on. What do you guys think? Will that be easier to pick up? It'd be quicker for me to type, that's for sure. Tell me what you guys like I should refer little Chidori and Future Chidori as. It would be a great help so there is no confusion.**

 **Thank you! And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next one**


	12. The New Enemy Arrives

Chidori glared out at nothing as she flew Bulma, baby Trunks and Yajirobe to their homes. She was not happy. At all.

' _This isn't fair. Why do I get left out of the fight and my future self doesn't? I'm a super saiyan, too! I can help. Why don't they let me? The present me?!'_

Her thoughts ran wild, even after she had dropped off Bulma, her baby and Yajirobe. She was heading home now at full power, not even aware to herself that she could use teleportation now if she wanted to. She was too deep in thought.

' _The Future me. Future Chidori. Heck, I'll just call her F Chidori. She's strong. But doesn't everyone realize that that makes ME strong too?! It's me! We're the same person for crying out loud!'_

She sighed loudly, ' _This is all just too weird. I hope dad feels better soon after taking his medicine.'_

Finally she reached her home only to find her friends and mother loading her father up in a capsule corp plane.

She landed in front of the house, "What's going on, mom?! Did something happen!?"

Krillin answered instead, "Don't worry. We'll explain everything on the plane."

After they told her everything that happened and why they were headed for Master's Roshi's island, Chidori could only nod.

"They think killing Goku is all just some sort of game" Krillin finished.

"They're that strong?" Chidori seemed apprehensive, ' _Whoa'_ she thought, ' _I guess since my future self even got clobbered, I supposed it's a good thing I didn't fight after all'_

Then Yamcha, who was flying the plane, asked the most obvious question, "So what now?"

Trunks tried to suggest going back in the past even further to destroy the Andriods before they awoke but it was a no good plan for this timeline. Trunks remembered how his mother in his timeline explained it to him and F Chidori. That if he went even further back, that would only create another timeline. The present timeline that they were in right now would not be affected and neither would his own.

So they were back to square one.

"So many things have changed in this timeline since Chi and I came here three years ago. The first two Andriods you faced, 17 and 18's strength, their mercy levels, another Android and even Goku's timing of getting affected by the virus. So many things are different that I wonder if I will even make a difference here"

Chi-Chi smiled at him, "Oh don't worry about it, sweety. You brought the medicine to my Goku and if it wasn't for you then he'd be gone. I thank you for that"

Chidori nodded, "Yeah! You did make a difference! Wait. . . .what is your name again?"

Trunks blushed and smiled a bit, "It's Trunks"

She stared, "You mean like Bulma's baby?! You're Trunks?! Holy cow!"

Trunks smiled, seeing how much of the past was still in his Future Chidori. Even after all this time he could see the happiness that was in her as a child.

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Future Chidori meanwhile was sitting beside Piccolo at Kami's palace. They thought that he could just quickly merge and be done with it but that wasn't going to happen. Kami could sense a new danger on Earth and he didn't want to merge until he knew that Piccolo was ready to take it on mentally and emotionally.

Future Chidori just sat on the ground of the palace, cross-legged, carefully meditating just as Piccolo always did and does. Piccolo smirked at the thought that the girl looked remarkably like her father and yet acted so much like himself.

Since they were still waiting patiently for Kami's answer, or rather in Piccolo's case, impatiently, he decided that he might as well start a conversation with the girl that warmed his heart to begin with.

"So then. . . what do I call you exactly?"

Chidori cracked open an eye, "What do you mean?"

"I mean" Piccolo crossed his arms with a narrowed stare, "Since there are two Chidori's in this timeline, what should I call you? Everyone can't keep calling you BOTH Chidori. It would just get too confusing."

Chidori pondered for a few moments, "How about Future Chidori?"

Piccolo shook his head, "Too long"

"Future Chi?"

The Namekian placed his one hand on a cross-legged leg and the other on his cheek, "No"

Chidori raised a brow, "Well I can't shorten it any further you know. I can't just call myself F Chidori or F Chi"

Piccolo blinked and stared for a few moments and smirked, "Actually, you could"

Chidori narrowed her eyes at him, "Screw you. No. It's too stupid of a nickname"

Piccolo almost chuckled, "So what? At least people would be able to differentiate the two of you by name"

She rolled her eyes and groaned, waiting for a few minutes before finally responding, "Fine. F Chi it is then"

Piccolo crossed his arms back in victory with a smirk plastered on his face, "You can never win over me, Chi. Just isn't possible"

"I guess not" F Chi laughed, "But there are some matters that I prevail over you"

He glared a little, "Like what?"

She raised a brow, "Don't question a woman. She'll always win in the end."

Kami sighed deeply from his post, "I don't know about this"

Chidori glanced at the Earth guardian/Namekian, "What is it Kami?"

Her and Piccolo stood up as the guardian turned to them, "It's worse than I thought. I thought that perhaps it wouldn't be a threat now that it didn't have a master. But I was wrong. It's destroying Gingertown as we speak."

F Chi gasped, "Gingertown? What's destroying it? Who?"

Piccolo growled, "Forget that for now! What we need to do now is merge so the threats can be extinguished!"

Kami stared at Piccolo with a saddened expression on his face, "Chidori?"

She blinked at him, "Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking. How does Piccolo die in your future?"

F Chi sighed and gave a sad smile to her master, "He died protecting my mother for me. He died giving me a message of love of how much he cared for me. Like a daughter. He was a hero."

Piccolo smiled back at her and Kami, too.

"Well then it's settled. Piccolo. I will merge with you. Now"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

Meanwhile little Chidori was with Trunks and Bulma who had left in quite a hurry after they found a giant bug shell. They still weren't' quite sure about what it was but something told Trunks and Chidori that they'd find out.

Chidori scrunched her nose at the giant bug skin, "So what now Trunks?"

Trunks stared at her. It was almost scary how similar and yet how different they were, "I don't know. I suppose we should get back with the others."

"Okay!"

They took off, "What do you think is going on Trunks? I mean why are there two time machines? Do you think that somehow another you tried to come into the past but didn't make it? Does it have something to do with that big bug? It's shell was in the time machine. Do you think it came with a different you and ate you!?"

Trunks sighed, "You ask so many questions."

"Oh. Sorry"

He suddenly felt bad, "No! I mean it's a good thing! I just don't know about what's going on is all. I'm as clueless as you are."

Chidori hummed, "What am I like, Trunks?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

She huffed, "I mean what's the future me like! She seems so much more different than I am! Did I change that much?"

Trunks looked away, still flying, "Yes. You told me long ago what happened to you. Everyone close to you died. Even your mother. You told me you witnessed my father's death first and then Piccolo's who had risked his life to try and save your mom. In my time that's how you became a super saiyan. Not that it really mattered. You were still no match for the androids."

Chidori was silent, "Oh." She whispered, "I mean I knew everyone died but. . . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't've brought it up"

Trunks stared over to her, "You know . . .you two really aren't that different. She's still you. Yeah she's went through more but you both are still the same person. You would've done the same things she did. You're an amazing person, Chidori. Always remember that, okay?"

Chidori smiled, "Yeah"

They took off towards their friends, still very freaked out about whatever had come out of the other time machine.

In only a few minutes, they finally arrived at Master Roshi's island where everyone was hiding her father. He still hadn't awoken yet which was bad but nothing could be done about it. Chidori opened the door with Trunks behind her, "Hey guys! We're back!"

Krillin turned to her looking terrified, "Guys. You have to listen to this news story."

"News story?" she asked and went over to the TV to see what the group was so scared of.

The news reporter on the TV was in the midst of the action, "What was that?! I just heard a scream! And now there are gunshots! The police are shooting at something! What is it?!"

Suddenly everything was quiet and the reporter stated the obvious, "What's this? It suddenly got quiet. Let's take a look to see what's . . . what's" the man's face went blank with terror as he stared at something behind the camera and everything got quiet as the camera cut off, giving the TV a snowy screen.

Yamcha yelled, "What was that thing?! Let's go to another channel!"

Krillin turned the channel to see a working camera on live on the ground. Screams were heard, pleading for help. But then everything got quiet just as before.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

F Chi stared at her old friend, "Piccolo? Are you still you?"

He and Kami had merged finally and they had become one person in Piccolo's body. But was it still Piccolo's mind? Mr. Popo wouldn't say anything. He was grieving for the loss of his old friend.

Piccolo tilted his head to her and smiled, "Yeah kid. It's still me. It's just . . . more of me"

F Chidori grinned, "So then you ready to go kick ass? I'm right behind you!"

Piccolo frowned, "No. I will fight alone. You'll stay here. The threat is strong. Stronger than you. But now that I have merged, I am stronger. I will be in no danger but you will. You will stay here"

F Chidori couldn't believe her ears, "What!? But Piccolo! How could you think that I'm not strong enough!? I can fight! Don't you dare say I can't, dammit!"

"Chidori!" he yelled at her, "Promise me you'll stay here!"

She stared into his coal eyes, shining with determination and love. He cared for her. She knew that. F Chi sighed, "Fine. But if I feel your power drop, I'm coming after you"

Piccolo smirked, "Fair enough kid"

He took off towards the enemy.

"Idiot" Chidori muttered.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888-

"I'm going to go check it out" Trunks popped up and everyone stared at him as if he were crazy.

Chidori got excited, "I'll go too!"

Her mother yelled at her, "No you will not, little missy! Absolutely not!"

Trunks caught ahold of Chidori's attention before she fought with her mother, "I'll go alone. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm just going to check it out is all. You stay here and protect your dad from the androids, Chidori. Okay?"

Chidori stared into Trunks' eyes, remembering what he had said to her on the way over. She consented with a nod, "Okay."

Trunks gave her a smile but before he could take off, everyone felt a strong power. But something was very weird.

"Frieza and his father" Chidori whispered, "No way."

Trunks was afraid too, "Goku and Piccolo. And even my father!"

Yamcha growled, "This is impossible though! Frieza and his father are dead!"

Chidori floated up to her father's window to see his still there, "And dad's still in bed! What's happening?"

"It's coming from. . . "Trunks tried to think of the name of the town.

"Gingertown." Krillin filled in, "Where everyone was disappearing on TV."

Trunks growled, "I'm still going to go check it out! I'll bet whatever's doing this is the same thing that came out of that shell!"

He took off without another word with Krillin behind him and Chidori wanted to go with him so bad but stopped herself. She couldn't allow herself to go back on her word. She looked back through the window in the room where her father laid unconscious. She consented that she'd stay and protect her father.

' _And I'll do so. No matter what'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Over an hour later, F Chi opened her eyes from meditating. She had felt Piccolo's energy go down a little but then it went back up. But something was definitely strange. She felt the other power that Piccolo was fighting. She felt Frieza, King Cold, Piccolo, Vegeta, and even her father's Ki. Except they were all meshed into one person.

'Strange. This new foe seems to have all of their energies. But how? It seems that Krillin and Trunks are on the battlefield now but the thing is going away. So it ran away, huh?'

She stood up and was about to leave when Mr. Popo stopped her, "Excuse me Miss Chi? Are you going to go?"

"Yes"

"Well in that case would you please do something for me first?"

She really didn't want to but she relented, "Fine. What is it, Mr. Popo?"

"Could you please tell everyone the seriousness of this new threat? And if they need to, everyone is always welcome to the lookout."

F Chi nodded with a smile, "Right. Thanks Mr. Popo"

She took off and when she finally found them, she bumped into Trunks first who had told her everything of the new threat. His name was Cell and he was created by Dr. Gero to be the Perfect weapon. He was going to absorb the androids to become even more powerful.

F Chi snarled, "Then we have to stop it."

 _Three days later_

Everyone sat in front of the TV in anger and F Chi growled, "This is hopeless! We'll never find it!"

Piccolo growled as well, "Dammit! Now it went to the South district? How are we not sensing it?!"

They all got in a plane and went after it this time. Yamcha thought the plan was brilliant, "It'll never catch on this time"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "I don't know. It's pretty clever. There's no way to find it if it hides before we get too close."

"That's when we find it before it can hide Piccolo" F Chi winked at him and Little Chidori snickered at Piccolo's pouting response.

"Shut up brats"

This only made them grin even more.

Suddenly someone appeared on the ship and F Chi had a fist ready in attack but stopped before she hit the intruder. She stared at the man who she looked so much alike and blinked at his shocked expression.

"Chidori?! Hey sweety!"

F Chi blinked again, "Dad?!" she flung her arms around him and little Chidori came and hugged him too, "Dad! I was so worried about you!"

F Chi backed away and knocked him on the head, "How could you make us worry so much?! Do you know how much we've needed you?! Why didn't you take your medicine BEFORE you fought you moron!"

Goku laughed, "Sorry Chi! I forgot about it!"

F Chi's eye twitched and little Chidori giggled, "We're so glad you're okay though dad."

Goku ruffled her hair, making the little girl's tail curl happily.

"I'm all better guys but I don't think I can take on the androids and Cell. We'll have to train first for a while before we even have a chance."

"We?" The Chidori's' looked at each other in surprise when they both asked the same question, "Who?"

"You" their father smiled at them, "We're going to train in a room where one year in there is only a day out here."

Piccolo perked, "The room of spirit and time?! But you couldn't last a day in there when you were a kid!"

Goku shrugged and turned back to his kids, "Well? What do you say? You up for it? I'm going to let Vegeta and Trunks in on it too."

"Well you better go quickly," Piccolo stared off at nothing, just imagining the terror that the Earthlings were going through, "Cell is killing hundreds of people every day and gaining more and more power"

He nodded, "Take my hands girls"

The Chidori's did as they were told, still in shock that their father wanted to train with them. Well. . . F Chi was even more in shock since she had never trained with him before.

Without another word, he teleported into a wasteland behind Trunks.

The boy flinched and stood up but relaxed when he saw who it was, "Goku! You're okay again!"

F Chi slugged his shoulder, "You okay, squirt? Geez I thought after three days, you'd give up. You know Vegeta's too stubborn right?"

"You're telling me. He hasn't spoken one word to me and he just looks at me with disappointment. He hates me"

Goku smiled, "Don't worry Trunks. Vegeta doesn't hate you. Just let me talk to him for a second"

He flashed over behind Vegeta who growled, "Leave. Kakarrot. I'm busy"

"Hey calm down there Vegeta. I know a great place to train if you're interested. A place where you can spend a whole year in a day"

Vegeta turned, a bit shocked, "What?"

Goku nodded, "Just come with me up to Kami's lookout. You don't have to train WITH me or anything but the room is set up for two people so you'll have to go in with Trunks"

Vegeta nodded, "Fine. But _we'll_ go in first. Take me there"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

They got to Kami's look out but F Chi stopped Trunks before he could walk with the others, "Are you sure about this? Vegeta can be pretty intense."

Trunks nodded, "I have to show him I'm not a disappointment, Chidori. I HAVE to do this. You understand. Right?"

Chidori nodded slowly, "Just give him all you got and I'm sure he'll respect you. Never back down. Okay?"

Trunks nodded and hugged her, "Thanks Chi"

F Chi hugged his back and ruffled his lavender hair, "Yeah. Now go on kid. Have fun"

She watched him go with a pang of sadness in her heart, _'Vegeta is NOT going to go easy on him. Poor kid. But then again. I never went easy on him either. . . . . .He'll be okay"_

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **Sorry it's kind of a short chapter this time guys but the next one will be longer and better. I promise**

 **Thanks for reading and I would love it if people reviewed my story please**

 **R &R**


	13. He IS Proud of Him

**Sorry about the delay** **hope you guys like the new chapter and remember: It only gets better as it goes**

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Before Vegeta and Trunks went into the Chamber of Sprit and Time, F Chi just couldn't help herself. She saw the plain hurt in Trunks' eyes and just had to help somehow. She couldn't let her friend believe that his father hated him.

She gripped Vegeta's shoulder before they were about to go in. Her father, Mr. Popo, Trunks, Vegeta and even her little self, stared at her with a bit of confusion.

Vegeta shrugged off her hand and glared at her, "What?"

"I need to speak with you before you go in"

Trunks could tell she was going to talk to him about his feelings and felt his pride plummet, "Chidori, no! It's fine."

"No it's not, Trunks. Now, Vegeta. You'll make a little time to talk to me for a few seconds, won't you? It won't take long. I promise"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He wanted to train badly in the strange room. One look in his young adopted niece's eyes however stopped all hate. He sighed and growled as a cover up of his true feelings.

"Fine, brat."

F Chi smirked a bit, "Let's go into a different room"

"Chidori" Trunks almost whined and all that shut him up was a glare from her.

Vegeta let F Chi walk him into a different room and as the door closed, he shook his head in exasperation, "What the hell is it, kid? The brat and I need to train now if we ever want to stand a chance against Cell."

"I get that Vegeta. I really do but before you go in that room, think about the person you'll be sharing it with."

"What about him?"

"Dammit Vegeta! He's your son and he thinks that you hate him!"

Vegeta looked a tad surprised, "Well I'm not excited he's here if that's what you mean. I never planned on having a brat in the first place."

F Chi was so close to slapping him, he didn't even know.

"Look Vegeta. Just try and get along with him? He's waited to meet you for so long. Just give him the time of day, huh?"

Vegeta made a noise, "Whatever. Are we done here?"

F Chidori sighed and shook her head, "Sure. Whatever. But when the time's up and if he comes out miserable I will kick your ass"

Vegeta merely snorted again and walked out the room, going towards Trunks, "Come on, boy! Let's get this over with"

Trunks made a last glance towards F Chi with a look of a frightened kitten before finally relenting and going in the Chamber with his father.

F Chi sighed once again and covered her eyes with her hands, "That idiot is gonna torture him. I just know it"

Little Chi hummed at her older self, "You two like each other. Don't you?"

F Chi gaped at her, "What?! No! Are you crazy?! He's like a little brother to me! Or a cousin! Of course I don't like him like that!"

Little Chi giggled, "Ooookay"

Their father scratched his head, "What are we talking about?"

F Chi shook her head, "Nothing dad. Let's go wait outside"

With that, for most of the day, they small group waited and waited almost a whole day for Vegeta and Trunks to come back out of the room. F Chi was nervous. She knew something was going to happen to her friend and it bugged her to the core.

"Oh I hope he doesn't hurt him"

Goku heard her and laughed lightheartedly, "Chi what are you talking about? They're training. How can they not get hurt?"

"I meant emotionally, dad. Vegeta acts like he hates Trunks and at first I just waved it off. He couldn't hate him. He's his son. But now ever since the talk I had with Vegeta, I'm beginning to doubt myself. He actually did sound like he resented Trunks. And poor Trunks has been waiting all his life to meet him. I've told him so many stories about how Vegeta was a great warrior and a great man. The kid's never had a male role model in his life and he's clinging onto Vegeta like a lifeline. But the problem is- He's just going to get hurt doing so. Vegeta will just cut him off"

Goku stared at her, "Wow. I've never thought of that. But don't worry so much, Chi. I'm sure Trunks is proving himself worthy. That's really the only way to get through to Vegeta after all. Strength. And by the way Trunks killed Frieza like he did and fought the Andriods, I'm sure Vegeta already respects him. At least a little bit, anyway."

F Chi stopped biting her fingernails, which she hadn't even realized she was doing, "Yeah. I guess you're right. By the way, dad, Piccolo and I figured out a way to make it easier for Chidori and I to be addressed. Piccolo said I should be F Chi and Little Chi should be Chidori. That sound good, little Chi?"

Chidori nodded, "Sure. Wow. I never thought Piccolo would be the one to think of nicknames like that" she laughed.

Goku laughed as well, "Yeah sounds good! F Chi and Chidori. My girls. Wow I wonder if I'll ever have any more kids, huh? Hahaha!"

Chidori laughed a little too while F Chi rolled her eyes playfully at her father's antics.

 _Meanwhile with Trunks and Vegeta_

Trunks sat up in bed and stared at the door to leave the Chamber of Spirit and Time. Today had been worse than all the last. His father continually refused to train _with_ him and it had already been half of a year.

' _Six more months to go'_ he told himself blandly, ' _Chi was wrong. Dad is just hateful. How did she ever see good in him? He's an asshole! Come to think of it how did mom ever see good in him? They're always saying that dad was a great warrior and a great man but they were wrong! He's nothing but a power hungry jerk.'_

Trunks glanced at the empty bed across the room. He rarely saw his father asleep. It seemed that whenever Trunks was asleep, that's when Vegeta would finally turn in.

' _Of course he'd hate to spend more time with me than he'd have to'_

He pulled out a picture of his mother he had in his jacket pocket and stared at it. Right beside her mother was Chi and Trunks himself as a little boy.

' _I hope you're okay mom. I hope the Androids haven't found you'_ he started to tremble. He just wouldn't be able to take it if his mother died. Having his father hate him was one thing but his mother dying? That was a whole other ball game. He'd go berserk.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and jerked slightly. He knew who it was but he wished it was someone else.

Like Chidori. He missed her. Her smile. Her laugh. The effortless way she'd be able to ease his pain and worries. A lot of new things came into the light over the last few months.

Ever since the door closed he felt an ache in his heart being away from her. He had never felt so far away from her and he hated it. That's when he realized something. He was in love with her.

Vegeta saw the pain-filled expression on Trunks' face and snuffed it. He hated weakness and the fact that his own flesh and blood showed so much of it all of the time angered him. He had hoped that in the last few months, Trunks would have learned to be stronger with his emotions but he was wrong.

' _He's just like his mother.'_ He snarled and glanced over at him again, _'And yet he looks a lot like me except for the hair. The boy has potential. I'll give him that but until he shows me he can be a true warrior then I refuse to have anything to do with him'_

He remembered what F Chi had told him.

' _Been waiting to meet me all his life, huh? Well I don't know what lies the brat and Bulma have been feeding him about me but the brat is just going to have to get used to being disappointed'_

Meanwhile Trunks finally put the picture away and laid down to sleep, facing away from Vegeta.

' _Mom and Chi were so wrong. There's no good in him at all'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Things were bad outside the Room of Spirit and Time and things were just getting worse.

The Androids had went to Kame house in search of Goku but Piccolo diverted them and fought Android 17. Things got bad though when Cell showed up and absorbed the android and nearly killed Piccolo. Then Tien showed up on the battlefield to help 18 and 16 get away but at the cost of risking his own life.

Finally Goku had teleported to the scene and rescued both Piccolo and Tien before getting back to the lookout.

F Chi hovered over Piccolo, horrible memories rushing into her mind as she lifted his head onto her lap and gently fed him a senzu bean.

"Come on Piccolo" she cried a little, "I can't lose you again." She ignored the large chunk of flesh missing from Piccolo's side from where Cell had blasted him.

Piccolo moaned a little as the wound healed and he blinked up at Chidori's tear filled face, "Chi?"

F Chi gasped and leaned down more to hug her friend, "Piccolo! I thought you were going to die! Are you okay?!"

Little Chidori was there as well on the other side of him, her face filled with worry and she shivered in anticipation to hear Piccolo's answer. Both the Chidori's tails were battering back and forth, showing the two's concern.

Piccolo sat up and groaned, "Yeah. I'm fine. What happened?"

Little Chidori answered, "Dad came to rescue you and brought you here! We just gave you a senzu bean"

F Chi wiped her tears away, "Don't scare me like that again Piccolo. I was about ready to go get you myself before dad teleported"

Piccolo smirked and ruffled both the girls' hair, "I'm fine, brats. Nothing to worry about. I won't die that easily."

F Chi grinned a bit as did Little Chidori.

F Chi sighed, "I'm just glad you're okay. Now I just hope Trunks will be alright. They should be about done in there I would hope."

Piccolo looked into the direction of the palace, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine."

He stood up and the small group joined together in a circle. Piccolo grumbled, "Cell's new power is just unnatural now that he absorbed 17. I don't think anyone can beat him, especially when he absorbs 18. Of course that's just my opinion"

F Chi crossed her arms, "Then we just got to hope that when Trunks and Vegeta come out of the room, they'll be stronger than Cell is right now as he is. Then we just have to figure out a way that Cell can't absorb 18."

Suddenly she felt two powers from in the palace and she turned like a whip to stare at the entrance of the palace.

Trunks and Vegeta came out and as soon as Trunks saw F Chi, he was shocked to see her running towards him, worry and joy on her face, "Trunks!"

She bounded up to him and hugged him tightly, earning a snicker from everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo.

Trunks blinked, "Chi. Is everything okay?"

She pulled away and grasped his cheeks, "I'm the one who should be asking that!" she pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "Did things go okay?"

Trunks blushed a bit from the tickle of her breathe on his ear and whispered back, "Things went as expected"

He pulled her away and smiled gently, "But enough about that. What's been going on since we left?"

Everyone told the two the news of the new Cell.

Trunks gulped inaudibly, "Oh. Well that's not good"

"Nope" F Chi shook her head, "But I'm sure we can find a way to beat him. We just have to stop him from getting Android 18"

"Yeah because that's so easy" Piccolo grumbled and little Chidori nodded to agree with her sensei.

"Hey guys!? Where is everyone?!"

Chidori tilted her little head and curled her tail, "Hey that's Bulma's voice!" she ran around the palace with Piccolo close behind her watching out for her. Everyone else besides F Chi and Trunks paced towards the voice as well.

F Chi stopped Trunks from going anywhere, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Look Trunks. You'd tell me if anything happened. Right?"

Trunks reddened a little but nodded, removing her hands gently, "Of course I would Chi. Things are fine."

F Chi stared at him, knowing he was lying but she didn't say anything. Instead she smiled and pat his chest armor, "You've gotten taller. A day ago for me you were the same height as I was"

"Yeah well a lot can happen in a year, Chi" he gave a wink before going over to see his mother.

F Chi blinked. She knew something was wrong but something was also good. What the hell happened in the Room?

She glared over at Vegeta who was arguing with Bulma about why she was there. Bulma pulled out some new armor for everyone.

Quietly, so Trunks wouldn't see, she went over and tapped on Vegeta's back armor, earning her his attention. She walked away towards the palace, hoping that Vegeta would get the hint.

Thankfully he did and escaped the group unnoticed. Except by Piccolo and Goku that is.

Vegeta followed her in a room, "Is this going to become a regular thing with you?" he asked and F Chi glared at him.

"Something's wrong with Trunks. What did you do?"

"What did I do?! I didn't do a damn thing to the brat!"

"You fucking liar! You know, I thought you'd be the same man you were back in my time but I guess I was wrong!"

"Oh yeah? Why the fuck should I care?"

"Because you're a coward, a fool and a selfish asshole. The Vegeta I knew wouldn't treat his son like a mistake!"

Vegeta went silent and glared at Chi, narrowing his eyes.

F Chi breathed a bit to calm herself, "In my time no one had to worry about androids coming. No one knew so no one trained. After my father died you gave up fighting. You just gave up and went to the next best thing."

"Tsk." Vegeta snorted, "And what could possibly be better than fighting?!"

"Caring for your family"

Vegeta was visibly shocked but growled, "You're the only fool here if you think I actually care about either of them"

Before Vegeta left the room, F Chi said one last thing, "You do. I know it as a fact"

Vegeta stood at the door for a few seconds before leaving. He went over to Trunks and passed him, "Let's go brat"

Trunks watched his father blast away, not waiting for him but before he could go too, Goku gave him some senzu beans. But that's not what caught F Chi's eyes.

She watched curiously as Chidori disappeared, going down the ladder carefully that was on the side of the lookout before taking off slowly at a lower altitude so no one would see her.

' _Oh god no'_ F Chi wanted to hit herself, ' _Chidori you idiot! She's feeling left out of the fights so she's going after Vegeta and Trunks to fight Cell!'_

Without a word, she took off as well, leaving Goku to wonder where his kids went all of a sudden.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

Imperfect Cell was just about to destroy an island that the androids were hiding on before Vegeta blasted in front of him in super saiyan form with a smirk on his face, "Cell"

Cell sputtered, "V-vegeta!"

"Let's get down on the island, shall we?" Without a word, Vegeta fell down to the island just as Trunks appeared and landed a little ways away from the two.

"So you brought a friend?" Cell glowered.

Vegeta almost laughed, "No. The boy is just watching. I am your only opponent."

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Little Chidori cried out, "Crap! They already got there! Man they're fast! I better hurry if I want to fight too!"

She suddenly stopped and slapped her face with her hand, "I'm an idiot" she muttered.

She placed two fingers to her forehead and teleported to Vegeta, Trunks and Cell.

She appeared in between Trunks and Vegeta and Trunks let out a surprised shout.

"Chidori! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Vegeta turned around from beating Cell into the ground and gaped at what he saw, 'That idiot brat! I knew she was battle hungry lately but this is ridiculous! She doesn't have a chance!'

"What are you doing here, Chidori?! Get back to the lookout now!"

Cell stood up from his beating and glanced over at the young girl.

"But Uncle Vegeta" Chidori started to complain.

"Now!"

Cell tried to attack Vegeta while his back was turned but the proud saiyan grabbed his hand form behind him and twirled him and threw him into the ocean.

"Do as I say girl! You have no chance."

Trunks blinked, _'Does. . . does father actually care about her?'_

Little Chidori stood firm and stubbornly stayed where she was, "No"

Vegeta growled but Cell splashed out of the water with pure rage on his face.

"Dammit all! All I want is to become perfect! Where are you 18?!"

Vegeta snarled, "Boy, grab the girl and protect her at all costs! Do you understand me?!"

Trunks just stared dumbfounded and Vegeta barked at him, "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Trunks quickly nodded and grabbed Chidori before she could react and placed him behind her protectively.

' _Maybe he's actually not so bad'_ Trunks thought, _'He's trying to protect Chidori at least. . . but why?'_

Imperfect Cell snarled, "Damn it all. If only I were perfect then none of you would stand a chance against me!"

Vegeta's ears perked, "What's this? You actually think absorbing another android will give you that much of a power boost? How pathetic"

Cell wrinkled his face, "It's true! I would be invincible! The perfect being in every way! You wouldn't be able to touch me!"

"Is that right?"

Trunks gaped, "No"

Chidori growled from behind Trunks, "Trunks, what's going on? Uncle Vegeta wouldn't let Cell absorb the android would he?"

Trunks turned to her, "I don't know. You tell me"

Vegeta smirked, only thinking of the challenge he could get, "So let me get this straight. If you absorb that other android, you'll get stronger? Strong enough that you think you'd be able to beat me?"

Cell smirked, knowing his plan was working, "Absolutely. I would destroy you"

Vegeta's smirk broadened, "Okay then. I'll allow it. Go find her."

Both Trunks and Chidori gaped, "No!"

Trunks shouted, "Are you insane?! If he gets android 18, we're all doomed!"

"Learn your place boy! Now shut up and watch how a real warrior fights!"

Cell flew up in the air, looking around for the android when suddenly, someone blasted in front of him with an enraged look on her face. She glared at Cell, "You"

Cell's eye twitched, "You really think you can get in my way, girl?"

F Chi stanced, and glanced on the island to see Vegeta, Trunks and the mini her and even the androids and Krillin who had the remote to blow up 18.

Vegeta shouted up at her, "Chidori! Let him absorb the android!"

F Chi snapped her head to stare at Vegeta, "WHAT!?"

Trunks blasted up to her to stand with her against Cell, "He wants Cell to become complete so he'd have more of a challenge"

F Chi shivered in her rage, "That idiot" she turned to Cell, "I won't let it happen."

"Vegeta!" Cell shouted, "Get these brats out of my way so I can become complete!"

Vegeta scoffed but shouted, "You heard it! Get out of the way you two!"

Chidori came over to Vegeta, "Uncle Vegeta please! This is our only chance to stop him!"

Vegeta growled at her, "Just shut up and mind your own business for once, girl! This has nothing to do with you!"

Cell seemed shocked as he stared down at the island and F Chi knew then and there.

He found the android.

F Chi stood in his way before he could go down to absorb 18, "You'll have to go through me first you disgusting freak!"

Cell laughed lightly, "Oh please! Last time we fought you couldn't hold your own against my first form!"

She got confused really fast, "What? But I never fought you"

Cell smirked, "In an alternate timeline, my dear. Now if you'd kindly move please"

Trunks got in his way this time, "Back off!"

Vegeta growled impatiently, "You brats! Just let it absorb the bitch!"

F Chi shook herself out of her confusion, "Hell no! You're more of an idiot that I ever thought you were!"

Vegeta rushed up and kicked Trunks away and punched F Chi in the gut, sending them both flying. However, F Chi wasn't going to give up and she shouted down at Krillin and the androids, "Run! He found you!"

The androids and Krillin looked up and gaped in horror as Cell stood before them.

F Chi was coming to stop Cell but Vegeta was hot on her tail, "You brat! And here I thought you were a true warrior!" He grabbed her tail but before he could swing her away, Trunks kicked him and blasted him away from them with a cry.

F Chi landed in front of Cell, "I won't let it happen. I won't!"

"STUPID GIRL! You don't stand a chance against me!" he punched her in the gut, sending her flying against a rock wall, hitting her head against the rocks. Her vision became blurry but she saw it happen. Cell stopped everyone by performing the solar flare and he won.

He absorbed 18.

F Chi fell unconscious.

"Chidori! No!" Trunks blinked as soon as he regained his vision at the horror that was happening in front of him.

Cell was transforming.

Little Chidori stood and could only stare at the horror her very own friend let happen, "Vegeta, how could you?"

Trunks tried to stop the transformation but it was no use. It was done. When the light faded, its new form was revealed. His face was blue and he had a green crown on his head. He had a human looking face but he sported large black wings and his stinger was on his back, hardly visible. He looked almost human. Almost.

His power level was a different story. It was enormous. Trunks shivered as Vegeta landed in front of it with a smirk, "Happy now, insect?"

Cell ignored him and observed his new body.

Krillin freaked out. He was so angry that that thing killed 18 he just couldn't handle it, "You monster!" but his trying was in vain as Cell merely flicked him away. Krillin landed a ways away motionless.

"Krillin!" Trunks blasted over and made him eat a senzu bean, "Are you okay?"

Krillin got up and shuddered, "He's a monster! Vegeta's gonna get killed!"

"What?!" Trunks looked actually concerned.

Krillin explained, "I felt its power. Vegeta doesn't stand a chance. But maybe you do. Trunks"

Meanwhile Vegeta was starting his match against Cell but the monster just smiled all the while.

Little Chidori was sneaking over to where F Chi was though and removed the rubble from on top of her, _'Man she really got hit. I hope she's going to be okay'_

She looked over at Vegeta fighting Cell, ' _I hope Vegeta is careful.'_

Vegeta suddenly lost his anger and provoked Cell, "You bastard! You're not taking this seriously! Fight for real you freak!"

"If you insist, Vegeta"

Chidori shuddered as Vegeta landed a kick at its neck but the thing only smiled at him.

' _He's doomed'_

But Vegeta had one more trick up his sleeve and went up in the air, "Final Flash!"

Without even thinking, Chidori teleported her and F Chi over to Trunks and Krillin to get away from the blast, "Chidori!" they both seemed surprised as if they forgot she was even there with them.

It seemed as if Vegeta's attack hit and as the smoke cleared Cell's body was in ruins and he faked despair, Chidori could tell. Things were not even close to being over. Vegeta was exhilarated that he thought he had won.

Then Cell regenerated his body with a smirk, "So naïve. Now you'll see. Vegeta."

Chidori could feel Vegeta's fear as he blasted off multiple tiny blasts at Cell all at once.

' _Cell's gonna kill him!_ ' she thought, ' _No! I can't let that happen! He let Cell transform but he doesn't deserve this! He doesn't!'_

She teleported in front of Vegeta before Cell, _'I won't watch him die again!'_

Cell smirked down at the girl and Vegeta stared down at her in fear.

"So the little girl wants a taste first, hm?" Cell chuckled and placed his hand on her head, "How cute"

Chidori shuddered in absolute fear. He could rip her head off in an instant.

But Cell merely ruffled her hair, "A battleground is no place for a child. Don't you think? Chidori?"

Chidori growled, ignoring her fears.

Vegeta, however, seemed worried, "Chidori, go back to Trunks"

"No" she shook off Cell's hand and made a battle stance.

Vegeta clenched his teeth, "Chidori go!"

Cell smirked and pulled his fist back. Vegeta shouted in fear and grabbed her, turning his back towards Cell as its fist came crashing onto him instead.

Vegeta yelled in pain and immediately lost conscious, his hair turning black. He fell on top of Chidori but the girl easily squirmed out from under him, "Uncle Vegeta!"

Cell laughed, "What a fool! But really I never expected him to take a blow for someone else. How interesting."

Cell was about to hit her when Trunks blocked his way, rage filling him, "Chidori! Take Vegeta and go to Krillin now!"

Chidori nodded and for once, listened, "Okay" she cried out and teleported over to Krillin.

However, the one thing she didn't expect was to black out.

When she woke up, they were all on Kami's look out. Everyone was around and F Chi was beside her, still unconscious.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry kid. I had ran out of senzu beans and well. . . "

Piccolo closed his eyes, "We'd figured it would be better if you woke up on your own, anyway. Especially F Chi."

Chidori turned to look at her older self and looked back at everyone else, "I'm sorry I left the look out. I just wanted to fight too."

Vegeta growled, "Don't worry about it kid. That's not the highlight of our worries right now"

Chidori blinked but suddenly F Chi was waking up and she sat up from where she was laying.

She blinked around and shook her head, "What the? What happened?"

Trunks came over to them, "It's alright. You're gonna be okay. Right now we have a problem, though."

"A problem?" F Chi asked.

"Cell announced a tournament. We're going to have to watch the TV about when it's going to be but . . ."

"Wait" F Chi stopped him, "A tournament? What the hell happened while I was out?"

Trunks looked towards Vegeta, "Shouldn't that all be self-explanatory? Vegeta let Cell transform and Cell kicked his ass but wants more of a challenge. Cell told me he's going to announce a tournament to properly test his new abilities."

F Chi couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. She stared over at Vegeta who nonchalantly crossed his arms and didn't look at anyone.

She just lost it.

"Vegeta!" she flung at him and punched him in the face, sending him back in surprise.

"What the hell, brat?!"

F Chi wouldn't have any of it and she jumped on him and started landing punch after punch on his face, "You! Bastard! Do you know. . PUNCH. . What you've done!?"

Others tried to get her off of him but she pushed them all back and grasped at Vegeta's throat, however now hard enough for him to be choked, "You've screwed us all! All because you just had to have a challenge! Do you even feel guilty that you killed us all!? Do you?!"

She slapped him.

Vegeta coughed. He hadn't expected she'd go off like this and he was even more surprised that she was able to lose this much control in her anger, "It was just a small mistake"

F Chi's eyes hardened, "A mistake? A MISTAKE?!" She banged his head against the floor hard, "The mistake was letting YOU go fight him! It should have been Trunks then at least we wouldn't even have to worry about Cell killing us all!"

"That little bastard couldn't've finished him off if he tried!"

F Chi gripped his throat again and dug her nails in his skin, using her other hand to keep him down, "Bastard?! That little bastard is your son, like it or not! He's your son!" she calmed down slightly as tears fell down her face, "And you don't even deserve to know him. You think he wouldn't have finished Cell off? You're wrong. Trunks and I have been through too much to just bet and wait."

She got off of him and glared down at his slightly battered body, "The only mistake here is you, Vegeta. Now you either realize your mistake and apologize like a man or you leave and never show your face here ever again"

Vegeta stood and stared at her before wiping the blood on his lip away, "Come with me. Now"

Without a word, he left to go into palace, leaving her to follow him.

Piccolo tried to stop her but she shook him off, "Not now Piccolo"

Trunks tried to stop her too and stood in front of her, "Chi it isn't worth it. Just please calm down before someone gets hurt. He doesn't . . "

"Trunks" F Chi stared at him, "Your father is confused on the kind of man he is. Right now is the perfect time to figure that out. I'm going to tell him. Now get out of my way Trunks. Please"

With great reluctance, Trunks did move away and little Chidori could only watch as Vegeta and F Chi disappeared into the palace.

Vegeta pulled her into a vacant room and shut the door behind him.

But before F Chi could even say anything, Vegeta did something totally unexpected.

"I'm sorry" he spoke.

F Chi stood there completely shocked, "huh?"

Vegeta held down his head as if in a mock bow, "I said I'm sorry, Chi. I did something completely stupid. I should have killed it when I had the chance."

F Chi coughed, "Well . . . I'm glad you realize THAT mistake, Vegeta. Now what about the other one?"

"What other one?" Vegeta glowered.

F Chi glared back, "Trunks. That boy cares so much for you, Vegeta"

Vegeta snorted, "Yeah well too bad."

F Chi shook her head, "You are a complete mess, you know that? The Vegeta I knew would be proud of his son. He'd be proud of what he's pulled himself out of and what he's done. I'm going to tell you a little story Vegeta and I want you to shut up the entire time I tell it to you, alright?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, but nodded in acceptance, "Fine"

F Chi delved into her memories, "It was a few weeks after my father died when the androids came. I was so distraught after dad died. But I was just a little happy that I still had you and Piccolo and mom left to share the grief with. You guys were everything to me. All I had left. Your son had just been born a year before dad's death and even he could feel things weren't right."

Vegeta listened carefully to the story, his emotions not wavering.

"The day the androids attacked the first ones to go were Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Krillin. They got to South City first to try and stop the killing but they died instead. The androids were on their way to my home and I tried to convince mom that we had to chance. We had to go. But she wouldn't listen. For once, she told me to go fight. For once, she told me I had to go help everyone. I left. I felt your power first Vegeta. It was falling. I found you in the forest near my home a few miles away. You were covered in blood."

Vegeta blinked and watched as the girl closed her eyes to stop the tears.

"I tried to lift you up but they really did a number on you. You had a clear hole right through your stomach."

The man swallowed, remembering the time Frieza had killing him. It was from a hit in the gut.

"You cried out for me to lay you back down and I did. For the first time in my life, I saw you cry. I felt your pain, the agony. Your pride was shattered."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "You told me there was no way I could win. That the enemy was far too strong. But there is something you asked of me that day you breathed your final breathe, Vegeta. Do you know what that was?"

Vegeta's throat constricted and tried not to show any emotion but he was starting to fail as his voice cracked only a little, "What?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, "You told me to protect your family. You begged me to protect Bulma and Trunks no matter what"

Vegeta's shock was evident, _'I really said that?'_

She removed her hands, "I went back home and found my mother dead and Piccolo beside her on his death bed. I ascended to Super saiyan that day but even that strength wasn't enough. You had been right. Fourteen years drew by and ever since you died I have protected Trunks and Bulma with my life. Your son always kept asking me what kind of man you were. What kind of a person and if he was just like you or not. I told him the truth. You were a good man. Full of determination and stubbornness. I told Trunks he was just like you. Imagine his disappointment when he comes to this time to find out that his father hates him and doesn't care whether he lives or dies. The man you are today was not the man I knew back then. You are not the Vegeta I knew. That Vegeta was HIS father and you don't' deserve him. All he wants is for you to be proud of him, Vegeta. Is that so much to ask for?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and shook his head, "You don't understand that part Chi."

F Chi was about to flip out but Vegeta looked up to meet her gaze and smiled, "I am proud of him. I was right when I figured out he was my son. When I remembered he killed Frieza and turned into a super saiyan. I am proud of him. I just can't bring myself to express that. It just feels like a weakness to me"

F Chi slapped her forehead, "You're an idiot" he hugged him, "You don't have to tell him. Just let him know in some way though. Or else, he'll keep on hating you for the rest of his life. And no father wants their child to hate them. Right?"

Vegeta sighed, "Alright kid." He pat her back, "Alright. Now come on. Let's get out of here before your softness starts infecting me." He slung his arm around her shoulder as they walked back out of the palace. Piccolo stared at the scene.

"I take it you two made amends?"

F Chi only smiled at him.

Trunks ran over, "Are you hurt, Chi?"

F Chi smiled at him, "I'm fine. But enough of this mushy crap. We need a plan and we need one now. Wait a second. . . "

Everyone stared, "What?"

"Where's dad?"

Piccolo smirked, "While you and Vegeta had your little heart to heart, he came out and dragged Chidori into the Chamber of Spirit and Time. They'll be out tomorrow, kid. Besides, we already have a plan."

"Which is?"

"Wait for Goku and Chidori to come out and watch the TV to see when Cell is going to have this Tournament."

F Chi nodded, "Good plan"

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **Was it too mushy? Be honest please**

 **R &R**


	14. Jealousy of Eachother?

Chidori stood and watched her older self beat Vegeta up like it was nothing.

' _Why's she being so mean to him? I mean yeah he messed up but can she really be that harsh? Vegeta saved my life again! Surely that means to some extent that he cares?'_

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see her father looking down on her with a mixture of pride, anger, fear and concern. She didn't know which emotion she should be worried about.

"Dad?" Goku said nothing but led her back into the palace and outside the hyperbolic time chamber, "Are you mad at me?"

Goku finally cracked a small smile, "Mad? How could I be, kid? I'm just glad you're okay."

Chidori smiled up at him but suddenly he frowned.

"But I'm not happy you went. It's wasted time that we could have been training. The time spent out here could have been weeks in the room."

Chidori nodded, "I understand, dad. I just wanted to help"

"I know" he ruffled her hair, "But let's not waste any more time, huh? Let's go"

They entered the chamber.

The first thing Chidori saw was just all white. A blank white void into nothingness space.

"Whoa. We're actually going to be training here?"

Goku stood beside her, "Yup! And the first thing we're going to work on is your temper"

"My temper?" she growled, "I don't have a temper!"

Goku laughed, "You think you don't but you're just like your mother! HAHAH! Just trust me Chidori. Didn't Piccolo ever teach you any techniques to help you cool down?"

She raised a brow, "No. Now that I think about it too, I guess he's always been counting on my anger though."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Oh come on dad, you know! You used it yourself to get me to change into a super saiyan!"

"Oh yeah" he laughed again, "But anyway, we're going to get you to try and relax first okay? So first off do you have anything you want to say to me? Any problems you may have with anyone? Boy troubles?"

Chidori narrowed her eyes, a bit confused, "Boy troubles? What the heck are you talking about, dad?"

Goku suddenly flipped, "Oh! Nothing! I mean never mind! Just . . . I guess do you have anything you want to talk about? Anything that's been bothering you?"

Chidori looked away, "I don't know. I guess I'm a little jealous"

"Jealous? Of what?"

Chidori grumbled and looked away, "It's stupid"

"No no!" Goku tried to get her to open up again, "Tell me. Please?"

Chidori crossed her arms, "Fine. I'm jealous of F Chi"

"Yourself? You're jealous of yourself?"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds kinda silly!"

Goku shook his head, "Nah. I get it. You think she's getting more attention than you even though you're the same person. You think that you can't be like her?"

Chidori was surprised her father could read her mind like that, "Well I uh . . ." she nodded.

"That is pretty silly. Don't worry about it Chidori. You are you. Just because she's the same person doesn't make her the same _person_. Understand?"

"Uh."

"She has different memories which makes you two completely different people. Just think about it. Okay?"

Chidori slowly nodded, "Okay" she stared back out into the void.

Goku sighed and pulled out a capsule, "Here. Push the button. Bulma gave me this to give you while you were out trying to save the world."

Chidori grabbed the capsule and set it off. What popped out was a case. She opened it and her jaw dropped, "A saiyan suit! It's just like the one Vegeta gave me on Namek! Well except for the shoulders. Those are different. This is so cool!"

Goku smiled, "Bulma said she made sure to include a spot for your tail too and made it more comfortable for a girl to wear. Go ahead and try it on, sweety. I'm going to go ahead and get mine on in the bathroom. Shout when you're done"

A few minutes later, she was done and she called out for her father. He came out and smiled at his little girl, "Looks great on ya kid! I'm sure Vegeta would be happy to see you in it!"

Her face fell, "Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's just . . . Vegeta and F Chi. They were fighting pretty bad. Is it because of me? I mean I know they weren't arguing about me but could things have gone differently if I had not gone? I just wanted to help! I mean I . "

Goku leaned down to her level and hugged her, "Hey don't worry honey. I know you just want to be strong enough to help everyone. One day you will. Trust me. But you gotta train to get there. Okay?"

Goku wiped a tear Chidori didn't realize she cried and she lunged at him, hugging him again, "Okay dad. Okay"

She bolted away with a new determination, her tail flicking furiously, "Let's do this!"

Goku smiled and nodded, _'One day Chi. One day you'll stronger than anyone. Even me'_

-8888888888888888888888888888-

Hours later outside the chamber, F Chi flicked her tail lazily on Trunks' lap, staring at the TV. She leaned against Vegeta's shoulder while crossing her legs over Trunks' lap, tapping her tail on his knees.

Vegeta sighed, "Are you comfortable?"

F Chi sighed too, "Not really. You're not too soft."

"Good" the prince seemed happy she wasn't enjoying her position, "You don't have to lean on me. Why don't you lean on your boyfriend?"

F Chi bolted up, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Trunks blushed and Vegeta smirked evilly, "I know you and my son have a thing going on. Why don't you two just admit it already? The tension is agonizing!"

"A thing!?" F Chi was freaking out. In the room where they were staying at capsule corp, everyone was there listening in on the conversation.

F Chi growled, "I don't know what you're thinking, Vegeta but Trunks and I do NOT have that kind of relationship. He's like a little brother to me or a cousin!"

Trunks looked defeated in some way and Vegeta noticed this, "Whatever." He threw a pillow at her, "Why don't you go take a nap somewhere, grumpy"

F Chi growled and was about to tear the pillow up when Piccolo agreed, "Vegeta's right, Chi. You haven't slept in days. I know you. Come over here and lean on me. Get some rest"

Reluctantly, the warrior girl glared at Vegeta before scuffling over to Piccolo and placing the pillow on one of his legs before cuddling up to him and falling asleep, wrapping her tail around his wrist facing her back towards them.

Piccolo smirked, "Never fails. She can never resist sleep."

Vegeta smirked at the girl and how quickly she fell asleep before speaking to Trunks, "Look boy I know we're not on good terms but if you like the girl then you'd better make a move on her before you don't get the chance"

Trunks blushed red again, "I know. But you heard her. She doesn't think of me that way"

"Then make her" Vegeta's idea was simple, "For crying out loud she's only like what? Ten years older than you? Man up and go for it, brat. You'll never meet a girl like her ever again."

Trunks was surprised to say the least that his father was offering him advice on how to get F Chi together with him but he didn't turn the advice down, "What should I do?"

Vegeta thought for a bit, as did Piccolo, knowing that Trunks was a truly good soul to have his little student's heart.

"I suggest getting her to spar with you and then make a move. She'll never expect it"

Piccolo differed, "I disagree. Trunks, I've known Chidori longer than Vegeta. Just tell her your feelings. She's a sucker to people who pour out their hearts. Trust me"

Trunks didn't know who to trust more. On one hand, his father was basically giving him sex advice while Piccolo was genuinely offering to get them to open up their feelings to see if F Chi felt the same way.

"Uh." Trunks hummed.

Bulma suddenly burst in the conversation, "I have an idea! Just do both! Girls like a challenge and yet they like to be trusted. F Chi will appreciate both I bet. Think about it. She likes to fight and yet she's such a sensitive little thing. Trust me Trunks. I've been around the block"

Trunks' face went purple, "Oh heheh. . . okay"

Both Vegeta and Piccolo huffed.

Little did everyone know, F Chi was still awake.

' _Trunks really thinks of me in that way? Oh Kami'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

"You really think I can ascend the super saiyan, dad? But how do you know it can be done?"

Goku breathed heavily, "Just because. Think about it. We didn't know there was such a things as Saiyans or super Saiyans. Who's to say there isn't more? Even Vegeta didn't think Super Saiyans existed before he thought I was one back on Namek!"

"Yeah but"

"Trust me Chi. We can do this. We've got your anger problem down but now we need to figure out how you can transform again beyond the super saiyan. I tried to once but I don't think I can do it before the tournament. But Chi. I believe you can"

"Me?!"

"Yeah. I remember back when Vegeta and Nappa first came to Earth and I was on my way to the battlefield. I felt your strength in that one instant before I came. Your power was so immense. I know now it was because you were on the verge of becoming a super saiyan. Even at that young of an age. Chi. You are stronger than I ever was when I was your age. If anyone can ascend the super saiyan, it's you"

Chidori blinked up at her father, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You just have to trust me"

Chidori nodded, "Okay. I trust you dad"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Night came outside the chamber and F Chi sat on top of the roof of Capsule corp thinking.

' _Trunks likes me in_ that _way huh? How did that thought ever get in his head in the first place? I was his sensei. Like Piccolo was my sensei and yet I don't feel anything for Piccolo. I just don't get it. What am I supposed to feel anyway? What does that love feel like?'_

She heard someone visit her on the roof and she grumbled under her breathe. She wasn't ready to see him.

' _What should I do? Reject him? Accept him? I'm totally new to this. What if I don't do something right? But then again I'm pretty sure he's on the same boat. He's never been in a relationship either. That I know of.'_ Her tail flicked vigorously.

Trunks sat down beside her, "Hey Chi. What are you doing out here in the cold?"

F Chi didn't look at him. She decided to just let out with it, "I was awake, Trunks."

"Huh?" he was confused. That's understandable.

She snapped her tail in a bit of annoyance, "I said I was awake when everyone was playing matchmaker. Trunks, why didn't you tell me you felt that way about me?"

Trunks was screaming in his head, "I uh . . .uh"

F Chi finally looked at him, "I mean it's not that I disapprove really. It's just that I don't know about any of that sort of thing."

Trunks blushed, "Oh. Lucky you. Mom and dad gave me a full run down on it"

F Chi giggled, "I have no doubts there. It's funny. I never thought I'd see those two agreeing about something. I thought Vegeta would hate it."

Trunks looked up at the stars with her, "Well. What do you think about it?"

F Chi blushed this time and stared at him. He looked up at the stars and leaned his arms on the roof to keep him up. In his jacket, she briefly caught sight of a picture of him, his mother and Chi. F Chi smiled at him, looking at how the starlight danced on his lavender hair and how his muscles bulged in the way he positioned himself.

She just had to test it.

"Trunks" she whispered and Trunks glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

She dove in and kissed his lips softly and quickly before parting away and getting up to leave, "That's how I feel about it"

With that, she flicked her tail in a good night manner and went back into the house.

Trunks sat there with a grin on his face before laying down on the roof, staring up at the stars, "Chi." He closed his eyes still thinking about her lips on his.

Vegeta, unknown to Trunks and F Chi the whole time, was up in the dark sky watching the scene with a smirk on his face, ' _It's a start, boy. Good job'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

That morning everyone except for Bulma was waiting up on the lookout for Chidori and Goku to come out of the Chamber. Bulma wasn't there because she was waiting and watching the news for the announcement for everyone from Cell.

Piccolo smirked at F Chi and Trunks who stood closer to each other than normal. He knew something had happened even though it wasn't concrete.

Vegeta on the other hand was preening with pride that his son finally caught the girl's eye. He was just proud that his brat chose someone he approved of. A true warrior.

Finally both Goku and Chidori got out of the room but something shocked everyone.

Here the two both walked out with their super saiyan appearance. The blonde spiky hair and blue eyes were a dead giveaway that something had worked. But it was strange. IT was like they were in their natural state. They looked like super Saiyans but so calm and collected as if they weren't.

Piccolo gaped, "Ch-Chidori?"

Vegeta was in the same boat and he stared at the two, _'What have these two been doing? They . . .that power. They're hiding something!'_

Trunks and F Chi only glanced at each other and Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin could only stare.

Goku and Chidori looked around at everyone and Chidori smirked. She MUST have gotten stronger.

"Hey everyone!" Goku grinned, "Did Cell make his announcement yet?"

F Chi shook her head, "No. Bulma is back at Capsule Corp watching for us. So how did it go? Was your training a success?"

Goku looked down at his little daughter, "Of course it was"

Vegeta scoffed, "You really think you have a shot at killing Cell?"

"I don't know" Goku replied honestly, "But I'm definitely stronger than you!"

Vegeta glared, "What!?"

Goku merely spoke to Mr. Popo, "Hey Mr. Popo do you still have my gi?"

Mr. Popo nodded eagerly, "Of course Goku!" he went and got it for him, "I even washed it for you too!"

"Wow! Thanks!"

Chidori glanced at herself in her ragged saiyan armor, ' _I guess I need new clothes too'_

She spotted Vegeta but thought better of it. She didn't feel like wearing saiyan armor again. Instead her gaze fell to Piccolo.

She ran over to her first sensei with a beaming smile on her face, "Hey Mr. Piccolo!"

The Namek seemed surprised but acknowledged her, "yes? What is it?"

"Can I have clothes just like yours?! You were my first teacher after all! Please!"

Piccolo looked proud and smiled warmly back at her, "Of course, kid. It'll make you look great"

He waved a hand over her head and a beam shot down on her.

F Chi smiled at them and just stepped over to her father, "Dad. What do we do now? Got a plan?"

Goku hummed happily, "I don't know!"

Tien made his presence known, "We were thinking about all of us using the time chamber again to get more training time in before the tournament since we don't know when it is yet. First Piccolo and F Chi. Then Vegeta and Trunks again and then Krillin and I. And then how about you and Chidori again? Yamcha doesn't want to go in"

Yamcha defended himself, "Hey at least I know my limits guys! I wouldn't stand a chance!"

Vegeta grinned, "At least he knows his place"

"Hey!"

Goku laughed, "Sounds great guys but Chidori and I don't need to go in again. Besides I wouldn't last another day in there! Haha!"

Vegeta narrowed, "Admitting defeat?"

"Maybe for the room"

Chidori looked at her new clothes, "It's awesome Piccolo! I love it!" she twirled around in the cape and shoulder weights and laughed, "Thanks Piccolo!"

Piccolo smiled and ruffled her sharp blonde hair, "No problem kid"

Vegeta was losing patience as was F Chi, "Well dad? Do you think you can beat Cell?"

Goku looked thoughtful, "You know, I don't know. I'll go see"

With that, he disappeared with a flash and was back in an instant, "Wow it's really strong but I won't know if I can truly beat him until I try! But as I am now, I probably don't stand a chance"

F Chi looked startled, "What!? Then just use the room again, dad"

"Nah. Little Chi and I'll pass. Besides we got time out here I bet. He just told me he just broadcasted on the TV that the tournament will be in nine days from now. Bulma should be here soon then with the news I bet. Well Chi! You ready to go home?"

Little Chi nodded but before they could go, F Chi stopped them, "Hey wait! I'll go with you!"

Goku stared at her, "Nah I think you should train in the chamber for a day, honey. Why don't you go in with Piccolo and I'll see you tomorrow?"

With that, he left the group without another word and F Chi was left stewing in anger, "What!?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "Curious. Something's going on. He must have a plan of some sort. I wouldn't doubt it'

He smirked, "Come on, F Chi. We'll go in first. We mustn't waste time."

F Chi stood at the edge of the lookout for a few seconds before nodding, "Alright"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Trunks watched F Chi leave with a smile, _'She's so stubborn. I wonder if she'll come out like they did? I bet she will. She won't stop until she does if I know anything about her'_

Meanwhile in the chamber it was a few days later, "Piccolo do you think my dad has a plan?"

Piccolo never stopped their training and tried kicking her in the chest, "Knowing your dad? Yeah"

"Why won't he tell anyone?" she landed a punch to his shoulder and swung down around and down on the ground. She hovered over him as he took a breather.

Piccolo growled, "Are you even taking training seriously!?"

F Chi groaned, "Of course I am! I just can't help but to feel curious is all!"

Piccolo got up and cracked his neck, "I think it has something to do with you."

"Me? You mean little me?"

He nodded and resumed their training, not letting up on his punches and kicking. F Chi, however, wasn't perturbed, "I wonder what it could be. You think he expects me to defeat Cell?"

Piccolo and F Chi blocked each other's attacks with an arm, "It's possible. You are a powerful kid, after all. It wouldn't surprise me if you surpassed us all"

"How do you think they did it?"

Piccolo smirked, "Don't want to be outdone?"

"Of course not!"

Piccolo called off training for now, "Meditate."

"Huh?"

"I said meditate. The first thing I sensed in Chidori before I saw her when they came out was her psyche. It was completely mellow. She had been meditating. That's what probably helped her maintain the super saiyan form. So . . . I want you to meditate. And then we'll figure the rest out later."

F Chi gave him a look, "You're just guessing aren't you?"

Piccolo gave HER the look then, "Just do it"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day, Vegeta and Trunks were still there waiting for Piccolo and F Chi to come out of the chamber so they could have their second turn.

That's when they felt it. Two people came out but one power stood out like Goku's and Chidori's had.

F Chi exited the room first and everyone was shocked to see her. She had done it. Just as Goku and Chidori had.

Piccolo came from behind her, "Well? What are you going to do now, kid?"

She hummed as she got up to Vegeta and Trunks, "The room's all yours boys" she smirked coyly, "I'm going home for the first time in years. I need to show dad just how much I've progressed. See you around Piccolo?"

The Namekian nodded, "Go on kid. I'll see you later"

She nodded back and blasted off towards home.

' _Maybe now he'll see that it's not just the little one that can make the difference.'_

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Oooooooooh . . . are the Chidoris' jealous of each other? haha**

 **Kinda short and gushy but hey oh well. These things have to happen before the action comes, okay? Don't worry. The drama will commence in the next chapter**


	15. New Plan-New Hope

**Hope everyone is still liking my story. Please tell me otherwise I won't know what to think if I'm going to go on with the Majin Buu saga. Not saying to have to review just that it would be appreciated** **I'm just worried that the story's getting too boring. But I promise it's building up! I swear!**

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

F Chi landed just outside the Son home. She flicked her tail in her purple gi Piccolo had given her.

' _I haven't been here for years. Not since . . .'_

She shook her head to shake off the memories and walked up to the door. She spaced off to look just outside of the door a few feet away. Right where Piccolo and her mother died.

Her heart started racing rapidly.

"Chidori?!" a high pitched voice alarmed her out of her head and she turned to see just one of the people she was thinking about.

"Mother?"

Chi-Chi pounced and hugged her, "Oh my baby! I mean future baby! Oh I don't know. Do you want to come in?"

Her voice was hopeful and F Chi couldn't bring herself to deny her. Not now.

F Chi nodded and walked in, taking note of her mother's fragrant cooking from in the kitchen. She must have seen F Chi sulking around through the kitchen window.

"Well don't be shy, sweety, come on in! I'll tell Goku and you that you're here!"

With that she took off towards the living room where F Chi could now here soft voices.

' _Should I really be here? I mean this isn't even my time. I don't think I should've come'_

"F Chi! What are you doing here?" her father's voice caught her and she looked up to see her father and little self in their super saiyan forms.

Goku chuckled, "Well I see that you managed to make super saiyan your natural state too huh? I can't sense the power. You did it"

She just remembered that she was indeed in that form. She had been it for so long that it indeed seem so natural to her.

"Yeah" she mumbled.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?" Her father asked.

Chi-Chi came over and laid a soft hand on her shoulder, "You look pale. Come sit down."

Out of the corner of her eye, F Chi could see her little self's face. It was just faint but she could see a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"No." F Chi backed away from them, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've come. I thought it would be okay but it just doesn't feel right. The memories. They're too strong still"

With that, she burst out of the house and flew off, _'I'm so stupid. To think I could reconnect with them like this. They're not even my real parents. Just a different time's. I just have to keep thinking that. Maybe Piccolo wouldn't mind if I hung around him for a few days?'_

"Chi"

F Chi snapped her head to see her father flying by her, ' _He must have teleported'_

She stopped flying as did he. Goku just stared at her, "Are you okay?"

F Chi just looked into his eyes _, 'Dad. The same eyes as the last time I saw them. . . . Why haven't I seen that before? I remember from the last time I came in this time months ago but . . I just wanted to believe . . so much'_

She shook herself, "I'm fine. It's just . . . things are . . . too difficult for me right now"

He placed a hand on her should but she shrugged it off of her and looked away, "Please don't try to make me feel better." A stray tear started to fall, "You don't understand, dad. I shouldn't be here. You shouldn't worry about me as much as you do. I'm not really your daughter, you know"

Goku scoffed lightly, "Of course you are. Don't be silly"

She shook her head, "I'm not. Your daughter is in that house with your wife. I'm just from a different time. A different universe really. You're not really my father. My father died years ago from the heart virus. So did all of our friends and Piccolo and mom. They're all gone"

Goku looked at his daughter. He really looked at her, "You've really been through it all haven't you?"

Silence.

"But not enough to realize that your friends are still here now. It's who you are trying to protect right? We're still the same people you knew and grew up with. Try and think of it that way."

F Chi closed her eyes, "It's not that simple! I'm still just as strong as I was back then! I haven't changed! I let you down, dad! I'm no hero like you. I'm a failure . . . a disgrace. You were right when you told me years ago I shouldn't fight."

Goku shook his head and put his hands on his hips, "You're not a failure. You're the best daughter a father could ever ask for and I'm sure the other me from your time would say the same thing. You have gotten stronger, Chi, I see it. Strong enough to train side by side with everyone. I was wrong. You are a fighter. It's just that simple."

F Chi didn't even realize that they were on the ground now and she stared at the grass coated ground, "But what if I fail again? Piccolo and I figured out that you're planning on using little Chi for something in the battle with Cell. How dad? Have you told her?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Not really. And it's just a theory right now but it's the best we've got."

"Will you tell me your little theory?"

Goku laughed, "What good will it be to tell you? This is something you have to figure out on your own. Otherwise my words will mean nothing. Now then . . . do you want to come back home and try staying a while longer?"

She shivered, "No. You didn't see the look in little Chi's eyes? She's jealous of me. She's afraid I'll take away her family since I don't have one anymore"

Goku pat her shoulder, "Don't worry about that. I've already talked to her. Tell you what. If you come back with me, I'll teach you a little something."

"Like what?"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day the family drove out to a lake nearby to have a picnic and do some fishing. It was one of the 'resting' days that Goku wanted to have with his family.

F Chi stood in front of the lake looking down into the water, dully watching as some fish swam by. Goku and Chi-Chi watched their future daughter carefully, noticing her soft sorrow.

"What do you think we should do, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked her husband and the man hummed, eyeing his present daughter as well who a little ways away whistling with the birds. Goku smiled at her young innocence. Then he looked back over at her counterpart again.

How can the same person be so different?

"I don't know Chi-Chi but I think I might have an idea"

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him, "Maybe you should ask Piccolo what to do first before you accidentally mess things up"

Goku stared at her, "What?!"

Chi-Chi started to prepare the picnic, "Well it's not like you've really been there for her in her times of need, Goku"

"That's not my fault! When Raditz came I died for a year then there was the trip to Namek and THEN Namek was exploding and I crash landed on another alien planet. Besides, I spent the last four years with her"

"With our present daughter yes and I'm not saying it's your fault for not being there, Goku. It's just . . . our future daughter has been alone for so much longer. I don't think she remembers how to act around her own family anymore. We're foreign to her now. Just a memory. Do you understand Goku?"

Goku actually thought about it and nodded slowly, "Yeah. I get it. I'll go ask Piccolo really quick what I should do, okay? I'll be right back, honey"

With that the super saiyan teleported away in a flash. Both Chidoris' felt his presence leave and they came over to their mother.

Little Chidori, a small wren in her hand, asked, "Where'd dad go?"

Chi-Chi smiled at them, "Oh your father just forgot something at the house is all. He'll be right back"

F Chi knew she was lying, "But in order to teleport, you have to lock onto someone else's Ki. Dad was just teaching me the instant transmission technique last night"

Chi-Chi just smiled at her, "Do you two want a snack before lunch?"

' _Okay now I'm really curious'_ F Chi raised a brow but instead of arguing, she merely sat down and munched on a rice ball.

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku teleported in front of Piccolo, who for once was taken off guard and flinched, "Goku! W-What are you doing here!?"

"Oh hey Piccolo! I see you've gotten stronger too! Are Trunks and Vegeta out yet again?"

Piccolo crossed his arms, "Nah but they should be out soon in a few hours. Did you want to talk to one of them?"

"No actually I wanted to talk to you, Piccolo"

The Namekian raised a brow, "About?"

"F Chi. She's not doing too well being around Chi-Chi and I and her smaller self and I was wondering if you had anything advice to make her feel better? Is there anything I can do?"

Piccolo thought for a while, "Goku just talk to her. Talk to Chidori too. The smaller one." He cracked a smile, "Those too. They don't even realize how much alike they truly are."

Goku seemed confused so Piccolo elaborated, "They think themselves so different and I sense tension between them, Goku. Especially right now before the Cell games. Have you not noticed it?"

Goku crossed his arms, "It's hard to even think that they may not like each other but yeah. I have noticed it."

"Chidori is worried that F Chi might take her place after the Cell games are over, counting on if we win or not. F Chi knows Chidori's apprehension but then again, F Chi is afraid to go back to her own timeline with Trunks still where none of us are alive anymore. Even though her and Trunks are together now, it still won't heal her shattered heart from the pain she suffered losing everyone."

"Yeah I think I get it. Thank Piccolo. This was really . . ."

Piccolo caught Goku's pause, "Goku?"

"What did you say about F Chi and Trunks being together?"

The Namekian faltered, "Oh. Well they just got together the other night. That is, realized their feelings for one another. I'd say it's about time, really"

Goku shook his head and sighed, "I swear, she's grown up way too fast for my comfort. Even if I still have her in the present, I can't help but to feel like they're two separate people! F Chi is like another separate daughter! I don't want her to grow up! Damn it!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Go vent to your wife and leave me alone. I trust you got all the information you needed?"

Goku huffed but nodded, leaving the Namekian on the lookout.

When he reappeared back to the lake, he was pleasantly surprised to see them enjoying a nice little snack together on the picnic blanket, "Hey my three amazing girls!"

F Chi swallowed her food, "Mom said you forgot something back at home. What was it you had to go get? Huh dad?"

Goku was suddenly like a deer in headlights but stuffed his face with food before he could reply, taking his time to think as he chewed. When he finished his rice ball, he grinned at all of them, "Oh I guess I just thought we were forgetting something! Heheh! Guess we weren't!"

Chidori wasn't fooled either but nonetheless munched her meal.

Chi-Chi gave her husband a look to ask what he had found out but Goku merely winked at her, giving her all the information she wanted.

When they're meal was over, F Chi laid back and stared up at the clouds, "It's so peaceful here. Feels funny to say but even though our impending doom is approaching, I'm actually happy for the first time in years."

Chi-Chi smiled fondly at her daughter. It was her daughter and no future mother of hers was going to tell her otherwise, "Well we're just happy to have you here with us, sweety."

Chidori rolled her eyes, not going unnoticed by her father, "Hey how about we have a sparring match, you too? Huh? How about it?"

Both F Chi and Chidori glanced at each other and at their dad with a shrug. Chi-Chi glared at him, "Goku! You said today was just going to be about relaxing!"

Goku gave her a solemn look and smiled gently, pulling her close to give her a peck on the cheek. He whispered in her ear as he did so, "Trust me"

Backing away, he stood up as did his daughters, "How about we spar above the lake?"

The two girls followed without a word and floated above the water with their father who grinned happily, "Okay so first I'll go against little Chidori and then whoever wins will spar with F Chi. Rules are that if you fall into the lake, you lose. Okay?"

They nodded and F Chi floated a little ways away to give her father and his present daughter some space to spar.

The match was soft and careful but not entirely so. In the end, Goku managed to flop his young daughter into the lake with a splash. She came up laughing and floated over to her mother to watch the next match between her older self and her father. She used her Ki to heat and dry herself off and shook her tail like a cat's, "Who do you think will win, mom?"

Chi-Chi hummed while she thought, "Well I'd have to say your father. He has more experience fighting, you know. That's against F Chi though. I really don't know how well she can fight."

Chidori grinned, "I think dad will win too"

Meanwhile, F Chi and Goku stared off at each other, hovering over the rippling waters. She gave a soft smile, "You know what? I just realized that this will be the first time you actually sparred with me. Ever. It feels so strange. Like none of this is real."

Her father smiled at her, "Trust me. It's real, Chi. Now come at me"

F Chi took a breath before attacking but Goku quickly caught her moves and their arms collided against one another, sparking with their Ki. They grinned at one another, relishing the battle. It seemed that they both got a rush from fighting.

F Chi wouldn't back down and in the end, Goku flew back but came flying back towards her with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which F Chi deflected easily.

They don't know how long the spar lasted. But soon the sun was setting and they were breathing pretty heavily but neither would back down. Even still, Chidori and her mother watched the instilled excitement they held.

' _And to think I was only able to last a half hour with dad before he got me in the water. But I can't help but to feel cheated. It seems as if . . . dad is using more of his energy with F Chi than he was with me. Why? Did he not think I could keep up with him? I can keep up with him and F Chi now!'_

F Chi and Goku launched at each other once more but this time was different. This time it was time to deal the final blow and end this.

Goku dodged her moves, "Come on F Chi! Is this the best you got?! You think this will do anything against Cell? Or the Androids?! Show me you can win! Show me!"

F Chi suddenly had a fist right in front of him but she wouldn't land it. She just glared at him, "Is this what you've been trying to do? Get us to fight? For what? For what purpose? To let my feelings out? Is that it?"

Goku suddenly looked sad and F Chi knew she hit the nail on the head, "Father." She lowered her fist, "All you had to do was talk to me. I know you really went to the lookout to talk to Piccolo. I bet a thousand zeni he told you the same thing. But you just had to do things your way, didn't you?"

Goku looked ashamed for once, "I'm sorry. It's just it's hard for me to gauge what someone is really thinking or feeling. I need to fight them to truly see into them. You understand that feeling, don't' you?"

F Chi sighed, "Of course I do dad. But that is not how you should have dealt with this situation. You know that Chidori over there is jealous of me taking her spot in the family. You need to talk to her about that and frankly, so should I."

"But what about you, F Chi?"

"What about me?"

Little Chidori narrowed her eyes at the conversation. Even though her mother couldn't hear what they were saying, Chidori could hear them perfectly. Through her meditation she suffered through with her father, she honed her warrior skills enough to hear, see and think exactly how she should in battle.

F Chi twitched her tail and suddenly kicked her father into the water, causing him to gasp up for air in surprise, "Chidori! That's cheating!"

F Chi gave a small smile, "No one said the fight was over, dad. Anyway, you don't need to worry about me. After the Cell games, you'll never see me again. I'll be in my own time with Trunks and Future Bulma and you'll all still be here, peace filling your lives for years to come. It's just the way things are. The way things should be. It's what I've been training for, dad"

Goku floated back out of the water and evaporated it off with his ki, "Alright. I understand. Nothing is going to make you feel better. I get that. But could you at least try and seem cheerful to be here with us with what limited time you have?"

F Chi smiled, "Who said I didn't feel better?"

With that, they floated back over to Chi-Chi and little Chidori who were putting things away from the picnic. They began to drive home for the day.

' _So that's what she's really thinking'_ Chidori thought, looking out the window of the car, ' _Maybe I should try and be a bit more cheerful too? We don't know if we'll win after all. Might as well make use of our time together right?'_

On the way home everything cheerful at all was halted. On the radio was a news reporter reporting that the army was going to attack Cell at his arena. The family had never seen Goku so worried and angered at humans before. Then there was nothing but static.

He got out of the car, apologizing to Chi-Chi, "Can you drive them home, hon? I got to talk to Piccolo again"

With that he disappeared but F Chi got out of the car too, "Mom, I'm sorry but I just have to see what dad's going to do"

Chi-Chi sighed, "It's alright sweety I understand"

Chidori burst out too, "Me too! Bye mom! I'll see you later!"

With that, both her children disappeared at once, leaving her alone on the road in the car, "Little dorks." She huffed, "It was supposed to be a family day for once"

Both Chidori's appeared beside Piccolo, who was getting really angered at the proximity the Sons were around him, "Will you pests stop appearing in front of me like that?!"

Goku briefly frowned at his daughters as a scolding but grinned back at Piccolo where Mr. Popo and Trunks now stood by his as well.

Trunks stepped by F Chi, "Hey, how was your day, Chi?"

"Eh you know. Family. Drama. Happiness. Anger. All that crap. You? How was your sparring with Vegeta for a year again?"

Trunks laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "You know what? It actually wasn't as bad this time. He actually trained with me instead of forcing me on my own like last time!"

"That's great Trunks!"

"Piccolo, do you think it's possible for you and Kami to split again?"

Everyone looked at Goku curiously for the random question.

Piccolo seemed surprised as well, "No. Once joined, we cannot split again. It's permanent"

"Dammit!"

"What's this all about, dad?" Chidori asked him.

"We need the dragon balls. Just in case anyone gets killed again, we need to be able to bring them back to life. Our friends and anyone else that Cell killed."

F Chi gasped, "Oh! What about the Namekians on New Namek? Surely they'll still have their set of dragon balls!"

Goku perked, "That's right! I'll teleport there right now!"

He tried to sense their energy but failed, "Uh . . . I'll be right back! I'm going to go to King Kai's first to see if I can sense them there!"

He disappeared again and F Chi sighed, "I swear, I forgot how random and dorky he was."

Chidori laughed, "Yeah sometimes I think he forgot he wasn't my age."

Piccolo ruffled both their heads, "You two watch it. He's still stronger than anyone else on the planet. Perhaps even stronger than Cell."

F Chi locked eyes with Piccolo and only they knew that that might not be true.

Suddenly Goku appeared back with Dende and suddenly everything got happy.

Dende ran over to little Chidori and hugged her, "Chidori! It's you!"

Chidori wrapped her tail around Dende's wrist as a sign of affection, "Dende! I can't believe it! It's been so long!"

Goku laughed, "Wait here for a second. I'll be right back with Krillin!"

He disappeared again.

Dende stared up at the taller female that also had a tail and smiled down at him just as happy as Little Chidori, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm not familiar" he held a small green hand out to her, "I'm Dende!"

F Chi smiled wider, "I know! I'm this little scamp from the future." She placed a hand on Chidori's shoulder, "I'm Chidori too but you can call me F Chi, Dende"

Dende looked floored, "Whoa! No way!"

Goku reappeared with Krillin and things got even more exciting but before they could distract themselves, Piccolo turned to Dende, "Dende?"

Goku explained himself, "The elder there said that Dende can be the new guardian of Earth so then our own dragon balls would reappear! Is that alright Mr. Popo?"

Mr. Popo smiled happily, "Of course! Mr. Popo would love company of a new guardian!"

"Great! Dende, you think you can create new dragon balls for us?"

Dende nodded, "Yes. It should take about 100 days."

They all gawked at each other, "100 days?!" Goku shouted, "Oh man, we don't have that kind of time"

Dende perked up, "But if you have a model of the original dragon your dragon balls were created from it should only take me a few minutes"

F Chi sighed, "Why didn't you say that to begin with, kid?"

Mr. Popo came racing with a model of Shenron and placed it on the floor for Dende.

"How do you want your wishes ruled?" he asked.

"We get to decide?" Goku asked and Dende nodded.

In the end they decided that they would be able to revive more than one person that was killed. Other than that, nothing was different from the original rules. Now, however, they only got two wishes.

And true to his word, it only took the little Namekian a short few seconds and sent the magic flying to be connected to the dragon balls, activating them from when they were turned to stone once Piccolo and Kami had merged.

"Awesome!" F Chi exclaimed, "But dad I have a question for you."

She pulled him away and once they were away from prying eyes and ears, aside from Piccolo's, F Chi smirked at her father, "I want you to take me and Trunks to King Kai's so we can lock on and memorize his energy signature."

Goku seemed surprised, "Why?"

F Chi sighed, "I'm planning on teaching Trunks how to teleport as well. If we can both get to King Kai's and search for Dende's energy signature in the future like you did today then we can use the dragon balls in our time to wish people back to life too! Even if we can't bring people back to life that have been dead for over a year, it's better than nothing, right?"

Goku seemed shocked at her logic and grinned, "Yeah! That just might work! Cool! Imagine it! My daughter a genius! Trunks! Come over here!"

Trunks, not knowing what was going on, was quickly filled in by F Chi, "Oh that's a great idea, Chi! That'll work perfectly! But why do I have to learn to use teleportation?"

"It'll be useful, Trunks. Don't question me. I'm still your sensei, remember?"

Trunks blushed but nodded.

And just like that, the day ended peacefully and with a new sense of hope. Goku had taken Trunks and F Chi to King Kai's planet to see if they could successfully lock on to the new Planet Namek and F Chi was proud to say that it was indeed a success.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

A few more days passed by peacefully, Cell having not killed anyone else as of yet. F Chi taught Trunks the instant transmission herself and even got in a little time for themselves after he learned the technique. They talked and laughed with each other so much. You'd think it was only natural that they should have been together far earlier. After their lasts words, Trunks ended up taking off towards Capsule Corp and F Chi decided it would be best to go home, too.

It was night time and F Chi couldn't sleep so she decided to lay up on the roof to stare up at the stars. It was much different that looking up at them from Capsule Corp. With so many lights in the city, it was harder to see the stars. But being out in the country like this reminded her of the times she stayed out back in her own time. Back when they were successfully hiding from the androids.

"Watcha doing?"

Chidori's voice alerted F Chi out of a state of calm and she sat up, "Hey there. Nothing. I'm just looking up at the stars. You? Why aren't you asleep?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm a bit nervous. The Cell games are just in 2 days now."

"Is that right? Gosh I let time slip by." She chuckled to herself at the small joke she made, but soon calmed again into complete tranquility.

"Are you really going to leave back to the future after the fight?"

F Chi barely heard her but nodded nonetheless, "Yeah"

Chidori hummed, "Oh. You know. . . I guess you could stay"

F Chi opened her eyes, "Nah. Trunks and I belong in the future. There are people there that still need us. And now that we found a new hope to look forwards to, I can't waste any more time here. You understand?"

Chidori nodded, "Yeah. But you know. . . it was nice having you around."

"Really? I thought you were jealous of me? And don't lie, I know you better than you think, you know, hehe"

Chidori giggled a little, "Yeah. I guess I was a little jealous. It's just that . . . Dad seemed so willing to go all out with you for sparring rather than me. And he only started training me after you and Trunks first came. I guess I should be happy you guys did come. Otherwise I would never have been trained these last four years and gotten stronger at all."

F Chi smiled, "Dad was only sparring with me harder because he knows what I've been through" she turned to look at her younger self, "You haven't been through what I've been through and that's what puts us apart. But nonetheless if Trunks and I hadn't shown up you're right. You wouldn't have gotten trained and your life would have ended up just like mine anyway. You owe me"

Chidori laughed and pushed her lightly, knowing ow weird it was to push yourself, "Oh whatever!"

F Chi laughed too.

The two fell silent from their little cute bantering and F Chi looked back up at the stars, "You should never take anyone for granted kid. You know that right?"

Chidori was confused at the random question but F Chi continued.

"Dad was taken too soon from that heart virus. And when the androids came just weeks later, everyone we know died. Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Uncle Vegeta. . . even Piccolo and mom and Grandpa Ox. I saw Vegeta and Piccolo's life fade away right before my eyes. I only had Bulma and Trunks left. I realized then just how precious life really is. You think I'd get it when Frieza killed me on Namek right? You think so but not really. It's when everything was taken from me and I was the only warrior survivor left that I truly knew."

"Knew what?"

"Life is too short to not do something with it. That's why this plan has to work. That's why I've been living my life with the one purpose that one day. . . Maybe one day . . . I'll see them all again someday."

Chidori stared at her older self with a new sense of maturity.

F Chi laughed, "Either in this life or the next, right?"

The two never said another word and soon little Chidori went back to bed, leaving her older self to gaze up at the stars.

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	16. The Tournament Begins

**Hopefully everyone is prepared for the fight. This is where the much awaited action and fun comes into play. Hope everyone likes it** **Let me know if I need to fight something grammatically or if something just doesn't make sense**

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Little Chidori wagged her tail lazily back and forth behind her like a clock. She was thinking.

' _I could never imagine if Piccolo or Dad died. Or even mom or the rest of the gang!'_ she reflected on the words F Chi had said. The story she told multiple times. It must have really hurt her.

' _It hurt me'_ she thought. The tournament was tomorrow and yet she was just starting to figure herself out. Her future self, that is.

' _I would have been the same as her if dad had died and the androids killed us all without warning. But those things didn't happen. Why did she come to a past that wouldn't fix her own future? I mean I guess I get it that she wanted to see everyone again but I think it's more than that. I think she wanted to fix something somehow. Instead we just have more to worry about what with Cell and the tournament tomorrow. I wonder. . . would she still have done what she did if she had known this would happen?'_

Chidori stopped to look around her surroundings. She hadn't even realized she was even walking into the forest. She was in the clearing where she always used to watch her father train before Raditz came. There were colorful flowers and butterflies surrounding the clearing like a welcoming party.

' _It's so calm and beautiful here.'_ She thought _, 'I wonder if I'll ever see it again'_

The eleven year old sat down in the clearing surrounded by flowers and wonderful creatures, ' _Whatever happens tomorrow though. . . I just hope everyone is okay. I would hate to see them hurt. I couldn't imagine going through what F Chi had to. I just couldn't take it. How has she gone through it as long as she has? For a promise?'_

Then it clicked, _'A promise. To protect. To make sure . . . to make sure no one suffers like she had to. So the suffering will end.'_

She finally understood.

She knew what she had to do.

' _This isn't just about a tournament for the sake of Earth for her'_

She stood up and clenched her fists, "It's about . . ."

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

F Chi sat beside Trunks on the lookout. She decided that it was best to spend the last day before the tournament with the person she came with.

She wrapped her tail around his wrist and he smiled at her, clasping his hands in hers, "Are you worried about tomorrow?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "No. Not anymore. I was at first. Especially when I found out that Vegeta just let Cell transform like that but I forgive him. I can't blame him for something that is genetically in him. The relish of a challenge."

Trunks smiled only a little, "What changed?"

"I have you now. I mean I always had you but now it feels like so much more. You know?"

Trunks nodded, "I understand. Do you think we'll win?"

F Chi snuggled her cheek into his shoulder, "I know it. I can just FEEL it. We'll win. I have no doubts about that. But remember. Just in case I don't make it . . . . remember what you're supposed to do"

"I don't like it when you talk like that Chi."

"Too bad. Shit happens. You have to be prepared so if something terrible happens, I need you to leave immediately in the time machine and go forwards with the plan as discussed. Okay?"

Trunks nodded, "I suppose"

F Chi unraveled her tail and looked up at him in the eyes, "Promise me you'll survive, Trunks. Please?"

Trunks smiled at her and touched noses with her playfully, "Not until you promise me you'll survive too, Chi"

F Chi chuckled lightly, "You little con artist. Fine. I promise I'll try and survive. Now you"

Trunks grinned and hugged her close, "I promise I'll survive too. For you Chi"

Suddenly there was a loud clap behind them and they both turned startled to see Vegeta standing behind them with his hands together and a smirk on his face, "Are you two done being all mushy? Gah I swear human emotions are so stupid! Act like Saiyans!"

F Chi laughed, "Who was the one not so long ago who showed his emotions too like a human? Hugging someone? Would that be you, Uncle Vegeta?" she smiled cutely.

Vegeta blushed lightly and scowled, "You little brat" he cuffed her on the head lightly and walked away.

Piccolo was nearby and smirked at the scene _, 'For all our sakes you better hope you two survive. Your little counterpart better too, Chi. Or else we're all doomed'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku and Chi-Chi sat at the table in their kitchen which for once wasn't full of food. They had just been talking about the possibilities after Chidori had left the house to go outside.

"But it won't happen! It can't!" Chi-Chi refused to think negatively.

"But it could Chi-Chi. And if we all die I want you to know."

Chi-Chi and Goku's hands connected on the table. Goku rubbed away his wife's tears and cupped her face.

"I love you, Chi-Chi. You and Chidori are the most important people in the world to be and you know I'd never let anything bad ever happen to our daughter or you right?"

Chi-Chi knew it was rare when her husband talked like this so she hung on every word, "Yes"

"Good." He leaned in and kissed her gently once before pulling away a little, "You trust me don't you? You know I'd never let Cell kill our little girl? I'd never want that. I'd kill myself before I ever let anything bad happen to her"

"I know Goku. I know" Chi-Chi pecked a shy kiss on his lips, "I love you Goku. I just hope everything will be okay. I hope everyone comes back safe"

Goku hugged her close, "Me too"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day was the day. F Chi teleported in front of the Son house and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Luckily enough, her father opened the door, "F Chi! Hey! Chidori and I were just about to head out to the lookout to meet everyone. You coming with us?"

F Chi smiled, "Of course I am but I had a question, dad"

"Yeah?"

Chi-Chi appeared behind her husband. Apparently little Chidori was still getting ready because she wasn't there at the door yet either.

F Chi took a deep breath and motioned to her ratty and torn gi, "I was wondering if you had an extra gi for me, dad. The one I'm wearing now was yours and as you can see it's pretty worn out and old . . . I think it'd be about eighteen or so years now since you died including the time in the hyperbolic time chamber with Piccolo. Hehe. So I don't know exactly how old this thing is. Don't want to ruin it anymore, right?"

Goku smiled wide, "Of course I have an extra gi for you! I'll go get it now!" with that, the man took off like a rabbit to his and Chi-Chi's bedroom. Chi-Chi crossed her arms at her daughter and smiled.

"You just made his day. Right now Chidori is getting dressed into the outfit Piccolo gave her so you can imagine Goku is a little disappointed but he understands. You on the other hand. I can see how much wearing that uniform means to you. To wear it continuously like that"

F Chi grinned, "Yeah. It's just that. . . when I put this on . . it's almost as if he's still with me. You know? I mean the other Goku. I wore it right when I was able to fit in it about ten years ago. I could just feel father's energy in it. Of course I remember master Roshi had given me a turtle uniform the year after everyone was killed. It was a birthday present sent to me by the Flying Nimbus Cloud. I was so happy that day but that was the last time I was ever in contact with anyone else but Bulma and Trunks. When I grew out of the small version, I tried on dad's. I felt so strong. Like I could take on anything. This gi means so much to me."

Goku appeared from behind the door with a smiled on his face. He had heard everything "Come inside sweety." He pat her on the shoulder and led her into the living room, having her sit on the couch. He pulled out a gi that looked exactly like his, "This was mine back when I was your age."

"Dad, you do know I'm 28 years old right? You're physically only 2 years older than me in this time"

Goku smirked, "Oh. Hehe. You know what I mean, kid! I meant back before you were even born. This was the last gi I wore during the world Tournament years ago when I faced Piccolo. It got ripped up pretty bad but I got Kami to fix it all up good as knew."

F Chi grinned, "Really?! That's so cool dad! But don't worry, I'll give it back after the fight with Cell"

"No." Goku shook his head, "I want you to take it back with you into your future, F Chi. To remember THIS time by."

F Chi stood up with a smile and hugged her dad tightly, "I love you dad. I'll take good care of it"

Goku hugged his daughter back, "I love you too, Chi and I know you will"

Chi-Chi was on the verge of crying so F Chi broke away from her father and hugged her mother tightly. Chi-Chi practically sobbed, "Do you have to go fight, F Chi? You don't have to! It's bad enough my little version is going too!"

F Chi could feel that her smaller self was at the stairs listening as she gently pulled away from her crying mother, "Sorry mom. I wish the little version of me wouldn't fight but hey. You know how I am, mom. I need to do this. And not just for Earth. But for a future where everyone can live in peace unlike my time. Chidori understands this too. She wants peace just as much on her Earth and she'll do anything to protect everyone and everything she loves. Isn't that right, Chidori!?"

Chidori yelped, knowing she was caught and came into view. Goku and Chi-Chi looked surprised but F Chi just smiled, "You look scared. Don't be. We'll win. You just have to believe that and you'll be unstoppable. We'll be unstoppable. Okay?"

Chidori walked up to them, her white turban Piccolo had given her waving as she did so, and nodded, "Right!"

Goku's face looked somber for a second before grinning again, "Alright! Now let's go win!"

F Chi and Chidori pumped their fists in the air, "RIGHT!"

Chi-Chi just shook her head in exasperation and smiled only a little, "You all just better make sure you come back home safety! You hear?!"

F Chi, Chidori and Goku all hugged her, "We will!"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

F Chi was changed into her father's old gi and teleported side by side her father and younger counterpart to the lookout.

When they got there they were not greeted very warmly.

Everyone's faces seemed sad and regretful and Goku creased his brow, "What's going on guys?"

Piccolo smiled at the new gi F Chi wore and what Chidori wore but quickly overshadowed it with another frown, "There's a problem with the dragon balls"

"Apparently we can't bring people who have already died before, back to life again" Tien explained

Chidori and F Chi's faced turned grim but Goku just smiled, "Hey don't worry about it! We'll just have to not die!"

Everyone stared at him as if to say, 'Easy for you to say'

"Hey where's Vegeta at?" F Chi asked and Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"He went on ahead already."

F Chi glanced over at Trunks who seemed a bit exasperated at his father as well. F Chi smirked, "Well isn't that just like him?"

Goku laughed, "Well enough talking already! Let's go get to Cell's Tournament before we're late, guys!"

With that all the Z warriors took off into the desert at full speed, thoughts filled with anxiety at the upcoming events.

When they made it to the small platform Cell had made, a news team was there with a large stupid looking man who was punching air trying to seem threatening. F Chi landed next to Vegeta who stood stoically by the ring. She noticed android 16 was standing off on his own but paid him no mind. She not so quietly whispered in Vegeta's ear.

"Who is that idiot?"

Vegeta smirked with his eyes closed, "Just some moron human who thinks he can fight. He thinks he's mankind's only hope" he rolled his eyes with a small snort is dissatisfaction.

F Chi and Chidori giggled at Vegeta's humor until the news reporter came over to them with a frown.

"Hey! You do know this isn't a game, right? This is a competition to save the world! Not a vacation or a mall, ladies."

F Chi growled, "Excuse me?"

Chidori crossed her arms with equal distaste.

The newsman smiled, "A battle zone is no place for young ladies or children. You should go home."

The Chidoris eyes twitched with hate but F Chi noticed the blocks Hercule had set up.

She smirked, "Fifteen tiles, huh? How pathetic. Here Cell can vaporize this whole planet with ease and you're relying on a man who has the same strength I had when I was three years old! What a joke!"

The newsman glared, "How dare you! Hercule is the strongest on the planet! No one can defeat him!"

Hercule came over by F Chi and her smaller counterpart. Little Chidori was having a hard time not killing the newsman. Hercule laughed loudly, "Hey give them a break, man. These lovely little ladies here just don't understand what they're up against is all" he gave F Chi a wink.

Trunks came over by F Chi and put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Chi. Just let it go"

She turned to him, "Have you ever known me to just let things go?"

Trunks sighed but said nothing.

F Chi cracked her neck and knuckles, "Hey Cell!"

Cell turned his gaze towards her and smiled, "Yes, my dear?"

"You don't mind if I get rid of this trash, do you?"

Goku trotted over to her, "F Chi what are you thinking?"

F Chi rolled her eyes, "Better me than Cell right? Relax, I won't kill him. What do you take me for?"

Hercule laughed, "So cute! A little girl such as yourself thinks she has a chance with me!?"

Cell smirked, "Go for it F Chi but just make it quick. I want to get to the tournament soon you know."

F Chi hopped on the ring directly in front of Hercule, "Ready?" her tail flicked in anticipation at the chance to show this idiot just who HE was dealing with. It gave her a sort of sick pleasure.

Vegeta shook his head, "Like a true saiyan, she is"

Krillin shivered, "Geez her temper's scary"

Chidori giggled, "I'm not that bad!"

Piccolo ruffled her hair, "Sure"

F Chi smirked at Hercules disturbed face as her tail appeared, "What the hell's the matter with ya? You have a tail?!"

F Chi just frowned then, "So what? You were about to fight a guy who looks like a giant grasshopper and your freaked out because I have a tail?"

Hercule looked guilty all of a sudden but stanced, "All right then! Let's go little lady!"

F Chi just walked over to the tiles and lightly tapped them with her finger, causing them all to break instantly, "You sure, tough guy? I could break you. Wouldn't want that"

Hercule shuddered, "That's just a trick! Just a trick! Now fight me or are you a coward?!"

F Chi merely appeared in front of him and lightly punched him in the stomach, causing him to gasp and fall unconscious. He went limp in her arms and she lightly tossed him off the ring by the reporter, "Like I said. Pathetic."

Cell smiled in a creepy way.

The news reporter gaped, "What!? No way! What are you!?"

F Chi smiled into the camera, "You wouldn't understand. You all should leave now before things get bad."

The reporter and the cameraman merely took their fighter away a few yards away to wake for him to wake up.

F Chi hopped off the ring and Cell hummed, "Pity. I thought you were going to fight me, F Chi?"

F Chi grit her teeth, "Not just yet. Hopefully I won't have to"

"Hopefully you'd have some sense and accept your death" Cell smirked and turned to Goku, "Well, Goku? Is it your turn first then?"

Goku, still in his super saiyan form, stepped up on the ring. He glanced over to Vegeta, "I hope you don't mind, Vegeta. But I'll take my turn first, alright?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Oh whatever. Do what you want, Kakarrot. We both know it will be me that kills the bastard, though"

Chidori just looked over at him with her arms crossed, "You're so full of yourself."

Trunks had to stop himself from laughing.

But things suddenly got serious when Goku stood in front of Cell, ready to fight for the fate of Earth.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

"Do you think he can do it?"

"I'd hope so. He's been training hard and he seems confident enough"

"He's too cocky"

Two Saiyans in Otherworld in Trunks and F Chi's time watched the upcoming battle with the help of Baba on King Kai's planet. Of course Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Piccolo were there as well, being completely pulled in to the battle that would decide another timeline's future. A timeline that could have been theirs a long time ago. She knew F Chi and Trunks had went to a different time to give them a better future and the two Saiyans couldn't have been more proud of their children.

"I think he's got a plan" F Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off the crystal ball, "You always seem to have one, after all."

F Goku had a hand on his chin, "I don't know. He did mention something about using Chidori but how? Is there even more power in her that we haven't seen?"

F Piccolo sighed, "Forget about it for now and just watch the fight. Hearing you two bicker is annoying"

F Goku looked at F Chi and Little Chidori in the crystal ball, "No matter what happens. I couldn't be more proud of them. My girls"

F Vegeta smiled, watching his son who gripped F Chi's hand, _'And I couldn't be more proud either. Especially of you. My son'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku had fought exceptionally against Cell and now even the ring was no more which only meant there were no more rules.

Goku smiled and landed on the ground, worn out completely from the fight, _'It's time. There's no other way. I thought I would do it on my own but I just can't.'_

He looked over to his girls and frowned in apprehension. He turned back to Cell, "I quit. I give up"

Cell looked startled, "What!?"

"You heard me"

"You-You're just giving up? Just like that!? Well" Cell stood tall, "I didn't take you for someone to just give up so easily. I guess you really don't care about Earth's fate"

"I didn't say there wasn't anyone else that could fight"

Cell's attention rose, "What? And who could really stand up to me if you can't, Goku? Vegeta? Hah!"

"Nope"

F Chi and Chidori gulped simultaneously. F Chi just knew that he was going to choose her smaller counterpart but she just couldn't believe that Little Chi could be able to do it. She didn't have the experience yet. She didn't have the senses of full battle a warrior should. Piccolo grit his teeth, hoping he was wrong.

Goku looked up to his friends, "You're up! Chidori!"

Little Chidori took a startled step backwards, "What?!"

Everyone looked from Little Chidori and back to Goku, "What?!"

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Yeah I know haha it's such a twist (being sarcastic) but I promise the next chapter will be worth the suspense I'm giving now. But what did you guys think about me adding in the Future counterparts in the otherworld of F Chi and F Trunks' timeline? PS: Next chapter will have them as well. Maybe. I don't know**


	17. Don't You Dare

**And here is one of the chapters I've been just dying to write! Hope you all enjoy. Sorry if the fighting scenes aren't that great**

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Piccolo gripped little Chidori's shoulder protectively as Goku floated over to them, "Are you insane?! I knew you might have been planning something like this but why?! She can't be stronger than you!"

Vegeta stood in front of the girl, "Exactly! What are you planning Kakarrot that you couldn't let us in on?! Chidori can't fight against Cell! It's suicide!"

Krillin gulped, "Can't you just eat a senzu bean and try fighting Cell again?"

Goku just smiled at them, "Trust me. Chidori is strong. She can do this" he looked down on his daughter who seemed frightened at the concept of fighting Cell, "Can't you?"

Chidori looked up into her father's eyes. Never before had she seen such trust. Not even in the hyperbolic time chamber. He truly believed that she could fight Cell.

Chidori nodded, "I guess I can"

Piccolo growled, "This is nonsense! You're out of your mind if you think I'm letting her do this, Goku!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked back at the little girl, not saying anything but just examining her.

Goku shook his head and walked past Vegeta to lean down to Chidori's level, "You do think you can do it. Right?'

"But Krillin's right. Right dad? Couldn't you just take a senzu and win just like that?"

Goku laughed softly, "So to you it really looked like I wasn't even trying huh? Well sorry to disappoint but I was going full power, Chi."

Chidori gasped, "Really?! But what if I can't do it?! What if I'm not strong enough, dad?"

Goku placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know you can. You know how?"

Chidori bit her lip and F Chi clenched her eyes tightly, wishing she wasn't truly seeing this. She couldn't possibly be that strong. Could she?

' _Could I?'_

Goku hugged his little girl, "Because I believe in you"

Little Chidori gulped as Goku pulled away and stood up. Chidori wordlessly took off her white Turban Piccolo made for her and set it at his feet. She nodded and flew down to Cell who growled as if he had been cheated.

Chidori wouldn't lie. She was freaking out on the inside. She was absolutely terrified.

F Chi glared over at her father, "You really think she can do this?"

Goku smiled over to her, "I've always believed in you Chi. Why would I stop now?"

Her heart ached at his words and just turned her gaze to Cell and her little self.

Piccolo kept a watchful eye on his small pupil, "For your sake, Goku. You better hope you're right. Or I'll kill you myself."

Goku just crossed his arms, "Relax guys. My girl's got this. Hey Krillin! Give me a senzu, will ya?"

Krillin smiled at his friend, "Oh how can I be mad at you? Sure buddy" he tossed it to Goku.

Goku, in turn made one of the biggest mistakes of his life, "Hey Cell!" he tossed the bean to him, "It's a senzu! Eat it!"

Krillin gaped, "Oh I know how now! You idiot!"

F Chi suddenly gripped Goku's gi and shook him, "Are you insane!? You fucking idiot! How could you?! I'd kill you if you weren't my father!"

Piccolo groaned, "You've doomed us, Goku"

Vegeta and Trunks just grit their teeth in their anger. Vegeta really wanted to say something but he knew it would just be in vain.

"Relax guys. Chi's fine"

Meanwhile, little Chidori's fear only rose as Cell ate the bean and grew stronger than before, _'That moron! Why!? Why would dad do that!? Why!?'_

Cell smirked down at her, "Ready to fight, puny little girl?"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

F Goku shouted and ranted, "That idiot! Is he stupid?! I'd kill him if he wasn't in another time! That bastard!"

F Vegeta grabbed him from the back, "Calm down Kakarrot! It's you! Don't you trust yourself!?"

F Goku relaxed a little and F Vegeta let go, "Not that I like his little plan either but you never know. It could work. We don't exactly know ourselves just how strong either Chidoris' are right now"

Piccolo crossed his arms, "I personally think that F Chi is stronger but it's Goku's choice. It's not like we can do anything about it anyways. We have no way of helping even if we wanted to."

They all sighed and Tien growled, "Will you guys just stop talking and watch the fight? It's already starting!"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Cell slammed his fist into Chidori's stomach, sending her flying into some rocks.

"Ugh" she got up and got into a stance again, ' _I can't let them down! I just can't! Dad's relying on me! Everyone is! The whole world!'_

She launched at Cell to attack, ' _And I won't let them down!'_

She landed a punch on the monster, causing him to step back in surprise. When he was still stunned, Chidori leapt up and landed a kick across his face, making him grunt. Lastly, she launched back into Cell, forcefully throwing a punch into his gut, causing the thing to cough a little and stagger but before Chidori could put in another attack, something happened that she least expected.

He grabbed her tail and squeezed in harder than she had ever felt before. Piccolo had taught her to not feel pain in her tail by the time she was five but never before had anyone squeezed her tail so tightly. It made her feel ill.

He crunched it in his grasp and she screamed, "Ga! Haaaaaa!"

Piccolo gaped, "Oh no! Chidori!"

F Chi clenched her fists, "Dammit! No one's ever caught my tail before like that. Not even Frieza. I remember training it but Cell is probably using all his strength in that grip!" she shuddered, "Dad, you have to do something!"

Goku just blinked, getting a little worried as his fists, too, were clenching, "Just give it a little bit. This could work"

F Chi glared at him, "Are you kidding me?! Don't you hear her!?"

Cell gripped even tighter onto the girl's tail, "Does this hurt, little girl? Oh I hope it does. No one's ever done this, have they? I thought you trained better than that"

Chidori wriggled and flailed, clutching her head in the pain, "Raaaaahhhh! Stop it!"

Goku was itching to step in and save her but he kept holding off, hoping his plan would finally work. But it wasn't.

F Chi whimpered, watching herself in utter agony.

Vegeta and Piccolo were in the same state, wanting nothing more than to step in. But they knew that if they did, then they'd die. Piccolo was all too close, however, in bursting forth to the rescue.

"Dad!" F Chi yelled at Goku.

Cell laughed, "You might want to hurry it up, dear, and get out of my grasp or I just might snap your tail in half! I'm surprised I haven't already!" he watched the little girl try and try to make him let go of her tail but nothing was working. She starting crying in the pure agony. Cell got a sick pleasure from it and licked his lips.

"Oh how I enjoy your cries. Just like I did before I killed you in my future to get here. Your screams were just as delicious."

F Chi shivered, hearing those words. Trunks tried to console F Chi but she was too far gone. She just had to do something.

Goku growled, "No . . Please Chidori please! I can't! I can't watch this anymore! Chidori!"

F Chi was the first, however, to intervene, shocking everyone with her quick thinking, teleporting to Bulma's and back with a repaired weapon in hand.

Cell was too preoccupied in making Chidori suffer.

He never saw the sword coming, slicing off the arm that gripped Chidori's tail so vigorously.

"Ah!" Cell stepped back to examine his wound.

F Chi sheathed Trunks' sword and flipped it on her back, standing in front of Chidori. She glared him down, her rage starting to consume her. She just couldn't stand it. She had been hurt enough. She didn't deserve this humiliation.

"Don't you dare touch me, you disgusting bastard."

Cell slowly smirked and regrew his arm with ease. In the back, Chidori yanked off Cell's cut off arm and threw it away from her, fluffing back out her tail fur in fear.

"You dirty bitch" Cell smirked, "You dare step in?"

"Why not? The moment you destroyed the ring, the rules no longer mattered. Did they?"

Cell grinned, "Clever. But you want to fight now, I presume, instead? Step in for your younger self? You hope you're stronger?"

Little Chidori stood up beside F Chi, "No. We'll fight you together." She looked up at herself, "We're the same person after all."

F Chi nodded, "Right"

Cell laughed, "Ha! You two can't defeat me! No matter how many of you there are! I'm invincible!"

Goku stared with wide eyes at his daughters, "Chidori. Don't lose" a few tears fell. He thought his plan would work. He thought that if Chidori got angry enough then she'd unleash an even greater power but was that really true? Could that really happen? After all, now that Goku thought about it, F Chi lost everyone she loved in her future and she never ascended.

' _Was I wrong? Did I just send them to their deaths?'_

F Chi attacked first but Cell once again tried to go for the tail. F Chi was prepared though and let him.

Cell thought he had won and laughed, "What will you do now?! All that boasting and!-"

But he noticed the girl wasn't in pain. F Chi smirked and twirled around to land a punch between his eyes, making the thing let go and grab his face, "You little! How?!"

F Chi stood in front of Chidori again, "What? You didn't know? Children Saiyan's tails are very sensitive but an adult's gets tougher as they age. I couldn't feel a thing. Do your research! I thought Gero designed you!"

She hit a sore spot and Cell came rushing at her with no warning, punching her in the gut.

' _I knew I wouldn't last long but seriously? One hit?'_

Cell stomped on her stomach and she spit out blood.

Chidori blasted a ki blast at Cell, gaining his attention, "Stop gallivanting around you little twerp! I'll kill you in a moment!"

"Oh no you won't!" she teleported in front of him and blasted a Kamehameha straight into his gut, making a defined hole. F Chi bounced back up but the fire in her eyes was gone.

"I'm sorry Chidori. It seems we didn't train enough. I can tell already. We can't defeat him. He's too strong."

While Cell was regenerating, Chidori argued with her counterpart, "Are you crazy?! We can't give up! We have to try! We have to! Otherwise-"

F Chi shook her head, "I didn't mean I wasn't going to keep trying. You underestimate me. But in the back of your mind you must see it too. We don't have long."

Cell, completely regenerated, fumed in anger, "You ingrates! Think you can get away with that?! You'll have to do better!"

Chidori was out of ideas, as was F Chi. Chidori whimpered, "I know what dad's plan was. He wants me to get mad. But. . . I . . .how can I just GET ANGRY?"

F Chi flicked her tail, "Remember when Nappa killed Piccolo? Or when Frieza tried to kill Krillin?"

Chidori thought back to then and nodded, "But . . . I got angry because my friends were in danger or got killed. I just snapped"

"You almost became a super saiyan both times."

Cell listened to the conversation, intrigued, "Interesting" He spoke up, "So to have a proper challenge from you I have to make you mad? I'll admit you're both strong but only annoyingly so. You're not strong enough to kill me the way you two are now and you both know it."

F Chi and Chidori stared at Cell, fearful at what he might do.

Cell only acted and attacked.

Goku watched in horror, "No!"

Piccolo ground his sharp teeth, "Dammit this is madness! That's it! If you won't do anything then I'm going! I don't care if I die!"

Trunks stepped forwards, "Me too. I'm not about to watch my teacher and love die before my eyes!"

Vegeta nodded in mutual understand, "For once I agree. The girls need help, Kakarrot! Are you with us or not!?"

Goku's ki rose in his anger as he saw Cell stomp onto F Chi's back and started to crush Chidori in a 'hug', squeezing and crushing her ribcage, her back to his chest. She screamed as a few ribs broke.

Goku yelled to Krillin, "Krillin! Give me a senzu NOW!"

Krillin nodded but before he could, Cell dropped Chidori and lifted his foot off of F Chi, "If hurting you won't get you angry then perhaps I'll just have to hurt your friends. I'm sure that'll rile you up."

Chidori gasped, "No!"

F Chi laid on the ground on her stomach, unable to really move. Cell had crushed her bones too much. Her back felt like a pile of broken glass, "D-dammit"

Cell appeared in front of Krillin and stole the senzu beans, "I'll be taking these"

He went back to the girls, "What? Thought I was going to kill them? Hah! Please, they're not worth my time. I have something better up my sleeve that will work just for them"

He counted Chidoris' friends at the cliff, "Seven. Perfect. I'm going to make them suffer"

Chidori ran at Cell in a last ditch attempt to ascend but Cell merely swat her away like a fly, "Don't waste my time!"

But the day was just full of surprises and android 16 pounced on Cell, threatening to sacrifice himself and activate his bomb. That he didn't have anymore.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

F Goku paced and pace, "This is bad. This is very bad."

F Vegeta tapped his foot repeatedly on the ground, "Stop pacing Kakarrot! It's annoying!"

F Piccolo growled, "You're both annoying! Just stop Goku. There's nothing we can do." His voice turned solemn and he closed his eyes.

F Goku growled, "But there just has to be a way! There has to be! I won't let my little girl die! I won't! I'll do anything to protect her!"

F Baba glinted, "Anything, Goku?"

"Baba?"

The fortune teller smiled, "Remember Goku. There was a time long ago that I promised you a free day on Earth after you died. However that was for an unnatural death I'm afraid. You died from a heart virus"

"So why are you bothering even telling me this?" F Goku was getting upset again and turned away from her.

"Because", she grinned, "For a natural death I can get you there in that time as a ghost for a few seconds if you wish"

F Goku turned around slowly, a determined look flashing in his eyes.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Cell had destroyed android 16, cutting off his head and shattering his body. He generated seven smaller blue versions of himself with the same power levels as his, "Make the Z warriors suffer my children."

F Chi tried to lift herself up but her body was too banged up. She could only watch in horror as the Cell juniors went after her friends.

' _Again.'_ She shivered, trying to get up again, ' _Not again'_

Chidori was too traumatized ad hurt to help as well, "No! Stop it! Stop hurting them!"

F Chi could hear Cell laughing at her pain.

' _My pain'_

She curled her hands in the dirt.

She could hear her friend's suffering cries as the Cell Juniors onslaught them.

' _No not again. I can't go through it again. No please._ ' Tears flowed down her cheeks.

The memories flashed through her eyes

(Flashbacks)

' _Dad?'_

' _Why dad? Why did you have to die?'_

The girl fell to the ground after hearing the news and trembled, "D-daddy" she shivered, "Daddy"

Chidori suddenly let out a scream and tore at the grass below her, her tail bristling in anger and the pain in her heart only grew, "Daaaaaaad!"

-88888888888888888888888-

His body was beaten and broken, bloody and dirty. She pounced closer, "Uncle Vegeta! No!" she ran towards him and leaned down by him. She didn't have any senzu beans so her fear was rightly so. She tried lifting him but he groaned out in pain, "S-stop!" he grasped his belly and that's when she saw it. The bleeding hole that had been so viciously made in his stomach.

Chidori lowered him back down, "Vegeta" she whimpered, "No. I can't lose you too."

Vegeta looked up at her, exhaustion evident, "Ch-chidori." She spoke, blood oozing from his mouth, "Please. Listen t-to me"

"Yes?" tears flowed down her face but he allowed it. Tears were running down his own, "The enemy. The en-enemy is strong. Y-you can't beat them. Th-that's fact. O-one day you will th-though. Please. You must live. Pr-promise me one th-thing Chi?"

Chidori had never heard Vegeta like this. Usually he was one to boast and goad her on but he didn't.

"Y-yes?"

"Please. Pr-protect my family. Please. Pl-please."

Chidori's eyes stung and her throat constricted in the pain she felt for her fading friend, "I promise, Vegeta. I swear to you. I'll protect them with my life"

Vegeta, for once, let a smile crawl on his face, "T-thank you. Thank you . . . . Ch-chidori"

With one final breathe he was gone.

(End of Flashback)

F Chi began to lift herself up, hearing Vegeta's anguished cry as a Cell Junior broke his arm.

She got on her hands and knees, her head bowed, and breathing labored.

(Flashback)

She could just barely feel some energy coming off the other body. She struggled but finally made it with all of her might. She grasped on to Piccolo's hand.

"P-Piccolo" she pleaded, "Pl-please tell me you're o-okay"

He didn't say anything and she tried shaking his hand in hers, "Piccolo" she cried helplessly.

The Namekian slowly and painfully turned his head to face her, "K-kid" he rasped out.

"Piccolo!" she crawled closer to him, "D-don't worry! We'll be okay." She cried again, feeling so helpless.

"Don't leave me. I can't lose y-you too!" she used her last remaining strength to pick herself up onto her knees and put her hands on his chest, intending to give him energy, "I'll help y-you"

Piccolo snapped his good hand onto her hands, "D-don't. It'll just b-be a waste of-of energy"

Chidori's eyes blurred as the tears obscured her vision, "Please don't leave me Piccolo"

The Namekian chuckled roughly, "S-seems familiar d-doesn't it?" he reminisced on the last time he died, "I tried to save her. Y-your mother. B-but they were too strong. I'm sorry"

Chidori shook her head furiously, ignoring the pain, "Don't talk like that! I don't b-blame you! Piccolo, you're my best friend. I d-don't want to lose you!"

"Hey" he forced his hand crawl up her arms up to her cheek, "You'll be okay. I'll a-always be th-there for you, kid. Don't worry a-about that." He rubbed her tears away with his large hand and smiled at her, "Ju-just stay alive . . . be-because . . ."

(End Flashback)

F Chi glared up at the cliff to see a Cell Junior going after Piccolo.

Cell laughed, "Enough Fun! Kill them! Kill them all!"

Chidori's cries were heard.

F Chi's eyes widened in anger.

(Flashback)

Chidori grasped his hand that was on her face, "Piccolo?"

"Y-you were always like a d-daughter to me. I k-know it w-was the same for Vegeta and especially f-for Goku but it's t-true."

The lump in her throat grew and it was so painful she couldn't speak or interrupt him.

"I love ya kid. D-don't die"

He drew his last breathe with a few tears escaping his eyes. Chidori clutched his cooling had to her face and clenched her eyes closed tightly, "No. Oh god no!"

(End of Flashback)

F Chi stood up completely, "No!"

She appeared in front of Piccolo as quick as lightening and grabbed the Cell Junior's fist from going through her friend. Her voice shook and her muscles shuddered in the unbelievable power and anger she felt. Lightening flash around her, "I . . . won't let it happen again. . . I won't!"

The Cell Junior actually looked afraid as she cracked its hand hers, "Not . . . Again!"

She roared in unimaginable fury as ki rippled around her like waves.

F Chi slammed a fist through the Cell Junior's stomach and blasted it away with her ki like nothing.

Piccolo couldn't even speak. He was so stunned. _'Is this . . .really her? F Chi? She . . .ascended past the super saiyan?'_

Without a word, she went after the one that was tormenting Vegeta and blasted it away with as equal ease as the last one.

She gave a pointed glare to Cell who only looked in awe at her power. Chidori was in equal fascination.

' _Is that . . . Really me?'_ Chidori looked away, ' _I really have that? Inside of me, too?'_

F Chi destroyed the rest of the Cell Juniors like nothing, destroying the last one like a pile of flowers in fire before she appeared before Cell. She wobbled a bit but stood tall nonetheless.

Her back injury she suffered from Cell was still evident and it was a miracle she could still stand but nothing at this moment was going to tell her she couldn't. She stanced, wincing in pain as she did so.

Goku smiled, laying on the ground, "That's my girl"

F Chi grabbed the senzu beans from Cell and threw them to Trunks. Cell never even knew what happened, "Wait . . What?!" Cell couldn't believe it. She was so fast.

"I don't understand! How?! How is this possible?!"

F Chi ignored him but Cell faintly . . . just faintly saw her stagger.

He calmed himself, "You're still injured. You'd think when you get a power boost, you're body heals itself too? Hah! How unfortunate."

F Chi suddenly felt the pain again and lost her ascension back to her natural state, her black hair falling down to frame her face.

"Dammit" she glanced to her father who was now back at full power thanks to Trunks giving everyone the senzu beans, "Oh well. At least I was able to do something useful before I died."

Cell rushed forwards but did something unpredictable. He stole her sword that was still across her back. He stood before her, taking the sword out of its sheath, "Hmhmhm" he chuckled, "And here you thought you could win. Tell me. How's feel to know you've failed all of your friends yet again?"

F Chi was prepared to say something just as witty but she never got to say it.

It happened so fast.

Cell stabbed Trunks' sword into her stomach and pulled it out roughly, causing her to bleed profusely.

"Guh" she coughed up blood and Cell laughed as a little sprayed on his face.

She could hear Goku scream and Trunks try to come to her rescue but Vegeta stopped him. There was nothing he could do. F Chi could barely hear Chidori's shout in horror as she fell to the ground motionless.

-88888-

Chidori couldn't believe it. She was gone. F Chi. Herself. She was gone. Just like that. Gone.

' _It's all my fault. I could have helped. I could have done something. Right? Right?!'_

Goku landed and stood in front of his daughter as if to protect her as Cell stepped forwards to her.

Goku growled, "You bastard! Don't you dare! Stay away from her! You won't take her away from me too!"

Chidori looked blankly up at her father, _'Dad? Why are you protecting me? You can't help. He'll kill you. Daddy.'_

Cell only stepped closer, making Goku stance at the ready to attack. He glanced behind him at his daughter _, 'Chidori. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. We should have trained more. I should have helped you more. I should have done a lot of things. I'm so sorry Chidori! Maybe one day you can forgive me'_

Cell swat Goku away and punched him in the stomach, making the man go down in an instant. Cell then stomped on his ribs. That just might be his favorite thing to do.

"Ahhhhh!" Goku screamed.

He glanced at his daughter who sat staring blankly at nothing, hearing nothing. She was traumatized.

"Chidori! Run! Please Chidori you have to run! Ah!"

Cell stomped on Goku's ribs again, making him spit blood and scream more.

Chidori shuddered at the screams and clutched her fists, causing them to bleed, "Stop it"

Cell didn't hear her and crushed Goku further into the dirt.

Chidori's golden hair flashed bright and her tail sparked, "I said stop it!"

Cell kicked Goku in the side and was about to dispose of him, "Say goodbye to daddy"

Chidori snapped, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **Was it good? Please let me know**

 **Please Review**


	18. Sacrifices

Lightening flashed and sparked around Little Chidori. It was just as it had happened to F Chi except it was different now. Chidori didn't have a wound like F Chi did. Chidori stared Cell down, teal eyes burning to kill.

She took a step.

Cell stepped back away from Goku's broken body. Chidori stood above her father. She glanced down at him and quicker than anyone could see, she teleported over to the gang and put her father in front of them, "Make sure he doesn't interfere again"

She teleported back to Cell and smirked, "Now you're all mine." Her smirk turned into a death glare.

"I'll make you SUFFER"

-8888888888888-

F Chi laid on the ground on her back, her eyes barely open and her ki dropping.

' _I failed'_

She felt her smaller counterpart's ki rise like a rocket like her own did but F Chi knew it was all in vain. In the instant F Chi had acquired the ascension, she felt like the most powerful being on the planet. Probably exactly how Cell felt all the time. It was a dangerous feeling and now it was given to Chidori.

' _If I know myself at all, she's going to just prolong Cell's end. His end needs to be now.'_

She weakly turned her head to the side to see Chidori kicking Cell's ass, showing it who was boss.

' _Yep.'_ She thought, _'Completely power mad . . . and I can't do a thing about it . . . . to stop her . . '_

Her eyes were closing _, 'Just . . . finish it . . . .NOW'_

-88888888888888888-

Goku watched in shock. He wasn't too hurt that he couldn't stand but he knew he was too weak to intervene again. Piccolo stood at his side watching the battle with clutched hands, anticipating the end. He too was getting nervous that Chidori was just prolonging the fight.

Goku wobbled a bit and Vegeta stood beside him, "That was a stupid thing to do, facing Cell like you did."

Goku snapped his eyes at his friend/rival, "Are you telling me you wouldn't do the same?"

Vegeta glanced at his son who was standing off on his own, wanting nothing more than to go get F Chi. Problem was, however, that the battle was too close to her body. They couldn't get to her without Cell noticing and using her as a 'hostage' in his rising desperation. Vegeta saw the raw look in his son's eyes. The look of helplessness. A look that he already knew too well.

Vegeta sighed, "No, Kakarrot."

-88888888888888888888-

Chidori easily dodged a fist coming her way and Cell grew angry, "No! I refuse to be out-bested by such a low-class bitch such as yourself!"

His muscle mass intensified and grew and Vegeta and Goku both recognized the move.

Chidori smirked, "So you increased your muscle mass to try and beat me, huh? One blow and I'd certainly be dead. But can you catch me to do so?"

Cell let out an enraged bellow and went after her only for Chidori to dodge every move that gave her way.

"You're pathetic" Chidori lashed out the insult in an attempt to egg him on further.

It worked and Cell used both hands to try and knock down on her head. Chidori only saw that as an opportunity and landed a heavy blow to his stomach.

"Guh! Ugh!" Cell backed off and gabbed at his stomach, "Ur! Blech!"

Chidori smiled sadistically as android 18 was vomited out by Cell, leaving the monster back into his second form. Incomplete once more.

The thing shuddered and cried out, "No! No! It's not right! This isn't right! I'm supposed to be perfect! I'm perfect!"

Chidori's grin only widened and she chuckled, curling her sparking tail excitedly.

-8888888888888888888-

Krillin gaped, "It's android 18! He puked up 18!"

Yamcha gulped, "Whoa! Does that actually mean Chidori's gonna win!? Incredible!"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "If she even remembers that she's supposed to do that! She has to finish it now before that thing gets too desperate!"

Goku shouted to her, "Chidori! Finish it off now! You have your chance! Do it now!"

Everyone was dumbfounded as Chidori glanced at them, pure pleasure on her features, "Not yet, dad. He deserves to suffer more"

Goku just stared with his mouth hanging open, "W-what did you just say?"

Vegeta growled, "Dammit! She's gotten too cocky! Chidori! Do it now! Listen to your father!"

Chidori just ignored them.

Piccolo shouted, "Chidori!"

Goku shivered. His daughter wasn't listening. She was too enthralled in the power she gained, "Chidori listen to me! We don't know what it will do now! We don't want it to get desperate! Finish it off! NOW!"

-88888888888888888-

F Chi was unconscious. She knew that. Darkness surrounded her and she thought she was dead at first. Of course she would still be thinking that if she didn't already know what death was like once before. She remembered when she had died by Frieza's hand on Namek and she had awoken to golden clouds.

Right now there was just a black void. Nothingness.

But she could feel everything around her. She felt the desperation. The helplessness. The anger and sorrow. She felt arrogance which she thought that that was most likely her counterpart's feelings. The power was completely taking over her. She felt invincible. Like a god.

And Cell. F Chi could feel his desperation growing and growing until it grew into a strange sense of glee.

' _That's not good'_

-8888888888888888888888888-

Cell smirked and Chidori smirked back, "Finally gone crazy have you? Realize you're finished?"

Cell narrowed his eyes and only grinned further, "Oh no. It's YOU, my dear, who is finished. Even if I have to take you with me"

He suddenly looked as if he was holding his breath and the monster began to bulge and swell up.

Chidori's arrogance suddenly disappeared and her sense returned. But it was too much too late.

' _Oh no. What have I done?'_

-8888888888888888888888888-

F Chi fell to her knees in the black void, "It's done. All hope is gone now. Cell's going to explode himself and destroy the whole planet all because of my stupid arrogance! Why!? Why did she have to prolong it!? Why am I so stupid!?"

Tears flowed down her face, "It's all my fault. Forgive me everyone. My friends, Trunks, mother. Father. I failed again. I failed you. _Again_ "

"You've never failed me, Chidori"

Chidori slowly lifted her head to the new voice. She gaped, "No. It can't be. It's impossible"

The man stood above her with a smiled on his face, "I'm so proud of you my daughter. Ever since you were born I've been proud of you."

F Chi stared up at her father. HER father. The one from HER timeline.

"I-I . . . .father I . . ." no words came to mind.

Goku smiled gently, "Chidori. Everyone's counting on you, you know. You have to do something. You don't want everyone to die, do you?"

F Chi grit her teeth and clutched her hands tightly, "No. I'll do anything to stop that from happening again."

Goku laid a hand on her head, "I know. I love you Chidori. And I'm so proud of you. Remember that. Now you need to wake up. Get up. And fight. Right now sweety. Please"

His voice and 'body' faded away and suddenly F Chi opened her eyes looking up at the blue sky. She wasn't dead yet.

She narrowed her eyes, _'Not yet'_

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku thought desperately, only one thing coming to mind. There was only one way to save the Earth and he just knew that he had to do it. No one else could.

He looked back at his friends and that gave him the courage. He smiled and placed his fingers to his forehead, "I'm sorry my friends. But this is the only thing I can think of. I'm sorry"

Krillin gaped, "No! Goku! You can't!"

Everyone including even Vegeta stood there in utter shock as he disappeared. They knew what he was going to do. But how? How could he just up and just decide that he was going to sacrifice himself so easily?

Cell laughed at Chidori's pain and failure, "Only ten seconds left and the Earth will be no more! Hahahah!"

F Chi stood proud and suddenly charged up to super saiyan 2, the injury she suffered from the sword earlier gone and mysteriously healed. F Chi felt the lighting flashing around her once more but instead of arrogance she felt only bliss. She knew what she had to do and there was only one way to do it.

F Goku, F Piccolo and F Vegeta's apparitions stood behind her, giving her power from another world. Just enough. Just enough to end this whole thing.

She could feel their mutual thoughts in her head, "You can do it"

F Chi's eyes widened when she saw Goku standing before Cell getting ready to teleport away.

' _He's going to sacrifice himself?! No! I can't let him!'_

She did the first thing that came to mind.

F Chi teleported herself to her father and kicked him viciously away, beside Chidori who looked just as shocked as he did.

F Chi placed her own fingers to her head and her father screamed, "Chi! No!"

F Chi smiled, "No dad. You can't die. She needs you. She needs you more than you'll ever know. I'm sorry."

She stared off to Trunks who held a look of pure despair.

"I'm sorry. I love you"

She teleported away to King Kai's planet. The only place she could think of where she had been before.

King Kai screeched, "What were you thinking!?"

F Chi grinned a little, proud that she at least was able to save everyone she cared about, "Sorry King Kai. You understand though, right?"

Suddenly Cell exploded and he screamed in anger but F Chi's grin never faded.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku just stared at the place F Chi and Cell disappeared tears rolling down his face. He had lost his daughter again. He remembered this same pain from when she first died with the battle against Frieza years ago. When he had first became a super saiyan. And now she was gone forever. Or at least THAT Chidori, "Chi . . . ."

Chidori, meanwhile was sobbing, "No! It's all my fault! I should have killed him when I had the chance"

Goku glanced at her, remembering F Chi's words _'You can't die. She needs you. She needs you more than you'll ever know.'_

Goku sighed, wiping his tears and leaned down to hug his daughter, "It's okay sweety. It's not your fault."

Chidori just sobbed harder, "Yes it is! She's dead because of me! And you were going to die if she hadn't! I'm so stupid! I should have done it! Then everything would be okay! I should have died instead!"

Goku pulled away and glared at her, "No. Do you realize what I would have done if you died, Chi?"

Chidori cried as he held her shoulders. He smiled at her weakly and shook with emotion, "I would have followed right behind you. I love you sweety. You're my little girl. I don't know what I would do without you"

Chidori sobbed again and launched herself back at him, crying in his chest. Goku hugged her back and picked her up in his arms. Krillin flew over with Piccolo and the monk went over to android 18 and picked her up, smiling sadly over to Goku and Chidori.

Piccolo walked over and laid a hand on Chidori's head to comfort her more, "It'll be alright kid. I promise"

Suddenly a burst of power erupted and a cloud of dust and lightening made itself known into the desert clearing. A beam of power shot out and no one was ready.

Trunks saw it coming. He could have moved. Why didn't he?

He had just watched his mentor and love die before his eyes. Why go on living, right?

Trunks didn't have time to react anyways. The blast hit him straight through the chest, barely missing his heart.

"Gah!" Trunks let out a shout as blood spat out of his mouth. He crashed down on the ground and let his eyes close.

Tears ran down his cheeks, _'Is this it? Am I . . .Am I going to die? Chi. . . I'm so sorry. I should have dodged. Maybe I could have dodged but . . . I don't want to leave you alone up there'_

He fell unconscious as Tien and Yamcha came to his aid. Yamcha checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief, "He's still barely alive."

Vegeta stared at his son's motionless body, "Trunks."

He didn't hear what Yamcha had said.

He didn't react just yet that Cell had returned, laughing.

"Hahaha! Now who did I just hit? Trunks, huh? Good!" Cell smirked as the dust cleared, lightening flashing around him. He had acquired more power just as any saiyan did after they suffered physical injury, "I see you're all surprised that I'm still alive. Let me shed some light on that. As long as there is at least one cell left alive, I can regenerate again and again. There's no way you can defeat me"

Everyone looked defeated. Everyone looked in despair. Everyone just seemed to gloom.

Chidori just stood and powered up, "You want to bet?!" she ascended once more to Super saiyan 2 and stood in front of her father, Piccolo and Krillin to protect them, "I won't let you win, Cell! I won't let F Chi's sacrifice be in vain! I won't!"

Goku looked up at her, "Chidori"

Vegeta meanwhile was in a mind of his own. He wordlessly stared at his son. Laying there. Motionless. Blood everywhere. With a hole in his chest. The same way F Chi had told him he himself had died from in her timeline. A hole in his chest . . .

He snapped, "Truuuuuunnks!" he powered up to Super saiyan and blasted towards Cell with a war cry, "You BASTARD!"

Vegeta shot off ki blast after ki blast at Cell, ignorant in his anger that he really wasn't harming him. Cell laughed, appearing before Vegeta through the blasts. He slammed his hand hard against Vegeta's arm, sending him to the ground.

Vegeta tried to move but he found that he couldn't. Cell had hit him too hard, _'Dammit. Trunks . . . I'm sorry. I should have treated you better in the end just as F Chi said. I tried to make it up to you in the end but did I really? I'm a horrible father. . . I'm sorry'_

Cell launched a beam towards Vegeta that would surly kill him and Vegeta waited for the attack only for it not to hit.

"Uncle Vegeta!" He barely heard her voice as she took the hit and landed on top of him.

Vegeta blearily opened his eyes and gaped, "Chidori! No! What did you do?!"

Chidori weakly stood up and ignored him, facing Cell with a bloodied arm. Cell's blast had rendered it useless now. Piccolo grabbed Krillin who was still holding onto 18 and flew quickly back over to Tien and Yamcha. Goku ran over to her as fast as he could, "Chidori!"

Cell allowed the action and smirked at them, "How appropriate. The last of the Saiyans all in a pile for me to discard. This is it. I'm done playing now" He positioned himself for the Kamehameha.

Chidori wobbled and closed her eyes, "Dammit"

Goku stood tall as best as he could, his back still hurting from earlier, "Chidori"

Chidori looked up at her father and she saw a mutual understanding. This was it. The last stand. Their last chance.

Vegeta saw it too in their eyes and sat up the best he could, "Chidori. Kakarrot. Kill the bastard."

Goku and Chidori glanced back to Vegeta and Goku smiled at his friend, "Right"

He looked back to Chidori, "You ready?"

Chidori nodded and powered up again, "Ready"

-8888888888888888888888888888-

F Chi floated in midair with a halo above her head, "Dammit! That bastard! I thought I had him! I thought it was over! Why?! Why!? That fucker!"

King Kai just glared, "How do you think I feel?"

F Chi pouted, "Oh come on King Kai! You know I had no choice! I had to do something to save the Earth and I couldn't' just let dad do what I just did. He's needed back on Earth. He just doesn't understand that yet."

King Kai hummed, "Yes well. Back to the fight. Do you think they can do it?"

"They have to" she placed her hand back on King Kai's back and watched as her father and her counterpart faced off against Cell with a Kamehameha. F Chi smiled, "Their working together" she frowned, "But they're not winning. They need help"

King Kai smiled, "Perhaps you should intervene"

"But I'm dead!"

"Doesn't mean a few rules can't be broken. If you're that desperate, you shouldn't feel obligated to follow the rules. Even if you're dead"

F Chi slowly smirked, "Is that permission I hear?"

"It's whatever you thought you heard"

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku and Chidori stuck through, their blast just barely hanging on. Goku shouted, "Come on Chidori! We have to finish this! Let it go!"

"I am!"

"You can do more! I know you can!"

Chidori's footing was falling out as Cell's blast was edging even closer to them. They were almost done for.

' _Hey! You guys aren't going to let him win are you?! Come on!'_

Goku and Chidori snapped, "Huh?!"

Goku grit his teeth in concentration but responded through his mind, _'F Chi! Is that you?! What are you doing!?'_

Chidori was losing strength _, 'I'm sorry F Chi. I'm not strong enough! I can't do it!'_

' _Yes you can! You have the power! You have it just as I did but you have to reach in there and grab it! Release your power Chidori! You don't want everyone you know and love to die, do you!? Then use that anger! Use that determination! Don't you dare give up! And father! Don't you dare let her!'_

Goku felt a tear fall down his face, _'Right'_

"Chi! One the count of three! Let it all go! One!"

Goku's power increased, determination filling him up, _'I'm not about to let the Earth die yet!'_

"Two!"

Chidori delved deep into herself. She saw all those who she cared for. The most haunting thing, however, was that since F Chi was in her head, too, she saw all of her memories that she wasn't going to let happen again. Chidori's eyes widened, "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!"

F Chi opened her eyes as an apparition beside Goku and Chidori. She felt the same energy and pure willpower overflow into her soul and she just let it all go, joining them.

"THREE!"

They all shouted together at once, all in their own thoughts. They were all together as one, their blast signifying their strength. They were not about to let the Earth and its people be destroyed. They weren't about to let their friends die.

Chidori screamed as her full power released itself into the blast, overpowering Cell's in an instant.

Chidori was now feeling the pure bliss that F Chi had felt earlier. The feeling that she would do anything her could to protect those she cared about.

' _I swear it.'_ She let it go and she could just barely hear Cell's screams of terror as the blast completely obliterated him into nothing.

The blasts faded away and both Chidori and Goku breathed heavily, both were smirks on their faces. Goku placed a heavy hand on his daughter's shoulder, "You did it, Chi. You finished it"

Chidori shook her head, "Nah. WE did, dad"

He smiled at her before falling to the ground, looking up at the sky, feeling the faint ki signature of F Chi that had also been there to help in their last stand.

Vegeta stood up weakly and had watched the fight with shock. He had seen her. He knew he had seen her. F Chi was there with them, helping them even in death. He looked over to Yamcha who carried his son in his arms. And just faintly. Just faintly he saw his chest rise and fall.

' _I can't believe it. You're alive. My son.'_ He closed his eyes, holding the feeling in his once cold heart, _'I swear it F Chi. I will NEVER take him for granted. I realize it now. He is so much more than just a person I helped to create. He is my SON. And I'll protect that child at home from now on with my life. That's my promise'_

Tien helped to pick up Goku as Piccolo did the same for Chidori, holding her small body in his arms.

Chidori smiled up at Piccolo her tail hanging lazily above the ground, "It's finally over. Isn't it Piccolo?"

Piccolo smiled down at her, "Yeah kid. You guys did it. It's over. Rest now until we get to the lookout. You deserve it"

Chidori closed her eyes, feeling completely safe in her old teacher's arms.

Goku smiled at them, hanging an arm over Tien's shoulders for support, "I'm so proud of you Chidori. Both of you"

F Chi smiled from Otherworld her emotions overwhelming, "I know dad. I know"

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the feels and drama** **Next chapter is a surprise you never saw coming. Or maybe you did, I don't know haha**

 **R &R**


	19. Finally All Back Together

**Get ready for a very long chapter that will end this saga! Warning- this chapter it solely about Trunks and F Chi. Let me know about what you think of this chapter when you're finished reading please** **I love hearing everyone's reviews**

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

The warriors made it to the lookout just in time for Trunks to be healed by Dende followed by Chidori, Goku and Android 18.

Trunks barely remembered the moments on the lookout. He had too many thoughts pressing in his mind.

F Chi was gone.

' _She's gone'_

And nothing could bring her back. She had already died once before. He knew the plan, though, and he would still follow it.

' _The plan. Yeah. That's right. Destroy the Andriods then teleport to King Kai's. From there I need to find Dende's ki in my timeline so he can make dragon balls on my Earth. Then I can bring back everyone killed by the Andriods. That is . .everyone that had died in the past year there. You can't bring back someone who has been dead for more than a year.'_

Vegeta saw the intense concentration on his son's face. They were in the living room at Capsule Corp and it was hitting night time. Bulma was excited that everyone was okay but also distraught that F Chi died in the end. She knew how much Trunks loved her.

Vegeta turned off the TV, sick and tired of hearing about how Hercule took the victory from Chidori. After he awoke from unconsciousness, and everyone was gone, h had taken the credit for killing Cell. Now everyone on Earth thought of him as the hero of Earth.

' _It should be Chidori's name they chant._ ' Vegeta growled. He looked back over at his son who stared out the window at nothing, ' _He really loved her'_

He looked down at the baby in his arms. His baby. His son from THIS timeline. Vegeta smiled a little, letting his softness show as he stared down at his sleeping baby boy.

He looked back up at his grown-up version, "Trunks. Why are you upset?"

Trunks didn't look over to him, "Why do you think? She's gone. She can't come back."

Vegeta thought about it, "What exactly was the plan F Chi talked about for when everything was over and you had to return?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just tell me!"

Bulma was in the other room and she shouted, "Don't yell at him Vegeta!"

Vegeta sighed, "Just tell me, son"

Trunks started, _'He actually . . .called me . . .'_

He turned to look at his father, "Uh . . .the plan . .the plan was to teleport to the new Namek in my timeline to ask Dende to become god on my Earth. Then to bring back everyone who was killed by the Andriods. Of course, though, that can't include you or the other Z Warriors. Not even Chi."

"Why not?" Vegeta thought it was so simple. Obviously his son didn't see it yet.

Trunks stared at him, "Because the dragon balls can't do that. They can't bring people back to life who have been dead for more than a year."

Bulma popped into view with a look on her face. Vegeta smirked. So his mate had seen it too. Trunks stared at them, "What?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bulma came over to take her son from Vegeta, "Don't you remember that Dende can change the rules of the dragon balls when he recreates them? Just ask for that to be one of the exceptions.

Trunks looked as if his whole world had changed, "Oh my god."

Vegeta smirked at him and Bulma smiled as their grown up son suddenly jumped up, "You're right! You're right! It could be done! Everyone could be brought back to life! It'll be like nothing ever happened! Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chidori! Even you, dad!"

His face suddenly dropped, "Even you . . ."

"What's wrong?" Vegeta seemed stumped. Wasn't that a good thing?

Trunks blushed a bit, "It's just that. . . I've gotten to know THIS you so well . . . would you even be the same as back then? What if he doesn't like me? Like you didn't at first?"

Vegeta scoffed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder with a smirk, "If he hates you just come back and tell me. I'll come back to your timeline and kick his ass"

Trunks and the Briefs family laughed at the idea. Trunks had never felt happier in his life.

' _Soon Chi. Soon our wishes will be fulfilled. Everything you've ever fought for will be brought back to life. Soon.'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

Chi-Chi, Goku and Chidori came to the briefs house the next day to see Trunks off. Everyone was there. Even Piccolo who stood beside Chidori, fearful of ever leaving her side. He mourned the loss of F Chi and it struck his heart to see her die. But he still had Chidori and he'd protect her with his dying breathe.

They watched Trunks take off after the good byes and Chidori waved his off.

' _I hope your plan works Trunks. It just has to.'_

Goku thought the same thing, _'F Chi had gone through so much in her life. She lived her life with the sole purpose of protecting Trunks, her last connection to family. Trunks . . . You've counted on F Chi all your life to protect you and now how ironic is it that she's counting on you? You would have made a great husband for my daughter. . . .'_

Goku looked down at his smiling eleven year old daughter, ' _I'm just glad I won't have to see my little girl grow up for quite some time. But still . . .'_

He ruffled Chidori's hair _, 'I couldn't be more proud'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

F Chi sighed as she watched Trunks leave for their timeline. Unfortunately being dead didn't mean she could go anywhere she pleased. She was trapped. She thought she could just pass through to her own timeline's otherworld but she was mistaken. Now she stood before King Yemma with rage on her face tail flicking with her obvious irritation, "This is stupid! I deserve to go back to my own timeline and be dead at least!"

Yemma sighed, "I see your dilemma F Chi but I can't do anything about it! It's beyond my power and it's beyond any Kai's power so you can't ask King Kai either!"

F Chi crossed her arms, "Well that's stupid. What am I supposed to do then? I don't know anyone that's dead!"

King Yemma smirked, "Oh don't you? I know for a fact you are acquainted with some spirits down in hell. Perhaps I could grant you a pass? Would that satisfy you?"

F Chi narrowed her eyes, "What people are you talking about?"

Yemma tapped his pencil as he thought, "Well there's the Saiyans for starters including your uncle and Nappa that you know personally. Then there's the Ginyu force, Frieza, Cell is down there too now."

F Chi's evil grin showed, "Tell me more about the pass"

The giant red man crossed his fingers and smiled, "Well you'll be able to pass through hell and heaven as you please, of course."

F Chi hummed, "How about this? What if I want to go down to hell to beat the crap out of some old rivals to satisfy my saiyan rage? Say rivals like . . . Cell perhaps?"

Yemma tapped his pencil on the desk, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. They are in hell, after all. Sure why not?"

F Chi smirked, "Thanks Yemma!" she bowed sweety and left the temple.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Trunks was back home. He was finally home after what seemed like so long. He got out of the time machine and shouted out, "Mom! I'm back!"

Bulma heard her son's voice and came rushing out of the house in the country with glee written all over her face, "Trunks! You're back! Uh . . ." she looked around a little worried, "Where's Chidori?"

Trunks grit his teeth and looked away. He was still feeling the pain of her death, "She . . she's dead mom."

Bulma gasped, "Oh god! No! Chidori! How?!"

Trunks hugged his mother, "Don't worry mom, Chidori had learned a new technique from Goku and passed it down to me. We have a plan."

Bulma squeezed out of her son's grip, "A plan? What kind of a plan?"

"To bring everyone back to life"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

F Chi drifted down to hell and landed by a giant pool of blood, "Creepy. Hm. Now Yemma said that I should just look around for them. I don't see why not. It's not like I don't have the time."

She placed her arms behind her head and walked around uncaringly, ignoring the looks she got from familiar people.

Her tail swished around lazily and she hummed, searching for familiar ki to give her a good fight.

"Hey! You there!"

F Chi turned to the voice and her eyes widened. The man looked just like her father. Although it was obvious to her that this wasn't her dad, "May I help you?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her and flicked his own tail, "Who are you? Are you a saiyan? You have a tail but I can tell you're not JUST a saiyan. Hmmm"

F Chi smirked, "What's it to you?"

The man growled, obviously not liking to be ordered around. A few more like him with tails like hers crowded around, whispering.

F Chi sighed, "You guys must be the Saiyans! Pleased to meet you."

A man with extravagant armor moved through the crowd easily and F Chi almost gasped. He looked just like.

"Vegeta" she whispered.

The man narrowed his eyes and came forward up to her, "You're new here. But you knew my name. . .or perhaps. . . Do you know my son?"

F Chi smiled, "Yeah. Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. He practically adopted me as a niece. You must be his father. King Vegeta. He's told me a bit about you, sir"

King Vegeta tilted his head up with pride of hearing of his son until an even more familiar voice echoed through hell.

"Well well well. If it isn't the little monkey bitch. I'd know your disgusting scent anywhere"

F Chi smiled as the Saiyans cowered at Frieza's voice, still afraid after all of this time. Even in hell. She turned around, "Frieza. It's been awhile. For me, that is."

Frieza smirked, "So you're finally dead? Surprising. Where's you dear father or Vegeta? They didn't die for you?"

F Chi put her arms behind her back, "No. Other way around actually. What do you want, Frieza?"

Frieza beat his tail onto the ground, "Oh I think you know. I want to beat the shit out of you, you sniveling little worm!" he launched towards her only for the girl to dodge. Frieza kept trying to land a hit on her but F Chi merely dodged every hit.

F Chi sighed, a bit bored and powered up to super saiyan, scaring the wits out of Frieza, "What the?! How!?"

The other Saiyans had the same looks on their faces and King Vegeta just stared.

F Chi grinned, "I'm a super saiyan. Afraid? Good."

Frieza looked terrified.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

When Trunks was finished with his story, Bulma sipped her coffee in thought, "That's so sad. Of course it IS Chidori. She would have done anything to make sure everyone was safe."

Trunks nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly there was a news report on the radio, "It's them. The Andriods. Well mom it's time. Phase one of the plan. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Be careful Trunks!"

"I will mom. I'll be right back"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

F Chi smirked viciously at the sight before her. Frieza was in pain on the ground. Barely able to move, "Y-you bitch"

F Chi laughed, "I've been called worse" she readied a ki blast but something stopped her.

She gaze slowly turned.

"You" she glared back at Frieza, "Get the hell out of here you bastard."

Frieza didn't need to be told twice and carried himself shakily away. F Chi glared at the newcomer, "I was wondering when you'd show yourself." She ascended to super saiyan 2.

The Saiyans around her by the blood pool just stared, watching the battle with fascination. Never before had they seen Frieza so terrified. It was exhilarating. Who was this girl?! And who was this other newcomer who dared to threatened her?!

F Chi flicked her tail and showed her sharp canines in anger. Cell smirked at her, "What do you intend to do, darling? Kill me? Well I have news for you. We're both dead"

F Chi's tail bristled, "Bastard"

Cell trotted closer cautiously, curious of how close he could get before she snapped. F Chi gave a sudden stance and growled, eyes piercing.

Cell stopped about a few feet away and grinned sickly. F Chi smirked back at him, "You might want to watch it Cell. I'm even stronger than I was before."

Cell just laughed and tried to hit her only for F Chi to dodged and punch Cell straight in the gut as hard as she could, sending her fist straight through him.

The thing gasped and groaned in pain as she drew her fist out harshly, "Now get the hell out of here and patch yourself up before I decide to just kill you again on the spot!" she kicked him away to the guardians of Hell who took him to his cell.

F Chi giggled silently, ' _Heh. Cell has a cell.'_ She shook her head at her own stupidity.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Trunks had destroyed the Andriods and was finally ready. He was finally ready to go forth with the rest of the plan. He was nervous but who wouldn't be? He was going to return things to the way they were before the Andriods existed! It was huge! Millions of people would come back to life! Including his father. Bulma was so excited when Trunks had told him that part of the plan that she had nearly choked on her cigarette.

Trunks sighed and placed two fingers to his forehead, seeking King Kai's ki signature. When he finally found it, he latched on and teleported. When he arrived, he didn't expect so many people. So many familiar people. He gaped.

F King Kai, F Tien, F Yamcha, F Chiaotzu, F Goku, F Piccolo and F Vegeta stood before him scattered around looking just as shocked as he was.

F King Kai hummed, "Wasn't expecting that"

F Goku ran over to him, "Trunks?! Is that you! Whoa I can't believe it! You actually made it here!"

F Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Idiot! Of course he did! He's my son after all"

Trunks shuddered, "F-father. You guys. You're all here. Gosh, talk about Déjà vu."

F Goku swat his back playfully, "We know all about the plan, Trunks. But you got to know. F Chi. She thinks she can't be brought back to life let alone be brought back to her own time again. You have a plan for that, right?"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah. Actually it was mom and dad's idea"

Goku smirked over at Vegeta's surprised expression and pat Trunks on the shoulder, "Go ahead and look for Dende's ki" he turned him around, "It's in that direction."

Trunks, however, wanted to see his father again but F Vegeta shook his head, "Save it for later, kid. Won't be long, after all"

Trunks smiled, "Thanks guys. I'll see you all soon. I hope"

With that, Trunks latched on to Dende's ki and disappeared.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

F Chi sighed. She sat down under the tree on King Kai's new planet, meditating. Yes the planet had blown up after she brought Cell there to explode but the King Kai was skilled. He could regenerate his own planet.

She didn't know how long she had been dead already but she knew it was awhile. Especially since Goku had come to visit her. She was happy at first but her thoughts went to little Chidori. She had told him, by the end of the visit to never see her again. He couldn't think of her anymore. She made him promise. Besides, he had other matters to attend to. It turned out that her smaller counterpart now had a younger brother. His name was Goten. Goku had understood her demand but took his time ending the visit. She knew she was still his little girl after all, even if he still had the other back at home waiting for attention, too. In the end, F Chi had forced him to return home to his family.

She had been in and out of hell every once in a while but she didn't feel like staying for too long. After telling her story to the Saiyans, she had found out that the first man that had spoken to her was her own grandfather, Bardock. He was nice enough but still rough around the edges just like any other pure saiyan. Just like her uncle Raditz. She didn't know why but her uncle had a strange fascination with wanting to know what had happened since he died. Anything that concerned her and her father, that is, and of course she was all too happy to obliged, reveling in the chance to delve back into happier times.

It had been only one month since her death and already she was bored out of her mind.

' _What the hell am I supposed to do the rest of my dead life?'_ She sighed under King Kai's tree, _'I just hope Trunks was able to fulfill the plan all right'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Trunks stood alongside Dende who was, by now just as tall as he was. They were back on Earth on the lookout and Dende had agreed to go with him to be the new guardian. The dragon balls were before them, ready to use.

Dende smiled, "Are you ready? I know this is a big day for you."

Trunks nodded.

It took a while of thinking but in the end, he and Dende had come up with the new rules for these dragon balls.

They could bring back more than one person to life, they could bring back any person who's been brought back to life before and anyone who's been dead for more than a year and they could bring anyone back to life regardless if it was a natural death or not.

The only problem was that now they could only have one wish everyone Namekian year which really wasn't that much of a problem considering how Trunks thought of wording the wish. Plus every Namekian year was just 130 Earth days.

Dende summoned the dragon forth and Shenron appeared, causing the sky to go dark.

"State your wish" the dragon called out.

Trunks breathe out slowly and smiled, "I wish to bring back to life everyone who was killed by the Andriods since they first appeared twenty years ago"

Shenron's eyes glowed, "Your wish has been granted." The dragon balls scattered around the globe.

Trunks sighed and smiled at Dende, "Do you think it worked? Did it bring THEM back? Everyone?"

Dende smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do believe so, Trunks. Even Goku is back but I'm afraid F Chi couldn't be brought back yet because of her being in an alternate timeline. That's going to have to be separate wishes, I'm afraid"

"It's alright." Trunks grinned, "I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end."

With that, Trunks thanked Dende and traveled back down to Earth to see the wish's promise. He landed right outside his home in the country and opened the door, "Hey mom! I made the wish! Where do you think they'd be?" he stopped.

His mother cried and sobbed in a man's chest. The man smiled and held her close, trying to console her.

Trunks grinned, "F-father"

F Vegeta glanced to him and smiled, "My son. You did it"

Bulma wrapped her arms around her long dead husband, "Oh god I can't believe it's really you!" she kissed him feverishly, "It's really you!"

Vegeta held his arms around her and motioned for his son, placing his hand on his shoulder. He held his family for the first time like he never had before, "She kept her promise. Chidori. . . .Trunks. You need to get her back. No matter what"

Trunks nodded and Vegeta put all of their foreheads together in a sign of affection, putting pride aside, "I've missed you both. So much"

Meanwhile Goku, Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi's father and Piccolo all came back at the Son home. Goku and Chi-Chi cried together, having been separated for so long. Chi-Chi's soul after all had gone to heaven, not able to go with her husband to King Kai's planet. Ox King cried with them, happy they were all back together.

Piccolo stayed outside, staring up at the sky, watching the clouds float on by, "Chidori. Your sacrifice wasn't in vain. Trunks made the wish. Now there's only you to come back. Just hope the time goes by fast."

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888-

F Chi sparred with Cell in hell, having given in after a few months to her Saiyan instinct to fight a real opponent. And whether she liked it or not, Cell was the only worthy opponent that could give her a real match.

"Oh come on! Is that all you got, girl?!"

F Chi was getting pissed, "Don't antagonize me, bastard! I can still slice your head off without effort!"

Cell smirked, "Oh then please oblige yourself!"

"That's it!" she dove in and cut off his head with ease with her hand, flicking the blood off with disgust.

Cell's head growled, "You're childish"

She rolled her eyes, "And you're a head on the ground. That'll teach ya to tease me"

Cells head floated up in the air back to his body and reattached itself, "I will admit. You are more fun when you're relaxed like this. I was wondering how long it would get you to unwind"

F Chi rolled her eyes at him, "You murdered thousands of people and tried to kill my friends, father and younger counterpart. How did you expect me to react towards you? Happy and giddy?"

Cell scoffed, "Well you didn't have to plunge your hand through my gut like that! I could feel that for weeks."

"Hey you attacked me, man"

Cell cuffed her on the head lightly, "Oh shut up before I destroy you"

F Chi groaned and plopped on the ground, laying down on her back. She hated to admit it but Cell actually wasn't that bad when dead. He seemed to have lost his killing instincts since there was nothing really to kill in hell. Everything else was already dead. Of course that didn't mean she forgave him. She still hated him with every fiber of her being. However, he was a good chatting companion sometimes, even though most of the time he irritated her to death with his continuous bantering about how he could of won had she not teleported them to that weird planet. He almost reminded her of Vegeta in how he used to argue with her.

"You're just jealous because I have a pass to go where ever I want"

Cell smirked, "Except your true home"

F Chi's tail stopped flicking and Cell immediately knew he had gone too far. F Chi stood up and stared at Cell who just stared back, unwavering, although his eyes went wide in the slightest fear. He knew the power she wielded was far above his own now. He stood strong, though.

That is . . until F Chi started to fade away, "W-what's going on? Where are you going? You're fading"

F Chi looked at herself and saw she was indeed fading away. She looked alarmed, "Whoa! What's happening?!"

Cell watched her completely disappear and he sighed, "Dammit. Now I'm going to be bored forever. Damn girl"

F Chi opened her eyes to see she was in exactly the same place. Just without Cell.

"Uh. What just happened?"

-888888888888888888888888-

Trunks stood before the dragon once more.

"I wish for the Chidori of this timeline to be brought back to this timeline's otherworld!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red, "Your wish has been granted. Fare thee well"

The dragon balls scattered again. Goku stood next to him, "You think I should go to King Kai's to let her know she's back to her own time or let it just be a surprise?"

Trunks smiled, "You know, I bet she'd like the surprise. It's been so long since she's seen everyone. I bet she'd be happier if she saw everyone right at once"

Goku smiled, "I think you're right. Although I know it'll kill me not to go visit her . . .I want to see the look on her face."

-88888888888888888888888888-

F Chi teleported to King Kai's and immediately she knew where she was when he gasped at her.

"Oh. You must be Chidori! Welcome!"

F Chi blinked, "Uh . . . Trunks . . . he . . . brought me back to my own timeline?"

King Kai nodded, "Yup"

F Chi narrowed her eyes, "But what about the plan? He was supposed to bring everyone back to life that was killed by the Andriods since a year ago here"

King Kai nodded, "Indeed he did. I believe this was his second wish. The third wish will probably happen in a few months, if you're willing to wait that long"

F Chi raised a brow, "Third wish? What's the third wish?"

King Kai smirked and laughed, "Shhhh!" he brought his fingers to his mouth, "It's a secret! You'll just have to wait! Hehe!"

She looked around the small planet, "But where is everyone else? I assumed the Z warriors and my father would be here at least."

King Kai sweated in anxiety, "Oh! Well you wouldn't expect them to stay with my on my planet for over 20 years would you?! They're probably out in heaven sparring or something or rather. Eh you know how they are!"

F Chi hummed in suspicious but didn't bother the Kai. She merely went to her tree and meditated.

' _What the hell is the third wish?'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

 **(None of the future characters will no longer have the letter F in front of their name to signify they are from the future. I think you know by now** **)**

 _130 days later_

Trunks held a picture in his hand. It was the same picture he had carried with him into the hyperbolic time chamber months ago. He drew his thumb over Chidori's face.

"Today's the day"

Vegeta noticed his son staring at the picture, "Come on son. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Today was the day Trunks would make their last wish. To bring Chidori back to life. King Kai would sometimes report to them that she still had no idea of the plan but Trunks figured she should have gotten the idea by now since she hasn't seen anyone for so long.

Trunks nodded, "Right."

Vegeta picked Bulma up in his arms and the family flew off to the Son home. Everyone had it all figured out. Trunks was to wish with the dragon balls on the lookout to bring Chidori back to life and while he did that, everyone would have the party all set up at the Son home for her return.

It was just a matter of patience now.

Trunks left for the lookout where Mr. Popo and Dende resided. Kami would have been there as well but it was only a few weeks ago that he and Piccolo decided to merge in this time as well to be better prepared for upcoming threats that may appear one day.

Trunks grinned, "I can't wait, Chidori. I've missed you so much"

-8888888888888888888888-

Chidori sighed, laying on the ground of King Kai's planet. King Kai hadn't acted right in the last few months and she was beginning to get suspicious. Every time she tried asking where everyone was, he diverted the question to something else. Were they not here anymore? Were they too far away in a different part of the otherworld? Is that why she couldn't sense anyone?

She groaned and got up to go into King Kai's home, "Hey bug man!"

The Kai sighed, "You don't need to call me that, you know. I'm King Kai!"

"Yeah yeah" she chuckled as Bubbles hugged her leg, "But listen. I know something's up"

"Trunks is bringing you back to life today!"

Silence.

Chidori stared at him and narrowed her eyes, "Huh?"

King Kai brought his hands to his mouth to shut himself up.

Chidori blinked, "What do you mean by that, King Kai? Trunks can't bring me back to life! I've died once before and I've already been dead for over a year. There's no way"

King Kai grumbled, "I'm sorry but I've said too much already. Dang it! And I was doing so good!"

"But it's impossible! I can't be brought back! It's not possible! I don't understand! Tell me!"

King Kai smiled, "I won't need to. You'll see him pretty soon so you can ask him yourself!"

Chidori growled and bristled her tail.

-888888888888888888888888-

Trunks landed on the lookout, "Hey Dende! I'm here!"

The young Namekian came out from the palace and walked over to Trunks with Mr. Popo behind him, "Trunks! You're early" he laughed, "I bet everyone's pretty excited for today, aren't they?"

Trunks nodded, "You bet right. Everyone is already at the Son home waiting. Dad said that Mom, Goku and Chi-Chi would have everything set up when Chidori and I got there. Are you going to come too?"

Dende smiled, "Perhaps later today. But for now let's just focus on getting our friend back, shall we? She's waited long enough"

"Yeah." Dende brought out the dragon balls Trunks had recollected the other day and rolled them out in front of them. Trunks took a breath and closed his eyes. Everything was finally coming into place.

"Shenron! I summon you forth!"

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Meanwhile at the Son home, everyone was busy getting things ready for the party. Chi-Chi and Bulma were busy organizing things and cleaning the house up (it had taken a long time to fix the place up from being abandoned for over 20 years).

Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin were setting up the outdoors for the BBQ with Master Roshi, Ox King, Oolong, Turtle and Puar watching and helping every once in a while.

Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo, however, were all pacing quietly around the place, trying to be useful in anyway they could. Bulma and Chi-Chi were quite irritated about it but understood the males' anxiety. Everyone was anxious about seeing Chidori again. The woman who saved them all from their unfair fates. Yes they've been dead for a while and had gotten used to it but they never got to stay together. Not only that but it was the circumstances upon their death, putting that unfair traumatization on such a young girl years ago.

Chi-Chi sighed, "What if she doesn't like it? Oh we should have told her that Trunks brought us all back to life! She's going to be mad we kept secrets from her! I just know it!"

Bulma put a comforting hand on her friend, "Hey don't worry about it. She may have your temper but more than anything she's going to be happy. Trust me"

Chi-Chi groaned, "Oh I hope you're right. She's been through so much, is she really my little girl anymore?"

Piccolo appeared in the kitchen, having overheard the women's conversation, "Chidori stopped being a little girl when she was five years old. But if you're so worried about her not wanting to see you, then you might as well put that thought aside. You should know better."

Chi-Chi smiled at Piccolo and wiped her tears away, "Oh thank you Piccolo. I know I shouldn't worry too much but it's just what a mother does" she tapped her foot furiously and impatiently, "Where is Trunks with my baby already?! It shouldn't take that long to make a wish!"

Goku shouted from outside in the backyard, "Hey! The sky's gone dark! Trunks is making the wish! Hurry everyone! Let's get inside!"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Trunks stood under the great dragon, "Shenron. I would like to wish for Chidori Son to come back to life!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red.

Meanwhile Chidori's eyes went wide and she felt the sensation of her fading away. King Kai waved her good bye and she couldn't help but to give a small wave back. She was scared. Why was Trunks brining her back to life? Was she really coming back to life or just returning to the other timeline again?

She just couldn't believe it. It was so unreal. How was it that she was able to be brought back to life after over a year of being dead? She opened her eyes.

Darkness and a familiar golden glow from behind her. A lavender haired man stood smiling at her in his purple jacket and black shirt, blue eyes glowing.

"Chidori. Welcome home"

Chidori gaped at him but was brought out of her shock when the dragon gave a farewell and the dragon balls scattered across the Earth. She jumped as the sky turned to blue, "T-Trunks?"

Trunks ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "It feels like forever, Chi. How do you feel?"

Chidori shook her head and stepped away from him, "Did you fulfill the plan?"

Trunks frowned but nodded, "Of course. And much more than that"

Chidori stared in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Trunks hung his hand on her waist and Chidori's tail automatically wrapped around his wrist, "Why don't I just show you?"

Dende coughed, making his presence known, "Sorry to interrupt but Chidori, I know you're scared. I feel it. Just relax. Everything is as it should be now. Trust me"

Chidori gaped at him, "D-Dende?! Is that you?! The last time I saw you, you were so little!"

"Yeah well that's what time does to you, you know" he laughed, "But enough talk. Trunks. Take her home."

Trunks nodded, "Ready to go?"

Chidori blinked and raised a brow, "You're so excited to go back into the country? Whoa talk about changes."

Trunks shook his head, "Just hold on. I'll teleport us home"

Chidori still didn't understand but gripped his shoulders, trusting her new mate. In the blink of an eye, they were where she least expected.

She shuddered, "Trunks, what are we doing here?"

Trunks had teleported in the front of her old home. In the backyard was the BBQ all set up, just waiting for the party to begin.

"Trust me. You do, don't you?"

"But why are we here? Trunks, you know I don't like coming here. It was hard enough to go home in the other timeline! I don't want to be here, Trunks. Please." Tears started to form, "I don't understand. You wished for me to be 'transferred' from that timeline's otherworld to this one and can you imagine my despair when I couldn't even find a glimmer of familiarity? No one. None of them were around. Why? Where were they? I was all alone Trunks. I was so scared! And now you just ask me to trust you when you bring me back home only to be reminded of that pain!?"

Trunks blushed, "Chidori just listen to me. Everything's fine. I promise. Just come inside. Mom's waiting."

Chidori tried to struggle but suddenly she felt a ki snap inside the house. It was so familiar. There were multiple ki's. She stared at the door of her old home, "What . . ."

She wandered curiously over to the door, her hand shaking over the knob, afraid to open the door.

Trunks came over and put his hand over hers, gently moving it to open the door. It was dark inside the room but she could smell it. Food and cleaning supplies but above that there was a far stronger scent.

She whimpered and cowered, afraid of what was lurking in the shadows, ' _Is it Cell?'_

Trunks turned on the light and Chidori slammed her back into the door, holding her breath.

Everyone was there. Everyone was smiling and grinning at her. Like they had never died in the first place.

They all shouted, "Welcome back, Chidori!"

Chidori's bottom lip shuddered, unable to form words. She looked from Trunks and back at everyone, not sure what to make of everything.

Goku stepped forward and she suddenly cried out, "No! It can't be! You're all dead! You've been dead for over 20 years! How?! This is impossible! Have I gone crazy?!"

Goku smiled and carefully walked closer to his daughter who questioned her sanity, "No you haven't gone crazy, Chi. We're really back. Trunks changed the rules on the dragon balls so it didn't matter how long a person's been dead. It's okay, Chi. We're really all here. Thanks to you and Trunks"

Chidori let her tears fall and she cried, only barely conscious of Trunks holding her hand reassuringly, "It still feels like yesterday that you all died. I remember burying most of you in the front yard!"

Goku made her look up at him by holding her cheek, "It's okay now Chi. It's okay now"

She just couldn't take it any longer. She just dove in. Chidori launched herself at her father who had died from the heart virus and hung on tight, "I'm so sorry father! I should have known long ago that the reason you didn't want me to fight was because you were just worried about me! You didn't want me to die. God, I should have seen it but I never did until you died, dad! I should have told you years ago before I lost you! I love you daddy"

Goku hugged her close, "I love you too, sweety"

Chi-Chi trotted over and teared up, "Chidori. We're all so proud of you! You've been so strong!"

Chidori cried harder, her eyes getting puffy, "Mom! I should have never left you that day! It was so stupid! I love you" she brought her into the hug as well, not willing to ever let go of any of them ever again.

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed her forehead, "It's okay honey. If I recall, I made you go"

"I still should have never left. Then perhaps you and Piccolo never would have . . ." she gasped and looked around finding her old master, "Piccolo!" she broke out of her parent's grasp and leapt at the Namekian who welcomed her. He hugged her close and Chidori snuggled her face into his turban, inhaling his scent, "I never got to truly thank you for trying to save my mother, Piccolo. I never got to tell you how much you really meant to me. You're my best friend. I wish I never had to have seen you die that day. It was so painful, your life fading away in my arms. I've missed you so much, my friend. I love you."

Piccolo kissed her hair gently, "I love you too, kid. It's good to have you back"

She pulled away reluctantly only to see Vegeta with crossed arms smiling over at her, standing beside Bulma, eyes lit in true happiness she had never seen before.

"Uncle Vegeta" Chidori walked over to him, "I'm so happy you're back too"

Vegeta closed his eyes and chocked down his pride, wrapping his arms around her suddenly, surprising everyone there, "Me too." He let her go and placed his hand on her shoulder, "And thank you. You kept you promise until the end. I couldn't be more proud that my son chose you as his mate." He ruffled her hair, "You're a true fighter through and through."

When he pulled away, Chidori stood in the middle of the group, looking around at all of them, tears still falling down her cheeks but a broad smile plastered on her face, "This is the greatest day of my life. Seeing you all here. It's like the Andriods never came. It's like . . .the nightmare never happened. I can't wait to tell you all about what happened!"

Trunks laughed, "Kind of late to the trigger there, Chi."

Everyone laughed and chuckled at the remark.

Chidori snickered too, "I figured so but . . ."

She paused.

Everyone stared at her as if she had truly gone nuts but she suddenly growled and glared at the door.

"Excuse me for a moment. Everyone stay in the house."

She went over to the door but Trunks suddenly felt it too, "Cell . . . Chidori! Let me help you! I didn't think he'd show up so soon! I thought he wasn't supposed to show himself for another 2 years!"

"Well obviously times have changed. Now do as I say and stay in the house."

Trunks grabbed her shoulder, "I won't let you fight him alone!"

Chidori whipped around and shouted, "No! I can't lose any of you again! I WON'T! Do as I say, Trunks! Don't forget I am still your sensei and you will do as I say!"

Trunks faltered but before he could argue, Vegeta intervened, "Trunks. Do as she says."

Chidori nodded to Vegeta and exited the house, seeing the imperfect Cell clear as day, whipping his long sickening tail around, ready to absorb people. It seemed as if he hadn't even started to kill people yet. Lucky them.

She left the door open and everyone watched through the windows and door as Chidori stood before Cell, "It was a mistake for you to come here, Cell"

The thing chuckled, "I doubt that. I'm here to absorb you and Trunks. You're all the energy I'll need. Then as soon as you're finished, I'll absorb the Andriods and become perfect!"

Chidori smirked and transformed to her super saiyan form, "Oh yeah? Well where are the Andriods? I haven't seen them around. If I'm not mistaken, I believe Trunks took care of them some time ago."

Cell looked surprised, "What? That brat?! No way! No matter. I can just go into the past when I'm done absorbing you all and get them there!"

Chidori shook her head, "Now that's a plan destined to fail. I should know. I'm the one who ended that battle. I'm stronger than you, Cell. Far stronger than you were in your perfect form."

"Impossible! I don't believe it!"

Trunks grinned like an idiot, excited form the astounded looks on everyone's faces. They had never seen Chidori so powerful and confident before up close. Goku watched the battle, too in anticipation.

"I'll kill you, you little monkey bitch!" Cell was getting angry.

Chidori smirked and transformed again to super saiyan 2, "Wanna bet?" the lightening crackled around her like a coat of armor.

Everyone in the house gaped at the scene. Sure most of them watched the battle between her and Perfect Cell from the other time line but they had never actually felt their power levels. This power . . . it was absolutely overwhelming.

Goku grinned, "Amazing. She's just amazing"

"Yeah" Chi-Chi agreed, "That's our daughter for ya though" Goku nodded in agreement.

Krillin gulped, "Can she win?"

Trunks nodded, "Of course. Cell's nothing but a bug to her as she is now"

Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all looked as if they would give up martial arts all together, they were so outmatched. Vegeta and Piccolo just crossed their arms, watching for the battle to commence.

Chidori was fast though and appeared right in front of him, kicking him up in the air into the sky. Cell was floored at the sudden power but had no time to react.

Chidori held out a hand to ready a blast, "Tell the Andriods and Frieza hello for me in hell" she blasted him away quickly and landed onto the ground with a sigh, "Wow. That was fast"

Everyone just had their jaws dropped.

Chidori grinned at everyone's faces and dropped down to her normal state, "Now who wants to have some fun!? I smell food!"

So the day commenced with joy and happiness. Chidori had never been so happy in her life. She had all she ever wanted back to her. Everything she ever fought for was returned to her and she was happy.

Everyone was happy.

Chidori smiled, looking after everyone at the party, "I wouldn't trade this day for any other." She spoke to herself, "Everything's finally all back together as it should be. The future is _finally_ going to be alright"

She looked over to Trunks and smiled who in turn smiled over at her with features full of love and care. She wandered over to him and into his arms.

' _And the future will stay that way forever as long as I'm here to protect it.'_

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **So what did you guys think? Did it drag on too much or was it just the right amount of mushy?**

 **Anyways, I will start the next saga as fast as I can. I really just wanted to get this part all done with.**

 **I'm thinking of perhaps making a separate story like a sequel for the next saga that will ONLY focus on Chidori NOT F Chi. F Chi's story is done. Let me know what you guys think, okay?**


	20. Going to School!

**Long chapter to set off a new saga! Hope you like it! It's not going to be exactly the same though, remember because Chidori is NOT Gohan. I plan on making a lot of things different just like the last sagas. Well hope you all enjoy and please review when you finish reading? I'd love to know what you guys think about the chapter**

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

It's been years since the battle with Cell.

Chidori was now sixteen years old physically even though her mother still counted her as fifteen. She didn't want to believe that she had missed one of her daughter's birthdays from when she went into the hyperbolic time chamber.

It was currently three in the morning.

Chidori was in bed dreaming. Her breathe was getting labored and she sweat profusely. This was a normal occurrence since the battle with Cell and the death of her future self. It had really torn her up to watch herself die and she had realized only moments afterwards F Chi had teleported herself away that her father was going to do the exact same thing.

It bothered her.

She suddenly gasped and sat up in bed, looking around the room in a panic.

Her breathing calmed when she realized where she was, _'Oh. It was just that dream again.'_

She had it every night. It was the reenactment of the Cell Games but very different. In her dreams, everyone died and she could do nothing to save them. F Chi continuously died saving them all by sacrificing herself. Cell had laughed at her pain and sorrow when he came back to life.

' _That was just how F Chi felt I bet when she saw everyone die in her time. Helpless'_

She looked around her room and sighed. She was alone. Two years ago Goten, her seven year old little brother, had been staying in the same room as her but since she had nightmares almost every night, Goten was getting woken up as well. Chi-Chi and Goku both decided then that Goten could have his own room. Chidori smirked when she remembered Goten had been so upset that day, he didn't want to be away from his big sissy.

She shook her head and looked out the window. Chidori got up and went to the window. Things were great when she was awake. Her friends and family were all alive and well. She thought about her parents.

Chidori breathed a sigh, _'Dad._ ' She smiled, _'I know you love me but . . . you and mom can just be so hovering sometimes. Even Goten doesn't get hovered as much as I do!'_

She was referring to the constant studying her mother had her do and the reluctance her father showed when sparring with her. Even though she was the strongest being on Earth at the moment, she had to keep that up in case of a new threat. So instead of training with her father who's being treating her like a delicate flower, she went to Piccolo and Vegeta.

' _But since Vegeta wouldn't take so kindly at being woke up at three in the morning . . . '_

She teleported to the lookout where she knew at least someone would be awake. Chidori thought about her baby brother again and remembered how Piccolo had reacted when Goten had asked to spar with him. What Piccolo didn't know was that Chidori had been training him herself. Piccolo was going to go easy on the kid. After all, he was only five- the same age Chidori had been when Piccolo started training her. Piccolo didn't expect for Goten to be so strong for his age and knock him into a mountain unconscious.

' _Man was Piccolo pissed when he woke up'_

She bumped into what seemed to be an unmovable wall but when she looked up, she saw the familiar glint in her friend's eyes.

"Piccolo" Chidori greeted him with a tight hug which was returned, "How are you tonight?"

Piccolo pet her hair with a small smile, letting the girl hug him. He had always secretly loved the feeling of her embrace, "I'm fine, Chi. How are you? Having those dreams again?"

Chidori parted from him and nodded with a frown, "Yeah. I mean I know that Cell could never hurt me now if he magically just came back to life but it's just the thought, you know? It scares me"

Piccolo led her to the edge of the lookout and they both sat down. Chidori looked up at the Milky Way waving her tail back and forth like a cat in contentment.

The Namekian sighed, "We'll be fine kid. It's been seven years. You need to relax for once. The training regime Vegeta has you on is taking its toll, the egotistical prick thinks his regime is better than mine"

Chidori laughed and shoved him lightly, "You just can't stop yourself, can you?"

Piccolo smirked at her, "Anyway . . . How's the Son household lately? Goten being a little monster, is he?"

Chidori shook her head, "You know that boy is the sweetest in the world. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless you stole his toys."

Piccolo snorted.

There was a calm silence in the air for what seemed like hours before Chidori spoke again, "I'm starting high school next week"

Piccolo seemed startled, "Already? I don't understand why you have to go to that place, Chi. It's stupid"

Chidori chuckled, "Aw, will ya miss me, Piccolo? I won't be able to come up here as often"

Piccolo just looked away, "You already know the answer, kid. But why do you have to go? You'll only be there for a year. Your harpy mother's been homeschooling you your whole life"

Chidori rolled her eyes at the thought, "Yeah I know. But both mom and dad agreed for once that I need to be social with other people besides the Z warriors. I need to hang around more people of my own race. The human one"

Piccolo snorted, "I don't see the point."

"Me neither. Hey! You want to spar?"

Piccolo closed his eyes for a few moments before resting his hand on her shoulder and bringing her close to him, his hand now resting on her head, "Just relax for once, kid. Sleep."

"But Piccolo I'm not-"

"Sleep" he insisted, "Don't worry. I'll keep the nightmares away. I promise"

Chidori couldn't argue with her best friend and snuggled up to him as he wrapped his cape around her, "Thanks Piccolo. I love you" she wrapped her tail lightly around her friend's wrist as he held her close to him.

Piccolo pet her hair again, "I love you too, kid. Now go back to sleep"

When she woke up she was happy she hadn't had any bad dreams. Piccolo was always helpful in that area and always kept his promises when it came to helping her. She woke up in Piccolo's lap and stretched. It seemed that her Namekian friend had cradled her while she slept so she laid in his arms like a baby would in her mother's arms. What she didn't expect was to see her best friend actually sleeping!

' _He's napping . . . .or something'_ she smirked and gently sat up in his lap, careful not to wake him. She was about to shout in his face when Piccolo spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Gah!" she fell out of his grasp and onto the edge of the lookout. She quickly pulled herself up and laughed, "Piccolo! I thought you were asleep!"

"Yeah well I'm a light sleeper. You were going to do something. Weren't you?"

She blushed, "No!"

"You're lying" he stated bluntly.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. I can tell when you're lying, Chi. I've known you for over twelve years"

"I-!"

"Hey Chidori! I didn't know you were here!" Dende's voice rang out from the palace and he waved to her, "Hey!"

Chidori grinned, grateful to get out of Piccolo's snare, "Hey Dende!"

The Namekian teenager laughed, "Have you and Piccolo been out there all night? Why don't you come in and we can see if Mr. Popo will make you something to eat?"

"Oh boy! Yeah!" she ran into the palace for a morning feast.

When she was finished, she thanked Mr. Popo and said good bye to him and Piccolo and Dende, promising to see them later that day.

She knew that Piccolo said she should relax for a day but how could she? Vegeta would just barge into her room and drag her outside to train. He didn't take no for an answer. Ever. Goku and Chi-Chi didn't seem to mind that she trained, though, as long as she kept up her studies and was ready for high school.

She neared the Brief's house and landed in the front yard. She walked up to the door and knocked, "Hey! I'm here Vegeta! Bulma!"

The door opened but no one was there. At her height anyways. She looked down and smiled, "Hey Trunks! How're you today?"

The eight year old grinned, "Chidori! Hey! I bet you're here to train, aren't you?! Is Goten with you!?"

Chidori ruffled his hair, "Nah afraid not, buddy. I spent the night at the lookout last night. Haven't seen him yet today"

"Aw" Trunks frowned but grinned again, "You want to see my new toys mom got me!?"

She was about to answer when a familiar rough voice called out, "Trunks, she doesn't have time to play games! She's here to train"

"Well then can I train with you guys!?"

Vegeta shook his head, "No. You're not ready for our level of gravity yet in the chamber. You wouldn't last with us, son"

"Aw man" trunks looked bummed out so Vegeta sighed.

"But I promise I'll spar with you later today, alright?"

Trunks smiled again and laughed, "Alright! Thanks dad! I'm going to go see mom and see if she can let Goten come over today!"

With that, the kid ran away, leaving Vegeta and Chidori alone. Chidori laughed at him, "Aw Uncle Vegeta's being soft!" she teased only to be knocked on the head.

"Shut it, brat. Let's go train. Just for that comment, I'm not going easy on you!"

"Do you ever!?" she laughed at him again, making Vegeta roll his eyes a bit and smirk.

By three in the afternoon, Chidori had to leave the Briefs household, sending a goodbye to all of its residents.

She then teleported back to home where her mother and father were waiting for her in the kitchen. Goku whirled around in his chair with a big smile, "Hey Chi! How was your day?!"

Goten saw her and came running. The seven year old managed to jump up to her face and hug around her neck, "Sissy! I missed you! Mom's taking me to Trunks' house! I'm going to sleep over there tonight!"

"Really!? That's awesome Goten! I'm so jealous" she hugged him back, holding him in her arms. He laughed at her and affectionately rubbed his cheek on hers.

"You can come too, sis! I'm sure Trunks wouldn't mind!"

Chi-Chi chuckled lightly, "Now, now, Goten. Chidori can't go. She's been at Trunks' house all day today training. She needs to study now."

Chidori groaned softly but her mother still heard her, "I heard that young lady! Now you go up to your room and study and you better still be there when I get back. You need to read your textbook for advanced Calculus and Physics! They need to be read before you start high school next week"

When she left with Goten, Chidori laughed and her father just stared at her, leaning his head on his crossed arms that laid on the chair he was sitting in backwards, "Why you laughing? You got to read" he laughed at her teasingly.

Chidori put her hands on her hips with a victorious smirk, "What mom doesn't know is that I've already read those books last night! Looks like I have a free night, eh? But why didn't you just teleport mom to Bulma and Vegeta's, dad?"

Her father laughed and stood up, "Aw she's never liked that teleportation technique! You know how she is! She prefers the car. No weird stuff"

Chidori laughed too, "Yeah I guess you're right! Hey dad, you want to go fishing? I'm sure mom would love it if we got fish tonight and had dinner ready when she got back"

Goku grinned, "Hey that's a great idea! We'll go fishing for a few big whoppers . . . and you'll cook? Right?" he added hopefully. He hated cooking in the kitchen.

Chidori nodded, "Yeah because I know you can't cook to save your life."

"Hey I can cook a _little_ "

"Last time, you cooked, you cooked chicken and it was both burnt and raw at the same time! Everyone was sick for a week"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I guess you're right. Oh well! Come on, sweety! Let's hurry before your mom gets back!"

They laughed and giggled as they made their way to the river, excited to surprise Chi-Chi.

When they returned, Chidori was already cooking the fish with rice, buns, noodles, sushi rolls and vegetables. They had enough food to feed a small army. While Chidori cooked, her father sat at the table watching her with his elbow on the table and his hand on his face, thinking.

"I heard you crying last night in your sleep, Chi. Bad dreams again?"

Chidori faltered in her cooking but nodded, "Yeah. I woke up early and went to the lookout again."

"Piccolo help you sleep again, did he?"

She nodded and Goku looked at her a bit troubled, "Chi, you can't keep going to him in the middle of the night as a sleeping peel like that. He needs his sleep too, you know. You know you can talk to me about it, right? You can talk to me and your mother about anything, Chi"

Chidori nodded but focused on her cooking, "Yeah I know, dad but everything's fine. Really. And Piccolo doesn't mind. He was sleeping when I woke up"

Goku sighed, "It didn't sound like nothing last night Chi. Even Goten was worried about you. I'm only trying to help." He got up and pulled her away from the stove for a second, holding her shoulders, "You can't just keep all these feelings bottled up inside. You need to let them go. You'll feel better then. Trust me"

Chidori nodded and went back to cooking but Goku didn't leave her. He still stood beside her looking out the window, lost in memories.

"You know . . .When I was fifteen years old I had a similar problem to yours, Chi. It was when the Demon King Piccolo came and killed a lot of people. He killed Krillin, master Roshi and so many others that I knew and cared about. After I killed him they were brought back to life but the nightmares of that day still haunted me. Then I met your mother again a few years later during the tournament against Piccolo. Our Piccolo. After we were married, she realized I had nightmares a lot and got me to talk about them. Let me tell ya, Chi, it worked. Those dreams went away for good. It really does work. Trust me"

Chidori stared at her father in surprise. He had never been so open with her about his past like that. The bad parts anyways. She started plating the food, "I guess it just doesn't work for me, dad. I've told Piccolo AND Vegeta about my dreams but I still have them every night"

"It's not the content that matters, Chi. What matters is what you were feeling at those moments and if I know you at all, I know you have always had a hard time revealing your feelings, huh? Besides, maybe you're just not telling the right person?"

They heard Chi-Chi pull in beside the house in her car and Goku ruffled her hair like always, "You can talk to me or your mother anytime you want, princess. Or if you don't' feel comfortable, I'm sure Piccolo would be more than willing to listen. Even Vegeta, too"

Chi-Chi walked in the house and they were right about her being surprised. Chidori's mom practically back flipped at all the food ready on the table and the dishes from cooking that were all done. That night after dinner, Chidori went back to her room and laid on her bed, _'The person I need to talk to lives in a different time, dad. And besides, how can I just talk to anyone about it? It hurts too much to keep reliving it.'_ she clenched her eyes tight and suddenly thought of something _, 'Maybe I should confront the problem head on? I can teleport to King Kai's in the otherworld. Does that mean I can visit heaven or hell whenever I want, too? They're in the otherworld.'_

She thought more on the subject, ' _Then I could go directly to Cell and confront him. Maybe that would stop my nightmares?'_

She sighed, _'I'll think more about it later'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The week was over.

Time for High School.

Chidori was NOT happy. Her mother had dressed her up in a flowery dress with tights and heels for her first day. They had taken pictures of her in the outfit and had so much fun. All except Chidori that is. Her father was taking her to school via car when he stopped at a nearby gas station and handed her a bag, "Here ya go, hun. I know you hate dresses. This will be our little secret, alright?"

The girl was ecstatic and ran into the gas station's bathroom to change.

When she exited the bathroom, she was changed into some jeans, a nice shirt and tennis shoes. She ran back up and into the car, "Thanks dad!"

Then she stopped and twitched her tail around uncomfortably, "Oh but . . . "

Goku raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

"What about my tail? It just sticks out and I can't just tuck it in my jeans! It'll show!"

Goku looked at her and thought for a few seconds before grinning, "I got it! Just wrap your tail around your waist and just make sure to keep it there. It'll be like a fluffy belt or something!"

Chidori grinned back, "Hey you're right, dad!" she wrapped her tail around her waist tightly and gently secured it in one of the belt loops of her jeans, "Look alright, dad?"

"You bet! Now we better hurry or else you'll be late for your first day! Wouldn't want that"

"Yeah talk about embarrassing" she crossed her leg over the other and they listened to the radio until they reached the school.

"You know where to go, right?" Goku stopped in front of the school and smiled at her.

Chidori gulped and looked from the school and back to her father, "I . . I don't know dad. What if they don't like me? I don't know anything about fitting in, dad. What if they hate me?!"

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey it's okay, hun. Just relax. Of course no one's going to hate you! I'm sure tons of people are just going to love you!"

She still didn't look convinced and Goku scratched his own head, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

That changed her mind really quick, "What?! No way! I'll be fine!"

Goku laughed at her sudden stubbornness and hugged her, "Okay sweety. You gonna teleport home when school is over or do you want me to come back to pick you up?"

Chidori sighed, "Eh, I'll just teleport home if that's alright. I'll find a secluded spot and go from there."

"Alright hun." Chidori exited the car and waved good-bye to her father who waved encouragingly, "I'll see ya later, sweety! I love you!"

She waved back at him, "Love you too, dad! See you later!"

With that, he drove off leaving her alone in a foreign environment with tons of judging people her own age. She shuffled nervously into the school and went to the principal's office to get her schedule. She looked at it groaned, "Aw mom. Why? So many hard classes. Let's see. First is History. Oh I guess that's not so bad! Then Gym after that." She stopped and winced, _'Crap. I'm going to have to keep it cool in gym. Don't want to show off any of my strength or else I'll be a real freak'_

She got to class where everyone else were just starting to pile in. She found the instructor and went up to him, "Excuse me, sir? I'm new here. Are there assigned seats?"

The professor raised a brow at her, "Ah yes I was informed that you would be here today. We don't have assigned seating so you can sit where ever you like. Class!" he shouted, startling Chidori.

The class turned their attention to the Professor and Chidori as the man continued, "We have a new foreign student joining us this semester! Miss, please state your name"

Chidori blushed and tried to smile to the class, "M-my name is Chidori Son. But you can just call me Chi, I guess" a boy wolf whistled in the back.

The Professor glared towards the boy then hummed, "Now go find a seat"

"Oh. Ummm" it looked like every spot was full until one little blonde girl waved over at her.

"Hey you! Over here! There's an empty seat over here!"

Chidori smiled and trotted over to the seat in the direct middle of the room beside the blonde. The girl blew a bubble from her chewing gum and grinned, "Hey my name's Erasa. You're name's Chidori right?"

Chidori nodded, "Yeah but you can just call me Chi if you want. All my friends call me that"

Erasa smiled, "So where ya from? You transfer here from somewhere?"

Chidori shook her head, "No I've been homeschooled until now."

"Homeschooled huh? Sounds rough. Where ya from then? Out in the boonies?"

"Erasa, leave her alone. She probably doesn't want to be interrogated on her first day!" the girl beside her shoved her a bit but the blonde wasn't deterred.

Chidori cleared her throat, "Oh it's alright." She laughed, "I'm from the East District."

"What?! That's over a hundred miles from here! Did you have to rent an apartment here or something?"

"No." Chidori frowned, "Why would I?"

"Girl the East district is literally hundreds of miles away!"

Chidori laughed lightly, not willing herself to make a comment.

Erasa laughed, "Alright, alright, no more questions I guess. Hey the idiot boy who whistled at you was Shapner by the way. He's right behind us so don't pay any attention to him. He's just a player"

The long haired blonde gruffed, "Hey don't give her any bad thoughts about me! She hasn't even met me yet!"

A black haired girl with pigtails groaned, "Any girl who looks at you just knows you're a player, Shapner. It's written all over you"

Shapner groaned, "Oh whatever. Hey Chi, my name's Shapner and not as bad as these girls say I am. Trust me!"

Erasa whispered to Chidori, "Just stick with us, hun. We'll point out the good ones for ya" she laughed and Videl laughed too at Shapner's pouting look. Chidori giggled too, finding their babbling funny.

' _Maybe this won't be so bad after all'_

The black haired girl suddenly gasped, "Oh my name's Videl by the way."

Erasa giggled, "Yeah you won't believe this but Videl here is our own little super hero of Herculopolis."

Chidori almost laughed out loud, "Super hero?"

Videl groaned, "Erasa don't."

But the blonde went on, "Sort of a celebrity too. She's the daughter of Hercule. So no wonder she can be a super hero, right?"

Videl seethed, "Erasa stop talking about me as if I'm not here!"

"Ladies!" the professor shouted at them, "Please calm down over there and listen to my lecture! I'm getting paid for this after all"

Everyone went quiet.

Next was gym class and everyone was outside for a good game of baseball. Shapner came up to her, "Hey you ever play before, sweetheart?"

Chidori hummed and shook her head, "Not really, no. But I think I know the rules."

"You think?" Shapner blinked at her and went to Videl, "Hey Videl, you can have her. I kind of want to win this game today, you know?"

Videl rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever! You jerk!"

Erasa walked over and gaped at Chidori, "Hey I just noticed! That's such a cute belt you're wearing, Chi! Where did ya get it?"

Chidori sweat a bit and laughed, "Oh well I don't exactly know!" she thought up a lie really fast, "My parents got it for me for Christmas! I don't know where they got it!"

Erasa grumbled, "Ah bummer! I really want one too."

Chidori laughed it off and went on to right field where Videl told her to go. She watched the game commence and fitted her glove on her hand, ' _Man this is stupid. I wish I was at home. Then at least I could spend all the time I wanted with Piccolo, Vegeta and mom and dad.'_

She sighed, ' _I wanna train!'_

She liked the people she met so far like Videl and Erasa but she didn't know if she like Shapner or not. He seemed to be the kind of punk that thought he was everyone's gift. She liked his confidence but his ego was a bit overbearing.

Erasa was a different story. Now Chidori really liked her. She was nice and bubbly and Chidori could tell she would be a good friend for her. Videl, however, was a bit of an undecided. Videl had defender her slightly against Shapner and Erasa but there was one thing Chidori wasn't too sure about. Videl's father was Hercule.

She suddenly giggled. She remembered so long ago when F Chi had kicked Hercule's ass at the Cell Games to get him off the ring.

'BAT!'

She suddenly because alert and didn't think. She just did it.

She jumped up into the air and grabbed the baseball in her hands. That's when she realized.

' _SHIT!'_

She looked down at her classmates who stared up at her in shock and awe. Gently she hovered down to the ground and threw the ball as lightly as she could towards third base, which took Shapner out.

Chidori gulped and grinned a little. The teacher just tilted his head at her, "Uh. . . miss? Did you just . . jump over twenty feet into the air?"

Chidori looked from left to right, trying to avoid eye contact, "No?"

The teacher narrowed his eyes at her as she trotted skittishly back over to the bench but she wasn't saved even then. One of her teammates spoke to her, "Hey you, I think it's actually your turn to bat"

' _Dammit'_ she thought, _'Why can't this day just end already?!'_

She slumped over to stand in front of the pitcher with a bat in her hands. She gripped it tightly but kept reminding herself to hit lightly if at all. She looked up and immediately cringed. Shapner was pitching and he had a suspicious glint in his eyes.

' _Great.'_ Chidori sighed, _'Now he's gonna throw with all he's got and I have to make SURE I miss'_

Shapner meanwhile was smirking, his baseball in hand _, 'Girl thinks she's so tough! Jumping up so high?! So what!? It's got to be some sort of trick! Well I'll show her! I'll make a throw she'll have no choice but to dodge. Thinks she can look better than me.'_

Shapner looked up at her and lunged the ball as hard as he could, ' _Take this!'_

Of course to Chidori, the ball looked as though it was moving in slow motion and she just let it hit her in the face. Everyone cringed and flinched, "GASP!"

Chidori just stood there as if nothing happened and watched the ball roll away. She glanced at the teacher, "If the ball hits me that means I get to walk all bases, right?"

The teacher could only nod and Chidori dropped the bat and skipped along. Videl, Erasa and Shapner just gaped in utter amazement.

An hour later after gym, it was lunch time and Chidori stood by her locker and wanted to pound her head on the metal _, 'I'm so stupid! To think I could actually fit in! I want to go home! I don't want to be here! This is so stupid! I'm never going to fit in with anyone my own age!'_

"Hey Chi"

"What!?"

Chidori instantly regretted her hostility and looked up to see Shapner looking defensive, "Hey! I was just wanting to ask you a question. Don't bite my head off"

Chidori sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"Bad day?"

"You could say that"

Shapner put his hands in his pockets and stepped closer, "I don't think so. You've made quite the impression around here, Chi. You gonna go out for a sport?"

Chidori closed her locker and raised her brow at him, "Haven't thought about it really. Why?"

Shapner smirked, "You should! You'd be great at it! Not Volleyball or basketball but like a real good sport! You should go out for boxing or something! I bet you'd do great since you can take a hit like you did earlier today!"

Chidori glanced away, "I don't know." She looked at her watch, "I should really be going, though. Got stuff to do"

She was turning away when Shapner stopped her, "It's lunch time, Chi."

"Yeah but I'm not really into being around a bunch of people"

"You can sit with me, Videl and Erasa if you want? We don't bite, you know."

"Nah it's fine, really"

Suddenly she heard two familiar girly voices, "Hey Chi! Shapner!"

Chidori's shoulders slumped, "Hey"

"Hey guys" Shapner acknowledged them, "Chi doesn't want to sit with us. I tried to get her to but-"

Erasa pouted, "Aw! But Chidori! We really wanted to get to know you better!"

"Yeah, what's the deal?" asked Videl, "Chicken?"

Chidori growled, "I'm not a chicken, Videl. I just don't like being around crowds."

Erasa spoke up, "Oh I know! We could go to the roof!"

Chidori tried to escape, "No really. I just want to be alone for right now"

Shapner sighed angrily, "Oh come on Chi! We just want to be your friend"

She suddenly stopped but not before Shapner grabbed her 'belt' to try and stop her.

Chidori flinched and gasped as Shapner pulled her tail out from her belt loops. She could hear their astonishment and she clenched her eyes tightly shut, ' _Dammit! Why, Dende?!'_

Shapner gave a high pitched fear laugh, "What the hell?! You have a tail?"

Erasa and Videl stared at it as it wiggled uncomfortably in Shapner's grasp. He didn't realize he was still holding it.

Chidori twisted around a bit and took her tail from him, "Yeah?! So what? Is that so weird to you guys!?"

Shapner shook his head vigorously to calm himself, "What? No! It's just-"

"Surprising" Videl stated, "I've never seen anyone with a tail expect for an anamorphous. But you're human. Aren't you?"

Chidori was reluctant but Erasa sighed, "Look Chi. We're your friends like it or not and you're stuck with us, got it? So you might as well get used to it"

Videl and Shapner nodded to show their agreement and Chidori TRULLY smiled for the first time in a while.

She nodded, "Okay. Alright. We can be friends. Thanks guys. But I'm still not eating in the lunchroom."

Videl crossed her arms and smiled, "No problem! I'll get the cooks to give us extra food for ya and we can go up on the roof to eat!"

With that, the three left Chidori to go get the food and Chidori wordlessly wandered up to the roof, _'hm. Can I trust them?'_

She wiggled her tail a bit, ' _Nah. Perhaps not yet.'_

She sat down on the edge and looked out onto the city scape, ' _Although, it does feel pretty good that after all they've seen SO FAR they don't hate me or think me a freak. . . .yet. I don't know'_

When the three got back up to the roof with tons of food curtesy of Videl, they all chowed down. Of course three of the four were more shocked to see Chidori's strong appetite than anything that day. Forget a tail, this girl was a black hole and food just kept going in!

When they were done, Videl hummed to herself and Shapner and Erasa saw the look in her eyes.

"What's up, girl?" Erasa asked.

Videl just stared at Chidori, making her feel a bit uneasy.

' _Did I eat too much?'_

"Your name is Chidori Son right?"

Chidori raised her brow but nodded, "Yeah"

Videl smirked, "The last person with a name like 'Son' I heard was a man who fought in the world Tournament years ago. I think his name was Goku Son. Are you related to him?"

Chidori gaped at her, "Uh . . . why?"

"I'm just curious" Videl grinned, already knowing the answer. Chidori was an open book to her at this point.

Chidori knew it, too. She sighed, "Yeah. He's my dad."

Erasa and Shapner's eyes bulged, "What?!"

Shapner bugged out, "Holy crap! No wonder you're so strong! I heard Goku Son was one of the greatest martial artists back in the day! And you're his daughter!?"

Chidori nodded, "Yeah"

Shapner went geeky, "Can I meet him?!"

Videl and Erasa pleaded, "Us too! Please?!"

Videl looked excited, "Please?! Is it too much to ask to just meet him? We've heard so much about him that he used to be the greatest fighter but that he disappeared after the world tournament years ago"

Chidori hummed, "I don't know. I'd have to ask my parents if that's alright. We don't really like a lot of publicity"

Videl gave her her pinky, "I promise nothing like that will happen. Please? I'm entering the World Tournament this year, you see, and I really want to learn something from one of the masters. Like your dad"

"But what about your dad?" she asked, earning her a glare.

Videl huffed, "Oh please. My father is just so arrogant he never gives any good advice!"

Chidori sighed and took Videl's pinky in hers, "Alright. I'll see if my dad will want to see you guys. Although I'm pretty sure the answer's yes"

Shapner looked star struck, "Really!?"

Chidori grinned, "Yeah. I mean what's the worst that can happen, right? Besides, he loves company"

Her tail curled at her own stupidity.

Later after classes were over, Chidori went up to the roof top again, finding it to be the perfect spot for her to teleport home.

When she got home, her parents and Goten were there to greet her. Goten laughed and ran up to her.

"Sissy! You're home! How was school! I bet you were the coolest there!"

Chidori giggled and picked him up in her arms, "You bet! It was the greatest day ever! I'll tell you about it later tonight little bro"

Goten laughed, "Awesome! You're so cool, sis!"

Chidori laughed as well and put him down. Chi-Chi and Goku came over to their daughter.

"Oh how are you sweety?! Are you sure things went okay!? Are you hurt?! Did people make fun of you!? Did you make any friends!?"

Goku laughed, "Hey Chi-Chi give her a break! I'm sure she had a long day. She's probably tired and has lots of homework, huh?"

Chidori grinned, "Not really but to answer your questions mom, I'm fine, things went alright, no I'm not hurt and nobody made fun of me and yes actually did make a few friends!"

Chi-Chi sighed in relief but Chidori wasn't finished.

"And one of them found out I was the daughter of a former champion of the World Tournament so all three of them want to meet you, dad. Can they come over this weekend?"

Goku grinned, "Sure!"

Chi-Chi gaped, "What?! Are you kidding me? How did they find out!?"

Chidori rubbed the back of her head, "Well one of them is Videl and she's the daughter of Hercule, so . . . Yeah. They all really want to meet you dad. Especially Shapner. He's kind of overly excited about it."

Her father smiled, "That's alright, Chi. As long as they're your friends and not evil bad guys hell bent on destroying the planet and you're happy then I'm happy."

Chidori grinned, "Great! I'll let them know tomorrow! They'll be so excited!"

Chi-Chi stopped her, "Just a minute, young lady! You're not thinking of letting them know what you can do, are you?"

Chidori was on her way upstairs but stopped, "I don't know yet."

When she got up the stairs and into her room, a familiar meditating figure outside her window caught her attention. He looked over to her through the glass and smiled, "So how was your day? I'm guessing from all the commotion, it went well"

Of course Piccolo already heard everything but wanted to hear it from her.

Chidori ran over to the window to let him in, "Yeah! It went great! I can't wait to tell you all about it, Piccolo!"

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	21. Accepted

**Kind of a boring chapter with no action really but plenty of humor! Enjoy** **Oh and be sure to vote in my poll that's on my profile page on who Chidori could be in a relationship with ;)**

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Chidori tapped her pencil on her desk in anxiety. It was Friday. Tomorrow her newest friends would be coming over to her home to meet her parents and she was not very happy about it. Well sure she was at first but now she was just stressing about it.

' _What if they don't like my family? What if they think me even more of a freak? Oh what am I going to do if they're just going to make fun of me!?'_

Her heart skipped a beat, _'Shit! What if mom does something to embarrass me!? Or dad!? Or GOTEN?! Dammit this is even worse than I thought. Maybe I could reschedule or make an excuse?'_

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day, ' _Dammit!'_

She walked out slowly to her locker and put her books away. She sighed as she felt Videl's ki coming towards her.

"Hey Chi! You never told us your address exactly so I had to look it up in the school roster. I hope you don't mind?"

Chidori shut her locker and smiled at her, "Nah that's fine. Sorry about that! Haha!"

Videl smiled back, "It's okay. So what time would be okay to stop by? I'll tell the others since I'm sure you got to get going. It's gonna be a long flight for you."

Chidori smiled again nervously _, 'Not as long as you think'_

"Yeah I do gotta go but hey just tell Shapner and Erasa you all can come over around eleven in the morning, okay? Is that fine?"

Videl nodded, "Sure thing! See ya tomorrow! I can't wait!"

Chidori waved her good-bye and muttered as she ran away, "I could"

She went onto the roof and teleported away to home in an instant.

When she got home, her father gasped, almost running into her, "Oh hey Chi! How's it going?"

He ran off to the living room with a duster in hand. Chidori just snorted, "What are you doing, dad?"

Goku dusted everything nice and neatly, "Well since we're having company over in the first time in a long time, your mother's going crazy with the cleaning. She's got me even helping with the chores" he grumbled.

Chidori laughed, "That's hilarious! You never do chores!"

Goku frowned at her, "What are you laughing about? She has a list for you, too."

Chidori stopped laughing instantly, "Dammit"

Chi-Chi came out of nowhere and bopped her on the head, "What have I said about foul language, young lady?!"

"It's not my fault!" she defended herself but then mumbled under her breathe, "Blame Vegeta"

Goten ran in the room with a broom in hand, and a grin on his face, "Sissy! You're home! You wanna play?!"

Chi-Chi growled, "Sorry Goten but your sister has work to do before her friends come over tomorrow. And tonight we are to all have a long discussion on what we can and can't do and talk about when they're here. Okay?"

Everyone nodded, knowing better than to back talk.

Chi-Chi turned to Chidori, "Now go clean your room."

Chidori grumbled but went to go do as told.

' _Tomorrow's gonna suck'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

"Hey Videl, you think we're almost there?" Shapner asked, hover over Videl's seat while she was flying.

It was Saturday finally and Videl had just picked up Erasa and Shapner to go to Chidori's for the day.

"I think so" said Videl, "Shouldn't be long now"

Erasa whined, "You said that like an hour ago! Maybe we should call her?"

"She never gave us her phone number. I don't think she has a phone"

Erasa pouted and Videl rolled her eyes, "But guys you really should look more excited. I mean I bet Chidori's scared as hell that we're coming over! Don't look so pissed because it's so far out in the country!"

Shapner held on the safety bar as Videl swiveled around, looking for a house, "Why would she be scared?"

Videl bit her lip, thinking, "Well think about it. It was her first day of school and we just bombarded ourselves on her. Odds are that if she really does live in this secluded forest, she's never been around people her own age!"

Erasa whined, "Aw! Poor thing"

"Damn" Shapner scratched his head, "Guess that never came to mind. She must've had a rough childhood"

"Yeah" Erasa seemed somber, "I mean how can she not have had any girls to hang with!? Talk about pent up frustration and not able to talk gossip with anyone!"

Videl sighed, but suddenly noticed something, "Hey there's a house over there! I think we made it, guys"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori was up in her room sitting on the floor playing patty-cake with Goten, "Now you remember you can't show off your strength in front of them, right?"

"Uh-huh" Goten wasn't really listening.

"And you can't talk about antagonize fighting or mention the Z warriors. Got it?"

"Yeah" he was concentrating on his patty cake hand movements.

"Goten!" she put her hands down to job him out of his concentration and her little brother just stared up at her.

"Yeah, sis?"

Chidori sighed heavily, "You're gonna be the death of me, kid."

"Oh yeah?!" Goten grinned and Chidori smirked back at him. She grabbed her little brother and wrestled around, ruffling his hair roughly and tickling him, making him laugh, "Sissy stop it!" he laughed hard, "I'm sorry! I'll be good I promise!"

Chidori stopped tickling him just when she heard their mother shouted from downstairs.

"Chidori! Your friends are landing in the front yard!"

Chidori gulped and looked terrified.

Her brother seemed to notice and took her hand in his small one, "Don't worry sissy! If they don't like you, I still will!"

Chidori tickled his nose with her tail and kissed his forehead, "Thanks little bro." she stood up and let Goten jump onto her shoulders.

They went downstairs and out the door to greet her new friends who were just getting out of the helicarrier.

"Hey guys!" she shouted just as her father and mom were coming up from behind her.

Goku noticed Goten on Chidori's shoulders and whispered to him.

"Are you Chi's good luck charm?"

Goten grinned, "Yeah! I'm gonna make sissy's friends love her! She's so cool!"

Chidori blushed as her friends neared, hearing the miniature on her shoulders.

Videl ran up closer in front of Shapner and Erasa, "Chidori! Thank goodness! We weren't sure we'd be able to find you out here!" she turned to greet her parents, "You two must be Mr. and Mrs. Son? My name's Videl Satan."

Erasa giggled, "And I'm Erasa! Nice you meet you guys!"

Shapner smiled the best he could, "Hello. I'm Shapner."

Goten felt left out, "Well I'm Goten and I'm sissy's brother!"

Erasa found the little guy adorable, "Oh yeah? Chidori I didn't know you had a brother! He's so cute!"

"I'm sissy's good luck charm!"

The teens laughed and Goku bellowed in laughter, "Well it's nice to meet you kids! I'm Goku!"

Chi-Chi placed her arms on her hips, "And I'm Chi-Chi, Chidori's mommy. You three must be the friends she talks about so much"

Chidori growled, "Mom!"

"Well it's true!"

Chidori almost groaned but her friends laughed cheerfully.

Chi-Chi spoke up, "Well kids, how about we set up a little picnic and we can sit outside? It's a gorgeous day out today and I made some food for you all as well!" she disappeared into the house but not before shouting, "Goten come help me carry the food out!"

Goten sighed but complied, hopping off her sister's shoulder, "Coming mom!"

Shapner stared at Goku but Chidori's father wasn't deterred, "How about we all sit at the picnic table, eh?"

Chidori skipped over with her friends and she sat beside her dad as her three friends sat on the other side.

Videl just couldn't take it anymore, "So are you really THE Son Goku who fought in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament years ago against the other finalist, Junior?!"

Goku seemed very surprised at first. He knew his daughter's friends wanted to meet him but he didn't realize he was so well known, "Yeah, it's true."

The group was stargazed and Shapner couldn't help himself, "I heard from my dad that it was one heck of a fight! He was an audience member that day. He said there was some sort of huge explosion and that everyone had to evacuate but you and some others survived and defeated Junior!"

Goku nodded, "Yep. That day was certainly a great one." He smiled at Chidori, "It was also the day I proposed to your mom!"

Chidori blushed, "Really?"

The whole group was intrigued now and Goku continued, "Yeah Chi-Chi and I met first a long time ago when we were kids and I remember that I had promised to marry her one day. Of course back then I didn't know a thing about what marriage was, really so I forgot! Haha!"

Erasa's blue eyes glowed, "So how did you guys get together?"

Goku was about to answer when Chi-Chi and Goten came back out with mountains of food, "Oh you're talking about that day, sweety?"

Goku nodded, "Care to finish? I'm hungry!" he started chowing down and the group of humans couldn't help but to watch as Goku just started devouring piece by piece. Chidori was a more polite eater but was practically eating just as much.

Chi-Chi was unfazed though and went on, "Oh that day was so magical! Except for the part where Goku completely forgot about who I was!"

Goku swallowed what was in his mouth, "I'm sorry!"

Chidori licked her lips from the delicious food, listening. She had never heard this story before and neither had Goten. Her friends had just started, munching slowly and quietly, listening to Chi-Chi talk.

"Anyways. Goku had entered the tournament and I was just so angry that I entered too! I was going to make him pay for forgetting me! And even as we fought he still didn't realize who I was until I had to spell it out for him, the goof."

Goku grinned as he finished his mountain of food, eyeing Chidori's and Goten's but refrained himself, "Hey it's not my fault! You had really grown since you were a kid"

Chi-Chi ignored him much to her guest's amusement, "Finally after he beat me I told him what he had promised me and only then did he remember. But true to his word he married me and here we are!"

Everyone was quiet, not expecting such a lame turn but Erasa found the romance to it, "Oh that's so amazing!"

Videl hummed, "So you fought in the tournament too? You must be pretty strong"

Chi-Chi waved a hand, "Oh that's all behind me now. My father taught me to fight since I was young but now with Goku around to protect I have no need to continue with martial arts. Unless one of my babies are hurt, that is"

The threat was clear.

Erasa grinned, "Man! This food is delish, Mrs. Son! Even better than Videl's chefs!"

"Chef? You own a restaurant or something?" Goku beamed but Shapner shook his head.

"Nah, Videl here's the daughter of Hercule Satan, the savior of the Earth."

Goku frowned, obviously still not liking the idea that Hercule took the credit for F Chi and Chidori's success.

Shapner was a bit nervous, "You know? Hercule? The guy who defeated Cell? He's amazingly strong! You think you're as strong as him, sir?" he wasn't trying to be goading. He was really curious.

Goku smirked, his ego getting the better of him for once, "Actually it's Chi-"

"Dad! Hey!" Chidori stopped him, her tailed bristling out, "You remember? Yeah Hercule that beast! But you've been kind of slacking yourself dad in training. You couldn't match up to him"

Goten frowned, forgetting everything, "Yeah he could! Dad can beat anyone! You too, Chi! You're the best in the world!"

Videl didn't seem angered and smiled at the boy, "Is that right?"

"Yeah! Dad said that Chidori's the one who-!"

Chidori stopped Goten this time, "Hey who wants to talk about the tournament again!?"

Shapner noticed the strange behavior, "Yeah, are you going to enter this year's tournament, Goku, sir?"

Goku looked blank, "Huh? So there's another one this year?"

"Yeah" Videl nodded, "It's the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Oh!" she stood up, "I have a great idea! Chidori! Why don't you enter?!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! The daughter of Hercule the champ of the 24th tournament vs the daughter of the previous champion before that?! It'd be epic! You have to do it!"

Chidori didn't seem impressed, "Nah, I don't think so."

Goku looked intrigued though, "Why not?"

Chidori gave him a knowing look, "It wouldn't be 'fun' dad"

Goku smirked, "Well how about we just make it more interesting? We let our friends know and get them to join in, too? I'm sure someone would do it. I'll enter!"

The high-school humans looked confused, "Friends?"

Videl stared at Chidori, "You have friends that can fight?"

Chidori was about to change the subject but her mother did instead, "The 23rd Tournament had a prize, though."

Erasa nodded, "Yeah! This one does too! First prize gets ten million zeni, second gets five million, third gets three million, fourth gets two million and fifth place gets one million!"

Chi-Chi looked ready to have a heart attack, "Chidori! Goku! You two HAVE to enter! We NEED that money!"

Chidori looked still unsure but Goku swat her back, "Sure! We'll enter, right Chi!?"

Chidori groaned but relented much to everyone's happiness, "Alright"

Then a familiar voice echoed from the trees, "I will too"

Videl, Erasa and Shapner freaked out when they saw who was coming out of the forest, "Oh my god! It's! It's-!"

Videl knew her history well, "It's Junior! The one that fought Goku in the 23rd Tournament and tried to kill everyone!"

Piccolo paid them no mind and came up to Chidori who wanted to smack him. Angrily, she ran up to him, "Dammit Piccolo! I told you they were coming today!" she lightly hit his chest but he just smirked at her and grabbed her wrists.

"Aw calm down kid. They were going to find out sooner or later. Besides, I wanted to meet them"

Videl, Shapner and Erasa just stared. How can Chidori just walk up to him like that!?

Chidori sighed, looking up to her old teacher's smile and she melted, "Oh fine you big green slug" she hugged him, making him quirk his lips up just a bit more and hugged her back out of instinct.

Chidori's friends held looks of disbelief as she dragged Piccolo over to them, "Guys, this is Piccolo or otherwise known as Junior from the 23rd World Marital Arts Tournament. He fought my dad in the finals years ago. He's also my teacher and my best friend" she confessed only making Piccolo glare down at them to ensure fear.

Videl let out a gasp, "Your teacher?"

Chidori blushed, "Yeah. He taught me to fight since I was five years old. Piccolo, this is Videl, Shapner and Erasa, my friends from High School"

Piccolo grunted towards them and nodded their way, showing his acknowledgment.

Chi-Chi came up to him, "Would you like some water Piccolo?"

Piccolo nodded and Chi-Chi returned with a glass of water.

Videl whispered to Chidori, "Why didn't your mom offer him food?"

Chidori sighed, "Piccolo doesn't eat. He only survives on water. Well . . .I take that back. He CAN eat but he has no need to."

Videl still seemed shocked, "Huh. So are all your friends like this?"

"Like what?" she was almost offended and Videl sensed that.

Erasa filled it in, "Weird."

"Erasa!" Shapner and Videl yelled at her.

Chidori almost looked hurt, "Piccolo's not weird. He's just misunderstood. Anyways . . . What do you guys think of my _family_ so far? Are they weird?"

Shapner stared from Piccolo and Goku who were having a conversation about who would win the tournament, " Well they're definitely _different_ but-." He said casually.

"You're not freaked out?" she asked them.

Erasa hummed, "Chidori, we saw your tail, we saw you eat like a starving T-rex and we've seen you jump almost 30 feet into the air in gym. We can handle you being the student of Junior, the reincarnation of Evil."

"Piccolo." Chidori clarified, a little offended for her green friend, "His name is Piccolo. That's it"

Erasa nodded," Piccolo."

Chidori rolled her eyes and flicked her tail out at them, "Well I got to say, you guys are a lot more accepting than most people would be"

Shapner gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Well we're your friends!"

Chidori almost glared but softened it, "You guys barely know me. You've known me for a week."

"And we are learning A LOT!" Erasa laughed and Chidori was gently shoved out of her doubts. They really were her friends. They were going to accept her. For who she really was and not some freak with a tail and weird strength and an appetite to feed an army.

"Well Chi!" Goku came back over to her from speaking with Chi-Chi, "We better get started training as soon as possible if you want to be ready for the tournament. Chi-Chi literally just called everyone and Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, and 18 are participating too!"

Chidori gaped at him, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not? It'll be fun! More reason for you to train more and get out of studying" he added softly only to her.

Then Goten shouted, "Training!? But sissy! You promised you'd teach me to fly!"

Everyone stared at him and Chidori was ready to be an only child again, "Goten!"

Goten covered his mouth with his hands, "Sorry!"

Videl stared at Chidori, "Fly? What does he mean by that? Like swing on a swing set or something? He's too young to fly a jetflier or anything"

Goku managed to ruin it all and float in the air a few feet, "Nah! Like this!"

"Dad! I swear! You have the intelligence of a Dodo bird!"

Goku dropped back down to the ground with realization on his face. He was so comfortable with the kids, he forgot they didn't know about flying like everyone else he knew, "Sorry Chi! Crap!"

Shapner pointed at him, "He just flew in the air"

Videl and Erasa gaped.

Chi-Chi sighed, hearing everything, "Okay! Okay! I think that's enough information for today! You kids should probably get on home or else you'll meet more of Chidori and Goku's crazy friends"

Videl frowned, "Wait. Chidori. Your dad flew in the air. He can fly. Right?"

Chidori sighed for the millionth time that day, "Yeah"

"And you can fly too, right?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Yeeeeeah"

"I want you to teach me!"

"Huh?"

Shapner joined in, "Me too! Please Chi!?"

Videl pouted, "You're not even entering the Tournament, Shapner!"

"So?"

Chidori hummed, "It's alright guys. I guess I could teach ya but it'd have to be later in the day on weekends because of school. HAHA!"

Chi-Chi stopped her, "Now you just wait a second there young lady! I see no reason why they can't come over whenever they want"

Chidori just stared, "Huh?"

"After all. You'll be taking a break from school to train for the tournament. You can catch up later. Right now I just want you and your father concentrating on winning that prize money!"

Chidori and Goku smiled lightly at her, astonished she was being so cooperative.

Videl grinned, "Alright! Hey! How about I just come over tomorrow?! I can afford to miss school a few days. I am the daughter of a champion after all!"

"Hey me too! I mean I'll come over tomorrow too!" Shapner added.

Erasa pouted, "You guys are so lucky. I'm afraid of heights so count me out but I'd love to watch if that's cool? I can afford to miss a few boring classes!"

Chidori slammed her fists together, "Then it's settled! How about you all meet on top of the school's roof tomorrow at eight and I'll come and get ya?"

Videl raised her brows, "You're going to fly us here? We can fly ourselves you know with the helicarrier."

Chidori winked at them, "Nope. I'm gonna do something even more weird than that!" she looked at her father, "A little trick I learned years ago"

They all seemed ignorant of her evil amusement.

Piccolo stared at the sadistic look on her face and whispered in her ear, "Might want to tone down the excitement. Might scare them off"

Chidori snapped back at him, "And you didn't scare them at all? Junior?"

Piccolo gave her the LOOK.

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

 _Next day_

"When is she gonna come? It's 7:59!" Erasa whined.

Videl huffed, "She said at 8 so she probably meant at 8am sharp"

"Or 8pm" Shapner made them all wonder.

Suddenly it was 8am on the dot and suddenly Chidori appeared in front of them, "Hey guys! I'm here!"

"Ahhh!" they all screamed and Shapner tried calming his fast beating heart, "What the hell?! How did you do that?! Where did you come from!?"

Chidori grinned, "Place your hands on my shoulders. Trust me."

They all seemed a bit cautious but did as asked and Chidori smiled, "I'm glad you guys are so trusting of me" she disappeared with a flash and appeared with them back at her home.

Erasa freaked out, "What happened?!"

"We teleported" she answered for them without missing a beat, "I can teleport and so can my dad. He taught me when I was like eight or something like that. Anyway! Who wants to learn how to fly?!"

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Did I let them know too much right off the bat?**


	22. Questions and Answers

_One month later_

"Alright! Yeah!" Videl was flying in the air like a pro and managed to surprise Chidori with a punch to the gut, not that it hurt her at all. Shapner was in the air, too but only to watch. He knew he didn't stand a chance against these girls. He cheered for Videl.

Erasa was on the ground with Goten cheering for Chidori.

It was the tournament tomorrow and Videl had wanted to train her skills by sparring with her new friend. Over the last month, the gang had gotten to know watch other well but Chidori had managed to keep her super strength to a minimum, not wanted to scare them off. Amazingly enough, she had also made sure they didn't know what a super saiyan was and they didn't know her other friends just yet. Things were going smoothly. Or so she thought.

Little did she know, Videl had a copy of the Cell Games and not the remastered fake version but the REAL tape. She re-watched it again and again but she was sure she was right.

Chidori was the little girl with blonde hair standing next to another woman and her friend, Piccolo. There were several other people there but Videl couldn't be sure who they were. She had an inkling though that the first blonde man who fought Cell was Chidori's father. She didn't know how but it just had to be him.

She was sure of it. The only thing she didn't know was who that older woman was and how she got her hair to change from black to blonde so quickly. Videl didn't voice her theory to Erasa and Shapner and certainly not to Chidori. She'd wait until the Tournament. She wanted to see for sure if those other people were going to be there that were from the Cell games. Then she'd know for sure.

Chidori laughed but blocked Videl's next punch, "Alright I think that's enough for the day. You need to rest for the tournament tomorrow."

Videl rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her short hair. A week into training with Videl, Chidori had made it a point to pull on the girl's hair so she'd have no choice but to cut it. Chidori did have a point after all and it's not like Videl didn't like her hair short, she actually like it this way now.

"Alright. You getting tired?" Videl sneered at her but Chidori just laughed.

"No but you are. I can tell. Your punches were getting spastic and slower." They both landed on the ground, being joined by Shapner.

"Nice spar you two! That was awesome!"

"YEAH" Erasa ran up to them with Goten, "That was great!"

Goten jumped into Chidori's arms, "I can't wait for tomorrow! I'm gonna show Trunks what I can do! I'm gonna beat him!"

"You sure, squirt?" Chidori let him swing on her arm like a monkey and Goten giggled.

"Yeah!"

Chidori smiled, "Well how about this? You beat Trunks, and I'll buy you any kind of ice cream you want tomorrow, sound cool?"

Goten's eyes lit up, "YEAH! You're the best sister EVER!"

"I know." She puffed her chest in pride but Goten suddenly frowned and dropped to the ground, all sad.

Shapner leaned down to him, "Hey what's wrong little guy?"

Goten pulled up grass pathetically, "Well . . .what if I don't win?"

Chidori leaned down to him and wrapped her tail around his wrist and kissed his forehead, "Then I'll buy you ice cream anyway. You deserve it because YOU'RE the best BROTHER in the world and that's something Trunks CAN'T beat you at ever"

Goten lit up like a firework again and launched at his sister, "I love you sissy"

Chidori hugged him back, "I love you too, Goten. Now how about you go see if mom has lunch ready yet, huh?"

Goten's stomach rumbled on que and ran to the house.

Erasa awed at Chidori, "You're so good with him. If I had a little brother, I'd probably kill him"

Chidori stared blankly at them, "Well there's no room for such anger or annoyance here. He's family after all and family sticks together. We look out for one another. No matter what the cost." She looked out a the house and didn't realize what she said next until it was already out, "I'd die for them"

Shapner gulped, "Whoa talk about dramatic. No one's gonna die tomorrow, Chi"

Chidori laughed, "Yeah I know. Sorry I said that it's just. . . like my uncle would say 'Shit happens' you know?"

"You have an uncle?" Videl asked her, "Is he your dad's brother or your mom's?"

Chidori realized what she said, "Oh no! I meant it like I see him as my uncle. We're not actually related although he'd say otherwise. He hates my mom and dad but I'm his favorite" she gushed.

"Why's that?" Erasa placed her hands on her hips, not understanding.

Chidori laughed, "Well let's just say he's been around my friends and family for a long time and he's also the husband to my dad's adopted sister, Bulma"

Videl shrieked, "You mean .. . Bulma Briefs?!"

Chidori nodded, "Yeah. She found my dad in the forest living on his own one day. My dad was just a kid back then so Bulma decided to let him join her on her adventures. They've been close ever since like siblings I guess"

Shapner just shook his head at her, "You have the coolest family. I mean besides Videl's! Haha!"

Videl only stared at Chidori, ' _Could this uncle of hers be one of the guys from the tape?'_

Videl had been thinking about asking Chidori all this time but decided against it. The last thing she wanted to do was put Chidori in a position she didn't want to be in. And Chi had already done so much for them and sacrificed so much of her family's origins as it was. It would be rude to intrude more on her private life.

Oh if only Videl didn't want to know so badly!

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori ran in the wastelands. She just ran. She didn't know why.

Suddenly a shadowed figure appeared in her path, laughing but he didn't hurt her.

He was pointing somewhere. Chidori looked to where only to see thousands of innocents in the tournaments stands. Namely her parents, her brother, the Z warriors and her newest high school friends. Chidori tried to scream but nothing came out.

The shadowed man sent a blast hurling towards them and there was nothing she could do.

Then everything went dark.

She could hear a high pitched childish laugh in the distance. It was so cold.

Chidori suddenly woke up panting and gasped for air as she sat up in her bed. Tears had ran down her face in her nightmare.

"What the fuck was that?"

She slowed her breathing and tried to think things through. She remembered her dream clearly. It was the first time she had had a dream that was different from the Cell Games.

But this one scared her even more.

' _Maybe it's just a stupid dream?'_

She shook her head, _'Nah it can't be. Maybe I should tell Piccolo about it later? I'll see him at the tournament later'_

She looked over at her clock, _'5am, huh? Maybe I should go bug Vegeta for a warm up. I need to stretch out some'_

Chidori cracked her neck and stretched her muscles as she got up out of bed. She was careful not to wake anyone in the house as she readied herself for the day and teleported to Capsule Corp.

She walked up and was about to knock on the door when she realized that that probably wasn't a good idea since it was likely Trunks and Bulma were still sleeping. She knew she was always welcome in the house so instead of knocking she merely searched for Vegeta's energy ki and teleported into his gravity room.

She found Vegeta punching the air but glanced over to where she was, "Hey brat. You're up early."

Chidori cracked her knuckles, "Yeah I couldn't sleep. You look like you need a partner. Wanna spar?"

Vegeta smirked, "Yeah. Come on kid. But don't think I'll go easy on you just because the tournament is today."

Chidori pouted, "Aw but uncle Vegeta! You don't want to tire out before you fight my dad, do you?"

Vegeta have a laugh and charged towards her. But something was wrong. That laugh.

It was so familiar.

Chidori was barely able to block Vegeta's attack so she put the thought aside and began sparing with her friend.

Two hours later, Chidori was on the floor ready to die, "You really don't mess around, do you? Geez Vegeta! Aren't you tired?!"

Vegeta huffed at her and helped her up, "You're just not working hard enough on your stamina, brat. You've gotten a bit sluggish since you've been helping your stupid classmates learn to fly. Just let them drop like the worthless baby birds they are!"

Chidori's tail puffed a bit, "They're my friends, Vegeta and besides, they can't be that bad, even you've got to admit that. Shapner and Videl learned to float on the first day!"

"I learned to fly when I was two" he countered and Chidori whacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"They haven't been raised with it like we have uncle Vegeta." She giggled, "And besides . . I've kept up with my training! Who you calling sluggish, ya big jerk!"

Vegeta let out a bellow of laughter, one that Chidori was proud that only her and Bulma could create. However this one just disturbed her. It was almost the same as the one from her dream.

"Hey Vegeta?"

The Saiyan walked over to deactivate the gravity room and returned to his natural state, "Hm?"

"You wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. . . would you?"

Vegeta stopped all movement and glanced over at her, "Why are you asking?"

"Well . . . I was just wondering. . . do you miss being evil? Would you kill anyone just for the hell of it anymore?"

Vegeta turned to her fully and placed his hands on his hips. He walked up to her slowly, noticing how she just barely twitched as if she wanted to back off.

' _She's afraid. But why?'_

"Brat" Vegeta spoke, "I haven't killed an innocent since I was on Namek. You know this"

"Yeah but-"

Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder, "The only ones I'd kill are the ones that threaten me and my family's life. That satisfy you?"

Chidori looked into his eyes and that was enough for her. She nodded, "Yeah"

Vegeta smirked, "Now I want to know why you asked such a question. Tell me"

Chidori flushed and sighed. She might as well just tell him, "I had a nightmare last night. I dreamed of a figure. I didn't know who of. But his laugh was so much like yours. Just colder. I dreamed I was at the tournament and he murdered thousands. Everyone I cared about was gone in an instant. Then I heard another laugh but it was one I've never heard before. High-pitched. Like a child's. Then I woke up"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, "Is that the only dream you've been having?"

Chidori looked away and Vegeta glared, "Chi~" he warned her.

The girl relented, "No. Although it was the first time I'd dreamt of that one, I've had nightmares almost every night since the Cell games of F Chi's death."

Vegeta flinched a little and let go of her shoulder, "Don't get so worked up kid. You're just stressed. That's all. You've been through a lot of trauma in your short life but you're not the only one. I understand."

Chidori looked up to him.

Vegeta sighed, "I have nightmare too, brat, I'll admit but don't you dare tell anyone I said that, alright?"

She nodded and he continued.

"I dream of the day Frieza destroyed my planet. I dream of what Frieza had done to me to make me the cold and heartless warrior I used to be. But I also dream of that day too, kid. Of the Cell games. I dream of how F Chi gave up her life so easily in the place of her father who was so close to doing it himself. And I dream of when Cell tried to kill Trunks. I dream of a lot of unbearable things kid but you know what I do?"

Chidori just waited for his answer and Vegeta gave a small miniscule smile.

He placed his hand softly on her head, "I move on. I think of the things and the people that make my life worth living and that give me peace. I may dream horrible things at night but I know when I wake up there will be a great day waiting for me. You should think the same, kid"

He ruffled her hair and Chidori smiled, "You better watch out Vegeta. You're soft side is showing" he laughed and Vegeta pushed her out of the gravity room with him.

"Oh yeah?" he pushed her by the window, "Then I should get to feeling like myself again, shouldn't I?"

He pushed her out the window rather harshly but not harsh enough to hurt her. She floated in the air and waved, "I'll see you in a bit, Vegeta! Be prepared! I might not go as easy on you like I did in the gravity room!"

Without waiting for a reply, she teleported away back home, missing Vegeta's yell.

-888888888888888888888888-

A few more hours went on by at the Son house as they readied to go to the tournament. They would be entering the tournament grounds by Bulma's helicarrier and Chi-Chi was readying her family for EVERYTHING.

Chidori sighed, "Mom, relax. We're not going to a ball, you know"

Chi-Chi huffed, "I know but you got to prepare for everything, you know!"

Goten pouted as Chi-Chi tried to make him wear a cute little outfit with a matching hat. When Chi-Chi wen tot bother her husband, Chidori kneeled down to Goten, "Don't worry, sport, I got all our gis' in my backpack."

Goten grinned and whispered, "You're sneaky, sissy"

Chidori winked, "You bet"

"But Chi-Chi! We're going to be fighting! We don't all need to wear that silly stuff!"

"Don't argue with me Goku!"

"Awww!"

An hour later everyone was in the helicarrier and ready to fight. Krillin was sitting with 18, his daughter Marron, Master Roshi and Oolong. Yamcha was with Puar, Tien and Chiaotzu. Chidori was sitting with Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Goku, Trunks, Goten and her grandfather and Bulma was driving the helicarrier with Vegeta sitting in the co-pilot seat. Chidori watched Goten and Trunks as they had a staring contest.

Goku whispered over to Chidori, "Who do you think's winning?"

Chidori smirked, "I'd have to say Goten. He's pretty stubborn"

Piccolo snorted, "Got that right"

Goku laughed and Vegeta snapped to look backwards, "Trunks, you better win that silly contest or I'll ground you!"

This made Trunks' eye water from the pressure but kept his eyes open, getting more stubborn by the second that Goten was staring so easily and blankly at him.

Suddenly Goten blinked and Trunks laughed, "Hah! I win! You lose!"

Goten looked confused, "What?! How!?"

Trunks smirked, "You blinked you dummy! You can't blink in a staring contest!"

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Piccolo's eyes twitched, "Will you little demons stop arguing! Gah! You're already giving me a headache!"

The two boys stared up at the angry green man, "Sorry Mr. Piccolo" they both chorused and went to the back of the plane to push each other around and play games.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "I hate kids"

Chidori snorted this time, "Yeah right! You loved me!"

Piccolo pushed her softly, "I tolerated you. Besides, you're different."

"Aw" all the women gushed, making the Namekian uncomfortable and glare at them.

Goku poked his daughter's arm, getting her attention, "Hey where did you go this morning? I felt your ki early around 5am go somewhere but not at the lookout?"

Chidori answered him, "I went to Capsule Corp to warm up for the tournament with Vegeta"

He looked a bit put out, "Why don't you ever train with me, anymore? You shouldn't spend so much time bothering Vegeta. He's got his own kid to train"

Vegeta heard the conversation and stepped in, "The brat can come over whenever she wants, Kakarrot. Unlike you, I don't go easy on her and that's what she needs. Not to be coddled like a child!"

Goku growled a little, "I don't coddle her Vegeta. Stay out of my family matters and stay within your own"

"Don't tell me what to do, clown!"

"Boys! Shut up!" Both Chi-Chi and Bulma shouted at them, effectively shutting them up.

Chidori suddenly thought of something, "Hey guys, I think we need to make a little rule."

Goku turned his attention back to his daughter, scorn towards Vegeta forgotten, "A rule?"

"Yeah. I don't think any of us should go super saiyan during the tournament. If we do then everyone will know we were involved in the Cell games and we'll be hounded nonstop"

"So what?"

"Alright"

"You got it sissy!"

Everyone stopped and looked back to Goten and Trunks who grinned.

Chidori blinked, "What? Goten you can't go super saiyan"

"You mean that thing you and daddy do to get yellow hair? Yeah I can! Watch!"

Goten went super saiyan and everyone just gaped.

Trunks, not wanting to be outdone, powered up as well, "Oh yeah?! Well so can I!"

Trunks powered up as well to super saiyan and everyone just stared.

Chidori coughed, "Since when was this?!"

Goten and Trunks just shrugged and powered down.

Vegeta's eye twitched, "What the hell, Trunks!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Goku, too, looked a bit upset his son didn't tell him either of the development.

Trunks laughed nervously so Goten spoke up, "We wanted it to be a surprise!"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah! That's it"

Chidori blinked, "Well it's certainly surprising." She shook her head, "Alright then. So you boys understand then right? No transforming during the tournament?"

The both nodded with understanding and Chidori nodded back, "Good"

Krillin mumbled, "Geez I miss the days when the strongest people were just Goku, Piccolo, me, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. Things were simpler back then."

They landed at the tournament grounds and bailed out. Chidori immediately starting searching for her friends' kis and found them.

She grinned back at her parents, "Hey I'm going to go greet my friends, alright? I'll see you at the check-in!"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Videl was not looking forward to the day already. All the cameras, the paparazzi, her father and the fans just annoyed her. The only real things in her life were her friends, school and her side job as a crime fighter.

She walked with her dad as the fans and paparazzi followed them around.

' _I swear if one more person asks why I cut my hair, I'm going to beat their face in!'_

"Hey Videl!" a cameraman asked her and Videl glared at him dead in the eye, "What!?"

"Uh"

"Videl! Hey I found you!" a familiar voice called out to her.

Videl looked through the crowds to see her mysterious country friend, Chidori, "Chi! Hey!"

Videl made her way around the cameraman and up to her. Hercule watched the interaction curiously as Videl hugged Chi.

' _Strange. She's never been that close to anyone before'_ he thought but then shrugged, _'Oh well as long as she's happy!'_

Hercule continued showing off for his fans.

Videl pulled away, "Oh thank goodness you're here! I was dying to get away from the cameras! Have you seen the others yet?"

"Nah I thought they were with you" Chidori shrugged and focused her senses. A few seconds later she smirked, "Shapner's out by the fairgrounds and Erasa's with him."

Videl just stared, "H-how did you know that?"

Chidori just smiled and led Videl to where Shapner and Erasa were by a food stand drinking some shakes. The two finally noticed them and waved, "Hey guys!"

The group met up together and Videl bought Chidori a shake seeing as she had no money.

Shapner laughed as Chidori snorted her shake when Eras asked her if any of her friends that came to fight were cute.

"Uh" Chidori actually thought about it for a moment, "Well I don't think so"

Erasa pouted, "Well you're no fun"

Chidori drank her shake again, "Well you try growing up with them. I doubt you'd think of any of them in a 'cute' manner."

Shapner finished his drink and coughed, "Hey chi. No offense but where's your tail? You hiding it?"

Chidori blushed, "Well yeah." She slurped up the rest of her chocolate shake, "I mean could you imagine people's faces if I just walked around with a tail? I'd rather not get asked a bunch of questions, ya know"

Shapner rolled his eyes, "I think it's cute"

The girls stared at him strangely and Shapner just had to defend himself, "What?! It is! The way it twitches and swings around when you're mad or happy" he trailed off when he felt a strange presence behind him.

Chidori smiled and giggled, "Hey Vegeta!"

Shapner turned around to see a buff man with tall spiky black hair glaring at him. Vegeta ignored his little friend's giggle and snorted at the long haired blonde moron in front of him, "You think her tail's cute, hm? The tail's a sign of a warrior, boy. Just keep that in mind"

He pushed by him and stood in front of Chidori, "We're ready to check in. You coming or not, brat?"

"Yeah, yeah!" She waved to her friends, "Oh by the way guys! This is my Uncle Vegeta!"

The three hesitantly smiled, "H-hey" they chorused and Vegeta just narrowed his eyes.

"Hm." He huffed, "Whatever"

With that, he walked off waiting for Chidori to follow her. Chidori rolled her eyes but followed, her friends behind her. Erasa came up behind her and giggled, "I thought you said none of her friends were cute!"

Chidori growled, "He's my uncle!"

"But you said not by blood!"

"Ugh!"

Meanwhile Videl hummed in her mind, ' _I remember now! In the tapes of the Cell games! Those two girls had tails! Could it really be true then? Could Chidori be that little girl in the tape? But there's still one thing. Chidori's hair is black, not blonde. Hmmm. This is going to drive me insane!'_

When they finally got to the check in Chidori's friends were introduced to the gang more warmly than they had been with Vegeta and things were going better, Videl's musings forgotten.

And although Goten and Trunks couldn't fight in the adult's tournament, that still left Chidori, her father, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin and 18.

They made their way to the changing rooms but Chidori and Videl went into the women's locker rooms to freshen up. 18 chose not to so that just left Videl and Chidori alone.

Finally Videl just had to say it. She just had to ask.

"Chidori!" Videl crossed her arms, still thinking on whether or not she should really spit it out. Chidori had opened so much to her. Could she really just let that all go? Would Chidori hate her for asking? Would she shut her out?

Chidori stared at Videl, "Yeah?"

Videl gulped.

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 _ **SUSPENSE!**_

 _ **HAHA, I'M JUST KIDDING HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! KEEP READING ON**_

 _ **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**_

Videl just shout it out, "Were you involved in the Cell games!?"

Chidori gaped at her, still trying to process what she said. She decided to stall, "What?"

Videl crossed her arms and refused to look Chidori in the eye, "You heard me. I did some research, Chi. I looked at the old tapes from the Cell games and I'm sure of it! All of your friends . . . they were there. Except . . . a little girl, a woman and a man with blonde hair. The man looked almost like your dad and the little girl looked like you. Except you know . . .for the blonde hair" she trailed off, hoping she wasn't right and it was just all a big coincidence.

Chidori couldn't process it. She just couldn't think of a lie to say.

Her mind was blank.

Videl finally looked her in the eye and was surprised at what she saw.

Fear.

She'd never seen Chidori so worried and fearful.

"Chidori . . ." Videl sighed, "Just tell me please. I won't judge you. I just need to know the truth. You know?"

Chidori's breathe quickened and she gulped, looking away, ". . . ."

Videl placed her hand on Chidori's shoulder, "You can trust me Chi. I'm your friend."

Chidori looked into Videl's eyes. She sighed and realized she couldn't lie to her friend. Like it or not, Chidori had gotten Videl, Shapner and Erasa involved in her life and she had to accept the consequences.

Chidori smiled, "Yes. It's true, Videl. I was the little girl and my father was the blonde man"

Videl gasped, "But then . . . how? How is your hair so different? Are you . . . are you saying that . . .my father wasn't the one who killed Cell?" Videl stopped for a moment, the puzzle pieces all coming together, "It's true. It wasn't my father. I should have seen it. . . . It was you. Wasn't it?"

Chidori looked away and breathed another heavy sigh. Her friends were going to be pissed that she was giving away all this information about them, "yes. Yes it was, Videl. I killed him but it wasn't just me. My father helped me. And so did she"

Videl caught it, "Who? Who is she? The other woman that was there? Who was she?"

Chidori frowned, remembering her dreams all over again. Of her dying.

But something told her. Something just told her that she could trust Videl with this, "She was me. From the future. A future that won't come to pass anymore."

Videl sat down on the bench, "Whoa. I was not prepared for today"

Chidori sat beside her, "You're taking this pretty well. You're not surprised by what I said or sad your dad didn't kill Cell?"

Videl growled, "Sad? No, I'm angry. Why would he lie like that? I don't understand how he could just take credit for something like that!"

Chidori thought about it, "Well if you think about it, he did me and my family a service. If it wasn't for him, my family and friends would have been hounded the rest of their lives by the paparazzi. So I got to thank the buffoon."

Videl chuckled and pushed her lightly, not budging her, "Hey that's my dad, you're talking about"

"Oh sorry" Chidori said not really feeling sorry, "So you ready to go start?"

Videl watched her as she got up to go to the exit, "Just one more question, Chi if you don't mind" Videl walked up to her.

Chidori glanced behind to acknowledge her and Videl spoke, "What happened to the . . . future you? The tape cuts out at the part when Cell puked up that lady."

Chidori looked away and was silent. Before walking away, Chidori finally whispered out, "She sacrificed her life to teleport Cell away before he could blow up the planet and kill everyone"

Chidori walked out of the room, leaving behind a baffled and sorry-she-asked Videl Satan.

Chidori walked out and met her friends outside where everyone was readying to punch a punching machine that would measure their strength.

' _I hope Videl is okay. I didn't mean to walk out like that. I just couldn't take being reminded of that day. It's too much'_

She came up by Piccolo who stared at her strangely, "Hey. You alright?"

Chidori just looked up at him with blank eyes, "I'm fine Piccolo. Nothing to worry about."

Piccolo didn't like the look on her face but left her be. He didn't want to rile her up.

Chidori grumbled in her head, ' _Why did Videl have to ask that? Have I been too friendly with my classmates? Did I let them know too much?'_

Her thoughts wandered again, _'And F Chi. I know I should stop thinking this way but . . I still feel as though it's my fault. I can still hear the anguish in Trunks' face and see my father's horror.'_

She moved in line, ignoring all the crowds of people. She didn't even realize that Videl was right behind her and had followed her.

' _Is it my fault? She died because of me? Is that why I keep having those dreams? Is it my guilt?'_

The Z warriors got up and through the punching machine with a breeze, and Vegeta was at the machine now getting ready.

' _Should it have been me?'_

She was snapped out of her grim thoughts when Vegeta completely destroyed the punching machine.

She gaped around, seeing everyone's shock and bulging eyes and just watched as Vegeta walked away towards her father with an uncaring look on his face.

' _That moron. Now I have to wait for a new punching machine!'_

Meanwhile Videl just gaped like a fish, ' _These guys are really that strong?! Then . . . just how strong is Chi!? Oooooh! Shapner and Erasa are NOT going to believe this!'_

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Okay I'm serious now. This is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Don't forget to vote in my poll please :)**


	23. Something's Wrong

**The poll is still open or if you can't vote, just let me know through reviewing :) who could you see Chidori with romantically? Here's the choices you have: Shapner, Piccolo, Cell, OC (son of Broly), Beerus, Whis, Frost (from Dragonball super) or Hit (also from dragonball super). Warning- just because I am listing a poll doesn't mean I'll take it in account for my stort. I'm just curious for who you'd like Chidori to be with. So far people have chosen Frost, the OC son of Broly and Piccolo. PS- I have not mentioned the OC in the story and I'm thinking I'm not going to. I had been thinking about it a while ago but now he just won't fit in the story anymore. Still though, he's available in the poll. Make his appearance what you'd want :)**

 **Thanks for reading guys and enjoy!**

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Goku whined to Vegeta, "Did you really have to hit that machine that hard?!"

Vegeta huffed, "Oh come off it, Kakarrot! Don't patronize me!"

Goku sighed, "Hey has Chidori talked to you lately?"

Vegeta closed his eyes almost appallingly, "We trained this morning, you moron"

"That's not what I meant, Vegeta" Goku turned serious and Vegeta knew right then and there that he actually meant business.

"What do you mean then?"

Piccolo was listening in.

Goku looked off at his daughter who stood almost in a haze, "Has she told you of her dreams yet? Anything bothering her? She won't talk to me and I don't understand why"

Vegeta understood, "Hm. As a matter of fact she has told me of the dreams she's been having but more so of a new dream she had last night."

Piccolo's interest peaked, "New dream? She didn't mention anything to me."

Vegeta snorted at the Namekian, "I'll explain. She said she dreamt of a man killing everyone in the stadium. She said it sounded like my laugh. Then she said she had heard another higher pitched laugh and she woke up"

Goku hummed, "Weird. So why wouldn't she tell anyone else?"

Piccolo murmured softly to Goku, "If you think about it, Goku, it makes perfect sense. She doesn't tell you anything of her dreams because then she'd think you'd see her as weak. It's not the first time she's had those thoughts, after all."

Goku frowned, "I see. Vegeta. . . . she thought that laugh was yours right? Would you really kill innocent lives anymore?"

Vegeta growled, "Of course not!" he added softly, "That is unless they got on my nerves."

Piccolo smirked, "Well that pretty much describes everyone"

Goku chuckled at Vegeta's annoyance, "Hey guys" he addressed everyone this time including Krillin and 18, "Hey guys, why don't we go see the youth division fight, eh? Gotta beat being here, right?"

They all agreed and Goku came up to Chidori and Videl, "Hey Chi, we're going to see Goten and Trunks fight, alright? Join us we you can, guys!"

Chidori broke out of her depressing thoughts and nodded, "Alright"

Chidori watched them go, ' _And they didn't realize I could hear every word they said. Piccolo's meditations techniques really do come in handy! Not that I heard anything really interesting'_

She sighed, practically ignoring her friend behind her that was regretting even asking her anything about her past.

' _Gosh I feel bad. I shouldn't have asked. But I really can't believe it'_ Videl thought as she looked at Chidori, _'She must be an alien or something! How else could she be that strong to face Cell?! It's amazing. I wonder if she'll show her blonde hair during the tournament'_

About a half hour later Chidori and Videl finally got to advance through the preliminaries and went in search for her father and friends. Videl trailed behind her, "Hey Chidori, you mind if I come with you?"

Chidori glanced behind her at Videl and smiled, "Of course Videl. Why wouldn't I?"

Videl grumbled, "Oh nothing I just thought that maybe you were mad at me because of what I asked earlier"

Chidori looked surprised, ' _Oh! Is that why she's so quiet? She thought I was mad?'_

"Videl, I'm not mad or anything. Telling you things just made me recall memories I'd rather have forgotten. You know? I did watch myself die after all. It's not a pleasant memory"

Videl gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry, you know I didn't know! I didn't mean to"

"I know Videl. It's alright" Chidori led her to her old friends, "It kind of feels better actually to have talked about it. So thanks for asking I guess."

They reached the others and found that they were just in time to see Goten and Trunks face off.

Krillin whispered over to Chidori, "Hey Chi. So that blonde guy we saw earlier. Was he, uh, you know." He raised his brow up with a grin and Chidori just stared at him.

Chidori looked around seeing if anyone else understood what the hell Krillin was saying.

Finally 18 sighed, "Was that blonde idiot your boyfriend?"

Chidori flinched and made a disgusted noise, "Uh! No! No way!"

Videl laughed, "Are you sure, Chi?" she teased, "Shapner DID seem pretty interested in you"

Chidori made a sound reminiscing of barfing, "No way. That's just gross. I'd never be in a relationship!"

Goku burst out in laughter and slapped his daughter's back, "Don't let your mom hear you saying that! Haha!"

Chidori whispered to Videl, "Besides, I think Erasa has a bit of a thing for him"

Videl blushed, "Really!? Erasa!? But they hardly ever talk to one another anymore since over a year ago"

This was new to Chidori, "Why?"

"They dated last year for a while before you came but Erasa broke up with him a few weeks before you came to school"

Chidori just shook her head in shock, "But they're so nice to each other! Gah! I swear! I do not understand relationships! They're so weird!"

Piccolo chuckled, "Ditto to that, kid"

Videl rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever." She stopped and stared up as Goten and Trunks were locked together in midair.

"Geez! Don't they care people are probably freaking out?! It's not exactly normal that two kids are flying in the air!"

Suddenly Goten turned super saiyan and Chidori flipped out, "Goten! We said no doing that! You promised!"

Goten stared down at Chidori with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry sissy! I forgot!"

Chidori just growled, making Goten turn his attention back Trunks.

"That idiot!" Chidori bent the metal safety bar in front of her like a paper cup, "Now thanks to him people all over the world might be able to connect the dots!"

Piccolo chuckled, "Nah kid you worry too much. Don't you notice anything different?"

Chidori just stared at her friend as if he'd lost of few screws, "Huh?"

Piccolo grumbled, "I destroyed all the cameras on the island. No one on the outside will know."

Chidori gaped at him, "Since when did you do that?!"

The green man smirked, "When you were having your little girl talk"

Chidori shut up immediately, "You . . ." she came up to him and whispered so Videl couldn't hear and she almost screamed at him, "You were listening in on us in the ladies room!? You weirdo!"

Piccolo blushed, "No! It's not like that you moron! You know I don't-!"

Chidori grinned and jabbed her elbow in his side, "Relax Piccolo. I was just kidding."

They were silent for a few moments watching as Trunks had the upper hand. Chidori spoke again, "You were right by the way. You and dad were. Talking about it helped. Thanks"

Piccolo said nothing but smiled softly to her as she walked to join Videl again.

Goku hugged his arm around his daughter's neck, "Who do you think's gonna win?"

Chidori watched as things were nearing a close. Trunks was obviously winning if she knew that grin from him anywhere, "Trunks. By a margin"

Goku scoffed, "You're going against your own brother?"

She chuckled, "What? It's obvious! I've trained with Trunks and Vegeta too long to know that grin anywhere."

Vegeta smirked her way, "You got that right, brat. Of course my son's going to win!" you could just feel his pride overflow into a flood up to his hair line.

And much to everyone's surprise except for Chidori and Vegeta, Trunks was indeed the winner and knocked Goten out of bounds.

Goten was upset and pouted but Chidori made a fast stop to that, "Goten! Get your little butt up here right now mister!"

Goten heard the voice that was very similar to their mother's when angry and almost shuddered.

Although reluctant, the small boy floated up to where Chidori and the others were and landed on the crushed metal bar. Chidori had her hands on her hips.

"What did I tell you about going super saiyan?" her voice was unnaturally calm.

Goten looked away, "Not to?"

"And what did you do?"

"I went super"

"And guess what that means?"

Goten didn't look at her still, "Hm?"

"No ice cream"

Goten looked absolutely devastated and actually stared at her, "WHAT?!"

For a few moments, Chidori did not waver and Goten thought she was actually serious.

Finally Chidori cracked with a grin, "Hahahahah! You should have seen your face, brat!"

Goten just looked confused so she clarified.

"I was joking Goten. I promised you ice cream and we'll get ice cream. Although you really shouldn't've gone super." She added the last part in a mumble.

She held out her arms, "Come on, we'll go now. You did your best kid!"

Goten lit up and jumped in her arms, "Thanks sis! I love you!" he cutely pecked a kiss on her cheek and Chidori smiled down at him as she carried him away to the fairgrounds.

"I love you too Goten"

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku watched his children leave the area with an affectionate smile, "Wow she really loves her little brother, doesn't she?"

Krillin chuckled and commented, "Well you know Goku, haven't you realized she has affection for children? She loves both Trunks AND Goten and any other kid she comes across. She'd be a great mother one day"

Goku laughed, "Yeah well I don't know if I'll ever get any grandchildren. Haha! Chidori's pretty insistent that she doesn't want kids"

Piccolo snorted, "Good choice"

Vegeta growled, "No, bad choice. How is the saiyan race supposed to go on if she doesn't-"

Goku glared at him, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, Vegeta"

Vegeta merely rolled his eyes.

Videl was listening in though, ' _Doesn't want kids?! What kind of girl is she? I always thought that with the way she treated Goten, she'd be absolutely thrilled to have kids someday.'_

-88888888888888888-

Meanwhile with Goten and Chidori.

"So what flavor you want, bro?"

Goten looked at all the flavors and before he got any ideas, Chidori swifty added, "You can only get two flavors"

Goten pouted but accepted it quite fast, ice cream on his mind, "Okay! Can I get Chocolate and Cookies and Cream with fudge sauce and marshmallows!?"

Chidori chuckled but nodded, "Sure." She nodded to the man who was taking their order, "You heard the little man. And make mine the same if you would."

When they got their ice cream in cups, they wandered around a bit lazily trying to find where they were supposed to go. Everything was peaceful and happy but Chidori just kept getting this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen.

She remembered the laughter in her dreams.

"Hey Goten?"

The little boy took a lick of his desert, "Yeah sissy?"

Chidori sighed, "You know I love you right?"

Goten got the notion that something was wrong. Why would his big and strong sister say something like that?

"Yeah." He just answered.

"And you know I'd always protect you. . . right?"

Goten finished his ice cream and stared up at his big sister, "Uh sissy what's wrong? You're acting funny"

Chidori shook her head, "Oh nah it's nothing. It's just . . . I have a strange feeling. You know?"

Goten just looked clueless but nodded, "It'll be okay Chi! If danger comes, I'll protect YOU!" he giggled.

Chidori just laughed and ruffled his hair slightly, "Hey why don't you go find Trunks, eh? His match should have been over a while ago. I'll go find the others. Will you watch me fight?"

Goten grinned, "Of course! You'll wipe the floors with everybody! Well except for dad!"

Chidori laughed, "Oh I hope I don't come up against dad for sure. I'd lose."

She watched Goten run away to find Trunks and Chidori just watched him go.

"I really would. Goten. I'll always protect you. I know something's wrong. I can feel it. Why can't the others?"

She walked around for a while until she finally came up to the check in. She gave her name and they led her to the eating quarters. She found her father and Vegeta there stuffing their faces with bowls and plates full of food. She joined them to say the least and much to Videl's annoyance, Chidori ate just as much as the big boys.

But then the time finally came to decide the matches and they all left the area to go to the stadium.

Chidori stopped by Piccolo, noticing his confusing. He was staring ahead and it just had to be them. She stared closer at the two people who were in front of them. One was floating and smiling at them. He had lavender skin and a white Mohawk and his friend was red-faced and angry looking with long white hair and similar clothing to the smaller floating man.

Chidori poked Piccolo, "What wrong? These guys trouble?"

Piccolo shook himself, "I don't know. I can't really tell"

Chidori stared at them and the smaller finally spoke, "Hello there. You must be Goku." He spoke to Chidori's father.

Goku seemed a bit surprised, "Uh yeah. That's me"

The man grinned in a creepy way and Chidori instantly disliked him, "Oh I've heard so much about you! I hope we are matched together to fight. Oh not that I'd win at all though. Could I perhaps shake your hand?"

He held out his hand and of course Goku couldn't refuse. He took the man's hand and he smiled again, "You have a good soul just as I've always heard." He let go and walked away with the other taller man, "Well I'll be seeing you!"

With that, he was gone and Chidori narrowed her eyes, "Something's up. What do you think, Pic?"

Piccolo glared at her for using that nickname but answered her question nonetheless, "I honestly have no idea. But he didn't seem dangerous. Just strange. I know one thing though. They're certainly not from Earth."

"Hm"

They all ventured to the drawing to see who they'd be matched against.

Videl whispered to Chidori, "What did Piccolo mean by that those two weren't from Earth?"

Chidori answered as plainly as possible, "They're aliens"

Krillin just stared at Chidori, "Chidori are you going to just tell her everything about us?"

"Don't worry about it Krillin. You can trust Videl. I've already told her the truth about the Cell games and she was cool with it"

"WHAT!?" Goku gawked, "I thought that was under wraps!"

Chidori flipped out, "What? I didn't exactly just tell her outright! She guessed!"

Videl cleared things up, "My dad kept the old tapes from the fight and I saw you guys on it that didn't have blonde hair. Chidori just decided to tell me it was her and Goku. And her older self"

"You told her about the future you, too?!" Krillin shouted and Chidori scoffed.

"Oh come off it, Krillin!"

Vegeta growled, "You BOTH need to shut up. They're starting."

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

Shapner and Erasa sat in the stadium bleachers by Chi-Chi and Bulma and the others. They had met and just decided to go ahead and sit with them since Chi-Chi didn't have a problem with it.

"Hey who do you think Chidori and Videl will be paired with?" Erasa was curious.

Shapner snorted, "Hopefully not each other"

"Then who?"

Shapner took a guess, "Well I think it'd be cool if Chi went up against her dad. As for Videl . . . I'm guessing that other chick. The blonde one"

Chi-Chi heard them, "Oh that's a bad match. Poor Videl would get sent out of bounds in an instant. 18 is stronger than she looks. And besides, Goku wouldn't dare go up against Chidori. He told me once before she's even stronger than him now! But I just think he wouldn't fight her because he couldn't handle hurting his little girl"

Shapner chuckled, "So who do you think will go against each other?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out."

Not longer after the matches were set up. First match belonged to Krillin and a large fat man, Punta. The next match was Piccolo against that creepy purple guy. Videl and Spopovich, Chidori and Kibito, 18 and Hercule, Goku and Vegeta and the other four were of no importance.

Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed, "Just great. Those boys will go all out now."

Bulma hummed, "I just hope they don't get too into it and destroy the island like what happened at the 23rd Tournament."

Shapner and Erasa made no comment but held gawking faces.

-888888888888888888888888888-

The first match was clean and easy, Krillin being the clear victor but something was off about the next one.

Chidori narrowed her eyes and watched as Piccolo had quickly forfeited without even fighting, ' _That's not right. Piccolo would never back off from a fight. Who is that guy?'_

She tried asking but no dice. Piccolo wouldn't budge and that just worried her more.

Now it was time for Videl's match and Chidori sighed, giving up on asking Piccolo about the match. She stopped Videl before she went out, knowing something was getting really weird.

"Listen Videl. I sense something's wrong with this guy. You feel it. Don't you? The look in his eyes"

They both looked over to Spopovich who was hissing and spitting with a strange grin, veins popping out everywhere. But even weirder, there was another guy with him that looked just like him, just leaner and less beefy.

Videl nodded, "Right. Yeah. I see it"

Chidori touched her shoulder, "I know it's weird but I know something is wrong. The others don't see it though. You believe me. Right?"

Videl hummed a bit unsure of the circumstances but nodded, "Yeah I do."

Chidori looked away, "Look Videl you're my friend and I care about you. So just please trust me when I say if you can't do it, then give up. Alright? Don't look at me like that!"

Videl was glaring at her but listened.

"I need you to trust me. This guy feels stronger than he's letting on. If it gets too much, bail. Alright?"

Videl just gave a pouting angry look but Chidori didn't waver, "Alright?"

Videl finally gave in, "Alright, alright. Agreed. But don't worry so much. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Just relax, will you?"

Chidori watched her go face off against the strange man with the M tattoo on his forehead.

She stared at the tattoo.

' _There's something familiar about that tattoo but I can't place it. What does it mean?'_

She looked over to the two men that Piccolo refused to say anything about, _'What does any of this mean?'_

The match started off with a bang when Videl made the first move.

Chidori watched as Videl fought against the strange man.

' _Yeah. Something's definitely wrong. We he attacks, I can't sense ANYTHING from him. It's as if he isn't even there.'_

Videl suddenly lost her footing and Spopovich took it to his advantage, not that he needed any opportunities. He rammed his fist into her face and Chidori gasped in horror.

"Videl!" the girl's face was bloody and a few of her teeth fell out from the force the man hit her with.

The audience had the same reaction of terror and some even screamed.

Spopovich only grinned and hit her again, swinging her near the edge of the platform.

Chidori growled, "Dammit Videl! Now! You can't win! Give up!"

Videl was stubborn but as she looked up through her own blood in her eyes at the man above her, she saw she had no choice. After knowing what she did of Chidori, and hearing the panic in her voice, Videl felt she had no choice.

'Dammit' Videl thought, 'This was supposed to be a match against me and Chi'

But she gave it all up in an instant and made herself fall over the edge onto the ground.

Chidori hadn't even realized she had gone super saiyan and toned down her rage to where she was back to normal. She watched as Videl was carried by stretcher. They came up to them to go through to the hospital area when Videl whimpered, "Hey wait." They stopped for her by Chidori, "Hey."

Chidori came up by her, "Yeah Videl?"

"You'll beat that guy for me . . .right?"

Chidori nodded, "You bet I will. Anyway I'm glad you gave up. Something's seriously off and I don't like it. But don't worry about your wounds. I'm going to go get some Senzu beans that'll heal you right up, alright?"

Videl hummed, just trusting her friend wasn't crazy, and the men took her away to the hospital area.

Chidori turned to her friends, "Hey guys, I'm going to go to Korin's to get some senzu alright? I think we all might need it eventually today"

With that, she disappeared but reappeared soon with a bag of beans in her hands. She teleported to Videl's room and walked right in.

Hercule was by his daughter in angry tears.

"Hey can I come in?"

Videl looked from her father to her, "Hey Chi. Back so soon?"

Chidori only laughed.

Hercule shouted at her, "Hey just what are you doing here? You can't be in here! Videl needs rest!"

Videl spoke softly, "It's okay dad. She's a friend from school."

Chidori didn't dawdle, however, and fed her a bean right away to which Hercule got even angrier, "Hey! Just what are you feeding her exactly!?"

But suddenly Videl's wounds completely healed and she was full of energy, "Oh gosh!" she jumped up, "I feel completely better! This is amazing! Thanks Chi!"

Hercule and the doctor just stared.

Chidori laughed, "But hey I better go! My match is up next! I'm up against that one alien dude"

Videl jumped off the bed, "I'll go with you! I want to see this! Bye daddy! Sorry I got hurt but I'm all better now, really!"

Videl followed Chidori out by the stadium again and Chi stopped by Kibito, "Sorry you had to wait a little while. I was helping my friend.

The man seemed surprised, "It's quite alright."

' _Hm. This guy seemed pretty polite. I wonder if he and the purple one have anything to do with the two creepy bald guys?'_

When they got up to the ring, they faced each other quietly.

That's when things just got even more strange, "Go super saiyan. I wish to fight you like that"

Chidori gaped at him, "Uh? How do you know about that?"

The purple man came up by the Z warriors, "Excuse me. I'm sorry about what's about to happen but I need you all to trust me and my friend. When Chidori goes super saiyan, she'll be attacked but I need you all to not help her no matter what. She'll be fine. We need her for just a moment."

Vegeta looked appalled, "And why should we trust you!?"

Piccolo intervened, "Because he's the Lord of Lords. Lord Shin. He stands above all Kais." The Namekian shouted for Chidori, "Chi!"

The girl looked over to him and he nodded, telling her to do as the man said.

Chidori narrowed her eyes, _'What in the world is going on? Piccolo knows something. But why wouldn't he have told me?'_

Chidori looked back at Kibito and then at her friends and then the audience who was booing and yelling for the match to begin.

She sighed, "Oh well. If they know then they know at this point, right? What do I have to lose?" she tensed up and began her transformation, "Hey Kibito. Want me to just go to super saiyan or to super saiyan 2?"

Kibito looked shocked and Chidori couldn't suppress a smirk.

Meanwhile Shapner and Erasa watched as Chidori and Kibito just stood in the middle of the ring not doing a thing.

And then it happened.

Chidori's tail whipped out and started to flash gold.

Shapner gaped, "Oh man! Hey Erasa look! Her tail!"

Erasa gawked, "Not just that Shap! Look at her hair! It's turning blonde!"

They looked at each other and then at Chi. Erasa realized something, "You don't think that . . . .Those guys . . .they looked really familiar. Piccolo for one but then that Vegeta guy! That's it!"

Shapner shook his head, "Nah it couldn't be! Could it? Are they from . . . the Cell games?"

Erasa began to freak out, "And if that's true then . . .. Chidori would have been a little girl back then! Could she have been THAT girl!?"

Shapner and Erasa's eyes widened at the realization.

Suddenly though Chidori let out a howl and transformed directly to Super saiyan 2, lightening flashing all around her causing the floor below her to crack and crumble. She stared down Kibito, "What now? Still want to fight, tough guy?"

Kibito just held the same look as everyone else in the bleachers.

Pure disbelief.

But it was short lived when both the men with the 'M' tattoos grabbed her.

Chidori was unconscious in an instant, her energy gone.

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Next Chapter will be my best chapter yet, I guarantee it. If not, then too bad. I've been waiting to write this next chapter ever since I first started this story and I will MAKE it the best in the story. Count on it.**

 **Anyway, Thank you guys so much for sticking this far with me and I hope you like the next chapter as much as I'm going to like writing it lol**

 **PS- I know that Chidori and Videl's friendship is weird but I assure you that that is all it is- friendship. They are just really close after training together for over a month and Chidori has told her a lot about herself so they are more open with each other than before when they had first met.**


	24. Sacrifice Repeated

**Super long chapter- you guys ready?!**

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Chidori slowly regained consciousness, blinking into the bleak sunlight.

' _Ugh, what happened?'_

She blinked again and her vision was coming back to her. She saw the red man, Kibito above her, giving her her energy back.

She felt as if she could trust him. He wasn't the one who attacked her after all, "What happened?"

She felt that her father and the other Z warriors had left with that man Shin somewhere _, 'Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.'_

Chidori stood up, most of her energy regained and looked him dead in the eye, "Who are you exactly? And where did everyone go with that other guy? Why?"

Kibito stood up with her, "You ask a lot of questions. Come with me and I'll tell you everything on the way."

Chidori nodded, "Alright."

Videl came up by her, "Chidori wait! Can you really trust this guy? I'll come with you!"

Chidori narrowed her eyes, "No Videl. I need you to stay here. Things aren't right. I feel it. Please. I need you to stay here. If something happens, would you please protect my mom and Bulma for me? Shapner and Erasa need you too, you know"

Videl knew it was just because Chidori didn't want her to get hurt but she relented, "Alright. I'll find them. Just be careful alright?"

Chidori was about to leave when Videl gave her a thumbs up, "Good luck!"

Chidori nodded and flew off with Kibito to catch up with the others. It was only in a few seconds when they caught up fast and Chidori flew alongside her father.

"So what exactly are we dealing with here?" Chidori asked for everyone and Shin spoke lowly.

"A warlock" Shin stated and Chidori sighed.

"I wasn't prepared for today"

Goku asked the Lord of Lords, "What do you mean by that?"

"Long ago there was a warlock named Bibbidi. One day he accidently created a monster. A monster named Boo. He possesses neither reason nor emotion. He exists only to slaughter and destroy. To strike fear into all living things. In just a few years, hundreds of planets were wiped out."

There was a second of silence before he spoke again, "No Vegeta. In those days, there were five Lord of Lords who could all kill Frieza with one blow. Boo killed four of them."

"Oh man!" Goku exclaimed but Chidori had other things on her mind.

' _Did . . did he just read Vegeta's mind? A-are we just not going to talk about that?'_

Shin carried on and Chidori sighed, ' _I guess not'_

"Boo's ferocity was too much for Bibbidi to control so he sealed Boo away with all the magic he possessed. However, Bibbidi had brought Boo to their next target, Earth. Kibito and I had waited for this chance and we killed Bibbidi before he could release Boo. But we didn't count on one thing. Bibbidi had a son! And now Babidi is just a horrendous as his father! He plans on resurrecting Boo and finishing what his father started."

Goku summed it up, "So basically you want us to help stop Boo from getting resurrected?"

"Exactly"

"Okay"

Shin was surprised with Goku's immediate acceptance but continued, "But we need to kill Babidi first. He's not tough to handle but he uses magic. He takes advantage of the evil inside of people and takes control over them just as he did with Spopovich and Yamu. We just need to hope he doesn't have anyone powerful on his side"

Chidori decided to pop the question, "So why did those two guys stab me with an energy sucker?"

Kibito answered, "They need as much energy as they can to break the seal on Boo. We let them take your energy so we could follow them to their ship where they are hiding Boo's shell."

"Ah" Chidori crossed her arms, "Got it"

Shin sensed something, "They're descending. Everyone drop your ki and hide!"

Everyone landed behind some boulders quietly and watched as Spopovich and Yamu landed by a weird door of some kind in the wasteland. Someone came out of the door and Goku murmured to Shin, "Is that Babidi?"

"No. That must be one of his servants."

Kibito noticed something, "They hid their ship underground. They must have known we were here"

"Someone's coming out"

Piccolo made his voice known, "Shouldn't we stop them now so they don't use Chidori's energy to resurrect Boo?"

Shin shook his head, "No. They'll move Boo's shell outside so it doesn't destroy the ship. We'll make our move then."

Two figures emerged from the ship's door. A small green bug eyed thing and a large red muscled man with pointy ears, small horns and a goatee.

"Which one is it?" Krillin asked.

Shin growled, "The small one is Babidi. But I'd never imagined he'd have Dabura on his side. This is bad. He's the king of the demon plane. Dang it all. We hadn't counted on HIM being here"

Vegeta snorted, "What? You don't think we can handle him? Pft. And you say the world will end if Boo's resurrected? Well forget that! I'm not losing to them"

Krillin was shaking and Goku noticed his friend's reluctance, "Hey Krillin, you should go back."

Krillin looked almost relieved, "Oh really you think so? Well I suppose. . . I'll be of no use to you guys this time"

Suddenly they heard a scream and Chidori gasped as she witnessed Babidi kill Spopovich, blowing him up from the inside. The other one, Yamu tried to run but they killed him as well.

Chidori gaped, "Whoa. No mercy huh? These guys really are a big deal"

Shin nodded and Goku hummed in agreement with his daughter.

But something was off.

They all went in except for one. The large red one named Dabura stood outside and suddenly smirked their way.

Vegeta shouted, "They know we're here!"

Suddenly Dabura rushed forwards.

Shin tried to warn them, "Careful! His saliva will-!"

He was too late and Dabura spat on both Krillin and Piccolo, turning them to stone.

Chidori cried out and tried to reach out to her friend but Shin stopped her, "No don't! If you break them then they can never return to the way they were before!"

But Dabura wasn't done and he held out a hand and blasted Kibito away to nothing. Dabura smirked at them all and at their horror but just left, "You better run on home little brats! No one can beat master Babidi!" he escaped in the ship.

Chidori stood still and shook with rage, staring at her gargoyle-like friend, "Is there a way to turn them back? Lord Shin!?"

Shin nodded, coming out of his haze, "You need to kill Dabura."

Chidori growled, "Is that all? Consider it done."

She blasted over to the ship with Vegeta, her father and Shin right behind her. Shin was cursing them for falling for Dabura's trap but followed anyway, not wanting to leave them alone to die.

Goku held her shoulder as they dropped down the hole that led down into the ship, "You okay, Chi?"

Chidori groaned, "This day just went from bad to worse in an instant and you're asking me that? Right now I just want to kill Boo, Babidi and Dabura and go home to pretend none of this never happened! Piccolo needs me"

Goku smiled reassuringly, "Don't get so worked up. We'll get Piccolo and Krillin back to normal. You'll see. Everything will be fine, Chi"

They landed on the first level of the ship.

Shin finally spoke, "You three are idiots. They planned for this to happen! For us to come inside the ship. And now we can't leave."

Vegeta huffed, "Whatever. We can just destroy it if we have to"

"No you can't! Any energy we lose in here will go to Boo and destroying the ship will surly awaken him which is not something we want!"

Suddenly a man appeared from the elevator with an alien grin, its green eyes glowing, "Master Babidi is on the bottom floor but to get to the next level you have to first get through me"

Goku laughed, "Is that it?"

Chidori stretched a bit, "So who goes first?"

Goku glowed, "Oooo! Me!"

Vegeta growled, "No way Kakarrot! I want to punch his face in!"

Shin twitched, "You're not going to work together?"

Chidori almost snorted, "Can you not sense this guy's energy? It's pathetic!"

Goku came up with an idea, "Oh! I got it! Let's play rock, paper scissors for it!"

They agreed but much to Chidori and Goku's dismay, Vegeta won.

He laughed, "So me first? Hmph! This will be nothing!"

The alien laughed at them, "Hah! Babidi said to be careful but you guys are morons! Utter fools!"

Vegeta smirked, "Babidi's the fool. He didn't do his research. He doesn't realize. He's just challenge the strongest beings in the universe"

Pocus, the alien, was stunned at first but just laughed it off, "You are idiots!"

Vegeta smirked again, "We'll just see. Come at me then"

And indeed did he but Vegeta was dodging all his moves. Finally Vegeta dealt a punch, knocking him away. It seemed as though Pocus was immediately through until suddenly they were transported somewhere. The atmosphere changed and they were surrounded by the blackness of space on a strange alien planet.

Chidori gaped, "W-where are we?"

Sin growled, "Babidi magically teleported the room for the enemy's advantage! We're on its home planet"

"What's so advantageous for it?"

Shin gaped at her, "You don't feel that weight!? The gravity has changed!"

Chidori raised a brow at him, "Are you sure you're stronger than Frieza was? This gravity is nothing. I've trained in a lot worse than this and so has my dad and Vegeta."

Shin just stared but soon believed her when Vegeta quickly killed Pocus without any effort.

"W-what the?" Shin just stared at them all.

The door on the ground for the next floor was revealed and they all piled in.

Shin's mind was still reeling, ' _Amazing. They're stronger than I thought. Never would I have dreamed'_

They stood there waiting in the arena. The place was just as the first floor was before that one had changed but the group was soon losing patience.

Goku spoke first, "Aw man! What's taking them so long?"

"Maybe they realized we're stronger than they thought?" Chidori suggested.

Vegeta scoffed, "I just bet. I bet that this Boo isn't as strong as he's being made out to be. Just like that Dabura. He wasn't much to speak of."

Shin was surprised, "What? Not much to speak of?"

Vegeta clarified, "Yes. Dabura's not as strong as you think. Well at least not to us. We all saw him outside and as long as we could dodge his saliva we'd be fine! Kibito was just incompetent was all"

Shin didn't know what to say, "Goku. . . Is this true?"

Goku laughed, "yeah I'm afraid so. He's not so strong to us anymore. There was this guy named Cell a long time ago so I guess they're at the same level."

Chidori cringed at the mention of Cell but Goku didn't notice.

Vegeta did though but it only brought out his own thoughts and memories of that day, _'That's the day F Chi died and Kakarrot refused to fight again. At least against me and Chi. It's also the day I gave up as well. What's the point in fighting if I can't fight the person I want to the most?'_ He stared at Goku, ' _Kakarrot. Or have you just been training in secret trying to slip past me once again in power?'_

Vegeta growled at his own thoughts.

Then a strange beast came before them from the elevator with buggy eyes, green skin and claws everywhere like razors.

Goku grinned, "Alright! It's my turn now!"

But something happened and everything went dark.

Chidori gasped, "Hey guys what just happened?!"

Vegeta found her and held a hand around her shoulders, "Calm down brat. That Babidi must have just changed the scenery again."

Chidori calmed down with Vegeta staying beside her, "Oh so then this things must be able to see in the dark?"

Vegeta grunted but she took that as a yes.

There was finally a bright light but it was coming from her father. He had turned super saiyan.

Chidori glanced over to where Shin was but he just shouted, "No! Don't! This is Yakon! He eats light!"

Chidori gaped, "Eats light?! Where does Babidi find these guys!?"

Vegeta smirked at her and shook her shoulders, "Don't worry brat. This thing is nothing. I could take him on blindfolded!"

Chidori rolled her eyes at her egotistical 'uncle', "Oh I'm sure, Uncle Vegeta"

Vegeta noted her sarcasm and just pushed her lightly away from him, "Damn brat" he didn't really mean it though so Chidori wasn't offended.

Suddenly Yakon indeed ate Goku's light energy but Chidori's father had an idea and merely powered back up, letting the beast eat as much as it wanted until it exploded.

Literally.

The thing literally exploded because it sucked up too much light.

And so the next level was introduced and the arena was back to normal again.

Chidori grinned and giggled, "Oh I wonder who I'll be fighting now?! I can't wait to punch something's face in!"

Shin saw a different side of her he didn't like.

Then Dabura walked in and Chidori's mood changed drastically, "You. So you're my challenger?"

Dabura smirked, "Think you can handle me, girl?"

Chidori growled, "You turned my friends to stone. You're asking me if I can HANDLE you? No, no" she smirked, "I'm going to KILL you"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Goten and Trunks had been up to some trouble.

They had wanted to fight with the adults but instead had to fight in the youth division.

They weren't happy about that.

So what did they do?

They knocked a guy named mighty mask out, stole his clothes and pretended to be him.

But since they had been found out, they blasted away from the island, afraid they'd be found out and there was NO way they'd face either of their mothers yet.

But something was worrying Goten, "Hey Trunks?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about where everyone went. You felt it right? Dad, Chi, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin left with those two weirdos. What do you think that was about?

Trunks thought about it, "Oh I don't know." He suddenly thought of something, "Oh! What if they're having a little tournament on their own!?"

"And they didn't invite us?!" Goten shouted, "That's mean! Chidori wouldn't do that! She'd tell me!"

Trunks thought again, "Well something's got to be up. How about we just go see? Race you there!"

With that, the two boys blasted off towards Goku, Vegeta and Chidori's energies.

Goten had a determined look on his face, _'I hope you're okay sissy. You seemed weird today. I hope everything's alright'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori hummed and powered up to maximum, astonishing Shin thoroughly, "What? Just how strong is she? Just how strong are any of you!? This is- unbelievable!"

Goku smiled with pride.

Vegeta on the other hand, frowned, _'What? The girl . . .she's been holding back with me during training! She can't be this strong! She's gotten even stronger since the battle with Cell. . . And Kakarrot. When he fought that light eater. . . I sensed it then. If he hadn't been training then there's no way his energy would be up THAT high! This is ridiculous! I can't be the weakest adult saiyan! There's just no way! I'm the prince of ALL Saiyans!'_

His pride began to show itself after so many years.

Chidori growled as the lightening flashed around her and pulsed. She bared her teeth at Dabura who looked surprised. He had never expected such strength. He had never faced such raw power.

Chidori didn't mess around either. She quickly appeared before him and stabbed her first through his chest, "That's for Piccolo you bastard!"

With a swift kick, she decapitated the man, flinging his head to the other side of the room.

Chidori through the body towards the head and blasted both the pieces into nothing, "And that was for Krillin"

Goku gulped, _'Man she's still scary when she's angry'_

Vegeta growled, _'So easily killed off._ ' His rage was building.

And Babidi knew it.

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Babidi was seething at first. How could his strongest warrior be defeated so easily? It just didn't' make any sense! Dabura was the strongest he had!

But then he noticed it.

Vegeta.

The man with the spiky hair and anger dripping off of him in waves, just waiting to be unleashed.

' _That one. His soul leaks with evil. Perhaps I can use him? Then those others will not want to hurt their friend so easily! Then Boo will be resurrected and I'll be king of the universe!'_

He grinned at Vegeta's scowl through his crystal ball, ' _My plan is foolproof!'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Piccolo and Krillin suddenly woke up and blinked their eyes. They weren't stone anymore. Krillin seemed shocked, "Uh . . .what just happened?"

Piccolo blinked again, "I don't know"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Vegeta was seething with rage. The door hadn't opened to another level, both Goku and Chidori were stronger than him and nothing was going to be done about the fact that the day was wasting away worrying about some stupid mystical Boo that couldn't be anything compared to them.

He just couldn't take it.

' _This is madness! I need to fight! I need a challenge! God dammit it all I need to fight you! Kakarrot! Don't think I can't!'_

He suddenly felt something in his head and he gasped, alerted the others. Vegeta clutched his head. It was like knives were etching their way into the middle of his brain.

Shin made a noise, "Oh no! Babidi's trying to control him! Vegeta! Don't fall for it! Empty your mind! Hurry!"

Vegeta collapsed to his knees and screamed in utter pain. Chidori could only watch, "Vegeta please! You can overpower him! Don't let him win!"

Vegeta could feel it though. The power surging forth. The wall was breaking down between him and his rivals.

' _This couldn't possibly be that bad. . . could it?! I feel so much stronger! The power! It' so much! I can do it! I could fight him now! No . . . .'_

He glared up at Goku, a large M tattoo now on his forehead and the edges of his eyes now more prominent. He smiled insanely.

' _I can kill him'_ Vegeta relished the thoughts climbing in his mind like ants.

' _I'm going to. I will. I'll destroy him! And nothing will stop me! NOTHING!'_

Babidi grinned widely and spoke into Vegeta's head, "Yes yes Vegeta! Kill them all!"

Suddenly they teleported again but in the place Chidori least expected.

The Tournament.

' _Oh no'_ Chidori shuddered.

Vegeta let out a laugh.

' _That laugh. So full of hate. . . .'_

"Rahahahaha! Yes! Hnhuhuhhuh!" Vegeta prided his new strength.

' _You said it couldn't be you, Vegeta'_ Chidori just stared at the man, not noticing that Videl was just out of the stadium with Shapner and Erasa. Hercule and the announcer were in the middle of the arena looking just as confused as everyone else.

' _I trusted you.'_

Vegeta assessed himself and grinned at Goku, "Fight me Kakarrot"

Babidi's voice yelled in his mind, " _No! I want you to destroy the girl and Lord of Lords! Do it now!'_

Vegeta twitched, "No. Kakarrot is my only target."

That's when Chidori knew. Vegeta wasn't under Babidi's complete control.

' _He let Babidi do it.'_

But her father refused to fight, "Vegeta we don't have time for this! We need to stop them from resurrecting Boo and helping them unleash it isn't going to help us!"

"You think I care!? Fight me!"

He aimed a blast at Goku and fired but her father was just barely missed.

And the blast hit the audience instead.

Chidori's eyes filled with terror, "No! Vegeta! Why!?" She ran up to him and glared, "How could you?! You swore! You swore to me you wouldn't kill another innocent! You swore to me!"

Vegeta just raised his chin and smirked at her, "Then you clearly don't know me at all." He smacked her away roughly but not enough to cause her real damage.

Vegeta aimed another blast towards the audience and blasted them.

"No!" Chidori exclaimed but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Goku was in shock. He never would have dreamed Vegeta could do something like this ever again. It was just unthinkable with everything they have gone through together.

"You let Babidi control you on purpose. You surrendered to Babidi . . . just to make me fight you?"

Shin couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Just to fight him!? Are you that insane?!"

Vegeta lost it, "Insane?! You think I'm insane!? Who cares about Boo!? This is what I've waited for for years! He surpassed me! Him and his little brat! They both flew right past me in strength! Me! The prince of all Saiyans! Once he even saved my life! I just can't stand it! I CAN'T! It's sickening!"

Chidori jumped up and punched him in the face, "You bastard!"

Vegeta was thrown back a little but just wiped it off. Chidori shuddered and stared at him with complete distrust, "You bastard. I can't believe you! I thought you had changed! But I guess I was wrong! You idiot! You could have killed Bulma! Did you forget she was in the audience!?"

Vegeta's eyes briefly flashed with recognition but it disappeared, "So what!?"

Chidori's tail bristled and tears began to fall, "God! I can't even look at you! You just killed hundreds of people and you act like you don't care. You really are a monster. You haven't changed at all! I hate you!"

Vegeta smirked, "Now you're getting it"

Goku's eyes narrowed and he shouted up to the sky, "Babidi! Take us somewhere where there aren't any people! Then I'll fight Vegeta!"

Shin gasped, "No Goku! It's what Babidi wants! If you agree to fight then Boo will be unleashed! You can't!"

Goku just stared at Vegeta, not wavering.

Shin stood in between them, "You'll have to go through me first!"

But Goku only lifted his hand for a blast to do just that. Shin just looked stunned and gave up, "Fine. Alright. Do as you wish, Goku."

Chidori looked from her father and back to Vegeta and then back to her father again, "Dad. I can't believe this! You're both acting like idiots! We need to stop Boo from resurrecting! Vegeta! It's not as if dad is going to go anywhere! You can fight him ANY time! Please just snap out of it!"

But Goku spoke this time, "Chidori. Go with Shin and destroy Boo's shell before he is resurrected. I'll fight Vegeta meanwhile. Alright?"

Chidori ran up to him, "Dad please! There's got to be another way! We need to stop Boo! While you two fight, you'll just be giving him the energy to be released! I can't stop him alone!"

Suddenly the scene changed and they were in a desert. No one else was around but them, Vegeta and Shin.

Goku transformed to Super saiyan and smiled at his daughter, "Chidori. If anyone can do it, it's you. I trust you"

Chidori shivered and stared over at Vegeta who was grinning like mad. It was all just like in her dream. Except for the other laugh, that is.

She looked back to her father, "Alright dad. I'll do my best. Here. You might need these" she gave her father the senzu beans she had been carrying since Videl's injury. She glared over at Vegeta once more before leaving with Shin.

She shook her head at him, "Trunks would be horrified at what you did today, Vegeta. Bulma would be too. Just remember that."

With that she left down the elevator with Shin down to the bottom level.

She was finally going to face off with Babidi.

' _You better not let Vegeta win, dad'_

Babidi was waiting for them, smiling like mad, "Hn! I may have lost control over Vegeta but Boo is almost there! You have no chance against me!"

"We'll just see" Chidori glared.

"No" Shin stated, "I'll fight Babidi. This is my fight"

But it was all too late.

Just too late for everything.

Her father and Vegeta had started fighting right away.

Babidi quickly teleported them outside and above ground out of the ship, "It's time"

Boo's shell suddenly started to smoke and burst open.

Shin shuddered in horror, "We were too late"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku and Vegeta stopped for a second to catch each other's breathes.

"So we're still even, huh?" Goku said.

Vegeta just smirked, "No, Kakarrot. I thought we were before but I was just fooling myself. You trained harder than me. You're more gifted, I'll admit. That's why I let Babidi do it. I thought about it when the Lord of Lords said that Babidi brings out latent powers when he control them. So I let him control mine. I hated what I stooped to but . . . "

Goku glared, "You put aside your pride, just to get stronger? You broke Chidori's heart, Vegeta. You could have killed Bulma or Trunks."

Vegeta got frustrated and shouted, to the top of his lungs, "I needed to be stronger than you! I wanted to be the way I used to be! I wanted to be the cold hearted ruthless saiyan I was before I met you and your damned brat! I needed to fight you without those damned ties with your brat or the others!" he calmed but still sounded aggressive, "I hated how you and your daughter's influence was making me softer. Less aggressive. I got myself a family and I'll admit that life wasn't so bad. I had even started to feel more comfortable on Earth. That's why I needed to be evil again! And thanks to Babidi I feel stronger than ever!"

Goku glared, "Oh really?'

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

As soon as the ship's entrance had disappeared, Piccolo and Krillin knew that something was definetly wrong, "Where do you think it went?! I can feel Goku and Vegeta hashing it out but I doubt they're doing it for fun!"

Piccolo could feel Chidori's ki along with Lord Shin's and another ki that was rising to extreme heights, "Don't worry about Goku and Vegeta. We need to go help Chi and the Lord of Lords. I think Boo is being resurrected."

Krillin gaped but followed without question.

Little did they know that two little Saiyans were on their tails, not wanting to be left out.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori stared at the monster before her.

It laughed.

' _That laugh_.' She thought, ' _That's the same laugh. That high pitched horror.'_

The pink blob laughed and giggled, finally free from its seal, "Whoohooo! Boo free! Boo happy!"

' _Oh dear god it has the mind of a child'_ she thought.

Babidi laughed, "Yes Boo! You are free! I freed you! Now do as I say and kill the Lord of Lords and the girl! Now!"

Chidori flinched when the thing looked over at them and she stood in front of Shin, "Stay behind me, you hear?"

Shin nodded, "You think you can fight him?"

Chidori growled as Babidi finally coaxed Boo to fight, "I'll try"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku stopped and held Vegeta's hand as he tried to punch him.

He felt it.

Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes, "Do you feel that?"

Vegeta briefly let his focus go to whatever his rival felt and his eyes widened slightly, ' _That's Boo?!'_

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter! So what! Chidori can handle it! Now stop trying to get out of it and FIGHT ME!"

Goku dodged Vegeta's kick, "Vegeta please! We have to stop this! You have to listen! You know my daughter was right!"

Vegeta didn't listen but the thought was already sunk in his head

It was his fault.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori transformed to super saiyan level 2, wasting no time to get right to it, "You want to kill him, eh? Well you'll have to get through me first, Boo!"

Boo frowned a little but laughed again, "I'll turn you both to candy and eat you! You gonna die! Boo no like you!"

Chidori stanced at the ready and went for him but she wasn't strong enough.

Nothing could prepare her for the strength Boo possessed. He punched her in the stomach, sending her flying. When she landed on the ground, he bounced and landed on top of her, crunching her bones and crushing her.

But she didn't let out a scream. It would only alert him to her weaknesses.

She kicked him off with all her strength, ignoring her broken ribs and stood tall, blood rolling down her lips.

' _He's too strong. I can already tell'_ She smirked, ' _I'm screwed'_

She went for him again.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku stopped again, feeling Chi's strength immediately waver down.

He locked fist to fist with Vegeta ,"Vegeta! You can't tell me you don't feel that! Chidori can't handle it alone! She's losing!"

Vegeta grit his teeth. He didn't want to stop the fight. He wanted to keep going to prove who was the stronger once and for all but he had a problem.

Even though Babidi had brought out all the evil in him again, he still cared for his adopted niece. He still cared for his family and the others and it made him think and think.

It made him remember. It made him care.

He growled, "Damn you! No! I won't stop! I won't!"

"Vegeta! I don't care what you say!"

-88888-

Chidori fell, her vision fading. She had dropped but Boo had lost interest.

He went for Shin.

' _No'_ she got up wearily, ignoring all pain, _'I won't let it happen. I won't let anyone die in front of me again!'_

-8888888-

"She's my daughter, Vegeta! I won't let her die in front of me AGAIN!"

Vegeta backed off and stared at Goku in revelation and surprise. Goku had never yelled at him like that.

"I watched her die by Frieza's hand when she was just a child! And then again when F Chi sacrificed herself to kill Cell! I won't let her die again just because you missed out on a fight!"

Vegeta swallowed, realizing slowly just how stupid he had been. He had killed hundreds without thought. He might have even killed his own wife in the audience. Chidori hated him and now was on the verge of death. She was going to die.

' _No'_

Vegeta powered up, "She's not going to die, Kakarrot."

Goku glared at him, thinking he was going to attack again.

Vegeta sighed, "Because we're going to be there to stop that from happening. Let's go!"

Goku watched in shock as Vegeta took off into the ship towards Chidori's fading energy and the monster that was killing her.

-888888888888888888888888-

Chidori stood, her body giving out on her.

Boo laughed, "Me bored! I kill you now! I turn you into chocolate!"

Chidori knew she was finished. Shin laid on the ground near her, unconscious.

She stood over him, ready for death, _'I'm sorry father. I tried my best, I really did but I guess it wasn't enough. He's too strong. Stronger than we could have ever thought.'_

She gripped her chest in pain, glaring at the monster before her, "I'll take my death with pride!"

' _Just as you would. Vegeta. I forgive you.'_

She closed her eyes but the death blow didn't come.

She heard someone get hit and she opened her bloody eyes to see green.

Piccolo had come to her rescue and surprised Boo by knocking him aside and standing ready to protect her, "Are you alright Chidori!?"

Chidori laughed lightly, "Do I look it? I'm glad you're here. But you s-should leave"

Piccolo shook off his weighted cape and headwear, "You think I'd leave you? Think again, kid"

Krillin landed beside Piccolo, not as fast as he was, "Chidori! Oh thank god you're okay!"

She still stood above Shin, "Yeah sure. Krillin you should get Shin out of here. Get him to-to the lookout. You too, Pic."

Piccolo glared at Babidi and Boo, "I won't ever leave you behind kid. You're stuck with me"

Babidi was getting impatient, "Boo! Kill them! Kill them all!"

Boo grinned wickedly, "Okay! Me kill girl first! I want chocolate!"

He was so fast that not even Piccolo could see him rush past.

But another kick beat Boo to the punch and two familiar presences made Chidori near tears.

Boo got up and was getting angry.

Goten rushed to his sister, "Sissy! You okay!?"

Chidori shuddered in fear and shouted, "What are you doing here!? You two shouldn't have come! Get out of here and take Piccolo, Krillin and Shin with you! It's too dangerous!"

Goten looked confused, "But sis! You're hurt!"

She got up to prove her point, even though her body was screaming, "Do as I say! All of you!"

Krillin went to grab Shin, "Don't worry. I'll protect him. You guys can take him!"

Chidori hated it. They didn't fully realize what they were up against.

Trunks and Goten stanced at the ready as Boo got ready, "Don't worry Chi! We can do this all together!"

Chidori was about to shout when there was a sudden explosion.

Babidi screamed, "No! My ship! What happened!?"

Two figures came out of the smoke and Vegeta smirked, "We did"

Goku rushed over to Chidori, "You okay sweety?! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't've let you go alone!"

He reached in his belt and got the bag of senzu, "Here you go, hon" he fed her a senzu and immediately she felt completely better.

Goku hugged her, "I'll fight this time. Don't worry. Everything will be alright"

She stood and glanced at Vegeta, "Finally felt some remorse, huh?"

"Shut up" he only smiled a little and went over by his son who was ready to fight.

Chidori looked at all of her friends. They didn't realize.

Boo was far stronger than all of them combined.

But they fought anyway with Chidori right beside them. They weren't lasting though. Boo just kept regenerating. He was immortal and they were losing fast each of them losing more energy by the second. But still they tried.

Boo laughed, "You tickle Boo! You all funny but I kill you now!"

He raised his antennae towards Goten to do something but Chidori wouldn't have it. Chidori jumped into action and plowed Boo with a ki blast, "Like hell you'll kill any of them!"

Boo was knocked away several meters but was regenerating fast.

Piccolo wobbled slightly after cutting Babidi in half. He clutching his arm. Chidori watched as her friend merely ripped it off and grew a new one, "Piccolo please"

Piccolo looked at her and she went on, "We can't beat him like this."

Piccolo sighed, "I know"

Goten blinked out of his shock, "Sissy you saved me!"

Goku and Vegeta stood at the front ready to attack Boo first and Trunks and Goten were beside her. Piccolo and Krillin stood behind holing an unconscious Shin.

Chidori sighed and smiled at Goten, "Of course I did, Goten. I'll always protect you."

Her face went solemn, remembering the Cell games all over again. It was like this battle was the same. And if she didn't do something quick then she'd have to watch her friends die.

' _No'_ she thought, ' _I won't let it happen.'_

Chidori's mind was made up, _'I'll do right by F Chi. I won't let her sacrifice be in vain. Perhaps that's why I have dreamt of her death for so long. Perhaps I've felt guilty all these years that it wasn't me. But now I have no choice in the matter. They can't defeat them. I have to. And there's only one way to do it'_

Boo was getting back up and tried going after them again but Chidori wasn't having any of it. She beat her father and Vegeta to the front and shot Boo down with another high powered blast, resulting in Boo's body parts resting in several places on the battle field.

Goten ran up to her, "Sis you did it!"

Chidori shook her head, "No. I didn't. I only slowed down his regeneration to buy us time, brother."

He seemed confused but Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin came nearer, ready to fight again.

Chidori chuckled at them and sighed, "You all need to leave. Right now. This fight is already won"

Goku came by her, looking from her and back to Boo's slowly reforming body, "What are you talking about Chi? You have an idea?"

Chidori smiled at him, "Something like that"

She looked over to Krillin, "Krillin, take care of that family of yours alright?"

Krillin gawked at her as if she were crazy, "Huh? Oh . . .alright"

She turned to Trunks, "Trunks, whatever you hear from anyone, your father is a great man. It's not his fault."

Trunks just stared, "What? What are you talking about?"

Chidori ignored the question and stepped to Vegeta and hugged him, "I forgive you _Uncle_ Vegeta."

Vegeta's muscles tensed but suddenly realized what was about to happen. He felt it in her mind. He pulled her away and stared into her eyes. He saw nothing but determination. Her mind was made up, "Chidori. . . I'm sorry. Please don't do this" he shuddered at her calmness.

Chidori smiled at him, "I'm sorry too. But I have to."

She pulled away and walked to Piccolo who refused to look at her. He too realized what she had decided and it broke his heart, "Chidori you don't have to do this. We can find another way"

She shook her head and forced him down to hug her. Chidori let a few tears fall, "There is no other way. Please you must understand. I'm sorry Piccolo. I love you. Please don't let my father intervene. Promise me?"

Piccolo hugged her close and let his own tears fall, not caring who he was around, "I promise kid. I love you too. Take care" he lightly kissed her forehead, "I'll miss you"

Chidori pulled away softly to look back at Boo who was almost done regenerating. She leaned down to her brother, "Goten."

Her little brother had confusion in his eyes, "What's going on sis? I don't understand"

Chidori hugged him, "I know you don't. But it's okay. I promised you that I'd protect you right? I'm just doing as I said. Someday you'll understand. I love you so much Goten."

She pulled away and stood up to ruffle his hair and tickle his nose with her tail. He was still so confused but partly knew what was about to happen. He just didn't understand it. The magnitude of it all.

Chidori turned to her father.

Goku looked her in the eyes and shook his head, tears falling like crazy.

"Don't do this to me" he pleaded, "Chidori no. Think of your mother! And Goten! I know what you're going to do and you can't! Please! Just let it be me!"

Chidori hugged him fiercely, "Never. I will not watch you die, father. I won't watch any of you die"

Goku held her against him tightly, afraid to let go, "And you think we can watch _you_ die?! That's not fair Chi! I won't let it happen! You're my daughter! I've watched you die twice already! It can't happen again! Please!"

Goten finally realized what was happening and his eyes began to water. Trunks stood beside him and put a hand on his back. He, too, was sad.

Vegeta watched the father-daughter moment in sorrow, ' _It's all my fault.'_

Chidori broke away from Goku and smiled, "Hey it'll be alright okay? Just go now before Boo is all the way healed"

Goku growled at her stubbornness and stood tall just as she did, "Never"

Chidori still smiled and looked from him and to the others who had the same looks on their faces. They weren't going to leave.

She suddenly frowned. She had to do something.

Boo was finally all healed.

Chidori stepped away from all of them and nodded, "I'm sorry but I can't let any of you die!"

She powered up before them and held a hand in front of them.

Neither of them expected what was going to happen next but the next thing they knew, the group was teleported miles away from the battle grounds.

Goku cursed, "No! Chidori!" he yelled and tried to go after her again but Piccolo grabbed him.

"Goku stop!"

But he wasn't listening, "NO! LET ME GO!"

Piccolo held as tight as he could. He made a promise and he'd keep it. It was the least he could do for her now.

Meanwhile Chidori glared at Boo, "This is it, Boo! You're going to die here! I'm going to blow you away into ashes with me!"

Boo actually looked scared as Chidori powered up to maximum and just kept going.

She screamed and her blood felt like lava.

And she just let it all go.

-8888888888888-

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten and Trunks were all terrified to see it. The blast was massive. Like hundreds of powerful nuclear bombs. The terrain shook and rocked and even the air around them buzzed.

Goten cried out, "Chi! No!" he tried blasting towards it but Goku elbowed Piccolo in the stomach to go grab him and flung him back to Piccolo who caught the boy expertly, not concerned with the hit he was given.

Goku powered to Super saiyan again and tried going after Chidori instead, "No!"

Vegeta gasped, _'No Kakarrot you idiot it's too late!'_

As the blast stretched even towards them, Vegeta raced and grabbed Goku to stop him, "Kakarrot wait! You can't help her now!"

Goku only screamed as he witnessed the extravagant death of his daughter once more, "Chidori!"

-8888888888888888-

Chidori was free. She felt on fire but she felt so free. Boo was blown away and she could finally rest in peace. As she slowly died she felt no pain. Her skin was shredding away and she screamed in agony but not from physical pain.

She was leaving them. She was leaving them all and she could never see them ever again.

' _But at least I got to save them.'_ She thought in her final moments _, 'At least no one else had to die'_

The strength of the blast was almost over as it reached its peak and Chidori screamed into the heavens.

' _I'm sorry everyone . . . ._

 _But you must understand . . . . '_

The blast was ending and she suddenly felt herself end as well.

' _I love every one of you'_

As the blast faded away and the Earth calmed, her shadowed figure stood in midair but it was only a shadow.

Once the wind blew, her ashes blew away with it . . . . . leaving nothing behind but an empty crater.

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **I'm sorry guys but I just had to. Let me know what you guys think. Was it as epic as I promised?**

 **Next chapter is going to be super said- just a warning**


	25. The Sacrifice made in Vain?

**This chapter isn't as sad as I wanted it but it'll have to do. Sorry for the wait, guys**

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Goku just stared at the location where his daughter's blast disappeared.

He whimpered slightly at the loss. He could feel it.

She was gone.

And not even the dragon balls could bring her back to life.

"No" his voice cracked in his grief.

Vegeta had let go of him a while ago and just stared at nothing, _'It's all my fault_.'

Goten was sobbing hysterically and Trunks was there to hug him, "Goten, it'll be okay. Really"

Goten just cried, "Sissy . . ." he hiccupped, "Sh-! She's gone! W-wh- Why!?"

Goku trembled at hearing his son's sorrow, "Chidori" he mumbled and took off to the crater.

Vegeta and Piccolo were right behind him but Krillin held the kids back, telling them it was better if they stayed away from them for right now.

Goku landed in the middle of the crater but fell to his hands and knees, crying.

' _She's really gone'_ he shivered and cried out.

"CHIDORI!"

Piccolo held his emotions in as best he could but he clenched his eyes shut tight, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Vegeta let out a shuddering breathe, _'Why did I go crazy like that? Was I really that crazed with power I didn't see the priorities? What's wrong with me!? And now Chidori's dead! Dammit why couldn't it have just been me?!'_

Piccolo was the first to speak, "She was a brave warrior, Goku. You should be proud of her for her final moments."

Goku let out a heart-wrenching sob and tried to stand up, "I am" he whispered but both of the other warriors heard him.

Suddenly they heard a helpless voice in the dirt and Piccolo growled, "You"

"Pl-please help me" Babidi whimpered, only his torso intact, his legs apart from his body thanks to Piccolo himself.

Vegeta laid his foot on the bug, "Why the hell should we you little freak!?"

Babidi cried out, "Please have mercy!"

Goku snapped and stomped over to the creature, "Mercy!? You want mercy!? How DARE you ask for mercy when my daughter gave her life to rid the universe of that thing that YOU let out! And you ask for MERCY!?"

Babidi didn't say anything.

Goku pushed Vegeta away and held out his hand to get ready to blast him, "Ask my daughter for mercy when you see her in the otherworld you bastard"

He was just about to do it.

He was so close.

But something alerted all of the warriors at once. A strange feeling.

They all looked to the ground at all of the splattered fragments of Boo that were left behind in Chidori's sacrifice.

They were moving.

Piccolo gasped, "No! It can't be!"

Vegeta shook, "It's still alive!"

The fragments suddenly floated in the air and started to join together.

Reforming.

Piccolo grabbed Goku, "We need to get out of here! Now! Quick! Teleport to Krillin to grab the kids and Shin!"

Vegeta grabbed Piccolo's cloak and Goku teleported away just as Boo finished putting itself back together. They appeared in front of Krillin who was carrying Shin and, Goten and Trunks but it was only a second later when they were grabbed as well and transported to Dende's Lookout.

They arrived on the lookout where Goku dropped to his knees again, "Dammit! Chidori's sacrifice! It was in vain!" he slammed his fists on to the floor, "Fuck!"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori opened her eyes to golden clouds. A familiar scenery.

She was in a line. A very long one, too.

Chidori looked at herself as she advanced through the line.

' _At least I got to keep my body again'_ she sighed.

' _I hope dad isn't mad at me.'_

Chidori was getting closer to her judgement, _'And Goten and mom. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of any other way to save you!'_

She grit her teeth, _'And Piccolo. I've never seen him cry before.'_

Chidori swallowed as she remembered when Vegeta killed all those people at the tournament, _'I hope Bulma, Videl, Shapner, Erasa and all the others are alright from that'_

She finally was next in line and King Yemma looked down on her, "Chidori! Oh my! I didn't expect this!"

Chidori raised her brow, "What's wrong? Surely you realized I'd die again one day?"

Yemma looked sorrowful, "That's not it. Chidori . . . . Do you realize what you did? You killed yourself."

Chidori narrowed her eyes, "So? I did it so my family and friends would survive. Is that so wrong?"

Yemma grumbled, "It's complicated. Chidori I'm sorry. But it's against the rules to commit suicide. I'm going to have to send you to hell"

Chidori looked appalled but soon calmed herself, "I see. But wait. Where's Boo? He should have followed right behind me!"

Yemma sighed, looking even more depressed, "I'm sorry Chidori. But your sacrifice was in vain. Boo survived."

"What!?" she shouted.

Chidori didn't even realize that he had clicked the trap door to send her to hell and she landed on the hard ground on her feet.

' _Impossible_ ' she thought as other members of hell surrounded her, curious of why she was there.

' _No it can't be_ ' she quickly put her fingers to her forehead to sense if it was true.

She made a choking noise when she found out it was true.

' _Oh god no_ ' She trembled as her hands came down and she shook and shuddered at the pain of the knowledge.

' _It's alive'_

Her muscles tensed in her anger.

' _I failed'_

Chidori snapped and screamed, "Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The ground beneath them all shook and shuddered and broke as she transformed to her super saiyan level two.

But something was happening.

Her power just kept growing and growing in her guilt fueled rage, her spiky golden hair growing longer and sharper.

Tears ran down her eyes and evaporated in the intense heat of her ki. Winds around her riled up like a hurricane, causing many of the inhabitants to grab the nearest thing to them to stay on ground.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHh!"

Cell watched her fury from a distance as her hair grew longer and ki rose in unimaginable heights, _'What is this!?'_

She just kept screaming, the ground starting to crumble apart into nothing.

Cell ran over to her and grabbed Chidori by her shoulders, ignoring her sharp ki and how it cut and burned him with her new transformation. He couldn't allow her to destroy hell or else he and the others would be no more.

"Chidori! You have to calm down or else you'll destroy hell you moron!"

Chidori stopped screaming at this point but she grit her teeth, eyes clenched tightly, ignoring the voice that tried to snap her out of it.

' _That voice'_ her mind recognized it in her fury.

' _That VOICE!'_

She opened her eyes and glared at the thing before her who suddenly let go. Cell backed off, knowing he would be no match.

Chidori's tail snapped along with the lightening and she took a step forwards, "YOU" she growled like an animal.

But she saw his submission as he backed away with his hands in the defensive, _'He won't fight?'_

She glanced around and saw all the destruction she caused. Ground crumbled and broken like glass, the blond pond everywhere else put the pond, everyone cowering in fear at her power.

Chidori took herself in and comprehended her new strength, _'What the?'_

Cell saw her confusion but chose not to say anything.

Chidori shuddered once more and made almost a sobbing noise, trying to keep her tears at bay, ' _Why couldn't I have had this power when I needed it!? Why did I have to have it when it was too late!? I don't understand! Why!? Now it will just be too late and everyone will die because I failed to bring this power out when it was needed most!'_

Chidori growled at herself and sighed, "Fuck!"

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Goku suddenly launched himself at Vegeta in fury, "You!"

The prince was unprepared for the attack as Goku pushed him to the ground and started punching him repeatedly, "You bastard! This is all your fault!"

Piccolo just watched the scene in distaste while Krillin and the kids were too stunned to do anything. Shin was still lying unconscious.

Vegeta just laid there and took the hits.

Goku gripped his throat, "It's your fault, Vegeta! You just HAD to fight me and release Boo! You just had to, didn't you!? And now Chidori's dead because she felt she had no choice but to kill herself! To save everyone!"

Vegeta choked and tears started slipping down his cheeks.

Trunks came over to Goku and tried to push him off, "Hey! Get off of my dad! He didn't do anything!"

Goku glared at him but before he could say anything, Vegeta choked out a response, "No T-trunks. He's right."

Trunks just gaped at his father, "W-what? What do you mean? Dad?"

Goku loosened his grip but didn't let go, even as Dende and Mr. Popo stood watching as well. Dende had heard all of the commotion and was now working on healing the Lord of Lords.

Vegeta looked up at Goku, "I'm sorry Kakarrot. You're right. It's all m-my fault. . . It should have been me. She didn't have to d-die. It should have been me. Should have been me"

Goku looked down on his rival who poured out his soul openly. He stood up, letting Vegeta stumble back up on his own but Goku grabbed at his gi and growled hatefully at the prince.

"Chidori may have forgiven you. . . . But don't think for a SECOND that I will so easily." He let him go and went to sit at the steps by the palace.

Piccolo took this chance to explain to Dende what had happened.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori glared at Cell, "What are you looking at?!"

Cell smirked a little, "I don't know. Perhaps a freak of nature? Hah! Bad time to die, eh?"

Chidori gave him a look of disdain but grumbled in agreement.

"It's not the best time I've ever freaked out and gained power. You'd know that from experience, wouldn't you?"

Cell shut up.

Chidori sighed, "You helped me calm down. Why?"

The giant bug man smirked and stood tall, "You were going to destroy hell otherwise and I couldn't've let you do that. It IS my home now after all. I rule these vermin."

Chidori narrowed her eyes at him, "I would have thought you'd be angrier to see me. You know. Since I killed you and all"

Cell rolled his eyes plainly, "Oh please. We're way past that already child." He sighed, "Although I'm still wallowing in the humiliation of my defeat, I cannot hold on to it as tightly as before. Time changes things. Now there's something only F Chi would know about"

Chidori just gaped at herself and back at Cell, "Son of a-! Don't talk about her like you knew her!"

"Didn't I though? She did spend a lot of her time in hell after all before she was wished back to her own timeline. I grew to know her pretty well in her stay"

Chidori narrowed her eyes at him and Cell smirked, crossing his arms, "And since I knew F Chi, I am confident enough to say I know you too. The reason you killed yourself. . . . It wasn't only to protect your loved ones."

Chidori looked away and Cell's smirk widened, "I thought so"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Shin sat up and thanked Dende, wobbling up, "What happened?"

He saw everyone's saddened faces in their new location, "Did we win?"

Piccolo snapped his head to look at him, "No. But perhaps if we had killed Babidi before he released Boo, then we might not have lost one of our own. Again."

Shin blinked, "Who? D-don't tell me"

Vegeta sighed, "It was Chidori. She's gone"

Shin gasped, "Oh no." he gazed over to Goku who was still sitting in an unnerving silence holding his only child now and then to Goten who was crying in his father's arms. Trunks was by his father almost in tears and Piccolo himself was glaring at Shin as if it were all his fault. Krillin didn't look at anyone, just staring off into the sky, thinking.

Shin sighed, "I'm sorry everyone. It's my fault. I should have never allowed Spopovich and Yamu to take Chidori's energy in the first place. H-how did she die?"

Goku answered quietly, "She killed herself. Blasted herself into ashes to blow Boo up into smithereens. . . But it wasn't enough. Wasn't . . .enough"

Shin hummed, "We need the dragon balls then, don't we?"

Everyone turned to stare at him now, all of their features saying the same thing, 'What?'

Goku growled, "It won't work. Chidori's already been wished back to life once. She can't be brought back again"

Shin nodded, "Yes but there is still a way. What about Namek's dragon balls? Of course though it wouldn't help if she isn't stronger. There is a legend on my planet that could make her stronger though. If I could take her there from the otherworld while the Namekians get their dragon balls then we might just have a chance!"

Goku stood up and walked over to him, "Are you saying you could bring back my daughter?"

Shin scratched the back of his head, remembering how terrifyingly strong Goku was, "Uh I can't promise much but I can promise I'll try. But we need to bring Kibito back to life in order to teleport to my planet first"

Goku stared into his eyes but it wasn't he who spoke.

"Do it" Piccolo crossed his arms, "Goku . . . you need to gather the dragon balls. If anyone can help Chidori now . . .it's you and Shin. And if anyone can truly destroy Boo at full power it's either you or Chidori. But in this case this might take all of the Z fighters at full strength to take down this foe. You understand? We need all the help we can get this time"

Goku nodded, "Right."

Suddenly the sky went dark though and Vegeta smirked, recognizing a power were the dragon was being used, "Looks like Bulma has plans of her own, eh?"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori had powered down and was currently sitting on a rock in front of Cell. She refused to turn her back to him.

"You think you know me?" she asked.

Cell stood above her a few feet away, "I know I know you, child. You are so wrapped up in guilt, it's almost disgustingly unbearable."

Chidori snarled at him.

"You don't know a damn thing!"

"I know you blame yourself for her death. I know every night you have nightmares of that day she sacrificed herself. You felt as if you needed to do the same. I supposed I understand your thoughts a bit. You were the same person. It wouldn't be completely surprising that you'd kill yourself too"

Chidori looked away, "I didn't do it because of that."

"Sure you didn't"

"Look, how do you know of my nightmares anyway?!"

Cell raised a brow, "What do you think I do down here all day every day? I watch the pitiful beings of Earth in their daily lives from the communal crystal ball that that witch left us but most of the time I like to watch a certain somebody" he gave her a knowing look.

Chidori felt sick, "Ugh oh Dende no. You SPY on me!?"

Cell smirked but didn't say anything.

"You have issues, man" she narrowed her eyes at him, causing the creature to somewhat seem perturbed.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Videl, Erasa and Shapner looked up at the giant dragon in undisguised terror. Erasa clung to Shapner who tried to look brave but failed. They listened as Bulma made the wish to bring back everyone who died by Vegeta's hand. Except for the bad guys.

' _Whoa'_ Videl blinked, ' _Why am I still surprised? But a freaking dragon!? What ARE these people?!'_

But once the wish was made, Videl recognized Chidori's father appeared in front of the dragon, "Oh shoot! A wish was already made wasn't it?! Shenron! We don't need any more wishes today! Thank you!"

The dragon disappeared.

Chi-Chi ran to her husband, "Goku what's going on? We all saw you, Chidori and Vegeta suddenly appear at the tournament and then Vegeta killed all those people and you all just disappeared! What's going on!?"

Goku held his wife, "I'm sorry but you'll all have to wait for an explanation when we get to the lookout. Everyone grab onto me!"

Videl and her two friends made sure to grab onto someone and then suddenly appeared high up in the sky on a large floating palace of some kind.

"Like, I haven't seen worse things today" Erasa shuddered.

Shapner agreed, "Yeah. This is pretty cool though"

Videl sighed, "I wonder if Chidori's alright. She was right there when her uncle did that. I feel sorry for her"

Goku got everyone's attention, still holding his wife, "I'm sorry. I wish I had good news. But there's a new enemy named Boo and he's stronger than we anticipated."

Vegeta walked over to Bulma cautiously but his wife wasn't afraid, "Vegeta! You look terrible! Are you alright?! Did that Boo guy beat you up? What's that weird Tattoo on your forehead!?" she ran over to him and inspected his face. Vegeta just clenched his eyes tight and turned his head away.

"I apologize for my behavior today Bulma. I was stupid"

Bulma gaped at him, "Hey tough guy, it's alright. . . .we brought everyone back to live who you killed. Everyone's alright"

Vegeta shook his head, "Not everyone"

Chi-Chi was looking around, "Hey where's Chidori?" she spotted her son, Goten, "Goten, sweety, where's your sister?"

Goten just started to sniffle and Trunks patted his back.

Chi-Chi was really worried now and looked up to Goku, "Goku . . . where's my baby?"

Goku shuddered, "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. The enemy was too strong . . .I should have stopped her . . . I should have but it was too late. She teleported us away and . . ."

Chi-Chi grabbed her husband's face. Tears rolled down and suddenly Chi-Chi started crying too, worry overcoming her, "What happened Goku!?"

Goku hugged her, "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. Chidori sacrificed herself to try and save us all. She's dead"

Everyone gasped and silence filled the palace. Chi-Chi sobbed into her husbands arms.

Goku hugged her, the death of his child still hurting even though he knew there was a way to bring her back. It still stung. It still hurt as if he were watching her death all over again from that unbearable distance.

"Chi-Chi I'm sorry. But I can fix this. I promise. Shin had a great idea to bring her back"

Meanwhile Videl, Shapner and Erasa were all staring in utmost shock.

' _Chidori's dead!?'_

Videl and Erasa started to tear up and cry while Shapner still held onto Erasa.

Videl covered her mouth, ' _My god I knew she was selfless but to kill herself to save others!? It's just too unfathomable'_

Bulma kept Vegeta in her arms, ' _So that's why he's upset.'_

Vegeta allowed her to hug him and she whispered to him, "It'll be okay Vegeta. Goku just said there's a way to bring her back"

Vegeta ripped himself away, "Don't you understand woman!? It's all my fault! Chidori's dead because of me! It's my fault Boo was released! If anyone was supposed to die then it should have been me! Why couldn't it have been!? Why!?"

Bulma and everyone else just stared shell-shocked at Vegeta's outburst.

Goku stared over to him and continued, "Shin told us that we can use the Namekian dragon balls to bring her back to life. We just need to find Kibito so he can teleport Shin to the otherworld and then to his world"

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, "But why can't she just be brought back here instead? Why does she have to go with HIM?"

Piccolo sighed, "That's where it gets complicated. Chidori's sacrifice was in vain and Boo survived the blast. Shin thinks that there is a way to make Chidori stronger before she comes back. Then that way perhaps she could defeat Boo without getting herself harmed this time"

Shin hummed, "Now we just need to find Kibito. He would have been around the same area where the ship was first placed."

"Actually there is no need to search" his voice sounded from on the edge of the palace. Shin looked excited and ran over to him, "Kibito! You're alive!"

He nodded, "Yes. And I've heard everything. If you really plan on using Chidori and the dragon balls then we must go now. Time is slipping. Babidi has been healed by Boo and is on the move. I feel he'll be looking for you, my lord"

Shin nodded, "Yes. You're right. We should go now if we want to stand a chance"

Goku strut over to them, "Take me with you"

Vegeta gaped, "Kakarrot! No! We need you here!"

Goku shook his head, "No. My daughter needs me. It's true they can use the dragon balls to bring Chi back to life but it'll be faster if I go collect them using my instant transmission."

Vegeta didn't argue but looked like he wanted to.

Chi-Chi was hysterical, "No Goku! You can't leave! What if Boo kills us before you guys get back!?"

Goten whimpered, "Yeah daddy! Don't go!"

Krillin came over to his friend, understanding what needed to be done, "Goku. Be fast about it alright? If anyone can beat Boo it's you and Chidori together. You two have a strength that's just incomprehensible. I know you can do it"

Goku nodded, "Thanks Krillin. Chi-Chi, I'm sorry. But this is our only chance."

Chi-Chi just nodded, "Alright. I suppose I'll have to trust you. Tell Chi I love her will you? And tell her I can't wait to see her again"

Goku nodded and Piccolo grunted, "Goku. . . Tell Chidori hello for me. And give her a swat on the head for me as well. Damn kid making me feel emotions" he muttered the last part but Goku heard it.

Goku nodded, "Will do, Piccolo"

Goku now gazed over to Chidori's schoolmates, "Don't worry kids. Everything will be alright and back to normal before you know it. I'm sorry you kids had to get mixed up in this"

Goku then looked over at his son who still cried and whimpered, "Be strong Goten. Sissy will be back before you know it" Goten sniffled again but nodded, hugging his father.

Goku walked over to Shin who welcomed Goku over to him and Kibito but before they left, Goku spoke, "Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned his attention to his rival.

Goku smiled faintly, "It's up to you and Piccolo to protect them while I'm gone. Protect them with your life, you got that?"

Vegeta stood tall and nodded, "Right"

With that Goku, Shin and Kibito disappeared.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori hummed, "I wonder how everyone's doing."

Cell paced, obviously bored, "Don't know. Don't care"

"Why are you still here?"

Cell sighed, "You wanted to know how to get rid of your nightmares. Correct? I specifically remember not so long ago that you wished for an answer by me about a month ago or so."

Chidori didn't even seem surprised anymore, "You are so weird but fine. Yes."

"You still don't get it"

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him, "Don't get what?"

"You've already given yourself an answer, girl. You never understood truly why F Chi did what she did. But then when Boo threatened the life of Earth just as I had years ago, you unconsciously found your answer and understood why then"

Chidori put it all together, "Yeah. . . . I understood exactly once I had to do the same thing she did. Why she sacrificed herself. It was to protect them"

Cell stretched a bit, "Well! Now that you finally understand that- it's time to spar! What do you think!?"

Chidori glared, "I could kill you with one punch at the level I'm at now"

Cell sighed, "Ugh. Oh fine. Be a bitch. I'm going to go annoy Frieza. Come find me if you change your mind. Not much to do down here after all"

With that Cell took off towards Blood pond, leaving Chidori on her own.

' _After all these years and I never really understood? Man . . .how dull am I?'_

Suddenly she felt a power behind her.

Her eyes snapped open, "What the?"

She turned around and her mouth flew open, "D-Dad!?"

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Sorry for making Vegeta a bit OOC but I promise he'll be back to his old self in the next chapters.**

 **Tell me what you guys think- I'm dying to know**

 **By the way- poll is still open for those you want to vote (will be open for a long time actually)**


	26. An Agonizingly Long Wait

Goku and Chidori locked eyes and as quick as that, Shin and Kibito were nothing but a part of the scenery.

"D-Dad?!" Chidori stuttered uncertainly and she gasped, "Oh god! Please don't tell me you're dead now too!"

Goku didn't reply. He just launched over to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

Chidori hugged him back, noticing he still felt warm, _'So he's not dead after all. And he doesn't have a halo'_

Then she noticed Shin and Kibito, ' _So that's how he's here. The Lord of Lords granting a gift or something?'_

"Dad" she spoke slightly pulling away, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but . . . Why are you here? You should be back on Earth defending everyone from Boo"

Goku swallowed, calming himself from his breakdown, "I've missed you so much already Chidori. What were you thinking!? I mean I know why you did it but . . . ." he sighed, "Boo is too strong for both Vegeta and me. Shin had an idea though"

They both looked over to Shin who smiled, "Yes I do. Chidori, we're going to bring you back with the Namekian dragon balls and get you stronger!"

Chidori gasped with a big grin on her face, "What?! Really!? I get to come back to life again!? Oh!"

Goku stared at her and she continued, "Vegeta isn't being too hard on himself is he? I told him I forgave him. It wasn't his fault. It was Babidi that brought that side out of him."

Goku looked away, "Look Chi, you may have forgiven him but he is far from it with me."

Chidori blinked, "And yet you're relying on him and Piccolo to protect Erath in your absence?"

Goku didn't answer but Chidori knew she had her father pegged, "Anyways . . . ."

She smirked, "Get me stronger, eh? I think we can skip that little part"

Goku raised a brow at her, "What do you mean?"

"I sort of ascended past the super saiyan level 2 after I found out that Boo was still alive."

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

"Yeah! Watch!" Chidori tried to repeat the transformation.

"Rrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!"

But nothing was happening. She just went to level 2 and that was it.

She huffed, "What the?! I did transform though! I did! Even Cell was terrified!"

"Cell?!" Goku growled, "He was around you?"

Chidori snuffed it off, "Yeah but he got bored and wandered off elsewhere. But that's not the point. Shin, how exactly would you be planning on making me stronger when I'm alive if I can't ascend properly in death?"

Shin grinned, "No worries. This way is the best. I'm sure it will be"

Suddenly Goku wacked Chidori upside the head and Chidori groaned, "Why the hell did you-?!"

"Piccolo told me to give that to you"

Chidori pouted, "Oh." She rubbed her head, "Well that explains it. I'll just have to whack _him_ upside the head when I come back to life, won't I?"

Shin laughed a little, "Well let's not dawdle, shall we? I'm sure King Yemma will be pretty furious if he found out I'm taking you with me and out of hell. Let's hurry and go to my planet before he notices"

Kibito sighed, "You know you shouldn't need to worry about such things. You are the Lord of Lords after all"

Shin smiled, "Yes but I'd much rather not overstep anyone's boundaries. Come along now!"

They all grabbed onto Kibito.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Vegeta sat over by his lonesome with Bulma and Trunks watching him from a distance. Piccolo was with Dende and Mr. Popo while Krillin was over by 18, Marron, Yamcha and Chi-Chi. Goten was closer by Trunks but not really in the mood to play, still sad that his sister was gone but in the mix of emotions that she may be able to come back to life. And Videl, Erasa and Shapner were of course over by themselves, not really feeling as if they belonged there.

"Remind me why we tagged along?" Shapner whispered to Videl.

Videl sighed, "I think it was our flight response?"

Erasa expressed confusion and Videl had to elaborate, "You know. . . Fight or flight? Instincts? I think that was the majority because if anyone can save the Earth again it's these guys. They are the ones who fought Cell after all. Remember what I told you?"

Shapner nodded, "Ah yeah. You say Chidori was the one who killed Cell. Well after all that's happened already and from knowing her so much already I'd say I believe it. These guys are anything but normal."

Erasa blinked, "You can say that again"

Videl growled, "I'm just so pissed off at my dad now. Why would he just take the credit for something he obviously didn't do?!"

Shapner placed his hands on his hips, "Hey cool it Videl, it wasn't really so obvious until we met this crowd, ya know. Heck, everyone else STILL believes Hercule was the savior. Glad I'm just not so blind anymore."

Erasa nodded.

Meanwhile over by Vegeta and his family, Trunks looked on to his father strangely before coming up to his side hesitantly, "Dad?"

Vegeta made no response or move so Trunks came closer and pushed his father's shoulder with his small hand, "Hey dad. You alright?"

Vegeta, giving in to his son's innocence, nodded.

But that wasn't good enough. Bulma watched on as Trunks crossed his little arms, "Dad I'm not stupid. You killed all those people and you think that Chidori is dead because of you. I may be young, dad, but not stupid."

Vegeta looked up at his son with no emotion, "you don't understand, Trunks. You're just a boy"

Bulma lightly put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder and he relaxed again a bit.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, "I may not have seen what happened, dad, but Chidori was right. You're the greatest and it wasn't your fault!

Vegeta didn't answer but finally others did.

Krillin came over with a smile, hearing the conversation, "You should listen to your son, Vegeta. He's a smart kid after all"

Yamcha spoke too, "Yeah just relax tough guy. Everything will work out fine and Chidori will come back!"

Piccolo glared at Vegeta, "You shouldn't sully Chidori's memory by pouting in self-pity, Vegeta. Don't you have more pride than that? She thought more out of you. She trusted you and her father to take over. To help protect the Earth."

Vegeta stood up with a growl, "And I'll do just that, Namekian! So don't you dare question me! I'll do right by this planet!"

Bulma smiled at him, "There's the proud prince we all know and love"

Vegeta blushed a little with a growl and Trunks laughed happily now that his father was back to normal.

Goten, however, was still a bit sad, watching everyone smile and laugh, _'It's not funny. Sissy's dead and they're laughing? I know daddy said she can come back but . . . . Sissy still died. I don't understand. I miss sissy'_

Suddenly everyone felt multiple power levels disappearing on Earth.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori looked around at her new surroundings and gazed at the beauty of it all.

It was so . . . untainted.

So pure.

Shin led them all to a strange mountain that had a sword stuck in it.

Chidori looked down at the sword, "Seriously, Shin? This will make me stronger? All I have to do is pull it out?"

Shin nodded, "Yes! It's a legend! No one's been able to EVER pull it out for thousands of years! Not even budge it!"

Chidori cracked her neck and knuckles and suddenly stared at her dad, "Hey shouldn't you be somewhere else, dad?"

Goku just raised a brow, "I want to see what this sword will do, first and if you can even pull it out!" he made an excuse, "Besides, you have to get stronger first anyway before we can bring you back to life"

Chidori merely rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She gripped the sword's handle and tugged a bit, "Damn"

She gripped with two hands this time and tugged harder with all her strength in her neutral form, "Rrrrrgh! Damn! It's really in there!"

She popped her back a little and went super saiyan, "This ought to do it!"

She grabbed on again and tugged with all her might and it finally pulled out of the tough dry rocks, "Whoooo! Yeah I got it!"

Shin, Kibito and Goku laughed with joy and Shin asked her, "Well what do you think of it!? Are you any stronger?!"

Chidori just looked at him, "I'm supposed to get stronger just by pulling it out? Are you kidding me!? Who makes up these stupid rumors!? And no, I don't feel stronger by the way. I think it's nothing but an ordinary sword, sorry to say" she swung it around with ease.

Shin shuddered, "But that's the legendary Zeta sword! It just has to work!"

Chidori swung it at a rock and it broke, "Some legendary sharp sword you got there. Broke that easily."

Shin and Kibito gaped in horror, "You just! You . . . just"

"Freed me!"

Everyone turned to see a very old version of Shin, "Huh?!"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Krillin went to the edge of the lookout with everyone else, "What's going on!? Is it Boo!?"

Piccolo nodded, "Yes. And it appears he's alone. He must have finished off Babidi which means he can't be sealed away again."

Dende whimpered, "All those people! All those poor people! Oh I hope Goku comes back soon with Chidori!"

Vegeta gulped, ' _So do I. West City . . . he just destroyed West City. I hope no one notices. Don't want to worry Bulma or Trunks with it. Her parents were still home. And the dragon radar was still there too. We didn't think it would be necessary today. Dammit!'_

He clenched his gloved hands, ' _It's gone and now our only hope is Kakarrot and Chi and Namek's dragon balls.. They better hurry . . . Or else there won't be an Earth left to save'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori whipped her tail around curiously, "Who are you old man?"

The elder laughed at her spunk, "Why I'm Lord Shin! From 15 generations ago!"

Shin and Kibito freaked out, "What?!"

Goku just stared and hummed, "Okay"

The elder Shin was a bit perturbed but explained, "Long ago there was a terrible bad guy almost as bad as Boo and he sealed me away in that sword you broke! He was scared of me!"

"Why?" Chidori asked but noticed her father preparing a ki blast to test out the old guy's strength.

Chidori grabbed her father's arm to stop him, "Dad what the hell!? Give the old man a chance to explain before you go off firing ki blasts at him like a maniac!"

Elder Shin gaped, "Uh! You! You were going to blast me!? A lord of lords!? How dare you!?"

Chidori sighed, "Please forgive my dad, Lord Elder Shin. He's just a bit over enthusiastic about meeting strong guys is all"

The elder seemed to forgive it and laughed, "Oh well it wasn't my strength that was so feared, my dear! It was a special power of mine that I had!"

Goku blinked, curiously, "Power?"

"Yeah! I can bring out latent powers hidden from inside even the strongest warrior!"

Chidori just sighed, "And?"

Lord Elder Shin growled, "I mean that I can go BEYOND the normal limits! No one else can do that!"

The Elder looked Chidori over, "You pulled out the sword, correct? I sense a very powerful energy coming from you. Even stronger than Boo's."

Chidori narrowed her eyes, "A latent power stronger than Boo's? Well I suppose I believe it. I did turn beyond super saiyan 2 earlier but why can't I do it by just thinking out it like I normal would be able to?"

Lord Elder Shin hummed, "Ah I see. You're part saiyan. That explains your power. You transformed after you died I presume?"

She nodded, "Yes. I was angry because I killed myself for nothing. Boo survived. And when I tried to transform on my own without trying to destroy my surroundings, it wouldn't work"

Shin hummed, "Well dear I suppose it's because that's a power that is simply just too great for now to pull out on your own. By the way . . .if you plan on fighting Boo again, how will you do it? You're dead"

Young Shin replied, "Goku was planning on going to Namek to use the dragon balls to bring her back to life"

"The dragon ball!?" the elder Shin shouted, "That's preposterous! You can't use the wish orbs as willy nilly as that! Besides, it will take too long!"

Chidori growled, "Then what do you expect us to do!? Boo will destroy EVERYTHING otherwise!"

Elder Shin thought for a second before thinking of something brilliant and selfless, "You can take my life!"

Chidori gasped, "Your life!? No no no! I couldn't possibly!" her tail puffed out.

Elder Shin waved if off, "Oh nonsense! Just take it!"

Suddenly they traded halos.

Goku gasped, "Chidori! You're alive! Oh thanks so much old man!"

Young Shin elbowed him in the side, "Show some respect you idiot!"

Goku gulped and bowed slightly, "Thank you so much Elder Shin. You brought my daughter back to life! This is great! Now you're just going to bring out her latent powers right?! So she can defeat Boo?!"

Elder Shin placed his hands on his frail hips in a feeble attempt to look badass, "You betcha!"

Chidori just grinned with happy tears running down her face, "Awesome! Thank you!"

Elder Shin grabbed her arms and held her in a spot, "Now stay right there. Let's beat Boo!"

Everyone got excited.

Then he started dancing like an idiot.

A minute passed by when finally the impatient Chidori asked him, "How long is this going to take?"

Elder Shin still looked as amped as ever, "Five hours for the dancing ritual. Twenty for the power-up!"

Chidori gaped at him, "What?! We don't have that kind of time, old man! Can't you speed it up a bit?!"

Goku smirked at her, "Chidori! Show some respect!"

Chidori steamed and crossed her arms but stood in place.

Elder Shin didn't help matters, "Just think happy thoughts, dear"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Piccolo stood beside Vegeta, watching as Boo comfortably made himself a house and went off repeatedly to go kill people. It was hard for everyone to just sit still but even more so for Vegeta.

It was agonizing.

' _But I need to stay calm and thin about this. If I just go rushing into battle I'm sure to die. His power has proved formidable. I have to protect everyone here for Chidori. But if Boo does find us . . .'_ He shook his head and concentrated on the new energy he felt around Boo.

It was that stupid buffoon Hercule.

Vegeta snorted, "Five bucks says that idiot gets killed"

Piccolo huffed softly, "Why bother betting? It's obvious. But sure. Why not?"

Dende joined them and watched with clarity as Hercule tried to kill Boo in many different ways by befriending/tricking him but nothing was working. Boo didn't understand that Hercule was trying to kill him. Boo liked Hercule.

Dende let a small smile of hope dash on his face as he heard from miles away from Boo, "I like you, Hercule! You'll be my servant!"

' _Perhaps there is hope still left. Boo is letting that Earthling live. He likes him. This must mean something!'_

Piccolo snorted to Vegeta, "You owe me five bucks"

Vegeta growled, "Whatever"

Over by the teenagers, Videl, Shapner and Erasa were talking amongst themselves.

Erasa scrunched her nose, "Do you really think they'll be able to bring Chidori back to life?"

Shapner huffed, "Forget that! Will she really be able to take down somebody that can level cities in an instant?"

Videl smiled, "I believe it! Of course she's strong enough! She WAS the one who killed Cell after all AND she created that massive earthquake when she . . . you know"

Erasa became sad again, "I know Videl but . . . what if she can't?"

"Oh she will!" Chi-Chi shouted and came over to them, "My baby girl is the strongest there is! Boo won't stand a chance. Chidori IS part saiyan after all."

Videl blinked, "Saiyan? I think I've heard that term before"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "Saiyans are a warrior alien race that are super strong. You didn't think Chidori was all human did you? It's just not possible!"

Erasa jumped up, "Chidori's an alien!? I knew it! She just had to be what with that tail and all! I mean not that I mind, it's just I wish I'd known earlier! It makes so much more sense now!"

Videl stroke her small chin, "Yeah it does"

Chi-Chi chuckled, "Well I guess I had better have told you. You kids do know a lot about her as it is. Must not come as too great of a shock"

Shapner snorted, "She has a tail, has a monster appetite, she can fly, teleport and has inhuman strength. Yeah I'd say we should have expected it, really"

Those around them that could hear them laughed lightly at the small conversation.

Goten suddenly popped up, "Mommy? When is sissy coming back? I miss her"

Chi-Chi sighed, sadness filling her voice again, "I don't know sweety. But hopefully soon. Your father's been gone too for quite a while. Bulma?"

The blue haired woman raised her head up to hear her name, "Yeah Chi-Chi?"

"You have a watch right? How long has Goku been gone?"

Bulma checked her watched and hummed, "Well it seems it's been about eight hours or so"

Krillin gulped with Marron in his arms, "Really? You'd think they'd be back by now"

Vegeta growled, "Something must have happened to delay them. I'm sure everything's fine. We shouldn't worry"

Trunks nodded, "Right!"

Piccolo took a silent deep breathe, _'I hope you're right Vegeta. But hopefully we might not even have to fight.'_

-8888888888888888888

Chidori stared off into space as the Elder Shin was powering her up. It had already been past five hours for the dancing ritual and now the long wait had started just a few hours ago.

' _Seventeen hellish hours to go'_ she growled in her mind, ' _This had better work'_

She closed her eyes and thought of her friends and family back on Earth, ' _It just HAS to'_

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **Sorry about the wait guys but I've been EXTREMELY busy that last few weeks and now finally I have spring break! Hope you guys liked this new chapter** **tell me what you thought about it! PS- Poll is still open if you still want to do it**

 **R &R**


	27. All Out of Time

Vegeta growled in anger, "Something isn't right" he said, "Piccolo, do you feel that power?"

The Namekian twitched his ears, "I _see_ it. We're in trouble. Goku better hurry"

The Saiyan prince only nodded.

' _That thing'_ Vegeta thought, _'For a second I actually thought that that stupid human could control it. But I was wrong. Boo got too upset and now . . . .We're all doomed'_

He glanced over to his family. Bulma was fixing Trunks' hair and the boy was trying to get away so he could go play with Goten but the spawn of his once hated foe merely laughed at Trunks' misfortune.

Vegeta smiled only slightly when Trunks got out of his mother's grasp and playfully attacked Goten, laughing all the while. It was as if nothing was wrong.

But in an instant everything was quiet and Trunks and Goten suddenly felt the dangerous energy along with the others. Their faces turned frightened.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and with determination in his heart, he braced himself for the worst.

' _Chidori and Kakarrot entrusted me and the Namekian to protect them. I will not fail. I cannot.'_

Piccolo swallowed, still staring down at the horror that unleashed itself, ' _This cannot be. This can't happen. Goku . . . Chidori . . . I thought you'd be here by now. Was Chi not able to come back to life after all? Anyway it looks like we'll just have to hold out until then. I just hope they won't be too late'_

Everyone was surprised thought when the monster blasted into the air and landed before them. No one was prepared for this.

-888888888888888888888888-

Chidori's eyes snapped open, "Old Shin! Are you almost done?! Please tell me you're almost done!?"

Old Shin seemed startled and shouted a bit, as if being woken up.

Chidori's eye twitched, "Were . . .were you just _SLEEPING_?!"

"Of course not! Don't be absurd! And for your information, you have more power than I thought. Just a little longer, I'm afraid."

"But they're in danger! Boo could kill them all! I have to go!"

Goku came by her side, "Hey what's up Chi?"

Chidori started tearing up, "Boo is on the lookout with them. And something's changed, dad. He's even stronger than before."

Goku stiffened, "Crap that IS bad. What should I do?! You about done!?"

"I don't know! I don't even feel anything different!"

"Well I can't just sit here! Chidori I'm sorry but I have to go!"

"Dad no! Wait! You can't! Boo will kill you!"

"I have to try, Chi!"

Old Kai had enough, "Will you two just shut up and wait! You're BOTH not powerful enough yet!"

Everyone stared at him as old Shin conjured a crystal ball, "Here. You can watch what happens through this"

Goku laid it in front of him and Chi, "Oh no." Goku clenched his fists, "I hope they'll be fine. Please just wait a little longer. Please"

Chidori watched the ball where Piccolo and Vegeta stood in Boo's way.

' _Please guys. I'm counting on you. Please don't die'_

Old Shin snuck a peak of Chidori's cleavage when she wasn't looking and that's when Goku unconsciously looked up to see the old man ogling his daughter.

He growled, making the old man go back to work, a purple shameful blush on his face.

Goku sniffed, _'Seems all guys are the same- even if they are powerful Kais.'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

Vegeta and Piccolo stood side by side before Boo who grinned horridly and licked his lips.

"Fight" Boo mumbled incoherently.

Piccolo gulped, "What? What was that?"

Boo shouted to the top of his lungs, "FIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

The lookout shook at the power he effortlessly showed and Vegeta shuddered unnoticeably, _'What a monster'_

Piccolo growled but thought his way through this dilemma, "Fight? Fight what? Who? I don't understand what you mean. Please explain"

Vegeta gave him a look but understood what he was trying to do, _'He knows there's no way we can win against him. He's trying to bide time. Smart. But will it be enough?'_

The stronger Boo made a nasty face, "Want fight. Strong?"

Piccolo's eye twitched, _'So he wants a good fight, huh? Perhaps . . .'_

"I'm not that strong. But there is a fighter who is. She'll be here soon. Perhaps you can wait for her?"

Boo hummed, "How long?"

Vegeta hissed, "An hour at least. She's very far away but she'll be here. You can count on it"

Boo titled his head slightly, "How long hour?"

Piccolo conjured an hourglass and set it in front of him, "However long it takes all the sand to get to the bottom."

Boo roared, "No! I fight now! NOW!"

Piccolo brought out another card to use, "Hercule's daughter wants you to wait too!"

Boo stopped his pouting and stared over towards Videl. His antenna wriggled, "Yessss. She smells like Hercule. Fine. I wait. Then I kill everyone. Even Hercule's daughter"

Piccolo nodded, "Fair enough" he tugged on Vegeta's arm and dragged him away as Boo sat in front of the hourglass waiting.

Vegeta tugged away uncomfortably, "What's your plan, Namek?"

Piccolo sighed, "The plan is that you go into the room of spirit and time with what little time you can and train."

Vegeta gawked, "That's your plan?! I only have-!"

"Precisely an hour left if I'm not mistaken. That'll give you a few weeks in there to train. This is our only chance Vegeta."

The prince nodded, "Alright but what if he decides he doesn't want to wait any longer? What then? I won't be here to help"

Piccolo scoffed at him, "I don't need your help. He thinks like a child so therefore I just have to treat him like one. Albeit carefully"

Vegeta groaned and crossed his arms, "But what if you can't handle him? You need me here. Chidori and Kakarrot entrusted me"

"Goku and Chidori entrusted you to do anything in your power to protect everyone _and_ the Earth. As far as I can see, training like hell for a few weeks is our only way to even stand the slimmest chance there could be right now"

Vegeta still wanted to argue but Piccolo stopped him, "Think of your family, Vegeta. What's the best thing you can do right now that will help them?"

He stared off towards his wife and son and narrowed his eyes, "Fine. But the moment that the hour is up or if I feel that ANYTHING is wrong, I'm coming straight back"

Piccolo nodded, "I'm counting on it. Don't stay in there for too long. You remember where the room is?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Do you take me for an imbecile?! Of course I do!"

With that he let himself glance back over at his small family and strutted away towards the room of spirit and time.

Piccolo smirked and paced back over to the gang. Bulma came up to him, "Where's Vegeta going, Piccolo?"

The Namekian took a glance towards Boo then back at Bulma, "To the room of Spirit and Time. He needs to train for a few weeks just in case Chidori and Goku don't make it before the hour is up."

Bulma nodded, "Oh I hope he'll be okay"

Piccolo scoffed, "Why don't you save your prayers for us? We're going to need it if Boo decides to throw another tantrum before the hour is up"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori shuddered, the crystal ball in her hands, "Old Kai do you think you'll be done within the hour at least? If not this whole stupid ritual would have been for nothing"

Young Shin cleared his throat with Kibito behind him, "Um . . . I know you're not feeling the best right now Chidori but perhaps you'll feel better if you eat something?"

Old Kai sighed, "You probably should before you fight. It'll give you energy"

"You didn't answer my question, you know" she growled.

Old Kai hummed, "Soon, child. Soon. You have unimaginable power. Just a little more time"

Chidori snapped and stomped to a stand, roaring, "WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME LEFT!"

Waves of ki rippled off of Chidori like a powerful big bang, sending everyone holding on for anything near them.

Goku shouted, "Chidori calm down this instant! You're not helping anyone being impatient!"

Chidori blinked and looked around at her company who was getting back to their feet and recuperating from the blast. Chidori let out a breathe, "That power" she spoke softly, "I've . . . I've never. And there's even more"

Old Shin huffed, "Sit back down and eat something! You're almost done but it's not enough until then! You understand, girly?!"

Chidori sat down and accepted the offering of food that young Shin shakily gave her. Goku ruffled her hair softly, "Just a little more time, sweety. Piccolo and Vegeta can handle things. Everyone will be fine. And even when things get bad, I can still go back and help or we can go to Namek and use the dragon balls. Alright?"

Chidori nodded and bit into a piece of meat, "Alright, dad. Alright"

The old Shin gave her a barely unnoticeable look of determination, ' _She has more power than even I can unleash. So strong. How can this be? Are all Halfling Saiyans like this? She has the power to be even stronger than . . ._ him'

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Piccolo made the kids, teens and Bulma and Chi-Chi hide in a separate room for protection.

Even though the parents and the rest of the adults were frightened themselves, they would never allow any of the kids to get hurt.

Goten and Trunks stood together at the front of the door. Should anything happen to the adults, they would be the last ones that would have a chance to escape if they had to. Marron whimpered in the corner but Erasa talked to her, trying to make her feel better even though on the inside she wanted to do the very same thing and feel weak.

Videl stood tall and Shapner stared at the door in fear, _'That thing. That thing was the one that killed nearly everyone on Earth. Why? Why would it do such a thing? Why is it so powerful? Is it the devil or a demon?'_

He looked down at the two brave boys and both had hardened determined looks on their faces, _'Heh. They're brave little squirts. I'll give them that'_

Videl was shaking and crying on the inside, _'What'll happen if Chidori and her dad don't appear? Will we all just die? Will that thing really just kill everyone and destroy the Earth? What would be the point?! I hope dad's okay! I shouldn't have left him! Maybe then I wouldn't be stuck in this nightmare! But Chidori . . . No! She's dead! There's no way she can come back and save us . . . right?'_

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat close together, staying silent in their fear. Hopefully someone would come to save them.

' _Chidori. . . Goku. Please hurry!'_

Outside the door, the others nearly had the same thoughts as them.

The Z warriors, however, would never show weakness. They stood in front of hall that led to the room but made sure not to let the monster know that their loved ones were in there.

Krillin whispered to his wife, 18, "I still think you should have gone in the room with the others, honey"

18 huffed, "And what fun would that be? Besides, if Boo ends up killing us, then it would only be seconds before he found the others and killed them too. I hate to say it but our only hopes left is either that Vegeta comes out strong enough to destroy this bastard or Chidori and Goku return and do the job. But unfortunately I can't see any of that happening any time soon. So stop whining already, will you?"

Krillin pouted, ' _Geez. Always so stubborn.'_

Dende, Mr. Popo and Yamcha just stood in frightened silence from everything that was happening.

Piccolo meanwhile kept watch on Boo who sat as still as a statue in front of the hourglass. Watching.

He reflected on everything he had been through with his friends but mostly with Chidori.

She was his best friend. She was everything to him and having to watch her die almost a day ago still brought agony to his heart. He remembered when he first started training her. She was so stubborn and bull-headed.

He smirked at the memories.

(Flashbacks)

"Hey Piccolo, what are we doing today?"

Piccolo sighed, "You're going to try and dodge my attacks again, brat."

The girl groaned and Piccolo growled, "You have a problem with that?!"

Little Chidori pouted, "Actually yes I do! When are you going to teach me awesome stuff that those laser eyes!? Or shooting ki out of my mouth or that cool beam thing you shoot from your fingers! Or-"

"Enough!" Piccolo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "You'll be practicing dodging my attacks because even if you'll never be stronger than the enemy then at least you can run from them"

Chidori growled, "But I don't want to run! I want to fight!"

-8888888888888888888888-

"It's about time you came and got me, Mr. Piccolo!" the girls' tail twitched with her anger but Piccolo wasn't perturbed. How could he be? The girl was small so tiny and vulnerable.

"I see you've managed to stay alive after all, brat"

Chidori snarled, "Do I get to train yet!?"

Piccolo was a little surprised by the girl's anger, ' _Train? She wanted to train? I would have thought she'd be begging for her mother. Perhaps she can prove useful after all'_

"Yes. Hope you're ready because I won't go easy on you"

Chidori's face lit up, "Alright!"

Piccolo raised a brow, ' _She's such a weird child. Perhaps it's the saiyan in her'_

-8888888888888888-

"Hey Mr. Piccolo"

The man sighed and opened his eyes. It was night and he had been trying to sleep.

"What, brat?"

Chidori crawled over to him closer and snuggled in his turban, "You're my best friend, Mr. Piccolo. Thanks for training me"

Piccolo was at a loss for words.

No one had ever thanked him and of course no one had ever branded him as a friend.

It was unheard of. But not resented.

Chidori was already asleep and the green man knew it but he laid his hand gently on the girl's forehead.

He smiled only a little, "Thanks kid. You're my friend too. I'll always protect you"

(End of Flashbacks)

Piccolo sighed and reopened his eyes, staring over at the monster that threatened everyone's existence.

' _And even if I'm at the brink of death, I'll still always protect you and your family, kid. No matter what. Just hurry up already. Brat'_

Forty minutes later . . . .

Everyone's tensions were high and no one dared to move a muscle.

Suddenly Boo stood up and destroyed the hourglass, "Enough waiting! Want fight now!"

Piccolo gulped, ' _Dammit I thought we'd have more time!'_

But on the outside he was as calm as ever, "Fine. Come with me and I'll take you to your opponent"

Yamcha called out to him as he left with Boo, "Be careful!"

' _That's an understatement'_ Piccolo thought.

-888888888888888888888888-

Vegeta was in the time chamber and he had trained for weeks on end, not letting up.

But he knew it wasn't enough.

They were done for unless Chidori and Goku had arrived.

' _Hey Vegeta!'_

The prince stopped punching the air and looked around, "Namek? Is that you? The hour is up already?"

Piccolo sent his thoughts to Vegeta, ' _No. Boo got tired of waiting. How do you think you'd fair now?'_

"Honestly? Not good. I haven't had enough time but I think I could manage to outwit him if I was careful."

' _Good idea. I'm leading him the long way down to the chamber. I think you should get some rest for a few hours. Then when you come out we should lure him away into a wasteland. Agreed?'_

Vegeta grunted, "Agreed. Any word from Kakarrot?"

' _No. Not as of yet anyways.'_

"Dammit. They better hurry. Don't they know how screwed we are?!"

Piccolo made no reply.

' _Shit'_ Vegeta thought, ' _At this rate we're dead.'_

-888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori tried breathing evenly but it just wasn't working. Everyone was so close to death, they practically already had their halos.

' _Fucking hell! Hurry up old man! Vegeta can't fight him alone!'_

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Piccolo finally arrived to the time chamber but hesitated opening the door.

He glanced behind him to Boo, "I'm afraid your real opponent isn't here yet so you're going to have to settle for someone else. He's been training the fight you."

Boo's glare hardened even further, "What?! You lie to me!"

Piccolo clenched his eyes shut, ready to die if Boo attacked, "I apologize but the woman who would be able to give you a good fight isn't here yet. She will be soon but . . . You're just going to have to settle for-"

Vegeta suddenly opened the door and smirked, "Hello Boo."

Boo stared at the man and grinned, "You. Remember you. Fought but won already. You weak"

Vegeta grinned back, "I was weak, I'll give you that but not anymore. Perhaps I can show you. Come with me then"

Vegeta strode off up the stairs and Boo twitched in anger. He had to wait so long to fight an opponent he had already won against before?! But not only that, he had to go back all the way upstairs!?

Boo suddenly blasted upwards through the palace and out of the lookout, landing gently on the tile floor outside. Vegeta emerged from the palace a few moments later with his same trademark smirk, "Impatient much?"

Boo's eyes bulged in his anger, "I kill you"

Vegeta waved a finger at him, "Uh-uh. You'll follow me to the wastelands below. Then we'll fight, Boo"

Without a word, Vegeta flew downwards towards the Earth with Boo hot on his tail. Piccolo emerged from the holes Boo had made in the palace and ran to the edge to watch, "Dammit! Vegeta was right! He has gotten stronger but not nearly enough to defeat that monster! There's no choice in the matter. I have to help him. Idiot"

The Namek turned to the others who were watching in silence, "Krillin! You'll protect everyone now just in case Vegeta and I die. Alright? Die with pride"

Piccolo flew down to the Earth as well, leaving everyone in the care of Krillin, who was petrified like a statue once more. "Uh" he whimpered a little, "Got it"

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Old Shin stood up with his hands behind his back, "You're ready my dear"

Chidori leapt up with her fists clenched, "Really?! Finally!"

Old Shin grumbled a bit, "But hold on before you go barging in on Boo. You might need some help dear"

Chidori huffed, "I don't need help! I'm not risking anyone else's life but my own! Boo's going down for all that he's done"

"Yes yes right well will you just listen?! Goku!"

Chidori's father looked confused, "Huh? What is it?"

Old Shin took off his yellow round earrings, "Take these, boy"

Goku just stared at them, "Uh thanks. . . . but uh . . . what are they?"

"They're Potara earrings you imbecile!"

Kibito spoke up, "The Potara earrings have the power to fuse two beings together. Old master! Are you sure about this?"

"Do we really have any other choice?

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

Vegeta and Piccolo stood side by side before Boo, determined not to make their fear show.

' _This is it'_ Piccolo took off his turban and hat and made a stance, ready for the short fight to begin.

Boo chuckled deeply, itching to kill again.

Vegeta, however, transformed to super saiyan 2 and glared daggers at Boo and with a threatening voice, he growled out, "I will NOT let you destroy anyone else I care about you bastard. There will be only one last death this day. YOURS."

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Sorry for the delay guys** **Six classes in college takes a lot out of me, especially near the end haha**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. Let me know what you guys think. By the way, I'm thinking of creating another 'saga' after the Boo saga and it will decide who Chidori will be with (I really want Pan to exist ;) You all are still free to vote in the poll but I think I've pretty much made up my mind now. Thank you all for reading and supporting my story. I really can't thank you all enough.**


	28. Time to Kick Ass

Goten and Trunks carefully opened the door to peek outside.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah" Goten agree, "There was a lot of noise all of a sudden. And I don't feel Piccolo or your dad's ki up here anymore"

Trunks went into a panic, "Oh no! They're fighting Boo, Goten! We gotta help them!"

Chi-Chi grabbed Goten before they could go anywhere, "Just what do you think you're doing!?"

Bulma grabbed Trunks' ear, "yeah just where do you think you're going?!"

"Ow! Mom! Let go! We need to go help dad and Piccolo!"

Chi-Chi sputtered, "No! Absolutely not! My baby boy isn't going anywhere! I already lost one child today! I'm not losing another!"

Goten snapped, "Well what would Chidori do!? _She'd_ fight!"

Chi-Chi gaped at her son, "I! Uh! Enough! You're not as strong as her, Goten!"

Trunks grumbled, "Mom! They need help! Please! Dad! He won't"

Bulma grit out, "Trunks listen! Your father is a strong man but the last thing he needs on his mind is protecting you while fighting Boo!"

Goten started to cry, "I wish sissy and daddy were here. They'd know what to do. They'd beat Boo for sure this time"

The mothers' faces softened and Chi-Chi hugged her son, "Don't worry sweet. Chidori and your father will come. I know they will"

Trunks watched the interaction but still contemplated on sneaking out. He didn't want to lose his dad.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

Old Shin sighed, "My dear"

Chidori acknowledged him.

"You have power unimaginable even to the greatest of foes. I must admit you have even more power hidden within but only YOU can pull it out. One day you'll know how."

Chidori and Goku stared at the man who smiled warmly, "Now then. Goku, you go on ahead and help your friends with the Potara earrings. I must speak with Chidori for a moment alone and unlock just one more door for her."

Goku blinked and was about to speak in disagreement but Old Shin stopped him, "Remember now. Once you fuse with someone with the Potara, you can never separate. Just keep that in mind for whoever you want to join with. You might need to join with someone as soon as you get there, though. It might take a few minutes to help Chidori with this last part."

Goku nodded, "But I'd rather wait to go back to Earth with my daughter"

Old Shin narrowed his eyes, "I'm afraid I'll have to state a dispute. What she needs to hear from me are for her ears only. Besides, your friends need you. Now go. Hurry"

Chidori saw her father's conflict, "It's okay, dad. I know how to teleport, remember? I'll be there as quick as I can"

"Right" Goku looked away a bit, "It's just hard for me is all. Just make sure you won't dawdle too long alright? I don't know how much help I can be to everyone. You're really our only chance Chi"

With that, he hugged her tight for a few seconds before teleporting away back to Earth.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Vegeta breathed out to relax himself before glaring daggers at Boo, "I'll kill you, bastard"

Boo laughed, "Waiting" he taunted.

Piccolo's eyes twitched, knowing what was going to happen.

Vegeta growled but on the inside he was scared, not that he would ever show it. He'd never show fear to the enemy. He just closed his eyes for a second and resigned himself.

' _I'm not strong enough. I feel it. No matter what I say. I know.'_

He opened his eyes and launched at Boo with a roar _, 'I'm sorry everyone but . . . I will be the one to die this day'_

But something happened no one was expecting.

Goku teleported suddenly in between Vegeta and Boo!

"K-Kakarrot!"

Goku smirked at Boo, "Things just got complicated for you, buddy"

He turned to Piccolo and Vegeta, Potara still in hand, "Hey guys, sorry for being late!" he flashed beside Vegeta and Piccolo, "Chidori is on her way. I'll explain everything later but she's way stronger now. We'll win for sure"

Piccolo let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding _, 'Thank Dende'_

Boo growled, "Chi . . . dori. . . .strong?"

Goku smirked at him, "Strongest you'll wish you never faced"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori sighed, "So you needed to unlock a door of some kind within me?"

Old Kai hesitated, "The door will need to be unlocked but I'm afraid only you can do that yourself, dear. It's beyond my power"

Chidori gaped, "But you just said to my dad that YOU needed to unlock it!"

"A little white lie never hurt anyone!" the old man argued, "Just trust me, child. In a way, I HAVE unlocked a door for you."

Chidori just sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with arguing with the old man.

"Could you at least change my clothes before I go to fight? I want clothes like my father's"

The old man nodded with a small smile.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Boo screeched, "ME FIGHT NOW!" He appeared in front of Vegeta and struck him in his gut.

Vegeta let out a strangled choke and landed a little ways away. Boo glared at Goku and Piccolo.

Goku gulped, _'Crap. This might be more difficult than I thought'_

Vegeta stood shakily and held his stomach, "That all you got, you pink piece of trash?!"

Boo growled but Goku lured his attention away, "Hey Vegeta isn't as strong as I am, Boo. You want to fight me."

Piccolo looked from one to the other, ' _He's bluffing. He feels no different than the other day. I don't understand. Is he just buying time?'_

Boo hissed and launched towards Goku for the kill but Vegeta suddenly stood in his way and blocked the attack with his arms, "You bastard! You were fighting me, remember!? You leave Kakarrot and the Namek out of this!"

Vegeta transformed up again and went at Boo with all he had.

Goku stood shocked, "Vegeta! You know you can't! What are you doing?!"

But Boo swat Vegeta down and into the ground before he could answer. Boo landed next to Vegeta's laying body and prepared a blast.

Goku groaned furiously, "No!" he transformed and rushed to Vegeta's aid, blocking Boo's attack with his own right in his face, "Kamehame . . HA!"

But things weren't looking good when Boo merely swat the blast right back to Goku.

Goku laid next to Vegeta who was trying to get back up, "Ka-Kakarrot, you idiot."

Things looked hopeless. Especially when two children landed onto the ground ready for a fight.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Old Shin sighed after he beamed new clothes for Chidori, "You'll face many more dangers in your life, I'm afraid Chidori. Boo will be but a small obstacle compared to what will come someday. You must be ready. You mustn't put yourself in peril as you did hours ago in killing yourself. As you can see, it didn't do any good. You understand?"

Chidori blinked in confusion, "More obstacles, huh? Stronger than Boo? Who do you speak of?"

Old Shin just smiled, "Just trust an old man's words."

Young Shin intervened, "Don't worry Chidori. By what I've seen of you already, I can tell that no one will ever be a match for you. You'll be fine"

Kibito hummed, "I suppose I must concur."

Chidori smiled at them all but had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind _, 'What could be more dangerous than Boo?'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

Goten and Trunks stood side by side in their super saiyan forms with a stance ready to fight.

Piccolo shouted at them, "What are you two doing here?! You idiots! Get back up to the palace NOW!"

Trunks growled, "No way! This jerk tried to kill my dad and everybody! He deserves to get smacked!"

Goten had a furious look in his young eyes, a look that Piccolo could only compare to Chidori's when she was his age.

"He . . .he killed Chi!" Goten hissed, tears falling down his cheeks but the small warrior ignored the burning in his eyes, "He's dead!"

Vegeta and Goku noticed the two new powers and gaped in fear.

"Trunks! N-No!" Vegeta shouted but Boo stomped on his back to put him back down.

"You die now." Boo grinned, "But I kill midget ones first." He slowly lifted up a hand towards Trunks and Goten who looked ignorantly unafraid.

Goku shouted, "No!"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

"Well thanks for everything guys! I'll be sure to visit sometimes after I kick Boo's ass!" With that, Chidori teleported away to Earth.

When she arrived, the very first thing she saw was Boo shooting a blast towards Trunks and Goten.

Anger rushed through her like she never felt before and she stood in between the blast, ignorant of her new transformation.

Everyone stared at Chidori, shock in their faces. Even Boo had a look on his face that showed weakness for once.

Goten's eyes lit up in happy tears, "Sissy . . . Is that you?!"

Trunks laughed in joy, "Chidori!"

But Chidori wasn't in a happy mood, "What the hell are you two kids doing on the battlefield?! Get back up to the tower RIGHT NOW!"

Goten looked ready to piss himself but nodded, "O-okay." He grabbed Trunks' arm, "Come on Trunks. Hurry! Chi's mad!"

Trunks wanted to argue but saw the dangerous look in Chidori's eyes, _'On second thought I think Chi's got this'_

They took off away but no one seemed to realize that Trunks had pulled Goten down with him behind a boulder to watch the fight. Boo didn't pay any attention. He just stared at the woman, "Look familiar"

Chidori growled out, "My name is Chidori Son you bastard! The least you could do is remember the names of the people you fought!"

Boo looked surprised. This was the one who was the strongest fighter?

Piccolo gaped at the woman before him, ' _Chidori! She . . .she looks so different!'_

Indeed she did. She looked just as she did when she first raged in hell at her failure. Long spiky blonde hair, fierce lightning sparking around her, and a bold confidence that just screamed 'death'.

Goku helped Vegeta up and carefully floated over by Piccolo, "What'd I tell ya! I knew she'd be here just in time!"

Chidori narrowed her eyes, evaluating Boo.

' _I must think this through carefully'_ she thought.

Boo lost his patience and charged and Chidori scoffed, _'Or maybe not'_

Chidori blasted forth and rammed her fist straight through Boo's gut and she shouted in her ferocity, "Gallick Gun Fiiiiire!"

Vegeta chuckled whilst being held up by Goku, "Heh. I taught her that"

Goku growled and let Vegeta drop back on the ground, crossing his arms with a smirk at the prince's groan in pain.

Piccolo carefully came up by them and couldn't help but to smirk a bit at Vegeta's undignified position on the ground.

Chidori started to just pummel Boo at this point, not letting up an ounce and dodging any and every move Boo tried to dish out. Finally she lost patience with his regeneration and backed off to power up a finishing move.

Boo recuperated slightly and thought quickly, _'Must do something! Must absorb!'_

He looked over at Piccolo, his defenses down and then Boo noticed the two kids who never left.

He smirked and let two different patches of himself scurry away unnoticed as he finished regenerating.

Chidori shouted, "Ka! Me!"

Goku preened, "Now I _know_ I taught her _that_ "

Piccolo snickered, not noticing the small pink blob nearing from behind him.

"Hah Me!"

Goten and Trunks were nearby still hiding and Goten's eyes were just bright with admiration, "Someday I'll be strong just like sissy!"

Trunks grinned, "Yeah! Your sister's awesome!"

A small portion of Boo snuck behind the two unsuspecting kids and absorbed them quick. They managed to let out a strangled yelp, however, before they were silence.

Chidori heard this yelp from far away and stopped her blast only to see the portion of Boo that absorbed the kids come back to him. But then she heard another cry out over by the other adults.

Goku and Vegeta snapped away before they could be absorbed too but it was too late for Piccolo and Boo's last portion came over to Boo as well.

Chidori's eyes widened in horror as the thing changed in form and looked so much like a pink Piccolo now but with the same dark eyes as always. So merciless.

She screamed, "Kids! Piccolo! No!"

Goku grabbed Vegeta and leapt over to Chidori who was still in her super saiyan 3 form in an emotion wreck.

She growled, "He absorbed Trunks, Goten and Piccolo. Damn those kids for not leaving! You two are going to have to help me out. He's gotten smarter I can tell with Piccolo in him so I don't know how he's going to fight now. Dad. The earrings."

Vegeta pushed Goku away from him and stood, stretching out from Boo's attack on him, "Earrings? What are you talking about?"

Boo laughed, "Ah! Now that feels better! I feel amazing!"

Chidori scoffed, "But you had to steal from someone else to get your power. Pretty cowardly I'd say"

Goku shoved her slightly, "Don't antagonize him!"

Chidori whispered, "He has Piccolo in him dad and if I know Piccolo at all then he'll hate being called a coward. That and the kids don't really like that either"

She was right.

Boo roared, "I'M NOT A COWARD!"

"Dad! Vegeta! Put on the earrings while I distract him! Please! Hurry!"

Boo charged and so did Chidori in a flurry of ki and lightning.

Goku put a Potara earring on and stared at the other in his hand, remember what the old man had told him. He looked over at Vegeta who he still hadn't forgiven quite yet.

"Vegeta. These earrings have the power to fuse two beings together. We'll be one powerful being strong enough to end Boo ourselves."

Vegeta nodded, "Then what are we waiting for? We need to help Chidori if she really believes she needs it"

Goku blinked at him and sighed, "But there's something I must tell you before you just readily accept. Once we fuse then we can never split apart. We'll be one beings forever"

Vegeta gaped at him, "WHAT!?"

Chidori heard Vegeta's shout and momentarily lost her concentration. She looked back at Boo to see that he had a trick waiting for her. In her mind, he showed her the face of her little brother smiling and Chidori shoved away from in frightened surprise.

Boo smirked on the inside and he knew his magical abilities worked wonders.

He only had one chance and he took it. As quickly as he could manage, he punched the back of Chidori's head.

Chidori let out a sharp cry and fell to the ground unconscious, her long golden hair fading back to short black.

Goku shouted, "Chidori! Oh no! Vegeta! We really don't have a choice now! Please!"

Boo stared over to Goku and Vegeta and grinned, "I'll kill her later. I want her awake to see your deaths. For now I'll enjoy killing you two slowly.

Vegeta grabbed the Potara from Goku's hand and placed it on his own ear, "Like you'll have the chance, bastard!"

Goku and Vegeta both slammed into each other and with a bright flash of light, they became one.

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori's head was killing her when she woke up only minutes later.

She slowly opened her eyes and shakily sat up to look around her.

She saw the same scenery of broken rubble and crumbled landscape but the thing that stood out the most was the familiar pink blob of Boo standing on a cliff. He looked as if he were waiting for something.

Chidori stood up and crackled her neck both ways, "What the? Where's dad and Vegeta? Did they . . . fuse?"

It was so subtle but she could feel it. Her father and Vegeta were still alive but it wasn't that they were alive that shocked her so much. It was where they were.

The energy signatures were coming from inside of Boo but what was more was that Boo looked different again. He was back in his first skinny form without a nose.

' _So they got the kids and Piccolo out of Boo or something? But then where are they?'_

All of a sudden, before she could ask any more, both Goku and Vegeta popped out of no-where along with the unconscious forms of Trunks, Goten and Piccolo.

. . . . And Boo? Fat Boo?

Chidori flew up to her father and Vegeta, "Guys what happened?! How did you get them out of Boo and why did you get Fat Boo out?"

Goku was about to answer when the skinny Boo started to scream and shout and he started to transform.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ground trembled like an earthquake and Boo was enveloped in a flash of light. When the light dissipated, all that was left was what looked to be a smaller form of Boo. Like a kid or something.

Vegeta laughed, "Ha! What a joke! He got smaller!"

"Doesn't look all that menacing" Goku mumbled out.

The kid Boo lifted his hand and shot a beam towards the ground. Vegeta cried out and was barely able to deflect the blast.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, "The power that was in that blast! It would have destroyed the entire planet!"

"Is he trying to kill himself too!?" Goku wondered out loud.

Chidori shook her head, "Think about it. This thing can probably breathe in space if it was such a problem years ago for the Supreme Kais. It doesn't care if it destroys the planet it's on"

She transformed to Super Saiyan 3 as the Kid Boo slowly turned its gaze towards them with a small grin.

At this time, Goku and Vegeta put all their unconscious friends on the ground. Vegeta whispered to Goku, "You think she can manage this one on her own? He's stronger now."

Goku huffed at him, "Then maybe you shouldn't've destroyed the earrings you moron!"

Chidori blasted over to the kid Boo and landed in front of it, "I'll give you this one chance. Give up and I won't kill you"

Kid Boo spat out his tongue in a show of childish rebellion and Chidori smirked, "Fine then. I have no qualms for killing you."

She punched it sharply in the gut and the creature was thrown miles away with Chidori on its tail. She grabbed it by the leg and swung it down to Earth with her foot landing on its neck. She got off of it, waiting for it to regenerate and get back up.

' _The only way to destroy this thing once and for all is to make sure I blast away EVERY particle of it. Just like the battle with Cell.'_ Chidori narrowed her eyes as Boo stood back up and smirked _, 'I have to put all my energy into one. I'll only have one chance so I have to make it count.'_

Kid Boo made a move to attack.

Meanwhile Piccolo and Goten and Trunks slowly began to wake up. Piccolo was the first to get his bearings and feel the massive energies fighting one another. He stood abruptly and went over by Goku and Vegeta who were just looking up in the sky.

Piccolo spoke groggily, "What happened?"

Goku smiled at him, "You and the kids got absorbed so Vegeta and I had to fuse but in order to get you guys out we had to get absorbed as well but we were lucky that we didn't become a part of him. We found you guys and got you out of Boo but we cut out the fat Boo too which seems to have been a mistake. It only made him stronger. Now Chidori's the only match against him"

Piccolo stared up at the fight and his eyes bulged, "Chidori. Never before did I ever imagine such power coming from her."

Goten and Trunks woke up at the feeling of raging powers and Goten ran over by his father while Trunks went to his.

Goten watched Chidori with worry ad happiness in his eyes, "You can do it Chi! Kick his butt!"

Trunks shouted too, "Yeah!"

Meanwhile with Chidori.

Boo noticed her golden tail suddenly and went to grab it only for Chidori to swat it in his face, "Little fucker!" Chidori spat in his face.

Boo roared as if a toy was taken from him and tried to bite her.

"What the hell you freak!?" Chidori ended up dodging the teeth and tried to sink into her skin, "Stop that you weirdo! Geez!"

Boo smirked and swat his antenna in her face, giving her a small scratch. Chidori growled as the thing laughed its fool head off.

Chidori tried to attack while Boo's head was elsewhere but the thing quickly caught her fist and smirked before crushing her wrist in his hand. Chidori didn't let out a sound but she knew he just broke her wrist.

She merely ripped her arm away from him as if it didn't hurt and kicked him hard in the stomach, making him back off just a little, chuckling.

But Boo's antics were not finished as he fired off a strong purple blast at her., ' _That was the Gallick Gun I fired off at him earlier before he knocked me out! He remembered and learned how to launch the attack!?'_

Mindlessly, Chidori deflected it and tried to gauge just how Boo was fighting. It was just as if he was playing with her, not that she doubted it.

' _This thing's trickier than I thought! What if I'm not enough? What if I can't beat this monster!?'_

Kid Boo appeared in front of her and punched her hard in the stomach and kicked her down so she landed into the Earth, creating a crater.

She sat up only to see a bright flash of light and Kid Boo was creating a blast.

A bright blue blast.

' _That's the Kamehameha! But no way! How'd he learn that too!?'_

This blast was no ordinary blast though. This was the kind of blast that could obliterate the entire solar system.

She heard cries and shouts of fear and her gaze turned to meet her family's eyes.

She locked eyes with her father and brother.

They both looked so scared.

So hopeless now that everything had just gotten from good to hell on Earth.

Chidori glared at them for thinking such thoughts. She looked back at the blast that was heading her way.

Chidori stood and just as the blast touched her hands, she stopped it from going any further, ignoring the pain in her broken wrist.

She held up the blast in her hands, the scalding energy of fire burning her skin. But she stood firm and tall.

' _This won't happen._ ' She thought, ' _I won't let it. Too many people have died since this mess started!'_

She let out a strangled battle cry, _'I won't watch any others die! I won't let it happen! It won't happen again! You won't hurt my friends. You won't hurt my family!'_

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Boo's original blast became his end and the white flash disintegrated him into oblivion.

"And you most certainly will not hurt my planet"

She transformed back to her natural state and blearily heard shouts and cheers before passing out.

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **I know it's probably anti-climactic and definitely not as good as the original DBZ but I didn't want it to be just like DBZ. I wanted Chidori to be the star from the beginning so I had to figure out a way that the spirit bomb wasn't a part of the ending.**

 **By the way- In her super saiyan three form, Chidori HAS eyebrows. I thought it'd look weird for her not to have any although it's cool that way with a guy. Anyways the next chapter will be a big old reunion and then it will be the start of my new little saga that will take place in between the ending of the Boo saga and the beginning of Dragon ball super. My own little saga will contain Chidori's surprise lover.(you can still vote if you want but I know who I'm going to use now)**

 **Thank you all for voting and reviewing and especially- thank you all so much for reading my story! I love it that so many people enjoy reading it**


	29. New Day - New Threat

She felt herself being shifted around, arms around her, securing her in their hold. She grumbled a little but refused to open her eyes.

She was just too damn tired.

"Hey brat" an all too familiar voice mumbled to her, "Time to wake up. I can't hold you forever."

Chidori cuddled into the man's clothes and grumbled in disagreement.

The man sighed and pet her hair, "I guess it can wait until back up at the tower."

"Yes" another gruff voice whispered, "Just let the girl rest for a little while at least. She deserves it"

Chidori could hear the faint voice of her father whispering as well as he pet her forehead gently and kissed her forehead, "I'm so proud of you, honey"

The next thing she felt in her near unconscious state was that she was floating in the arms of the man she trust more than anyone second to her father. In the distance she could just faintly hear two excited children's voices.

But after that she knew no more and felt the darkness consume her again.

-8888888888888888888888888-

Chidori heard excited voices around her and saw a green glow on the other side of her eyelids. Slowly, she was able to open her eyes to see blurry images of family and friends.

"W-wha" she tried to speak and grabbed her head in a little pain, "What happened?"

"Chidori!" Dende shouted, "Thank goodness you're conscious again. Everyone's been worried sick about you."

Chi-Chi heard her daughter regain consciousness and barreled in, almost shoving poor Dende away, "My baby!"

Chidori could only feel her mother's arms around her and the wet tears that she sobbed into her hair, "Mom I'm fine"

Chi-Chi practically laughed and shouted sarcastically, "Oh sure you are! You died and just fought the battle to save the universe but you're FINE!"

Chidori chuckled and tiredly shook her head, "I'm just tired"

"Well that's no surprise" Chidori could feel the rumbling of Piccolo's voice behind her and saw that he was still holding her in his arms as Dende had healed her. He wasn't willing to let go after he just got her back.

Chidori leaned back on his chest and smiled, "So I won, huh? Cool"

Piccolo chuckled but flicked her cheek with his sharp fingernails.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Piccolo smiled and rested his head carefully on the top of hers, "You have to stop making me worry about you, kid. I can only handle so many emotions in my lifetime, you know"

Chidori laughed but decided that she should look around at her surroundings. She saw her father smiling down at her, "Chidori I'm so proud of you. You really gave it your all and . . . . I hate to say it but you surpassed me, kid"

Chidori let out a heartfelt laugh, "Dad, I surpassed you a long time ago!"

Everyone chuckled at her words and Dende finally backed off when she was finally healed but nothing could prepare her for the oncoming jolt of a small torpedo in orange, "Sissy! You're okay! I thought I'd never see you again! Are you okay sissy!? Siiiiissyyyyyy"

Chidori hugged her little brother tightly and wrapped her tail around his small waist, "Of course I'm alright. As long as you're okay though, then that's all that matters Goten"

Goten cried in his sister's chest, never having felt this sorrow and joy all at once.

"Chidori" she heard her father's voice again and groggily, she stood up away from Piccolo with Goten still in her arms.

"Yeah dad?"

Goku hesitated for a moment before talking, "There's something that needs explained to you but don't freak out. It's not a threat anymore. I promise"

Chidori put Goten down and growled, "What's not a threat?"

Goku laughed a little, "Well you know how skinny Boo was created by Fat Boo when he got angry?"

"Sure" she didn't know where this was going.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and Vegeta sighed at his rival's stupidity, "Well you see it's like this. That Hercule guy, Videl's dad, actually befriended Fat Boo but when Hercule almost died, that's how Boo got angry. But when Vegeta and I went inside of Skinny Boo to get Piccolo and the kids out, Fat Boo was in there as well . . . ."

Vegeta finished, "So I pulled the fat blob out of Boo with the others and that's how that child-like Boo was created. But apparently Fat Boo is good now. Yippee"

Chidori's fists clenched, "What?! Where is he?! You let him live!?"

Videl popped out of the crowd with Erasa and Sharpner, "Chidori! Wait! It's true! Boo really is a good guy now! Really!"

Videl, Sharpner and Erasa suddenly group hugged Chidori as if to distract her and it was working. Chidori stiffened a little but relaxed slightly in the arms of her friends, "Guys you really trust the thing?"

But before they could answer, Chidori heard a high pitched laughter but this time, it sounded different. Filled with true happiness instead of evil joy. Chidori made her way out of the crowd to see Hercule and Boo playing a small game of patty-cake. Chidori couldn't help but to glare though.

This fat pink blob was the reason she died in the first place!

She marched over to them and swat her tail back in forth, "Hey!"

Boo and Hercule turned to her and suddenly Hercule looked frightened, "Oh! It's you! Uh! Chi or Chip. What's your name again?"

Chidori paid him no mind and glared at Boo, "Do you remember who I am?"

Boo stared at her and nodded a little, "Yeah! You strong girl!"

Chidori's pride puffed a little but she remained threatening, "You killed millions of people and you're playing patty cake!? Is this all a joke to you!? Do the lives you stole mean nothing to you?! You tried to kill my friends and family! You purposefully tried to kill my little brother! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Boo actually looked guilty and it tore Chidori apart. He really did look like a child. A child that didn't know any better. She cursed herself.

Boo grumbled a little, "Boo sorry. Boo never kill or hurt again. Boo like Hercule and new friends! You be Boo's friend!?"

Chidori looked stunned for a second and so did everyone else, watching their conversation with rapt attention.

Boo held out his two fingered blob of a hand and smiled and suddenly Chidori just couldn't even THINK about killing him. Not now. She sighed and looked away.

"You won't kill anymore? You won't hurt anyone anymore? You swear this?"

Boo nodded furiously and Chidori took his hand, "Alright then. Fine. I'll be your friend, Boo"

Boo cheered and laughed, bringing in the girl for a hug she didn't want. Chidori felt like she was being hugged by a big squishy balloon, however, and let the thing hug her for a second before pulling away.

She nodded to it, "I trust you Boo. Don't let me down or I'll have to kill you"

With that, she turned away back to her friends, leaving an almost scared and confused Boo behind her with Hercule.

Chidori cracked her neck, "Now what?

Dende spoke up, "Well were just talking before that we would need to get the dragon balls from New Namek to bring back everyone who died. We also need to make it so everyone will forget everything about Boo and about what happened at the tournament. Well except for us of course."

Chidori smirked, "Well let's get started then, shall we?"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

6 months passed after Boo was defeated and things were just as peaceful as before.

Chidori had just graduated high school, having only been there for her senior year, and spent her time training with Piccolo, her dad and Vegeta. She fished and played with her little brother(and sometimes Trunks too) and cooked and helped clean house with her mother. And ever since her talk with Cell in the underworld, she hadn't had a nightmare since and she just felt great with each passing day.

Chi-Chi was ecstatic that her little girl was back and better than ever but always complained that she needed to get a job.

Goku always stood up for her though saying that Chidori shouldn't NEED a job if she can feed and fight for herself in the wild. Why would she need money to buy food when she can just go out and hunt for it?

Of course, Chi-Chi hated the thought but kept it to herself, knowing she's get nowhere.

Goten didn't spend as much time with Trunks again until just a few months earlier when Chidori finally had enough of his clinging. Chidori decided just to teleport to Vegeta and Bulma's one day and leave him there until Chi-Chi found out. Chidori loved her little brother and all but it was too much when he NEVER wanted to leave her alone by herself. And although Goten was upset with her for leaving him, he almost at once forgave her when she gave him his favorite treat: Ice Cream.

Finally one day she had had time to herself after she did that and went off to see Piccolo to train and visit. She always loved visiting and talking with Piccolo, not just training. Sometimes the big green badass had an actual soft side but only Chidori could find it, it seemed. Only she could bring out that hidden smile of his and she loved it. She loved seeing her best friend happy and it made her happy.

But strangely enough, things would not stay silent and peaceful for long.

Chidori couldn't explain it but she felt herself remembering a fight long ago that she thought she had made herself forget.

The fight with Broly.

It was before the tournament with Cell and when F Chi was and F Trunks was with them. A saiyan man named Paragus had come to Earth promising Vegeta a kingdom of his own to rule. Stupidly, Vegeta had gone but not without the company of F Chi, F Trunks, Chidori, Oolong, Master Roshi, Puar and Krillin. When they had arrived on the planet, Goku had arrived, sensing a great power that was Paragus's son, Broly. They didn't really get along it seemed and Vegeta was just getting angrier that they hadn't yet found the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Finally though they figured out that it was Broly all along and the fight was terrible, almost unbeatable. Chidori didn't remember much until Piccolo had arrived to save her like he usually did in the nick of time.

Of course her father had won and they had gone back home to face Cell, putting that battle long behind them. Until now that is.

She didn't know why but lately, Chidori had begun thinking of that time again. It was strange but it was like something was trying to MAKE her remember. But why she didn't know.

Piccolo waved his hand in front of her face and Chidori snapped out of her day dream, "Oh hey"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "What's with you lately? You always seem to be staring off thinking about something. What is it?"

Chidori shook her head, "Ah it's nothing, Pic."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, "You can't fool me, brat. I know when something's wrong with you."

Chidori sighed, "Fine. I keep thinking back to when we all fought Broly and his father. I don't know why but it feels important."

Piccolo hummed, "That's it?"

She nodded.

Piccolo smirked, "One would think a teenager like you would be thinking more about that her 18th birthday is today than anything else"

Chidori snapped up with a shocked expression on her face, "It-! It's my-! Birthday?!"

Piccolo nodded slowly, a smirk still plastered on his face.

Chidori freaked out, "Crap! I totally forgot all about it!"

Piccolo sighed with a smile and cracked his neck, "It's alright, kid. Your parents figured you'd forget. They wanted me to keep you with me for some of today while they planned out-"

Chidori stopped him, "A surprise party?! Gah! Oh no" she fell to the ground with a plop and almost snickered as Piccolo sat beside her, keeping his weight on his arms as he leaned back a bit.

Chidori laughed out a little after a while of just laying there, "You know, the purpose of a surprise party is that it is kept secret until the birthday girl is surprised"

"What? I didn't surprise you?"

Chidori sat up with him, "Ah it doesn't matter. I would have sensed everyone there anyway. But ugh! I don't want a party. I don't want to go. Can't I just stay here with you, Pic?"

Piccolo seemed amused at her whining, "Sorry brat but I got tricked into coming too by your father. He promised we could spar. That and . . . well this is supposed to be a . . . _happy_ event for you I guess"

Chidori pouted, "You're lucky. I have to be pampered by mom in front of everyone. Talk about embarrassing."

"Isn't the purpose of these parties that the birthday girl gets presents and cake?"

Chidori perked, "Ooo! You're right!" she bounced up, "Hurry up and let's go! Maybe we can teleport there and surprise _them_!"

Piccolo stopped her before she grabbed him and teleported, "Wait a second, Chi"

Chidori tilted her head and flicked her tail curiously. Piccolo seemed uncomfortable, "I want to get this out of the way just with you so I won't have to say it in front of everyone else. It's embarrassing, sentimentality"

Chidori nodded, "Yeah, what is it, Pic?"

Piccolo stepped closer to her, "I have a present for you. I've been thinking about it for a while now on what to give you and nothing would suit you better. I've thought up a new uniform for you if you want it"

Chidori grinned with excitement, "Really!? That's awesome! Can you beam it on me now?!"

Piccolo held his hand over her head with a smile and spoke as he created the clothes in his head, "You're my best friend, Chi. I'm happy we met each other so many years ago. I'm glad I got to be the one to train you first and I'm proud of the strong woman you've become. I'm proud of you, kid"

Chidori let a tear of joy fall from her eyes as Piccolo's beam shot down on her to give her a new set of clothes. Chidori didn't even look at the clothes yet. She just leapt at him and hugged him tight, "I love you Pic. You're my best friend too. And yeah. . . I'm glad you kidnapped me that day years ago too" she laughed at the last part and backed off grinning up at him.

Piccolo just snorted and ruffled her hair, "What do you think?"

Chidori looked down at her uniform. It looked a lot like her and her father's old orange and blue uniform except that instead of a blue undershirt, it was black and came all the way up to her neck. She still had the blue belt but the shirt that once was just orange also had blue on the front edges. And her shoes were the same. Her tail wagged around all excitedly.

"It's great! I love it Piccolo! Everyone's gonna be so jealous!"

Piccolo just rolled his eyes with a smile, "Well you want to go now?"

Chidori grinned, "Sure!"

The night passed smoothly and practically everyone had showed up. Her family and friends, her friends from high school and even Hercule and Boo as they had become part of the family too. Everyone had greeted her and Piccolo with smiles on their faces and Chidori was given many great presents and food.

She got books of course from her mother, some jewelry from Yamcha, weights from Tien and Chiaotzu, the latest technology and training gear from the Briefs, a photo album from Erasa, Sharpner and Videl, money from Hercule, cute clothes from Android 18 and Krillin, the four-star dragon ball from her father with the story and meaning behind it and even Boo had given her some candy (none that started out as a human being of course).

The cutest present she had received though was from her little brother. He had found a sea shell when he was exploring with Trunks and gave it to her. Chidori put it in her pocket and promised to treasure it forever, appeasing her little brother's confidence.

And yes, everyone was pretty jealous of Chidori's new uniform. Even Vegeta.

When the night was over, Chidori sat on the roof top looking up at the stars, her brother's sea shell still in her pocket and the memories of the night tucked away safety in her head.

Her father floated up by her, sensing that she wasn't in bed yet and sat beside her.

"Did you have a good day, Chi?"

Chidori grinned at him, "It was perfect dad."

"Good. I'm glad you had fun, sweety. Piccolo told me though that you've been thinking about that fight with Broly years ago?"

Chidori cursed Piccolo in her head a little but nodded, "Yeah but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about dad. Just a few dreams is all"

Goku narrowed his eyes a bit suspiciously, "Well I remember what happened to the last significant dream you had Chi. It came true. Are you sure it's nothing?"

Chidori nodded, albeit uncertainly, "It's not a nightmare. It's almost calming sometimes. Now I just have to laugh. Of course it's nothing to worry about dad. You defeated Broly yourself. He's dead. Gone. And besides, I'm the strongest fighter there is now. What's going to stop me?" There was no smirking though and that worried Goku but he didn't argue. He hugged her and told her to get to bed soon before leaving her on the roof by herself.

Chidori remembered what the old Shin told her and thought back on what he said. Soon she would face threats even more powerful than Boo ever was. Would she be able to fight them? Thoughts rambled in her head asking, 'What if she couldn't?'

And that's what scared her.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

A week later Chidori felt on edge. Like something bad was going to happen.

She didn't tell anyone. What if it turned out to be nothing?

She didn't want to worry anyone.

But it didn't matter. That day, everyone felt the same, edgy feeling. Their battle senses roared and they knew in the back of their minds something was going to happen.

Goku was fed up with the feeling though and decided to go to King Kai's to check it out, "I'll be right back, alright guys? I just need to make sure"

Chidori watched him go and Goten looked up at his big sister, "What's going on, sissy?"

"I don't know, Goten. But something just doesn't feel right. This feeling. I don't know what it is"

Goku landed on King's Kai's small planet via teleportation and greeted him," Hey King Kai!"

"Goku! Thank goodness you're here! I was just about to get ahold of you!"

"What is it?"

"The Galactic Patrol! They found out of saiyan presence on Earth and are going there to destroy it!"

Goku panicked, "What?! Just because of a few Saiyans?! We haven't done anything though! Why do they want to destroy Earth!?"

King Kai explained, "The Galactic Patrol are the most feared policemen in the universe and years ago they had been terrorized by the Saiyans who were making their job very difficult. The Saiyans back then even killed a lot of the Patrolmen but the Galactic kingdom couldn't do anything about it then what with Frieza threatening them too. During the fight with Boo, they must have been able to pinpoint the massive energy somehow. They must know it's the power of a saiyan. Goku, these men are something to fear. They won't bargain for the life of a saiyan and will do any means necessary to kill one even if it means destroying a planet. They don't know that you guys are all that's left and are the good guys! Oh this is bad! You can't kill them or else the Galactic kingdom will just send more and more until they finally destroy Earth!"

Goku blinked, "Okay."

"Okay?! All that and that's all you can say?!"

"I mean" Goku searched for the right words, "I'm sure somehow we could detain them and talk things out if we tried. Besides if worst comes to worst, we still have Chidori"

King Kai sighed, "Alright, if you think it'll be fine. Just don't kill them whatever you do"

Goku nodded and teleported back to Earth to tell his family the news.

Chidori growled, "Oh great. So tedious. What's the big deal? Saiyans haven't bothered a planet since Namek and a Saiyan didn't even destroy it!"

Goku calmed his daughter, "Now, now. I'm sure they're just trying to make sure we aren't trouble is all"

"By trying to kill us"

Goku sweat dropped, "Well that's where we stop them. Just no killing"

Chidori scoffed but suddenly they all felt the sudden energy closing in. There were multiple power levels on the ship and Chidori stiffened when she felt a particular energy.

' _This power. It feels like . . almost like . . .from my dreams.'_

She felt where the power was about to land and teleported there instantly. Goku shouted after her but quickly told Chi-Chi where he was going to and allowed Goten to come with him. The little scoundrel would just find a way to get there anyway.

Chidori glared at the ship as it landed and in just a few moments, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin and Piccolo were there too.

Piccolo came by Chidori, "What's going on? Who are these guys?"

Chidori filled him in, "Dad talked to King Kai and he said it's the Galactic Patrol. They're here to kill Saiyans. And Earth if necessary."

Vegeta looked shocked and suddenly for a second, fearful, "Trunks, go over by Goten and get the hell out of here. Now"

"But!"

"No buts, boy! Now go! Listen to your father!"

Trunks remembered seeing his father like this before but never so fearful, "Uh . . okay"

He went over by Goten and they flew a few miles away to watch from a good distance.

Chidori spoke to Vegeta, "Good thinking. We don't know how strong these guys are. No telling what they are capable of doing."

The ship landed people started coming out. They all wore purple undershirts and white armor with a black symbol on their chests. They gazed over at the group curiously and whispered to each other.

Then Chidori saw the last person come out and she gasped.

' _This guy . . . he's from my dream. . . . He's not Broly but . . . he looks almost just like him. Who is he?!'_

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **So what did you guys think? Good saga so far? Let me know what you think please- I crave the criticism! (no flames though lol)**


	30. Talking Things Out

**Alright guys so my last poll ended but now I have a new poll if you are interested. Just look for it at the top of my profile page and give me an answer on what you think. Please and thank you!**

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

The man that came out of the ship with the others had a feel about him that instantly reminded everyone of a battle long ago fought and won. He wore the same purple under clothes and white armor and even the symbol of the galactic patrol. But the thing that was obviously different was the brown tail wrapped around his waist.

Chidori whispered to her father, "That man with the black hair. Dad, he's a saiyan."

Goku squinted to look and was shocked to find his daughter was right, "This might be bad. But . . . I don't feel any great power coming from either of them. We should probably try and settle this with words, though. Alright, Chi?"

Chidori ignored him and glared at the man.

Vegeta lightly shoved her, " _Alright_?" he emphasized Goku's words.

Chidori waved him off, "Yeah, yeah I got it."

An older man, presumably the leader of the patrol, called out to them, "Excuse me but I can see you are a few of the strongest fighters on this planet. We would like to have a few words."

Goku and Vegeta looked at one another and Goku whispered, "Vegeta, I think we should go talk to them but only us. They are probably after _us_ after all"

Vegeta nodded, "Right. But they don't know that. So don't mention it right away. They don't realize who we are because we don't sport tails any longer. So keep your mouth shut, moron."

Goku grumbled, "I was about to tell you to keep your temper down" he smirked a little and they started going over to the group. Chidori stopped them though.

"Wait. I want to go too"

Goku shook his head, "No. We'll take care of this. You stay here with the others, alright? We don't want them to find out just yet that we are related. Otherwise they'll target you right away too."

"They'll target me anyways, dad"

"Just listen to me for once. Piccolo, keep her here"

Piccolo nodded, "Don't worry. I won't let her out of my sight" he chuckled a little.

Chidori growled, "I'm not a child!"

"Stop whining" Piccolo growled and Chidori was going to argue with her father and Vegeta but they were already heading towards the patrol.

Chidori was upset she couldn't hear and go over there but noticed that the strange saiyan man wasn't participating in the talk. He just stood there resolutely looking around at his surroundings with his arms crossed.

Chidori took this moment to study him. He did in fact have similar features to Broly but that could just mean that he is indeed a saiyan and usually saiyan men have similar features to one another. The man had black spiky hair that reminded her of Future Trunks years ago when he'd transform into a super saiyan. His eyes were black, too but there was something different about them. They seemed friendly. Not at all like Vegeta's eyes where they were constantly creased and angry all the time.

He had a muscular build and was pretty tall but not as tall as Piccolo. Maybe almost a foot taller than Chidori herself.

The man was frowning looking at his surroundings as his patrol was talking with her father and Vegeta but he wasn't really paying attention. Chidori almost flinched a bit when the man suddenly looked over at her, noticing he was being watched.

Chidori suddenly sported a glare but tried to keep her tail as hidden as possible. But the man just stared at her, seemingly not affected. He tilted his head a little, watching her curiously but that only made Chidori even angrier and she stanced ready to fight.

The man then did something, however, that confused Chidori to no end.

He smirked at her and winked!

Chidori felt a blush appearing on her face and momentarily looked surprised but shook her head and glared again, flipping the man off. This only made the man's smirk bigger.

Piccolo swat Chidori's head and she broke her gaze with the man, "Ow! What was that for?!"

Piccolo sighed, "One- for eye ogling the saiyan over there. Two- they're wrapping up their talk"

"I wasn't ogling him! And wait what!? Dammit I forgot you would be able to hear them! What have they been talking about!?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes still watching them, "The Patrol know they are Saiyans. The elder one recognized Vegeta right away by his hair and armor. Goku has been talking to them for the majority trying to ease their fears. And it looks like it's working. The patrol only came to see what their intensions here on Earth are and what they plan to do in the future."

"And?"

Piccolo sighed, "Goku's now trying to convince them to come to a party that will be organized for them. It's probably to make them see they're not a threat anymore."

Chidori nodded, "Right. . . I don't have to go, do I?"

Piccolo kept silent and Chidori pouted but it wasn't long after before Goku and Vegeta came back to the group. Goku explained the details but Chidori wasn't really listening. Piccolo had already told her everything. Except what came next.

"The kid never spoke but maybe he's just nervous. He seems pretty silent and nervous to be a saiyan though".

Vegeta scoffed, "Yeah right. More like half-saiyan, the way he acts. I looked over at him once when he was gawking around the landscape. He's like a child!"

Goku rolled his eyes, "Well maybe he's never seen a place like this before, Vegeta. Well anyways! They're all coming with us to Bulma and Vegeta's place and we'll have the party tonight if Bulma can fix it up by then"

Vegeta smirked, "Of course she can."

Chidori asked again, "I don't have to go, right? I don't like the way that guy was looking at me earlier"

Goku looked surprised, "Like what?"

Krillin snickered, having caught the conversation earlier with Chidori and Piccolo, "I never thought I'd see the day a guy dared to flirt with you!"

Vegeta smirked, "Oh! I get it! You're coming, brat. Use your womanly charms to get close to him."

Chidori growled, "Oh go to hell again Vegeta!" her tail ruffled out but she quickly caught a glance over to the patrol to see that they were talking to the saiyan too about the party.

' _Womanly charms? Bah! How stupid! If I want to know something I'll just ask him!'_

The patrol looked back at them all together and started walking over to them cautiously.

Chidori's tail swung back and forth with agitation and Piccolo reached over and grabbed it, "You're going to freak them out doing that. Be calm, brat"

Chidori glared at him but did as she was told. As the group came up to them they introduced themselves.

There were five of them in total including the saiyan. They all wore the same uniform but one was slim with white hair, one had red hair and a beard and another had brown hair and lean muscles. The elder, head honcho, sported gray hair and a more advanced looking scouter on his face. And then there was the saiyan.

The leader spoke, "Sorry for the worry we caused you when we arrived but thank you so much for the prospect of a celebration. My name is Fruto and these are my teammates, Taro, Kalet and Lemel"

Chidori glared at him. He didn't mention the Saiyan's name, "So who's the other then? You know, the one with the tail around his waist? The saiyan, I'm presuming?"

The patrol looked a little surprised and fearful but before Fruto could acknowledge her question, the saiyan introduced himself.

The man said, "My name is Aru. It's very nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Chidori hesitantly reached for it but didn't expect the man to just take her hand and kiss it. She felt herself blush but she snatched her hand back and away from him after he kissed it.

"My name's Chidori."

Aru smiled at her, not perturbed that she took her hand back so fiercely.

Chidori growled in her head, _'Be careful Chi. This is just all part of their plan! They wanted him to flirt with me to get information! Well! I'll just show them! Idiots don't know who they're messing with!'_

Chidori suddenly realized something, feeling a few kis'. She growled and turned her gaze behind them all, "You brats! We told you two to get out of here!"

The group looked to where she was yelling and saw nothing until two children came out from behind a boulder about a mile away. They looked terrified.

Goten and Trunks looked about ready to fly away when Chidori screamed, "You two come here right now! You're in big trouble, brats!"

The two flew slowly over to them and once they landed, Vegeta went over and swat Trunks lightly over the head, "What were you thinking? What did you think you could do, huh?"

Trunks pouted, "I don't know. Something"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "If anything would have happened, you two were supposed to take care of your mothers"

Goten nodded solemnly and hesitantly looked up at Chidori who looked angry, "Goten you know I can't lose you."

Goten nodded, "I'm sorry"

Goku watched the exchange in amusement, ' _She'll make a great mother one day. Scary but great. Like Chi-Chi'_

Chidori sighed, "If anything were to happen to you, I'd go insane. You know that." She glared over at the patrol, "Take that as a warning."

Everyone just stared at her and even the Z warriors seemed slightly afraid of what she could do.

Fruto cleared his throat and spoke somewhat calmly, "Anyways should we follow you?"

Goku nodded and together they all flew towards Bulma's. Chidori felt agitated but then again so did everyone else. They still weren't very sure of the patrol's true intensions with _them._

Krillin cleared his throat as they flew, "Um, Hey Goku! I'm going to go get 18 and Marron. You think that'll be okay to bring them too?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah sure! The more the merrier! Hey maybe bring Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar too!"

"Yeah sure thing!" with that, Krillin took off towards the ocean.

Goten and Trunks still looked guilty and worried and Chidori sighed, flying up by them. She flicked her tail in their faces, "Calm down you two. I'm not _that_ angry with you"

Goten sighed a breathe of relief but Trunks just scoffed, "Could've fooled me"

Vegeta growled at his son, "Trunks. Keep your mouth shut. You're still in trouble with me"

Meanwhile the patrol watched the interactions curiously and Fruto spoke softly with Lemel and Kalet. Aru, however, just smiled over at Chidori who chose to ignore him.

Piccolo came up by Chidori, "We just might get through this Chidori. And even if they choose to fight it'll be alright. We have you, after all"

Chidori just smiled, "Thanks Pic. But I'm more worried about what they _could_ do if they had the chance."

"I understand but try to relax. You'll just be giving them a reason if you keep acting so hostile."

Chidori just scoffed, "I just want to know what gives them the right to charge in on us when we haven't even done anything!"

Goku glanced behind himself and slowed down a bit to whisper to his daughter, "Chidori, Why don't you go home and get your mother?"

"Why?" she spat, "Am I being too _hostile_?"

"A little" he was honest and Chidori glanced over to the patrol who looked a tad frightened still yet held their ground flying close by them.

Chidori huffed, "Fine. But I'll teleport right to Bulma's. You guys should get there soon too I bet"

Vegeta nodded, "Just a few miles now. Go ahead and go kid. We're fine"

Chidori sighed but teleported away too, but not before grabbing Goten with her, who protested.

True to Vegeta's word, Bulma was able to easily construct a party right away and Goku went off to go inform everyone else of the party, teleporting away quickly. Meanwhile Chidori watched the patrol after she got back with her mother and Goten. The Patrol seemed polite enough but then again Frieza had a polite voice too. She didn't trust them.

Four of them sat over by the pool in the gardens, sitting together at a small table drinking the tea that was given to them while they waited. But Chidori only noticed the three patrolmen there.

Chidori narrowed her eyes, ' _Where's the other one?'_

"Hey there"

Chidori flinched when Aru came up behind her and spoke. She turned around quickly and gave a glare, "Hey back off man!"

Aru seemed offended, "Me, back off? You were the one who was watching my teammates so intensely. It's no wonder they're afraid of you"

"Good. They should be and so should you" she knew she shouldn't be so hostile but he was asking for it.

Aru raised a brow at her, "Really? Is that so?" he used his scouter to calculate her power level, "Well sorry but I'm not scared. Not of a girl whose power is only ten thousand."

Chidori smirked, "Oh please. You poor soul. The fighters on this planet can manipulate their power levels as can I. I promise I'm much stronger. Trust me"

Aru smiled, "Really? Is that so? Well you're not alone then. So can I. I just didn't think you could too. Interesting."

Chidori narrowed her eyes, _'Something's off about this guy'_

"Well anyway, I'm going to go get something to drink. Don't hurt anyone or I'll have to kill you"

Aru looked even more offended than before, "So sorry to disappoint but I don't kill if I can help it."

Chidori groaned, "Aw, I was really looking forward to punching you in the face though."

With that, she walked off to Bulma, Bunny and Chi-Chi who were giggling at each other, "What's so funny?" Chidori asked them.

Bulma just laughed more, "You. What? You don't realize that that guy's flirting with you, Chi!?"

Chidori gaped at her, "No he's not! I mean not really! He's just doing it to try and get information out of me"

Bunny gave a high pitched squeal, "Oh well then if I were you I'd give him all he wanted! He's such a handsome young man!"

"I bet he'd be a wonderful husband to give me grandchildren!" Chi-Chi practically exclaimed.

Chidori blushed and shook her head, "Oh brother"

Soon Goku arrived with everyone for the party. He had gone to Master Roshi's island and grabbed Krillin, Oolong, Puar, 18 and Marron first. Then he went off and found Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and then Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, Hercule and Boo.

Food was set out with music, games and even a small stadium if anyone wanted to spar together. The food looked and smelled amazing but Chidori contained herself and settled on watching the patrol who looked more at ease.

They indulged themselves in the alien delights and even began to laugh and joke with the others. Things were different for Aru though.

Aru always seemed to stay away from his teammates and go off on his own to try and mingle. Even now he was eating a plateful of food whilst talking to some of the Z warriors. Then Aru looked over at her.

He smiled and politely excused himself from the small group to come walk over to her. Chidori looked surprised and was about to bolt when he decided it would be best to stride over instead of walk slowly.

"Hey. Want a dumpling?"

Chidori scoffed at him, "Back off" her tail ruffled, "I'm not taking any food from you."

Aru ate it instead then, "Fine. I just thought I'd come over here and offer since you seemed so lonely and all. You've been in the shadows just watching and to be honest, it's a bit weird"

"Weird?" Chidori was offended this time, "Looking out for my family is weird? I'm sorry but my family and friends have been through enough already and we don't need yet another threat to try and hurt us."

"We're not here to hurt you. We're just making sure-"

"That we're not a threat? That the Saiyans are not a threat to anyone anymore? Well alright, I have a question for you. How are you on a team with them if you're a saiyan? If they fear Saiyans so much, why have one on their team?!"

Aru finished his food and spoke, "Yeah it's weird isn't it? But you shouldn't have to worry. It's not like that. Yeah, they're afraid but _I_ have proved myself to them. They trust _me_ "

"Is that why you're always segregated from them?"

She had him now.

Aru just stared at her and frowned, "Yeah it's true they don't fully trust me but that's expected. I expected that when I joined the patrol. But it doesn't bother me. I'll just have to prove myself even more is all."

Chidori was put into a momentary silence before speaking again, "I know what you're doing. You're just getting us to trust you before you use a sneak attack and kill us. Well I won't fall for it so there! Now back off!"

"Hey Chiiiiii!" a familiar voice rang out and Chidori seemed to brighten a little as Goten ran over to her. Aru moved out of the way as Goten jumped up and hugged her, "Why are you hiding?! Is this a game? I want to play!"

Chidori laughed flicking her tail in his face, "Sure it's a game. Now go off and have Trunks play with you. I'm sure he'd like to play hide and seek with you too. And maybe later we can go get ice cream together with Trunks. Your favorite place. Go tell him"

Goten gazed at her in complete adoration, "Really!? Okay! Can Aru play too!?"

"No" Chidori was abrupt about her answer before Aru could respond to the child, "Just go play with Trunks, kiddo"

Goten didn't look too perturbed and grinned almost in a knowing way. But how could he know anything?

He scampered off and Chidori watched him with a smile on her face, forgetting that Aru was even there.

Aru sipped some water, "That was adorable."

Chidori snapped out of her musings and glared at him, "Just let me warn you now. You lay a finger on my brother, you're dead"

"That was your _brother_?! I thought he was your son! So you're single?"

Chidori ignored the question, "I'll kill you. Just remember that"

With that, she teleported away and over to Piccolo. The Namekian smirked at her, "You keep glaring like that, and you're going to appear older. It's your own fault."

Chidori swat his arm, "Hey! It's not polite to listen in on conversations, Piccolo!"

Piccolo just crossed his arms, "How is it any different from what you're doing?"

Chidori went silent and Piccolo chuckled, "Exactly. Now just relax and enjoy yourself. Everything will be fine. You'll see"

Chidori rolled her eyes, "You know what, _every_ time you say that, everything goes to shit."

Piccolo smirked and drank more of his ice water with a muffled comment, "No it doesn't"

Fruto exclaimed, "You people are so generous! It's amazing. I had only heard stories that Saiyans were bloodthirsty selfish killers. Perhaps it's time to spread new rumors!"

His teammates cheered and Aru did as well behind Chidori, having found her again with his scouter.

Chidori turned to face him, "How can you just let that slide? He just called you a bloodthirsty selfish killer and you're okay with that?"

"He's drunk. That and I'm not full saiyan. I'm also part of his people too of planet Fru."

"Planet Fru?" Piccolo asked, "So Fruto is-"

"A part of the royal blood line of Planet Fru. Yes." Aru explained, "That's partly why they let me join the galactic patrol years ago because I was partly one of them and showed promise in their ways. Not of the savage Saiyans."

"Saiyans aren't like that anymore" Chidori spoke up defensively and Aru nodded.

"No. No they're not. But that's the whole reason I joined. To prove myself"

Chidori finally looked at him again, "Explain"

Aru raised a brow, sipping his water again, "Well aren't you just full of questions. But I have my own too"

Piccolo walked away, "I'm leaving. Play nice Chi"

Chidori yelled at him, "Hey!" but he was already gone from sight.

She turned back to Aru, "Fine then. You ask then I'll ask. If you're so interested."

Aru smirked, knowing he finally got her.

"So you're single?"

Chidori glared at him, "Really? That's your question? Why does that matter!?" Aru gave her a look and she sighed, "Fine. Yes. I'm single. Happy?"

Aru smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I am. Now I at least know I have a little chance with you"

Chidori smirked, "Not in hell. Now for my question."

"Ask away"

Chidori took a breath to think for a second how she wanted to ask this, "How did you guys find out where we were?"

Aru hesitated but spoke up, crossing his arms, "We have a type of scanner at home base. It can read power levels from light-years away and just almost seven months ago we got the highest reading we ever got. A power level that measured in the billions to trillions. We thought it just had to be a group of Saiyans altogether. A planet full. That's why my group is fearful to find out that there are only about five Saiyans left. Forgive our sketchy intensions but we were just afraid."

Chidori relaxed a bit.

' _So they thought there were more? Not a single saiyan? How fortunate for us. That means they realize just how truly powerful we are but . . . they don't know that that power level was Boo and I fighting. They don't realize how strong_ I _am.'_

Chidori smirked and Aru frowned, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. So ask me a question."

Aru nodded, "Alright. Which one's your father? I know you're only half saiyan so which one? The spiky haired one or the one . . . never mind. I answered my own question. Of course your father is the one who your brother looks like. New question."

"Nope. You already asked it. My turn again. Who is YOUR father?"

Aru seemed a bit surprised but tried to hold it down, "My father?"

"Yes" Chidori crossed her arms.

Aru glanced over at the patrol and looked back to Chidori, "I don't know his name but long ago my mother once told me that I looked just like him. That he was the legendary super saiyan."

Chidori nodded, "Broly. I thought so"

Aru just stared at her, his mind doing loops, _'So that's his name'_ he thought, _'Broly'_

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Pronunciation for Aru's name:**

 **Ah-roo**


	31. Talking Didn't Work

Aru hummed lowly, "What do you mean by . . . you thought so?"

Chidori looked into his eyes and saw genuine question in his eyes. He was curious but the thing that mostly surprised her was anger. She hadn't seen that in him yet and it interested her. Why was he angry to find out what his father's name was?

"You've never met him?" she asked and Aru shook his head.

"No but I've heard things" he spoke with a low growl, "I heard he was a monster. Well that's what my mother told me anyway"

"He was" Chidori confirmed, "A long time ago me, and my family and friends fought against him on a distant planet. He was like a rabid animal just looking for his next kill"

Aru sighed, "Could . . . could you tell me what happened?"

"Why do you need to know?" Chidori crossed her arms and she felt Aru's energy spike up and his eyes flare. She was ready to fight at any moment but realized that the anger wasn't directed towards her. But towards Broly.

Aru took a breather and cleared his throat, "Please. I just need to know. Where is the bastard so I can kill him?"

Chidori's eyes widened a little but let out a humorless laugh, "He's in hell."

"Wait what?" Aru blinked, "But that's impossible! He was the legendary super saiyan!"

"Yeah well" Chidori shuffled a little, "My dad's stronger than yours. My father killed him or actually . . . my father took him down and a comet killed him on impact."

Aru was entranced, "You mean . . . he's really dead?"

Chidori nodded and Aru closed his eyes with a small smile, "Good. That's great."

Chidori could tell it was a touchy subject but she couldn't help herself, "Why did you want to kill him? I mean I know he was a horrible bastard but-"

"He took my mother unwillingly and after I was conceived, he destroyed her home planet. Luckily enough though, she was able to escape just in time somehow to planet Fru. That answer your question?"

Chidori looked away, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've asked."

Aru smiled at her and shook his head, placing his hands on his hips, "Nah it's alright. I feel that we understand each other better now, don't you? Do you trust me more now that you know?"

Chidori didn't respond to his question and instead asked her own, "So then the real reason you joined the patrol-"

"Yeah. The real reason I joined the galactic patrol. To find and kill my father. I just didn't think that'd be a good conversation starter you know."

Chidori smiled, "Eh, I have worse ways to start a conversation"

Aru grinned, "You smiled."

Chidori frowned suddenly and looked away, "Hm"

Aru wouldn't let it go, "You have a beautiful smile. I was wondering when I'd see it"

Chidori rolled her eyes, "You're lucky. Usually people see my fist first."

The man laughed and Chidori felt eyes on them. She looked around to see that her father and Fruto were watching them closely. Chidori just gave the patrol leader a glare and he went back to conversing with her friends.

Chidori sighed and looked back at Aru, "I don't know what it is but I suppose I do trust you a little more now. But I don't trust your patrol. Not by a long shot. They're up to something"

Aru glanced at his comrades and responded, "Ah they're alright. They're just jumpy is all"

Chidori shook her head, "No. It's not that. I feel it. They're waiting for something. Anything. I'm sorry but I just don't think this will end peacefully."

Aru waved it off, "You're imagining things. I promise my comrades only mean the best. They wouldn't attack unwarranted."

"Then why do they keep looking at you as if expecting something? Why am I even telling you this?" she shook her head, "If your comrades would be planning on attacking us at a moment of weakness then of course you're a part of it"

Aru looked genuinely hurt, "No that's not true! I mean . . . if you guys were hostile then yeah, I would attack with no mercy but you're not. My team sees this and by tomorrow we'll be . . . . we'll be gone"

Chidori felt a pang in her heart at Aru's hurt voice. It was as if he didn't want to leave.

Chidori sighed, "Look I'm sorry. I guess I've been a bit unfair to you. You're not so bad I suppose. It's just . . . my planet has faced threat after threat constantly since I was four years old. I have no room for chances anymore. I've seen my family damaged and hurt so many times I don't ever want to see that again. I guess that's made me . . . not so trusting to newcomers."

Aru was about to say something when a small group of people their age walked over. A blonde girl giggled, "Chidori! Who's your friend?"

Chidori smirked, "Hey Erasa. This is Aru. He's part of the patrol. And he's a demi-saiyan. Like me"

Erasa squealed, "Oh that's so cool!" she hung her arm around Chidori's shoulders, "He's cute! You should totally do him!"

Chidori blushed horridly, "Erasa! I think you're drunk!"

Sharpner snorted, "You have no idea"

Videl snuck a whisper to Aru, "Word of advice. She mostly communicates best through sparring but don't piss her off or she'll kill you"

Aru whispered back, "Thanks"

Chidori growled, "Videl shut up"

Erasa giggled, "Don't let her anger get to ya big guy. She's really a big softie!"

Sharpner scoffed, "Yeah right"

Chidori growled playfully and wacked Sharpner lightly with her tail, "Watch it blondie"

Erasa made Aru lean down towards her and she whispered in his ear, "Like I said. She's angry a lot but that doesn't mean she'd be bad in bed"

Chidori had enough, "Alright, alright! Why don't you three go humiliate someone else for a change!? You guys know I'm not like that!"

Videl smirked, "Yeah but we've never actually seen you talk willingly to a boy for this long before either. Use protection, Chi!"

With that, before Chidori could set up a remark, the three ran away to go talk to some of the others.

Chidori growled, "Ugh. Why do I put up with them?"

Aru smirked, "Hm. Maybe I have more of a chance than I thought, huh?"

"Shut up" Chidori looked away and Aru didn't say any more. Instead, he went to go get himself another plate of food. Chidori, meanwhile, looked around at the party, observing everyone and the patrol's responses.

She saw her father and Chi-Chi laughing with Krillin and a patrol member Chidori remembered to be Lemel. It seemed they were talking about food and how much her father could eat compared to anyone else.

Piccolo was resolutely standing by the gardens near Vegeta and 18 sending glances every once and a while to the patrol _, 'Seems I'm not the only one'_

Chidori looked around some more to see Bulma, Bunny, Dr. Briefs, Dende, Mr. Popo, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu and Kalet (another patrolman). They seemed to be fine and having a good conversation about tech and stuff. Chidori really didn't care about what they talked about.

And then Chidori saw Master Roshi, Oolong, Sharpner, Erasa and Videl drinking together and Chi just couldn't help but to think something bad was going to come out of that. She also noticed Hercule and Boo at the buffet table eating their hearts out. And then she noticed Fruto and Taro talking together on their own by the pool and Chidori couldn't help but to listen in.

"Sir do you really think we can trust Aru? What if he goes crazy like his father?"

Fruto grunted, "Then we kill him. Or better yet leave the little bastard here to kill off these morons if shit goes south."

Chidori growled at that.

Taro rubbed the back of his head, "But sir these people don't seem to be hostile as we thought they'd be. They wouldn't deserve it if Aru did indeed snap one day"

"What did I just say, man? Either follow my orders or die with them. If it comes to that. Besides . . . you don't have to worry if Aru doesn't follow orders or snaps. I have plans for him if he doesn't cooperate"

Chidori was going to listen in on more before Aru came back with food piled up on his plate, "You sure you don't want anything to eat? You look hungry"

Chidori just stared at him, "Aru . . . you wouldn't . . . kill us. Would you?"

Aru just gaped at her, "After all I told you and you still don't believe me? No. I wouldn't. But . . . if it came down to my higher officer giving me an order then I can't betray him. I'm sorry. But I WOULD try and talk it out first with my commander. But if you're asking if I would do it willingly? Then no. Never. I'm sorry I can't give you a straight answer."

Chidori nodded, "I understand but . . . then again I don't. You trust us now. Getting an order to kill us . . . that would be straight up murder. Don't you get it? We would have done nothing to warrant such an attack"

Aru nodded, "Yeah I agree. You guys have done nothing bad. So why are we talking about it?"

Chidori was about to respond when it hit her. Where the hell was Trunks and Goten?! She had been looking around and watching everyone but why hadn't she seen her little brother and Trunks? Panic started to set in on her face and Aru saw it.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I can't sense my brother and his friend. Oh shit. I think-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" a shout caught everyone's attention followed by childish laughter.

"Crap" Chidori stared in horror as Fruto and Taro were in the pool, soaking wet and Goten and Trunks were laughing their heads off. They had pushed them in.

"You little brats!" Fruto raged at them, still a little drunk. He jumped out of the water with Taro and pointed an electric shocker at them, "You better watch yourselves brats or you'll regret it!"

Trunks blew him a raspberry and Goten laughed even more until Fruto used the shocker on Trunks, causing a surprised yelp of pain from him.

Immediately, Bulma was ready to kill, "Hey! Don't you dare hurt my son you jerk! It was just a little prank! Cool off, man!"

Fruto growled hatefully and pointed the shocker at her, "Back off lady! Your brat deserves to be punished for humiliating a commanding officer of the galactic patrol!"

Aru gulped, "Uh-oh"

Chidori growled and snapped a glass she held in half, "He better calm the fuck down right now or I'll kill him."

Bulma scoffed at him, "I don't give a hoot who you are! You lay another finger on my son, I'll-"

Fruto was about to shock her as well when Vegeta stepped in and took the device in his hands, "Back off" he growled.

As soon as anyone could blink, Lemel, Taro and Kalet were at Fruto's side. Aru looked out of place and for once, didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt anyone for such a stupid reason as a harmless prank. What was Fruto thinking?!

Goku stood beside Vegeta and immediately, the Z warriors stood all together at once in defense. Goten had flown quickly over to his mother while Trunks stood behind his father. They felt guilt at what they had done.

Chidori looked from side to side. Then to Aru, "Looks like I was right"

Aru looked pained, "I'll talk to him. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen" he jumped over to his teammates and spoke to Fruto.

"Sir please. It was just a small children's prank. Please don't hurt these people because of that. You guys are on my side right?" he looked for support from Kalet, Taro and Lemel but found none. They were ready to kill on just an order.

Fruto growled, "Aru. Either you're with us or the savages. Choose, brat"

Aru looked horrified, "They're not savages! Don't you see? We were wrong! These are good people! You can't kill them! It's murder!"

Fruto's glare looked deadly, "Aru, either you fight with us or your mother's dead"

Aru looked terrified and worry filled his eyes. He looked back to the Z warriors and then to Chidori.

Chidori, however looked as if she understood and she nodded as if saying, 'It's okay. Let's just fight then'

Aru nodded, "Alright." He turned to face the warriors but Chidori leapt and stood in front of them instead.

"Aru." She said, "You'll be my opponent. Let's see what you got"

Fruto smirked, "How fitting. Aru! Fight!"

Aru leapt into action and came towards Chidori, locking defenses against one another while Fruto, Lemel, Taro and Kalet watched. Ready to fight too if Aru changed his mind.

Goku shouted to Chidori, "Chi! Are you sure you don't want me to fight him?"

Chidori growled, "Yes dad! He's mine!"

She blearily heard Videl shout, "I knew it!"

Aru snapped her defense and went to try and knock her out but Chidori was faster than him by far and kicked him in the gut. Not hard enough to put him down for the count but enough to knock the breath out of him. Aru looked up at her, "I'm sorry but I can't let them hurt my mother!"

Chidori nodded, "I understand. I would probably do the same thing in your position but you don't have to do this, Aru"

"Yes I do!" he tried punching her but all he caught was air and it was starting to frustrate him.

Chidori sighed, "I don't know why I'm being so nice to you but you really don't. I can teleport anywhere in the universe, Aru. I can get your mother from here in a split second if you gave me the chance!"

Aru stopped, "What?"

Chidori nodded, "She would have the same ki signal as you. It wouldn't be hard. Just let me take those guys out and I can go get her"

Aru hesitated, "But . . . . then I . . . But then if you killed them then they'd just send more troops to destroy your planet! What's the point?!"

"Aru!" Fruto exclaimed, "Either fight the bitch or drop dead with your mother! To be honest, I don't care which!"

Aru looked troubled and Chidori sighed, "I'm stronger than you think Aru. You can't defeat me. My word is all you can count for. Please. Don't do this to yourself"

"Aru!"

Aru screamed, "Dammit just shut up already!" he launched at Chidori and for that second, she was completely unprepared and waited for the attack.

Only. . . .the attack never came. Chidori opened her eyes to see Aru's fist in front of her face, "I . . . ."

Aru slowly let his fist down, "I can't . . . I can't hurt you. . . .I can't"

Chidori only stared as Aru gave up and fell to his knees, tears falling down his face, "I'm sorry"

Fruto yelled, "You stupid little bastard! Although" he smirked a little, "It's probably best anyways. I've been wanting to test out a new little toy of mine. And Aru I apologize to be the one to tell you this but we had no choice but to kill your mother months ago before this little trip."

Aru's eyes widened in horror, "W-what?!"

Fruto grinned with his comrades, "She was good leverage and all but we needed her dead for you to snap and in order for this to work, my friend."

Aru stood up and glared death at Fruto, "I'll kill you. You SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!"

He launched towards Fruto but no one was prepared for what happened next as Fruto took out a familiar glove and slammed something on his chest over the galactic patrol symbol, "Guhhh!" Aru screamed.

Aru fell to his knees and Goku was about to butt in when Vegeta stopped him, "You heard your daughter. This is her fight. Besides. It's not like she can't handle it." Goku nodded and relaxed a little.

Aru's hair flashed gold as he screamed both in emotional pain and in physical.

Chidori seemed confused but guessed what just happened as Aru stopped screaming. He was fully transformed to super saiyan but something was different about him. He glared over to Chidori, his eyes in a rage of blue and his tail fluffing out in anger.

Fruto smirked, "Aru. Kill them all"

Aru's anger fueled with the order and launched towards Chidori who was all ready to fight.

But suddenly something happened that stunned Chidori into shock. Goten rushed in between them, "No! Don't hurt my sissy!"

Aru stopped in front of Goten and smirked as the little guy went to punch him only to get whacked in the face by Aru's tail. Chidori watched in silence as Goten was flung to the side and knocked out, a big welt on his face from the hit he took.

Chidori felt rage overcome her and she screamed with a blast so heavy that Aru had to block her aura as he came at her. Chidori transformed to super saiyan 3 and locked fists with Aru, lightning flashing from the impact.

Chidori glanced over to the patrol, smirking at their fear, promising to kill them after he took care of Aru. They obviously weren't expecting another super saiyan and without warning, all of their scouters combusted on their faces. Chidori pushed Aru back and quickly punched him in the gut as hard as she could without killing him, effectively knocking him out at once.

Krillin sipped some tea, "Well that was anti-climatic"

Fruto and his comrades looked in utter fear from Chidori and back to Aru's unconscious form.

"Uh! Guh . . ." Fruto stuttered, "Men Retreat! Retreat!"

Without so much as a hesitation, they all blasted off back towards their ship, leaving Aru behind at Chidori's feet.

Chidori was about to go after them when her father stopped her, "No Chi." He came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just let them go. It's not worth it, sweety."

"But they'll come back with more"

Vegeta came over with a smirk, "So what? Let them. Who cares?"

Piccolo grunted, "So what about this guy?" he lightly kicked Aru's side, "He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt anyone willingly"

Chidori nodded, "They killed his mother to control him. That device Fruto used on him. I'm sure you guys recognized it"

Vegeta nodded, "That's what Broly's father used on him. So does that mean-"

Chidori nodded, "He told me earlier. Aru's father is Broly but he's been wanting him dead. I don't think he's a threat."

"You think we can trust him?" Piccolo asked her and Chidori nodded.

Goku picked up Aru off the ground and put him in a chair, "What do we do about this thing?" he pointed to the controller on Aru's chest. Chidori just came over and ripped it off of him.

"There"

Goku snickered and called out "Hey Dende you think you can heal Goten and Aru for us?"

Dende walked over, "Of course" he healed Goten quickly and soon as the little tyke woke up he was bombarded by both his mother and sister on how brash and stupid he was but Chidori still hugged him tight, wrapping her tail around him.

"You're an idiot little brother"

Goten grinned and leaned into the hug, "No one's gonna hurt my big sister"

Chidori smirked, "Damn right but next time leave the fighting to me, alright?"

"Okay" he looked disappointed but agreed.

Meanwhile, Dende was healing Aru and he healed him just fine and slowly, Aru began opening his eyes, exhaustion evident.

"Ugh" he groaned, "What happened?"

Chidori came into his view, "It's alright. Your fine. Although . . . your comrades kind of abandoned you after I knocked you out"

Aru sat up more and looked mildly surprised, "I'm not surprised they left after what they just told me. Mother . . ." Aru had tears down his face, "She's really gone. Look guys. I'm really sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for it. I'm so sorry"

Chidori nodded, "It's alright. No need to worry. We can bring your mother back to life if you want though"

Aru stood up suddenly, "What?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah. We have a thing called the dragon balls here and they can grant almost any wish. We could wish for your mother back to life and here on Earth"

Aru sighed though and looked conflicted, "That's really nice of you guys. But . . . It's probably for the best that she stays were she is"

Vegeta looked angry, "What? You mean to say that you don't want to bring her back to life!?"

Everyone was just as confused as Vegeta.

Aru blinked at him, "I would want nothing more than to see her again but it's not that simple. I loved my mother but . . . every time I hugged her I saw nothing but fear in her eyes. As if she were remembering what my father did to her. He destroyed her planet and her people. No. I'm sure she's much happier with them. I'm sure of it"

Chidori sighed but understood and everyone else seemed to as well as they didn't make an argument.

Aru glanced at Chidori and took a step towards her, "I'm sorry I snapped. I don't know what happened."

Chidori backed away as he tried to get closer, "It's alright. Fruto was using a device that was similar to what your grandfather used on your father to control him" she felt guilty for backing away from him but at the same time, she was hesitant for still trusting him.

He wasn't leaving now. That was apparent and Chidori didn't know if she liked that or not.

Aru wasn't blind to her fear and kept away, "I see."

Things were silent for a few moments before Aru spoke again, "Well" he cleared his throat, "I think I've caused enough trouble. I think I'll just leave you guys alone. Don't worry. I won't hurt anyone"

He was about to take off when Goku called out to him, "Hey now where do you think you're going?"

Aru stopped in mid-air and blinked at Goku, "Uh . . . I don't know."

Goku smirked, "Why don't you come stay with me and my family? We have plenty of room for you to stay"

Aru landed back on the ground and didn't know what to do, "Uh . . . R-really?"

Goku nodded and Chidori was about to protest when she realized what her father was doing.

He wanted to keep an eye out on him just in case he snapped again and it was better to keep him good in sight instead of in a city around tons of people. Chidori narrowed her eyes though at the prospect.

' _Where the hell is he going to sleep?!'_

Aru looked over to Chidori as if asking for permission and Chidori honestly didn't know what to say or do, "Sure."

Goku smiled and Chi-Chi rushed over to talk to Aru, "Now you listen here young man. Just because you'll be living with us doesn't mean you and my little girl can do whatever you want willy-nilly! You'll get married before you even THINK about doing anything, got that mister?"

Aru blushed purple, "Uh. Yes mam. Although I'm pretty sure your daughter doesn't like me in that way"

Chi-Chi sighed, "Well you two better get snappy with getting along! I want grandbabies and soon!"

Chidori stepped in, "Mom! It doesn't work like that! Geez!"

The gang started to snicker at Chidori's misfortune and poor Aru got a nosebleed with his thoughts in the gutter.

Chidori growled, "Anyway!"

Goten came over to Aru and grinned, "Are you going to be my new brother?"

Chidori hissed, "Goten, shut up! It's not happening!"

Videl made the last remark, "If he's living with you, it'll happen sooner than you think"

Chidori transformed to super saiyan 2 and shouted, "That's it! I'm leaving!"

With that, she took off into the night sky like a shooting star and Goku watched her leave, "Hm. I wonder where she's going?"

Piccolo smirked, "I know where. Don't worry. I'll go get her"

Piccolo took off after her.

Meanwhile, Aru looked up at the sky wondering what he did wrong. Did she really dislike him that much?

Goku came over by him and slapped his shoulder, "Hey don't worry! Chidori's always that way. I think she's got a little crush on you the way she's acting. But come on and take my hand and we'll get you settled in at your new home, huh?"

Goten was atop of his father's shoulders and Chi-Chi held one of Goku's hands. Aru couldn't help but to smile at the picture. They were a real family.

Aru took Goku's hand, "Thanks. I really appreciate this. I promise I'll never snap like that again, sir"

Goku grinned, "Hey don't worry about it. We all understand. Family is important after all. That's something we all know all too well"

They disappeared with a flash.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	32. Trust Issues

**Okay so I got a few reviews and I would have privately messaged them but they were guests so here's some answers**

 **Chidori and Aru are going to be a thing and Pan is going to happen but I'm not just putting Chi with another OC because of the romantic partner thing. It's not like that. I'm putting them together because it completes the story. Think about it. F Chi and F Trunks fell in love and how did F Chi fall in love with him? It was because he was kind and patient with her and that balances out her brash rage and makes her feel loved no matter what.**

 **Now with Chidori and Aru- Aru kind of has the same mannerisms as F Trunks did because Chidori and F Chi are the same person and are attracted to that kind of man who will be patient and always kind and caring for her and NOT angry and brash and arrogant like HER. I was going to explain this later on but I really do want people to understand that I really did create Aru for a reason. Not just because Chidori NEEDS to have a romantic interest and NEEDS to have Pan.**

 **And also as I have wrote so many times before- I hate the GT sagas so I'm not doing them. They never existed to me. I'm sticking with Dragon ball super and staying with it until it ends**

 **I hope I clarified things and I hope you all like this new chapter. Please message me or review if you have any questions**

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Everyone was surprised at the odd turn of events at the party but somehow it wasn't the worst thing that's ever happened to them so they shook it off. Yamcha chuckled, "Man I feel sorry for Aru. That guy has it bad for Chi, am I right?"

"You aint kiddin'!" Oolong answered, "Poor guy's gonna end up a bloody pulp by the end of the week!"

Bulma spoke up, "I think they'll be okay. Chi's one feisty girl but I think she'll come around eventually"

Vegeta snorted, "If the boy's not dead first. I don't think they're compatible enough, honestly. The boy's too soft and weak. Chidori needs someone who can protect her. Not stand in her shadow"

"Spoken like a true uncle" Krillin chuckled and everyone burst out in laughter at Vegeta's embarrassed face.

"Well someone's got to look out for her! It's obvious Kakarrot doesn't have any common sense! Letting the brat stay with them! No telling what the boy could lure Chidori into doing!"

Android 18, "I think you're wrong. Like always. Chidori's a tough girl AND smart. She can handle herself."

Boo piped in, "Chi strong!"

Hercule laughed and Videl chuckled, "You said it Boo!"

Vegeta pouted, "I still think it's a mistake to let the boy stay with them."

Trunks supported his father and tugged on his jeans, "Hey dad, maybe Chi could stay with us for a while?"

Vegeta thought about it, "Hm. Yes that's a good idea. We kidnap her tomorrow"

Bulma shoved him lightly, "Oh knock it off, Vegeta. Chidori will be fine. You said so yourself a while ago that Chidori is strong and she can handle herself. Am I right or am I right?"

Vegeta sighed but gave no answer. He just thought, _'That boy lays one hand on her, I'll kill him_. And _Kakarrot for letting him stay with them'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Piccolo was flying across the wastelands, searching unsuccessfully for his old pupil. Finally after an hour, he gave up, "Dammit Chidori! Where the hell are you?!"

"Somebody's a bit pissy" a voice above him chuckled and Piccolo whipped his head up to see her cross-legged watching him.

But he wasn't in a mood now for games, "How long have you been watching me?!"

Chidori floated down to him, still cross-legged and smiled a little, "A while"

Piccolo cuffed her head, "Damn brat"

Chidori laughed, "Hey calm down Pic. Don't get your turban in a bunch"

Piccolo wrinkled his nose but waved it off, "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

Chidori's mood deflated and she rolled her eyes, "You know I hate it when mom teases me about getting a mate. But everyone picking on me with the subject? It's embarrassing, Piccolo!"

Piccolo sighed, "I think you're overreacting. I doubt your mother would be happy if you married a complete stranger." He crossed his arms, "Personally, I don't understand relationships like that. It's weird."

Chidori gently pushed him, "That's because you don't need a mate in your life, Pic" she giggled, "You reproduce by spitting out eggs, remember?"

The Namekian bared his fangs at her, "Ugh don't say that. Gross. I hate kids. I'd never make one"

Chidori was silent for a while before taking a breath, "Will you come with me back home? I don't want to face mom's wrath on my own"

Piccolo smirked, "I understand but maybe I shouldn't since you made me look for you for over an hour"

"I'm sorry!" She pounced on him with a hug, "Forgive me?" she looked up at him with the best cute smile she could conjure and to her relief, Piccolo relented.

"Fine but don't expect me to stay long. I'll drop off with you then I'm gone"

"Got it"

With that, they flew off, once and a while, exchanging reminiscent words and jokes with one another.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Aru walked into the Son home anxiously, not very comfortable with stepping into someone else's home like this.

Goku saw how nervous he was and slapped his shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it! You're welcome here. It's alright"

Aru calmed down somewhat but still took tentative steps, following Goku around as he gave the grand tour while Chi-Chi was putting Goten to bed.

"And this is the living room. I'm sorry about this but you'll have to stay on the couch for tonight. I'll ask Bulma if we can get a bed for you then you can stay in Goten's room with him if that's alright"

"It's more than alright. I've never known anyone so generous before. Thanks again, Goku"

Goku grinned wide, "Oh no problem! It's the least I can do! You did try and stand up to those guys for us after all"

"Tried. Didn't work. I'm sorry again that I-"

Chi-Chi walked in right then and huffed, "Oh are you still on about that? Don't worry. It's alright. My baby girl's faced tougher opponents than you!"

Aru's face looked shocked, "Oh that reminds me! Chidori said you defeated my father, right? How did you do it!?"

Goku seemed a bit surprised by the question but carefully answered, "Well I fought him."

"Yeah but how? Chidori said you were stronger but that could only mean that you are a super saiyan"

"Oh I am"

"Uh. . . Oh."

Goku smiled again, "And so is Chidori, my son, Vegeta and his son"

Aru's jaw dropped, "What?! Really!? But I heard that the legend said a super saiyan only rose once every thousand years!"

"And I think that was your dad but you can also become a super saiyan by getting really strong and angry. It comes from a need though. Not a want or desire. If you don't mind me asking, how did you become a super saiyan?"

Chi-Chi listened to the conversation closely and Aru looked away, "Well I always thought it was hereditary. That's the only way I could explain it then but now I guess I know truly how it happened."

But before he could speak again, Goku and Chi-Chi's attention went to the window. Aru turned around to look out too to see Chidori and Piccolo landing in the front yard.

Aru couldn't help himself, "Why does she hang around that green man so much?" he couldn't help but feel jealous when Chidori laughed with Piccolo and hugged him good-bye.

Goku saw Aru's jealously and answered, "Piccolo and Chi are good friends. In fact Piccolo has been her teacher since she was four years old. They're inseparable"

Chi-Chi butt in, "But you don't have to worry, sweety. Piccolo's a Namekian so that means he can't breed like humans and Saiyans."

"He spits out eggs asexually" Chidori walked in the house with a glare set on her face, "Why are you guys talking about Pic?"

Aru spoke loudly without meaning to, "No reason!"

Goku didn't get it, "He wanted to know why you guys spend so much time together"

Aru blushed red as Chidori growled, "For your information ARU Piccolo is my best friend. Why should it matter how he breeds? I know you guys were talking more about something ELSE." She caught Aru's guilty look, "Is this still about me being single or something!? Gah! Will you get off of that?! It's never going to happen, asshole!"

With that, she ran off to her room.

Aru watched her leave and sighed, "Man is she always this angry?"

Chi-Chi looked worried, "No, she's usually quite happy. I wonder what's wrong with her?"

Goku coughed, "I think we should all just go to bed for now. We can all talk in the morning, alright? Come on Chi-Chi"

Before she was dragged off though, Chi-Chi hollered to Aru, "Help yourself to any food if you're hungry, Aru! See you in the morning!"

Aru waved them good night and watched them leave up the stairs _, 'Man I'm stupid. I shouldn't've said anything about that green man. Now she's even MORE angry with me'_

He settled onto the couch and took off his armor, shoes and shirt, leaving him in his pants. He put the blanket over him and stared up at the ceiling, the room getting darker and darker, _'I hope I can make amends with her. I've never met a girl like her before.'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Next morning Aru got up off of the couch and popped his back, ' _Ooof! Not as comfortable as it was at first'_

His tail flicked around curiously and looked outside. It was still dark out but he could tell it was just early. He stretched quickly and thought about going outside when he heard noises upstairs.

' _I guess I'm not the only light sleeper around here'_

He expected it to be Chi but instead, her mother came bouncing down the stairs humming. She noticed Aru at the foot of the stairs and smiled, "Hello Aru. Have a good night sleep?"

Aru smiled back politely, "Yes I did. Thank you all again for letting me stay here"

"Oh it's a pleasure. Are you hungry dear? Chidori, Goten and Goku should be down any moment once they smell the food cooking."

"Oh yeah." Aru licked his lips, "Food sounds great!"

Chi-Chi laughed, "I thought so. With my experience Saiyans usually do have the biggest appetites, so don't be shy now hun, okay?"

Aru rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment but as Chi-Chi started cooking up tons of food, that soon went away and the rest of the small family came rushing down the stairs.

Goku was the first to come down and he hugged his wife laughing while sneaking a piece of bacon. Goten ran down second and jumped in the chair next to Aru.

"Hey Aru, can I have a cool outfit like yours one day?!"

Aru chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair, "Sorry kid but this is a galactic patrol uniform. You only get one if you're part of the galactic patrol and that's not necessarily good. In truth I think YOUR uniform is cooler"

"Really!? Cool" the kid grinned.

Chidori came down last and having heard them, smirked, "Speaking of clothes, you need new ones, Aru. You can't just go around walking about in that all of the time."

Aru smiled back at her, "I suppose so. I'd say I'd look pretty good in purple, what do you think?"

Chidori looked unimpressed and rolled her eyes, "I don't care what you wear just stop wearing that"

She sat down beside him and Aru whispered in her ear so her parents and brother wouldn't hear, "I could wear nothing if you'd like"

Chidori just punched him in the gut, taking the breath out of him.

' _Man what a woman!'_

Chi-Chi was finally finished with dinner and put all of the plates of food all over so everyone could dig in.

' _Man there's almost as much food here as there was last night at the buffet table!'_

Aru loaded his plate as everyone else did and started eating, trying to ignore the monstrous way that Goku, Goten and Chidori ate as they scarfed down everything in sight.

Chi-Chi ignored it expertly as well and just hummed as she ate, happily munching on a piece of toast.

When Chidori was finished, she looked at the time, "Oh crap! I'm supposed to be at Vegeta's! He's gonna kill me if I'm late!"

"Have fun!" Goku shouted.

Chi-Chi stopped her though, "Hold on Chi! How about you take Aru and Goten with you?"

Chidori growled, "What?!" she stood up furiously, "But mom! Why should I bring Aru? We should keep him here around dad so he doesn't get into any trouble"

Aru looked a little offended but Chidori didn't care. Goku smiled a bit, "Sorry Chi but I'm going to go visit King Kai today and train a while on his planet. I haven't seen him in a while. Besides you're stronger than me right now. You can take care of him"

Chidori groaned and Chi-Chi whopped her upside the head (not that it really hurt her), "Now you listen here young lady! You listen to your mother and take this poor boy with you to Bulma's! I'm not saying you have to watch him constantly all day! I'm sure Bulma can get him all new clothes by the time you and Vegeta are done with your 'training'"

Chidori grumbled but muttered, "Oh fine. Squirt, Aru, you ready?"

Aru raised a brow, "Sure. I wouldn't want to be a pain to you"

The family all looked a bit embarrassed but Chidori just sighed, "Alright then let's go" she grabbed onto Goten and Aru and teleported away to Bulma's. When they got to Capsule Corp, Goten broke out of Chidori's grasp and ran to find Trunks. Meanwhile Aru was looking a bit sick.

"Will you warn me before you do that!?" he freaked out grabbing his chest in a panic, "Geez!"

Chidori smirked, "Well if you can't handle it, you can find your way back to the mountains if you want."

She flicked her tail in his face and in turn, Aru flicked his own to smack hers away from him, "You wish I'd leave"

Chidori said nothing as she went over and knocked on the door. Bulma answered the door, "Oh hey Chi! Didn't think we'd see you again so soon, hun. And you brought Aru! Great! Goten's in the backyard with Trunks so come on in. I'm sure Vegeta's waiting on you."

Chidori nodded, "Thanks Bulma and mom wanted me to ask you if you could help us get some new clothes for Aru if that's alright?"

Bulma smirked, "Oh yeah no problem! Come with me, Aru. Chidori's probably going to go train with Vegeta so you can go find her when I'm done with ya, okay?"

Aru just nodded ,"How long do you think this'll take?"

Bulma glanced over to Chidori who was holding up three fingers discreetly and Bulma smirked at her, "Oh I'd say at least three hours, hun. Don't worry! The time will fly"

Aru looked pained but sighed in resignation.

Chidori ran up to the gravity room and waltzed right in, startling Vegeta, "You brat! At least warn me before you just walk right in!"

Chidori snorted, "Come on Uncle Vegeta! I need a good fight! Fight me!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Can't you just train with your boy toy?"

Chidori punched him right in the face, "Ow!" his face burned, "You little bitch" he muttered.

Vegeta stanced with a signature smirk on his face, "Fine! You want a fight, you got one!"

The two then went at it for a while and Chidori was actually happy that Vegeta was able to give her a good workout today. Piccolo was getting too soft on her and her father of course never wants to really use his full power against her.

She laughed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely, "Not bad. How long do you think it's been, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at his watch that Bulma designed for him for when he was in the gravity chamber, "Oh almost three hours"

"Cool" she stretched, "I had Bulma torture Aru that long. She's getting him Earthling clothes to wear so he doesn't have to wear that stupid uniform anymore."

Vegeta was silent after a few moments before getting up and stretching himself, "What do you think of the boy?"

Chidori glared at him, "I don't 'like' him if that's what you're wondering. I still don't really trust him. I mean I trust him but I don't trust him not to snap and freak out again. I don't know. Maybe he can't anymore without that thing that was on his chest? What do you think of him Vegeta?"

Vegeta stared off into space, "I don't think he's your type."

"My type?" she asked, already dreading where this was going.

"Yes. Type. Like a mate. He's not mate material. Personally I'd prefer you pick the Namek over the boy. I mean even though Namekians don't breed like that he'd still be better than that half-breed saiyan whelp"

Chidori could've smacked him, "Vegeta! Piccolo is my friend! Nothing more nothing less. And I don't want to talk about Aru like THAT." She crossed her arms, "That's just weird."

Vegeta noticed it.

He knew her better than anyone after all except for Piccolo. Goku might be able to tell but Vegeta doubted it. He wouldn't want to believe his daughter was capable of such things.

"Chi." Vegeta spoke softly, "You like him"

"No I don't!"

"Don't you lie to me" his voice was calm but dangerous. Threatening.

Chidori looked into his eyes and gave up with a heavy sigh, "Oh fine. I do. But don't tell HIM that! He'd never stop gloating about it" she huffed.

Vegeta smirked but hid it in his signature frown, "Tsk. Just don't turn soft on me, kid. But to answer your earlier question, yes. I do trust him. Just not around you. He IS a boy after all and if there's one thing I know it's that boys his age only have one thing on their mind"

"Oh god" Chidori was getting exasperated, "Okay Vegeta please don't do this. Mom and Dad already gave me the sex talk. I DO NOT need it from you too. Once was bad enough."

Vegeta chuckled but let it go, "Alright"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Vegeta growled, "Who is it!?"

"It's Aru"

Vegeta growled, "Dammit. I thought Bulma would keep him detained for longer. She's usually pretty good at that"

Chidori smirked at him and crossed her arms, "Oh let him in already"

"Fine" He opened the door but bust out in laughter, "Pft! Hahahahahahahahah!"

Chidori was curious. Vegeta had never laughed like that before at anyone. She snuck just behind him to see what he was laughing at and lost her cool as well.

"Oh my god!" she laughed, holding onto her uncle for support while she held her side.

Aru just stood there glaring at them in his hot pale pink button-up shirt and jeans, "You guys done yet?"

Chidori held up a finger and let out the last of her laughs, "I'm good. I'm good. Hold on"

Vegeta meanwhile had gotten over it quickly and stood there smirking at the boy, "My wife definitely knows how to play a nasty joke"

"Joke?" Aru asked with his own smile, "Hah. No offense sir but she said these were yours from a few years ago so . . ."

Chidori started laughing again at Vegeta's expression.

When she was calm enough, Aru smiled with his eyebrows raised, "So you guys are training, huh? Mind if I join?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Actually Chidori and I are done for the day but she hasn't put out nearly enough energy so I'm sure she'd just LOVE to train with you herself"

Chidori punched Vegeta lightly on the shoulder, "Traitor"

As Chidori was leaving with Aru, Vegeta shouted after them, "Have fun, brats. Goten can stay here for the night with Trunks. Be sure to tell your mother!"

Chidori acknowledged him with a wave and dragged Aru outside with her, "How many more clothes did Bulma give you, Aru?"

Aru snorted, "A lot. She gave me this weird capsule thing and put them all in there."

"Oh yeah that makes sense. Less room that way. Well then I'm going to teleport us into a wasteland and we're going to train. You sure you're up for it?"

Aru smirked at her and placed his hands on his hips, "Of course. I'm always up for a challenge" he winked at her for good measure, making the poor girl blush involuntarily.

She coughed, "Whatever" she grabbed him and teleported them quickly out into the wastelands, "This should be far enough away and I'm sure Piccolo won't interfere if he finds us."

Chidori cracked her neck on both sides and popped her knuckles, "Alright! Turn super saiyan then"

Aru stanced, "You first. I want to see it. I've never seen any other saiyan transform before and I don't remember last night's fight very well"

Chidori closed her eyes and smiled, building up her energy, "You sure about that tough guy? What level?"

Aru shook a bit at her intensity, "How about you just start with level one first, huh?"

Chidori grinned with her teeth showing, "Nah that won't be too fun. How about level 2? I'm sure you can handle it"

Aru gulped but smiled back unsurely.

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **So I know that Vegeta's acting like the father figure here but he really does care for her despite his tough guy attitude remember. And don't worry, there'll be some daddy-mode Goku in the next chapter**


	33. Falling

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long guys but hey! It's here! ;)**

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori took a breath and stared over at the man before her who was taking a stance, ready to fight her.

She gave a smirk and transformed up to super saiyan level two, knocking Aru back a few feet at the sheer magnitude of her power.

"Damn!" he covered his eyes as the dust from the wasteland blew into him and swirled around Chidori like a tornado.

Chidori tilted her head at him, "Ready?"

"No!"

"Good"

She surged forth and attacked.

When they were finished fighting, Aru ended up looking like a big surprised pile of bruises.

Chidori rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile, "Sorry. I just thought you'd be a bit stronger than that, Aru"

Aru scoffed as he nursed his black eye, "Yeah right. You've been waiting to do that ever since I came to Earth"

Chidori smiled but said nothing as she reached in her pocket for a bag of beans. She pulled out one and handed it to him, "Here. It'll heal you"

Aru just stared at it, "It's a bean"

"Yeah" she nodded, "Just eat it."

Aru gave her a disbelieving look but popped it in his mouth nonetheless. In a split second after swallowing the magic bean all his wounds were healed and Aru gasped in shock, "Whoa!"

Chidori smirked, "You should be stronger now. After all every time a Saiyan is beaten within an inch of their life, they get twice as strong. Try powering up, Aru"

Aru powered up to super saiyan as high as he could go and Chidori gave an approving nod, "You're stronger. Feel like going again?"

Aru smirked and waved her off, "Nah what's the point? What's the point of me getting stronger when you're in a league of your own? You're power is immeasurable. I'd never meet your level"

His smirk faded into a sad frown and Chidori felt kind of bad, remembering that Aru had just discovered last night that his mother was dead.

"Sorry Aru. I guess I've been sort of a jerk towards you haven't I?" Chidori came up to him cautiously and held her hand out, "I'm Sorry Aru. Will you forgive me?"

Aru smiled and took her hand in his, "Oh love, I'll always forgive you" he winked and kissed her hand.

Chidori shot away with a growl, blushing, "Will you stop that! It's weird!"

Aru laughed, "Ah you've just never had a guy do that before! Just because it's new to doesn't mean it's weird. On my planet it was considered gentlemanly to do"

Chidori rolled her eyes as her tail flicked around like mad, "Well to me it's weird." She suddenly felt playful and shoved him a little, giggling. Aru looked a bit surprised but laughed back and tried to grab her. He failed of course as Chidori snuck behind him with her fast reflexes and poked his shoulder. She whispered in his ear, "I bet you can't catch me"

She disappeared again from Aru's sight and the male grinned, "Oh yeah?!"

The two young Saiyan half-breeds bounced around each other enthusiastically, completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

Goku had been watching in truth most of the day and kept his power down so his daughter couldn't sense him near. He watched from about a mile out as Aru tried pouncing on Chidori but his daughter was too quick for him. Goku felt a pang of hatred in his heart for the young male, something he wasn't used to. He had felt this anger in him a few other times when his friends were killed or in danger from the enemy.

He remembered the fierce hatred for the enemy, however, when Chidori was in danger.

And now a young male half saiyan wanted his daughter as a mate, that was clear, and Goku couldn't help but to feel some sort of level of hatred within him. That was _his_ _daughter_. He had seen her get hurt and killed so many times to see her get hurt again.

Goku felt his fists clench and suddenly realized, _'Dammit. What am I thinking? That boy has gone through just as much turmoil as Chi. He wouldn't even think about hurting her'_

Goku narrowed his eyes as he watched Aru finally 'catch' his daughter, _'If he knew better he wouldn't dream of it'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Krillin watched his best friend pace before him in concern, "Uh Goku? Do ya mind telling me why you're so upset? Honestly I've never seen you this way before and it's kind of worrying me"

Goku growled deep in his throat, "Can Aru stay here with you, 18 and Master Roshi?"

Master Roshi popped out of nowhere, "Why!? Do ye not see all the critters I'm housing already, Goku!? I have no room here!"

Krillin just raised his eyebrows, "Why do you want Aru to move out already, Goku? You're the one who invited him into your home in the first place last night. Why the sudden change in attitude?"

Goku paced some more, "Things have changed, Krillin!"

The door opened to reveal Android 18 and Marron and the little girl ran over to Krillin laughing, "Daddy I found a starfish in the ocean! Lookie!"

Krillin laughed with her, "Ooo Yeah I see! Good job Marron, it's beautiful! Just like you"

Marron grinned at him, "Aw Daddy!"

Android 18 pat her daughter's head, "Hey sweety, why don't you go put your starfish in your room in your fish tank? Then we could go get ice cream with daddy"

Marron cheered, "Yay! Ice cream!" she laughed and giggled all the way to her room happily with her starfish.

Goku watched the interaction with sadness, wishing for the old days when Chidori thought the world of him like that with such innocence.

Android 18 glared at him, "So what's this I hear about you wanting Aru out of your place? Your daddy senses finally kicking in?"

Goku pouted a little, "Hey don't be like that. My dad senses are on all of the time"

Krillin rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah and they used to be on overdrive"

Goku stared at his friend, "Look I know Chidori is a full grown woman now but-"

Roshi shouted, "But nothing, Goku! You need to let her be who she is. She's a wonderful and powerful, beautiful young woman and she needs to be treated as such. You acting like this all of a sudden would not be good for her!"

Krillin chuckled, "Roshi can be a nut sometimes, Goku but he is right and you know it. Just let Aru and Chi be. They're young and they have really a lot in common with one another. It's no wonder they would become attracted to each other sooner or later. And you don't even know if it'll come to that anyway, Goku. It's only been a day"

Goku growled, "But she's my little girl, Krillin. You can't just tell me you wouldn't be the same way when a guy takes interest in Marron someday."

Krillin thought about and sighed, "I know."

Android 18 scoffed, "Look, you're both being idiots. Goku, Chidori can handle herself. She's a big girl and smart. If she decides she doesn't care about Aru in the end then she can leave him. It's her decision."

Goku chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah but still . . . I can't help wanting her safe at all times and I can't help that I feel this way. When I saw Aru kiss Chi's hand I wanted to rip his head off and I'm not normally like that! I want the best for my little girl and I just don't think Aru is the man she needs in her life just yet."

Krillin blinked at him, "Goku, you'll always feel that way. You just have to come to terms that if your daughter loves him then he's the one."

Goku sighed for the millionth time that day and left the Kami House in aggravation.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

A few days later Chidori and Aru were finished training and were taking a break by a river, looking up at the clouds. Chidori had never felt this relaxed before next to someone else who wasn't family. It had taken Aru a lot but he finally managed to get Chidori to tone down a bit around him. To chill a bit in his words.

Aru smiled up at the clouds, "What do you see?"

Chidori felt confused, "Uh what do you mean?"

Aru looked over at her, "In the clouds. What do you see? It's a game"

"Oh." She looked closer up at the sky and narrowed her eyes to squint a little, "Hm. . . . I see clouds"

Aru laughed, "No no no. I mean what shape or form do you think the clouds are taking, Chi?"

Chidori blushed, "I know what you mean but I really don't see anything!"

Aru chuckled and a deep rumbling scratched his throat, making Chidori heat up a little on the inside, "Well I see the fields of my home planet."

Chidori looked over at him, "You really miss that planet don't you? But not just the planet."

Aru sighed, "My mother used to take me out to the fields when I was very young and we'd pick berries together. She'd tell me stories of her home planet and how it was before it was destroyed."

Chidori listened to Aru as he spoke so solemnly, "You know what, you remind me of her a little. She was also a strict and hard woman to crack but you know what I always managed to get her to smile eventually when I was little. I miss her smile. It was rare though"

He looked over to Chidori, "That's why I try so hard to get you to smile I guess. You're smile is beautiful just like hers" he looked away with sadness in his features and his eyes started to tear up, "I know she really hated me on the inside but I'll always miss her so much."

Chidori looked up at the sky again, "Of course you will. She was your mother. You're supposed to feel that way. I know how you feel. I've lost so many people I loved but I was lucky to get them back."

Aru sensed her hesitation, "It's alright. You can tell me. I'll listen"

Chidori glanced at him and after a almost a minute, she finally relented, "I first saw my dad die when I was almost five years old. Piccolo took me to train me against Vegeta and another evil saiyan that would come in a year's time. Piccolo gave his life for me and died on the day of the fight as did Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. After the battle we went to Planet Namek to get their dragon balls to bring everyone back to life but we encountered Frieza"

Aru's face lit up, "I knew that name from when I was little. Planet Fru though thankfully kept my presence a secret but now I know why. For their own selfish need for power I assume. Continue please."

"Probably" Chidori spoke, "On planet Namek, Frieza killed my friend Dende, Vegeta and myself and almost killed Piccolo again after we had just brought him back to life. My father turned super saiyan when I died but I was brought back to life just moments later"

Aru listened to her story intently as she continued, "Then about a year later, my father returned to Earth but we had knew enemies soon to worry about in three years to worry about so we trained and I became a super saiyan. During the final battle a friend died giving her life. Seven years later we had a new threat. Majin Boo."

"You mean that pink blob guy that stays with Hercule and Videl? Wow I wouldn't have thought he'd be able to be a threat to you guys he's so nice"

Chidori blinked at him, "Well at the time about a year ago I think it was he was a monster, mean and cruel. He tried to kill my family and I couldn't let that happen. Not again. So I sacrificed myself. Not that it mattered. Boo survived and killed almost everyone on the planet. In the end though I was brought back to life and I managed to kill the evil part of him. All my life I've strived to protect those I loved. All my life I've seen horror, death and destruction. And then you and the galactic patrol came and threatened my world and my family and friends."

She looked over at Aru who finally completely understood her way of thinking, "You were just trying to protect them. I know. I understand" Aru flicked his tail over to her and gently rubbed arm, "I'd do the same thing, Chi"

Chidori blinked at him as if surprised and looked back up at the clouds with a brand new smile, "I see a baby dragon"

Aru smirked, "That one cloud with the two other clouds by it?"

She nodded and Aru nodded, "Yeah it does kind of look like a dragon. But it could also be a tree?"

Chidori laughed and smiled, "No! It's a dragon you dork!"

Aru smirked again, "Tree"

"Dragon!"

"Tree!"

Chidori shot off a ki blast up in the air and created a large hole in the cloud, "Well now it's a bullseye so there"

Aru was silent for a few seconds before popping up, "Nah it's more like a donut"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chi-Chi watched her daughter and Aru through the window of the house with a smile, "I've never seen her so happy in a while."

Goku came over and peeked out, "What are they doing?"

"They're looking up at the clouds. Isn't it romantic?" Chi-Chi's eyes glowed at Goku, "I remember when we'd go on picnics and do the same thing although you always saw food and I saw _normal_ things"

Goku laughed a little, "Yeah but do you think they're moving too fast, Chi-Chi?"

"What do you mean, Goku?"

Goku glared at Aru, "They're getting too close too fast. What if they decided they didn't like each other?"

Chi-Chi frowned at her husband, "Goku! You're being a hypocrite. We only met once as kids and then years later we met again and got engaged at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament and then we married a few weeks later!"

Goku gulped, "But that's different , Chi-Chi! I said I'd marry you and I did. And I've never regretted it because I love you" he nuzzled her nose affectionately.

Chi-Chi blushed but that didn't change her demeanor, "And what if Aru loves Chidori the same way?"

Goku was stumped. He'd never thought that before. It had never came to him to compare his experiences to his daughter's and Aru's. What if they really do love each other like and Chi-Chi love each other?

Goku still stared out the window as Aru and Chidori laughed together, "I don't know Chi-Chi. I just don't want our daughter to make a mistake is all. I want her to be happy."

Chi-Chi hugged Goku, "And look at her now. Does she not look happy?"

Goku watched Chidori laugh and smile at Aru and she flicked her tail playful together with his.

Goku's face looked pained. Yes. She looked the happiest he had ever seen her.

He crossed his arms in thought, "I'm just not sure I like that kid yet"

Chi-Chi giggled at him and left him be to his thoughts to start dinner.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

A few weeks later, Aru and Chidori were on their way to the Briefs household in an argument.

"I still don't see why I can't just teleport us there."

Aru growled, "Because I don't like it. It's a weird sensation"

"Oh grow a pair!"

"It's not my fault you're such a naïve prude!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Aru smirked, "It means you can spout all the vulgarity you want but I know in reality you don't know what you're talking about and you can be a real bitch sometimes!"

Chidori glared at him and attacked. They exchanged some punches and kicks and finally Aru realized that to win against this girl he could never do it with strength.

But in Aru's strategic thinking, he made a mistake and Chidori slammed him into the forest ground below. Chidori smirked as she had Aru by the throat, "Got you"

Aru had a sudden thought and smirked up at her before swiping her hand off her throat and reaching up to kiss her.

Chidori, stunned, just set still above him and let his lips move along hers. This had never happened to her and she didn't understand. She didn't know what to do. She knew it was a kiss but she never thought about what she would do before if she were ever kissed by someone.

Aru's lips left her own for a second and his hands clasped gently on her cheeks.

"You're attractive when you're mad"

Chidori took in a breathe before leaning down and kissing him too and Aru took the back of her head, kissing back. Chidori felt herself relaxing in Aru's grip and let the heat within her rise as Aru slowly drafted his hands down her body and they moaned at the sensations together.

Aru growled deeply and suddenly switched their positions on the ground floor, pushing her underneath him.

"Aru" Chidori gasped out.

Meanwhile an angry saiyan watched the scene for a few moments before angrily leaving, _'Kakarott you idiot. You just had to let this happen. Just wait until I see you. I'll rip your fucking head off!'_

Vegeta flew off in a burst of anger, not paying any attention to where he was going. He really wanted to punch Aru into the otherworld but he knew he'd get a punch right back from Chidori and that wasn't something he would very much welcome. They weren't doing anything they would regret yet but it still angered Vegeta to no end. He cared about his adopted niece very much after all.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Sorry guys for the long wait but it's finally here and another chapter is on the way! Let me know what you all think please**

 **And by the way- no Chidori and Aru did not do the deed. I don't think I'm gonna be writing about** _ **that**_ **in this story**


	34. Finally Letting Go

Vegeta flew all the way to Goku's little house, not caring if he was about to make a scene or not.

"Kakarot you stupid bastard! Come out here now!" he yelled from the outside.

Chi-Chi and Goku were inside with Ox King and thank Dende Goten was already at the Briefs household.

Goku peaked out the window, "Vegeta? What is it? Why are you so worked up?"

Chi-Chi appeared too, "Yeah I thought Chidori and Aru were on their way to train with you. Is something wrong?"

"WRONG?!" he shouted, "Of course something's wrong! That blasted little fucker Aru! I sensed they were getting into a fight so I left home to see what the hell was the matter when I saw them!"

Goku raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What are you talking about? Chi and Aru get into fights all of the time"

"With their tongues?!"

Chi-Chi blushed, "Oh my" and she giggled, "Why were you spying on them, Vegeta?!"

Goku just stood there with his face reddening and Vegeta was about to retort to the small female when Goku's voice deepened.

"Where are they?"

Vegeta had honestly never heard Goku speak in such a way, "In the forest, about a few thousand kilometers to the West."

Goku didn't even hesitate and blasted off with rage in his aura.

Chi-Chi gaped, "Uh-oh. Vegeta you idiot! Didn't you know Goku had a bad enough time trusting Aru as it is! He's probably gonna try and hurt him now!"

Vegeta was a little perturbed but stubborn, "Then he shouldn't have allowed that brat to stay here"

"Go after him NOW Vegeta!"

"Dammit, fine!" He took off and set flight towards Goku's ki who was blasting towards the kids like a meteor.

' _Damn the woman was right. Kakarot's ki level is so of balance I barely recognize him. I hate to admit it but perhaps I shouldn't have even told him and broken it up myself'_

Meanwhile with Aru and Chidori, the two half-saiyans laid on the grass together laughing.

"Wow you're a great kisser" Aru complimented her and Chidori blushed.

"Really? I've never been kissed before so-"

"Really?! You?! Huh. I'm surprised. A beautiful woman like you?" Aru smiled at the blush he created on her face again.

Chidori suddenly paled though and sat up, "Uh-oh. Something's wrong"

Aru suddenly sat up with her, "Huh? Yeah I feel something strange. That power coming towards us. It's incredible!"

Chidori stood up at a battle-ready stance, "There are two coming towards us. One is unrecognizable and then the other is Vegeta a bit behind it. They're close"

Suddenly the power appeared in front of them with long golden hair, electricity sparking and rage exploding, "Rrrrrrrr. Aru"

Chidori gaped, "DAD?!"

Goku glared at Chidori, "Chi, go home right now. I need to 'talk' to Aru for a second"

Chidori glared back at him, "Dad. Power down. You transformed to Super Saiyan 3 for the first time and you're not thinking clearly. Power down."

"Listen to me Chidori! Go Home!"

"POWER DOWN!" she responded and transformed up to super saiyan 3 with him, "Or so help me dad I'll MAKE you. I won't let you hurt Aru"

Aru stood up cautiously, "Uh Goku, sir? What's this about if I may ask?"

Goku directed his hatred solely to Aru, "You kissed my daughter"

Aru paled, "Oh shit"

Goku was about to lunged when Vegeta finally arrived in Goku's path, "Kakarot stop! You can't kill him!"

Goku slammed him out of the way without effort and Chidori shouted, "Vegeta!"

Chidori stood in front of Aru and stopped her father's fists from colliding with Aru's face, "Dad I love you but you need to CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

Goku wasn't listening and he tried to get Chidori out of the way so he could pummel Aru, "I'll kill him!"

Chidori's patience ended and she punched her father in the cheek, causing him to fall back a little but he was strong. Stronger than he had ever been and this worried Chidori. She hadn't trained in Super Saiyan 3 mode before and now that her father was in the same class as her she might not win.

She glanced at Aru, "Aru stay here"

Without waiting for an answer, Chidori grabbed her father and teleported them off of Earth.

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Vegeta woke up in the grass with a bearing headache, "Kakarot's lost it" he got up and ran back to the small clearing only to see Aru there now.

"Where the hell did they go?!"

Aru shrugged his shoulders, "How did he find out I kissed her?"

Vegeta stayed silent and just waited for Aru to figure it out.

Finally he did, "You saw us didn't you?"

Vegeta glared at him, "Damn brat this is _your_ entire fault"

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori stood before her father in Hell, "I'm sorry dad but I'm not going to let you kill Aru. You need to snap out of it"

Goku growled like an animal, "Dammit Chidori you need to listen to ME. I'm your father and I know what's best for you!"

Chidori powered up to her strongest, noticing the spectators, especially a certain familiar one behind her.

Cell was the only one brave enough to confront them, "May I ask what's going on here?"

Chidori kept her eyes locked on her father who was ready to attack at any moment.

"I need help calming him down, Cell. Can you help me with that?"

Cell smirked, "As much as I would love to pummel him, I know Goku is far stronger than I would ever become. I'm afraid you'll just have to fight him yourself, dear"

Chidori snuffed, "Then get Frieza and Broly with you, dumbass. I'm sure they'd love the chance!"

"What's this about that you need our help, Chi?" Cell watched Goku carefully as his strength increased slowly.

Chidori began to get more worried, "He was trying to kill a guy I like."

Goku shouted, "I won't have it Chidori! He's not good enough for you!"

Chidori shouted back, "And who is, dad?! Cell? Shapner?! Piccolo?! Aru is the one, dad! And I won't let you hurt him!"

Goku lunged for her in his blind rage but Chidori was ready for him.

-888888888888888888888888888-

Aru gulped, "This is my fault. I got too risky."

Vegeta huffed at him, "You're damn right."

"And you know what? I'm gonna make it right"

"Huh?"

"Chidori taught me the teleportation technique. I'm gonna find them and stop Goku from doing something he'll regret"

Vegeta just watched Aru disappear in a flash, "Damn brat's gonna die. Stupid brat he should know better than to interfere. This is a fight between Chi and Kakarot. He'll die for sure"

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Chidori kicked her father in the gut but he was unrelenting as he punched her back across the face, sending her back a ways. Goku tried to teleport back to Earth when multiple ki blasts were sent his way.

Chidori looked up to see Cell, Frieza, the Ginyu Force and Broly attacking her father with all they had. For once she was glad to see all of them in one place. She got back up and while her father was distracted, she kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

Frieza had the sense to ask, "What's going on?"

Cell chuckled, "A father daughter dispute. Goku doesn't like Chidori's new found love for a boy"

"Tsk" Frieza growled, "Pathetic"

Broly glared down at the two. He knew he was truly no match for Goku now but he still had that unrelenting hatred within him. Especially since he was the one to send him to hell.

"Kakarot" Broly hissed.

Goku got back up and powered back up to max, "Dammit Chi you don't UNDERSTAND!" he lunged for her again and this time Chidori was actually unprepared but before her father could land a hit, a bright light and power sent him back, appearing in between them.

A saiyan man with golden hair, flashing blue eyes and bolts booming around him stood before Chidori, "Are you alright, Chi?"

"Aru? You transformed to the next level already?" Chidori was stunned. She had only ever seen such rapid transformation within Trunks and Goten.

Aru smirked at her, "I had a good teacher"

Chidori just stood up, "What are you doing here?! I told you to stay back on Earth!"

Aru just turned to face Goku who looked even angrier, "Aru"

Chidori stood beside Aru, "You're going to get yourself killed. I've never seen father like this before. This transformation has warped him a little."

Aru glared from Chidori's bruises and back to Goku, "Anyone who dares to hurt you is my enemy, Chi. I won't let him hurt you. Warped mind or not." He stood in front of Chidori.

"Goku! You need to calm yourself! I know you love your daughter. Any father would sacrifice anything to protect their child. I get that!"

Goku's features flinched a little.

"But you have to understand, Goku. That I'll protect your daughter from anything, too. Even from you"

Goku began to come back to his own self a little, "YOU don't understand Aru! She's my daughter! She deserves a man in her life that can protect her from anything! A man that can take my place. But don't think I'll let that happen so easily!"

"And don't think I'll let you keep her from me! I WILL protect her with my life, Goku!"

Goku lunged.

Aru was ready, "Because I love her too!"

Chidori stopped her father just in time from a killing blow and locked her own fists together with her father's, "And don't think for a second I'll let you keep him from me, father. BECAUSE I LOVE HIM TOO!"

Goku's eyes widened in shock. He stared into his daughters eyes and found nothing but fierce determination and love.

And he was unprepared for the blow to his jaw. Immediately, Goku's hair turned back to black and short and he landed on his butt with a stunned look on his face.

He just stared at Chidori who stood in front of Aru. Chidori had a heartbroken look in her eyes and Goku had to tear his eyes away. He cupped his face into his hands, bringing his knees half-way to his chest in shame.

Chidori sighed, knowing that her father had returned to his normal self. And now he was suffering for what he had done in his anger. An anger he had never experienced before.

Chidori felt Aru transform back to normal and so did she. She walked up slowly to her father and leaned down in front of him, "Dad"

Goku didn't respond and held still.

"I know why you snapped, Dad. It's nothing to be ashamed of"

"I hurt you Chi" was all Goku could say and Chidori chuckled.

"Nah you didn't really hurt me dad. I've suffered worse when training with Vegeta. But look dad. You have to understand that I won't just be alone all of my life. I know I've said before I never wanted a mate or children but things have changed. I met Aru."

Goku kept his face hidden so finally Chidori forced him to look at her, "It doesn't mean you're less special to me, dad." She hugged him and wrapped her tail around his wrist, "I'll always be your little girl"

Goku didn't even realize he was crying as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her tight, "Chidori I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

She pulled away, "Eh it's alright but you really should be apologizing to others dad. Mainly Aru and Vegeta."

Goku stood up with his daughter and sighed, looking over at Aru who was still prepared to fight. He walked over slowly to him until he was just about a couple of feet away, "Aru I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. You've more than proved that you deserve my daughter's affections with the way you faced me. I apologize for my actions."

Aru smiled, "It's alright Sir. I'll probably do the same thing one day if I ever have a daughter!"

Goku smiled back at him and slapped his back a little, "Just remember" he brought him closer and whispered dangerously to Aru, "You need to marry my daughter first before you even ever THINK about having kids with her"

Aru laughed weakly, "Uh of course sir. Of course"

Goku laughed back and backed off.

Cell, Frieza and Broly landed a little ways away from them with glares on their faces.

Chidori confronted them, "Thanks for the help guys. I would've been in big trouble if you three hadn't distracted him."

Cell smirked, "Don't worry about it. You just owe us now is all, Chi."

Chidori raised a brow, "Eh? What do you mean?" she placed her hands on her hips, "Owe you? You're all in hell for a reason, you know. If anything, then you all owe me eternally."

Cell shut up and Frieza smirked at him.

Chidori's eyes flickered to Broly, "In fact. Broly!"

Broly snapped his gaze from Goku to her, "What?" he hissed.

"You see that guy over there who was prepared to protect me with his life? The super saiyan?"

Broly glanced at Aru who looked back in confusion, "The weakling? What of him?"

Chidori crossed her arms, "He's your son. And I think you owe him an apology for all you've done to his mother and her home planet"

Broly's eyes widened but said nor did anything. He just stared at Aru who finally put all of the pieces together. He stomped over to them by Chidori and transformed up to super saiyan 2 with fury in his eyes.

"You're my father? Broly the legendary super saiyan?" Aru growled with hatred.

Broly smirked, "What? Expecting someone different, boy?"

Aru's eyes flared and suddenly faster than anyone could see except for Goku and Chidori, Aru slammed his fist into Broly's face, knocking him down and out of his super saiyan form.

Aru stood proud, "That was for my mother you son of a bitch"

He glanced at Chidori and smiled a little, "Are you ready to go home now, Chi?"

Chidori had an idea and shook her head, "Not quite yet. Dad, can you wait back at home? I want Aru to see something before we leave"

Goku smiled at the two as they held hands and unconsciously intertwined their tails somewhat, "Yeah. I'll see you at home kids"

With that, he disappeared and Chidori placed her fingers to her forehead. Aru felt confused, "Where are we going?"

Chidori squeezed his hand reassuringly as she just teleported them there. To Heaven.

Aru looked around in a stunned sort of silence. Golden clouds and lush green fields filled with flowers flooded his vision.

"It's so beautiful here. But why did you-?"

Chidori turned his head to a woman with long black hair who had her back turned, picking berries from a nearby bush, humming a song that Aru remembered from years ago.

Aru let go of Chidori's hand slowly, "M-mother?"

The woman heard the nearby voice and turned to see who it was. Her face lit up in realization and tears welled up in her eyes, "A-aru? Is that you?"

Aru stood still, unable to move in fear that he might scare her. Tears flowed down his cheeks, "Mom." He wiped his tears, "It's really you."

Aru's mother rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, "My son!"

Aru stiffened and gasped at the contact but was quick to respond as he hugged his mother back, "Mother I'm so sorry. I should have never left you. I should have never joined the galactic patrol"

Chidori felt a little sting but Aru's mother laughed a little, "Oh sweetheart then you would have never met this wonderful young woman here"

Chidori gaped at her and she explained, "Anyone in heaven is allowed to watch the one most precious to them in the living world. I've been watching you Aru, my son and I have to say. I couldn't be prouder of you"

Aru wiped more tears, "But mom. I thought that all of these years. . . That you hated me. Because of HIM"

The mother huffed at him, "Oh sweety you should know better. I could never hate you. I hated your father, yes. But I could NEVER hate you. You're my most precious person in the world, Aru."

Aru smiled and looked over to Chidori who felt out of place. Aru took her hand in his, "Mom, I'd like you to meet Chidori."

The woman smiled at her, "Oh I've seen you much very recently Chidori Son. Such a strong young woman. The strongest warrior I've ever seen. You'll do fine for my son. I'm Beri."

Chidori shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you mam"

Beri smiled back at her and turned back to her son, "Now I'm afraid you'll both have to leave. You two don't belong here just yet."

Aru gulped, "But mom! Chidori said that we could bring you back to life! You could come to Earth with us and"

"Aru. My time ended when the galactic patrol killed me. If I am not meant to live longer than that then it's not meant to be. Besides. I'm happy here with my family and old friends who suffered the cruel fate of death by your father. I'm happy here, Aru"

Aru looked ready to cry again, "Don't be sad my son. You have a full and wonderful life ahead of you. Live your life the way you were meant to."

Aru smiled sadly and hugged his mother one last time, "I love you mom"

"I love you too, Aru."

Aru stepped back and took Chidori's hand, "Take us home, Chi"

Aru smiled as he watched his mother wave them good-bye. They returned to the forest clearing on Earth but Aru was blind to Vegeta and Goku there. He leaned down and kissed Chidori on the lips.

Goku clenched his fists but calmed himself and Vegeta growled but said nothing.

Aru wiped more tears, "Thank you Chi. I love you"

Chidori hugged him and leaned her head on his thumping chest, "I love you too Aru. You're welcome"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

"So you're telling me you threw a big tantrum for THAT! Goku! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Goku took the punishment he got as Chi-Chi slapped a frying pan across his face, "Hurting our daughter like that! Do you have no control!?"

Chidori rolled her eyes as her mother took turns from trying to bandage her to berating her husband. Not that it really hurt him. It was the emotional trauma that hurt worse.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi! I just snapped! She's my little girl"

"And she's mind too you idiot!" Chi-Chi shouted, "I gave BIRTH to her you asshole! If anything I would have more of a right to snap than you! But did I get angry? No!"

Goku just sighed, "I'm sorry"

Chidori smiled a little, "Mom we already settled everything. Everything's okay between us now. I promise. He won't snap again"

"He better not if he knows what's good for him!"

Aru waited outside with Piccolo and Vegeta. They waited for Chidori so they could go finally just go train like they had planned for the day but that didn't look like that was happening any time soon.

Vegeta sighed, "Brat you sure you want to mix with that family?"

Piccolo smirked, "Yeah just imagine when you marry her or have a kid together. You think Goku finding out about that one little kiss is trouble you just wait"

Vegeta clarified, "Oh it was more than just one. Little brat here was trying to go to town with her"

Piccolo looked confused so Vegeta explained by whispering. Piccolo glared at Aru, "You better watch yourself boy"

Aru sweat a little, "Hey relax guys. You know I'd never hurt her, right? I love her"

Vegeta growled, "More like you'd never have the chance to hurt her, brat"

When Chidori and Goku finally exited the Son house Chidori just had to laugh at Piccolo and Vegeta's protective aura. She ought to have known they would have given Aru a good talk as well.

"Hey guys!" she shouted with a laugh, "Leave Aru alone. He's suffered enough!"

Goku pat her head and Piccolo smiled at the affection. He hadn't seen Chidori so happy in a while and he watched as she ran up to Aru, intertwining their tails together.

Vegeta just briefly let a smile float across his face as well, _'Damn kids'_

Chidori and Aru were the perfect picture of happiness and the others couldn't help but to be happy too for their little girl, Chi.

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	35. Perfect

A few months went on by and Aru and Chidori had gotten even closer with a few more arguments mixed in the time span but they were happy.

And Aru was getting ready to do something he'd never thought he'd do before.

He fell in love so hard with Chidori from the first day he met her and now he truly felt as though it was time.

Aru paced around not sure of what to do. For that one moment he wished his mother was there to tell him what he should do but he knew that that wasn't possible. She was happy where she was, he was sure of it now and he had a feeling of what she would say anyway.

Goten walked in, "Why are you walking around like that, Aru?"

Aru stopped and stared at Chidori's younger brother and he got an idea, "Hey Goten I have a question for you"

"Go ahead but I gotta warn yah, I might be wrong"

Aru smirked a little and shook his head, "What do people usually do on this planet to marry?"

Goten stared at him blankly for a few moments before popping up with an answer, "Oh I don't know! I thought that the boy usually gives the girl a flower and BAM! Married. But I'm not really sure. You should ask my mom! She'd definitely know for sure!"

"Oh god no!"

"I'm gonna go ask her now!" he took off to find his mother and Aru tried running after him but he was too late as Goten found Chi-Chi hanging the laundry outside, "Hey mom! Aru wants to know how to marry and I told him you'd know!"

Aru's face paled as Chi-Chi suddenly looked as though she were about to either kill him, hug him or smack him. But neither happened. She just fainted.

Goten blinked down at his mother, "Uh . . . Mom? You okay? Uh-oh. Yeah she fainted. Can you help me get her inside, Aru?"

Aru sighed and picked the woman up and took her in, laying her on the couch with a cold towel on her head.

Goten fumbled with his hands, "I'm gonna go play with Trunks, Aru! Bye!"

With that the little prankster left him alone with his mother that was sure to explode when she woke up. Aru sighed, "This is going to be a long conversation, I can just tell now. Good thing Goku is with King Kai and Chidori is training with Vegeta and Piccolo today."

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Piccolo blocked Chidori's attack swiftly as she lunged at him, "Alright kid I think that's enough for today. I can tell your heart isn't in it."

Chidori glared at him but transformed back to normal, "Sorry Piccolo but I just can't help but to think something's going to happen today. Something big"

"Is it about Aru?"

Chidori looked blankly at him, "What do you mean?"

Piccolo glared at her, "I know you love him Chi. I've seen it in your eyes ever since you guys got back to Earth after calming Goku."

Chidori gulped, "Uh . . . . Is it that obvious?"

Piccolo raised a brow at her, "If I can tell then it has to be"

Chidori sighed, "I don't know. He's a great guy. He's gotten pretty strong, he's funny, smart, a blatant romantic, and he's handsome" she stopped, "Oh Dende but his flaws. He's so conceited at times and he has this thing where he just HAS to be completely organized and thorough, the bastard. But it is kind of cute to watch him when something's out of place." She sighed, "I've fallen hard haven't I, Piccolo?"

Piccolo chuckled, "Afraid so, kid"

"Shit" she grumbled, "Vegeta's gonna kill me for giving in, isn't he?" she smirked at the thought and shook her head, "Good thing he's not here until later."

Piccolo smiled, "It's alright kid. You can't help who you love. If I've learned anything from being around you all these years then it's that. When I first met you, I hated you but you just managed to get right under my skin, didn't you, brat? Anyways I suppose what I'm trying to say is that it's okay that you love Aru. There's nothing to worry about"

Chidori rubbed the back of her head, "Aw thanks Pic"

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Chi-Chi finally woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs, making Aru almost want to faint himself, "Chi-Chi it's just me!"

Chi-Chi sat up with a giant smile on her face, "Did I hear you right?! Marriage?! You want to marry my daughter, don't you!?"

Aru gave in quickly, "Yes."

Chi-Chi screamed again, "Oh thank Dende! I didn't think this would ever happen!" she jumped up all excitedly, "How do you plan to do it?"

Aru felt a bit overwhelmed, "Well actually. That's what I wanted to ask about. How do couples on your planet do it?"

Chi-Chi just stared at him, "How do people on _your_ planet do it?"

Aru blushed, "Well. . . . Usually there are just arranged marriages on planet Fru but sometimes the male will just claim a female with a bite to the wrist as a sign and they gave them something special to them."

Chi-Chi looked disgusted, "Well that's just stupid! Although sometimes we do still have arranged marriages on Earth too but the man will first court the girl with flowers and dates but you've already been doing that with Chi. Then the man proposes to his lady with a beautiful ring leaning down on one knee to ask her to marry him" she said woofully, "And then they get married!"

Aru already had a lot of questions, "How?"

"Well you invite many people who are important to you and the girl to an event where a pastor comes before the two of you and asks you questions such as if you'd love and care for one another forever an at the end you kiss and that's it! Then you're married as husband and wife!"

"Oh. Okay. That doesn't seem too complicated. So I have to lean on one knee and propose to her with a ring? But where would I get a ring?!"

Chi-Chi chuckled at him, "Oh you don't have to have a ring. Goku proposed to me years ago without one and I still accepted. He promised me since we were kids after all" she blushed at the romantic thought and Aru felt out of place.

"Oh. Okay"

' _Dammit. So I still have to make it as romantic as possible for her though. She deserves the best so what should I do? She loves staying outside, she loves eating, looking at the stars-'_

He stopped himself and a lightbulb went off, _'I got it!'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

When Chidori got back home from training, the first thing she saw was Aru laying his head on the table, snoring, obviously asleep. Chidori almost had to giggle at him but then noticed the papers under his arms. She got curious.

She snuck over quietly and peered at the 'plans'. A deep blush suddenly covered her face and she quickly teleported out of the house and up at Dende's tower.

"Dende!"

The small green Namekian didn't seem all that shocked, "Yes, Chi?"

Chidori ran to him and grabbed him by his robes, "Aru's gonna ask me to marry him!"

Dende blinked and suddenly smiled, "Really!? That's great, Chi!"

Chidori groaned, "Dammit, Dende! This is serious! What do I do? I can't get married! Then he'll expect me to have kids with him and I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Dende didn't understand, "I thought it was in the nature of your species to reproduce?"

"Dende! If I get pregnant and something horrible happens then I can't protect the Earth! What will happen then?"

Dende smiled softly at her and took her hand gently, "Easy there Chidori. You love him, don't you? I don't even have to ask. I know you do. And if I truly know you then I'd also be right in saying that you'd find a way, Chi. You always find a way"

Chidori hugged him, "Thanks Dende. You always know just what to say. Except for Piccolo, I mean but he's not as emotionally understanding as you are"

Dende smiled at her, "So when is he planning on asking you, if I may ask?"

Chidori sighed, "I think pretty soon. I caught him sleeping on the table with his hands over his little romantic plans."

Dende smiled at her again and took her hand, "Well I wish you the best Chidori. You should probably go back home now. I sense your father is back and I really don't want to see him angry like that again."

It was sort of a joke, she knew it, but then again it really wasn't, "Right. I'll see you later, Dende"

She teleported back home only to find Aru wasn't at the table again and the plans weren't on the table anymore.

' _He must have felt some of my ki before I left and got all frantic.'_

Just then she felt her father's ki from behind her and she grinned, "Dad!" she turned around and hugged him, earning her a laugh.

"Hey sweety. How was your day with Piccolo?"

Chidori wanted to wait. She didn't want her father to know quite yet about Aru's plans so she just answered the question, "It was alright. Hey have you seen mom? And where's Aru?"

Goku looked a bit lost himself, "Hm. I don't know. Wait. Yeah they're in the living room. Come on"

She followed him but as soon as they appeared in the living room, the two instantly stopped talking.

"Oh uh. . . . Hey guys. Chidori! How was your day?" he jumped up and ran over to hug her, a slight purr in his throat.

Chidori growled affectionately, "It was good. You're nervous. Why, Aru?"

Aru sweat a bit, "Uh. . . . Nothing. I'm fine"

Chidori smiled and pretended she didn't know, "Alright. Just relax, Aru. Geez you're tense." She teased him with her tail and he blushed.

Goku's stomach growled, "Ulp! Well I'm hungry! I'll be in the kitchen, guys!"

He tried to leave but Aru stopped him, "Um. Actually Goku? I need to speak with you"

Goku glanced at the boy and Aru continued, "Alone. Is that alright?"

Goku took in Aru's appearance and nervous attitude, narrowing his eyes a little but he just nodded, "Yeah. Sure"

Goku grasped Aru's arm and noticed Chidori's nervous look, "Don't worry, Chi. I won't hurt him. I promise"

Aru thought in his head, ' _Oh dear lord I hope he keeps his promises'_

Aru gulped as Goku teleported them in the desert, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Aru?"

Aru panicked a little. He was afraid of Goku, that was for sure but he was positive he would keep his promise. For now at least.

"Uh Goku . . . As you know. I love your daughter." Goku raised a brow and crossed his arms, making Aru feel even more uneasy.

"Uh . . . These past couple of months have been the greatest in my life since I've met Chidori. This feelings is something I never thought I'd feel."

Goku's eyes softened a little, "What are you trying to say, Aru?"

Aru braved up and looked Goku in dead in the eyes, "Son Goku. I'd like to marry your daughter. Would you give me your permission, sir?"

Goku's eyes widened in shock but really looked at a loss. He wasn't sure of what to do. Aru did really make her happy but was Chidori truly ready for that step in her life? Would she even take him? Should he let that choice even happen?

Goku sighed, remembering when he had tried to kill Aru.

' _He really is a good kid. He tried to help Chidori in calming me in that form. He makes her happy. He makes her smile. He watches out for her and takes care of her.'_

He looked back at Aru in the eyes and only saw determination and utter hope. He gave in and nodded.

"Alright Aru. I'll trust you to take care of my girl. You're a good kid. You really are. Just don't ever hurt her. Or I'll kill you"

Aru's eyes gleamed with happiness, "Really?! You'll let me?! You'll-?!"

Goku nodded with a slight smile only making Aru grin even more, "I swear sir. I won't make you regret this. I'll cherish Chidori every day of my life. I love her so much. She's everything to me"

Goku nodded, "I believe you. Now let's go back home, huh? They're probably wondering whether or not you're still alive"

With that, they teleported back to the Son home, a grin still plastered on Aru's face. He caught Chidori's stare and he gulped, happiness still in his eyes.

Goku slapped his back encouragingly, "Go on. Go ahead and ask her."

Aru grinned at Chidori, "Hey Chi, do you mind if we go outside for a while and talk?"

Chidori's heart raced and she nodded, "Okay"

They slowly walked outside and left Chi-Chi and Goku alone inside. Chi-Chi hugged her husband, "I'm so proud of you"

Goku chuckled, "They'll make a great couple. Won't they?"

Chi-Chi agreed, "Just like you and me"

Goku hugged her back, holding her close to him, "Yeah. Just like you and me"

Meanwhile outside, Chidori and Aru flew around until they landed in a tall tree in front of the half-moon and they instinctively twirled their tails around each other's.

Moments that seemed like hours passed until finally Chidori asked, "So what did you want to talk about, Aru?"

Aru smiled at the moon and then to Chidori, "You know I love you, right?"

Chidori flushed as Aru placed his hand on her face, "I love you so much, Chidori. I don't ever want to let you go or see you leave." He pressed his forehead against hers and breathed in her scent, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?"

Chidori smiled, "I love you too, Aru. I've never met a man like you before. You're . . . . my love"

Aru smiled and pulled out a small makeshift ring he made out of small vine, "Will you spend the rest of your life with me, Chi?"

Chidori couldn't form words at first. She never thought she'd feel this way. Especially about the opposite sex.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered so hopefully into her ear.

Chidori smiled widely and nodded, "Of course, Aru."

He placed the ring delicately on her finger and in the moment, they kissed so beautifully before the moon, their tails squeezing the other. Aru kissed her so passionately, she was almost at a loss for breathe when he pulled away, "I love you so much, Chidori Son"

Chidori kissed him once more, "I love you too, Aru." She hadn't even realized that tears ran down her cheeks, she was so happy.

Aru nuzzled her and Chidori nuzzled back. They just sat there in the moonlight, comforted by each other's presence and silence. Not even the end of the world would separate them from this moment.

It was extraordinary.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **Sorry for the late update guys. I just started back up with college so it's been a bit hectic** **Hoep you all loved the chapter. I promise that DBS will start in the next chapter!**

 **R &R**


	36. Help me with the Poll!

Okay guys so I know I've been on HIATUS forever but I'm trying to come back. It's just that I had been trying to finish college and find a job and now that I've had this job for a while, I feel like I can get back into the swing of making chapters for you guys who are still interested in my stories!

Also, there is a poll on my profile page for this story. I've re-read over this story and I don't know whether or not I like Aru or not. He's okay enough for the story but I don't 'love' him. Personally I don't know if Chidori is that kind of a character to have a mate or significant other. I know this means that Pan wouldn't exist but I just don't know.

This doesn't mean that I don't have a plan for either choice! I have a plan for where the story would go if Aru existed or not but I can't make the decision on my own! I need help. So help me please and I promise within the week you'll probably get a new chapter for Chidori the Fighter.

Thank you all so much for waiting. I really appreciate it.


	37. The Beginning of a Super New Adventure

A couple of months had passed since Aru proposed to Chidori. Everyone in the gang was excited for her, especially her mother.

Piccolo and Vegeta, however, still had their doubts that Aru was a good enough match for their Chi but they learned to accept her choice.

Goku had even relaxed around the boy, getting used to thinking of him as a son-in-law now. It wasn't easy but he accepted Aru as well, knowing that the boy and his daughter loved each other very much. He let his anger fade and started to think about the prospect of grandchildren. Which terrified him at first but he knew everything would be fine. It was his daughter after all. If anyone could handle giving birth to a saiyan, it was her.

There was a knock on the door as he fixed up his tie in the mirror, "Come on in!" he answered cheerfully.

Chi-Chi came in, "Sweety you look so handsome!" she cried with joy, "Everyone's here and ready, Goku. Are you?"

Goku sighed but nodded, "Yeah I think so. Are you?"

Chi-Chi hugged her husband around the middle, "I think so." She looked up at him as he hugged her back, "Gosh it just feels like yesterday that she was playing in the woods with butterflies. Now she's all grown up and getting married. I'm so proud of our little girl, Goku"

Goku nodded, "So am I, Chi-Chi. It sometimes makes me wonder how F Chi is doing, you know? Last we knew, she was going to be revived and be married to Future Trunks! And now our little Chi is going to be married to the son of Broly. Strange how things turn out"

Chi-Chi smiled, "Getting all nostalgic, huh? Well there will be plenty of time for that later! Right now you have to walk our little girl down the aisle. Can you do it, sweety? Because if you can't, I could just have Piccolo or Vegeta do it-"

"No." Goku interrupted her, "This is one thing a father should be able to do for their daughter. Although I don't want to give her away, I guess I have no choice. They're in love and that's all there is to it"

Chi-Chi nodded, "Let's go, Goku"

They walked downstairs to Chidori who was in a beautiful white wedding gown, pacing like mad until she saw her parents, "Hey mom. Dad. We ready for this?"

"That's completely up to you, hun" Goku grinned.

Chi-Chi smiled and hugged her daughter tightly, "My little girl becoming a beautiful young woman. It'll be okay, sweety. I'm going to go out there now and get seated. I'll see you out there, alright?"

Chidori nodded and her mother left the room to let everyone know it was about to start. Chidori took a deep breath and Goku smiled at his daughter, "You alright?"

Chidori nodded, "I think so. How do I look?"

Goku laughed, "You're asking me? Well I got to say, Chi, you look absolutely stunning in your mother's dress. I remember the day I married your mother. It was a nice day out like today."

Chidori smiled, "Thanks dad"

"You sure you want to marry him?"

"Dad." She was about to argue with him but she just closed her eyes and smiled, "Yes."

"Just checking" Goku smiled and took her arm, "Ready?"

Chidori gulped and nodded, "Ready."

They opened the door to the back yard to reveal two groups of chairs on each side of an aisle that went straight to Aru and Dende, who had graciously accepted to marry them. Everyone stood up at the sight of her as Goku led her down the aisle. She met the eyes of many of her friends, namely, Videl, Erasa, Shapner and Hercule and Boo and also the people she considered her family like Piccolo, Vegeta and his family, Krillin and his and even Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. Even Master Roshi was there as well looking serious and teary eyed. Everyone's eyes held pride and love for her and she almost felt the need to cry, she was so happy.

Then her gaze went up to see Aru all dressed up in a black suit and tie, gazing at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the universe and it made her blush. As they came up to the altar, Goku handed Chidori over to Aru and gave a warning look to him that not at all subtle.

As Dende married them all the two could do was stare into each other's eyes with love and as they spoke the words of 'I do' and kissed, it was the most magical thing in the world she had ever experienced. Everyone clapped and cheered around them but the two were lost in their own little world to pay any attention.

Pretty soon the reception was held and everyone swarmed around the two with joy and love in their hearts. Even Vegeta gave his version of a hug in which when he did so, he glared at Aru in warning much like Goku did as did Piccolo.

It was the kind of look that said, 'If you hurt her, you're dead'.

After the celebration was over and dealt with, and the pictures were taken and the food was eaten, everyone once again went their separate ways. Except for Videl. She had a little present for the newly- wed couple she was sure they would love.

"Hey you two love birds! Got something for ya!"

"Videl, you didn't have to get us anything" Chidori tried to stop her but Videl merely shook her head.

"Well I figured you guys probably wouldn't want to live in the same house as the parents so I got you guys a little place of your own!" she threw them the keys and Aru caught them.

Aru grinned, "Oh wow, really?! Thanks Videl!"

Chidori smiled too, "Yeah Videl, you really didn't have to do this though."

"Oh it's fine!" Videl laughed, "I just want to see my best friend happy is all! You wouldn't let me buy you a wedding dress so I HAD to get you something!"

Chidori laughed and shook her head at her friend, "Alright then. We'll accept it. Thanks Videl." She hugged her tightly before letting her go and watching her leave.

Aru wrapped an arm around her, "The quadrants are attached to the keys. You want to go check it out now?"

Chidori glanced at her parents and Chi-Chi nodded to her, "It's okay sweety. Videl already told us about her gift to you. Now go on you two. Have your honeymoon"

Aru smiled at his new mother-in-law but glanced at Goku. It was really up to him, after all. Goku stared at the two for what seemed like forever until he finally sighed, "Have fun, you two." He hugged his daughter lovingly, "I love you, sweety. If anything happens, you know you can always come back home."

Chidori didn't feel like arguing so she just nodded, "Love you guys too." She took hold of Aru's hand, "Ready to go, then?"

Aru kissed her cheek, "Whenever you are, Chi"

With that, they took off for their new home to live out however much peace they could.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

A few weeks later, Chidori stretched on her bed, being awoken by the intruding light from the nearby window. When she opened her eyes, she smiled as she saw her new mate sleeping beside her. It had been a great last couple of weeks. She remembered their honeymoon vividly and brushed the back of her hand lightly on his cheek. Aru twitched slightly but didn't wake.

' _How did I get to this point in life?'_ she thought, _'I never thought I'd have a mate or even end up married. I always thought about fighting and protecting my family and the Earth. I've never pictured myself in this position before.'_

Aru moaned in his sleep and reached out for her warmth, cuddling close to her, still not waking. He held her so protectively. Chidori had never felt so safe in her life before. Even if she was most certainly stronger than him, she couldn't explain it. He made her feel whole.

She cuddled him back, her head under his chin, breathing him in like it was the last thing she'd ever do, _'I love you, Aru.'_

After a while of lying there, Chidori began to feel ill, however, _'Strange'_ she thought, ' _I've never been sick really before-'_

Suddenly her thoughts were cut off as she felt bile in her throat. She pushed away roughly from Aru, knocking him off of the bed as she rushed to the bathroom.

Aru shook himself off of the rude awakening, "Chidori? Hey, Chi, you okay, sweety?" he called after her.

His answer was the sound of vomiting and Aru could smell the sickness from the bedroom. He got up and ran to the bathroom to find her on the floor with her head by the toilet, "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Chidori took a breath, calming herself from the sudden attack, "Yeah I guess. But I don't know how, exactly. I never get sick"

Aru grabbed a towel and leaned down to wipe away the sick from her face, "Well you know, you are still half Earthling. You're gonna get sick sometimes."

"But I've never been sick, Aru."

Aru gave her a long look and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what to tell you, love. You just got sick. Want to go lay down and I'll make you some breakfast?"

Chidori stood up a bit shakily and shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine now. Let's go down and eat together. You know Bulma's birthday party is today, right? We can't miss that. Bulma will kill me! And Vegeta!"

Aru sweat at the mention of the saiyan prince, "Oh yeah. Don't want to make him mad. I forgot about Bulma's birthday. Is it at their house?"

Chidori smirked as they ventured down the stairs to the kitchen, "It's actually on a cruise ship out in the middle of the ocean. Most everyone is going to fly there. I think Videl, Shapner and Erasa's gonna be there too. Erasa told me the other day Videl got a new boyfriend. Maybe she'll bring him along, too?"

Aru just shrugged his shoulders in indifference, listening to his wife's bubbly chatter. She'd never admit it to herself but she was very excited to show off her husband to everyone at the party and Aru knew it. He could just see the competitiveness coming off of her.

Aru stretched when he finished eating and usually this would be when Chidori would stop eating as well but lately things have been different and Aru, being as observant as a hawk, could see it clearly. Something was up with Chidori. She has been eating a lot more than usual for one and now she's suddenly gotten sick. He had tried to comfort her earlier by reminding her of her other half of being an Earthling but he was simply just trying to make her feel better. Truth was, he was just as confused as she was. Being half-saiyan himself, he had never been sick either. And that he knew of, neither Goten nor Trunks had been sick either, before.

It was quite strange but not totally impossible, he figured.

"So what time is the party?" he asked to get her to breathe in between bites.

Chidori swallowed a mouthful of bacon before speaking, "I think it's at around eleven or so, so we should probably get ready to leave here soon. I can't wait to see everyone again! I haven't seen most everyone since the wedding except for mom, dad and Piccolo!"

Aru smiled, "I'm glad you're excited. You know there's going to be a lot of food there too right? Maybe you should save some room?"

Chidori suddenly glared death at him, "What exactly are you saying, Aru? Are you saying I'm fat or something?!"

Aru suddenly paled, "What?! No! Of course not!"

Her rage left as quickly as it came and she smiled, "Oh okay then." She took a few more bites and decided she was finished, "Well I'm going to go get ready, sweety. You should too. Maybe get some morning training in. You know Vegeta's going to want a training partner and he knows you're the only one who'd oblige him since everyone else is just going to want to relax"

Aru sighed, "I guess. Geez, does that man ever take a break from training?"

Chidori grinned, "Well sure he does! Bulma told me a while ago he went with them on a family trip to an amusement park and didn't train for the whole day!"

"Wow really? That's unlike him"

"Yeah. Turns out he promised Trunks, though and if it's one thing I know about Uncle Vegeta it's that he never goes back on his word"

Aru just hummed and smiled at Chidori. Chidori narrowed her eyes at him, "What?"

Aru stood up and walked over to her, bringing her close to him, "I love you"

Chidori blushed, "I love you too, Aru"

They pecked lips and Chidori pushed him away, "Now go train. I'm going to go take a shower" she flicked her tail in his face playfully as she ran away, leaving Aru growling hungrily.

' _Minx'_ , he thought with a smirk.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Later after they finished getting ready, they took off, sensing the others powers also taking off from around the world towards the ocean as well. When Chidori and Aru found the cruise ship, they landed on deck and was abruptly bombarded by everyone with welcoming.

Of course Chi-Chi and Goten were the first to reach her and hugged her tightly. Then came Piccolo, Krillin, 18, little Marron, Tien, Chioatzu, Yamcha and even Oolong and Puar. Of course Boo and Hercule were there as well with Videl, Erasa and Shapner, too. Chidori pried off her mother, "Hi to you too, mom. Where's dad at?"

Chi-Chi suddenly seemed angry, "Oh don't even get me started with him! He decided that training was better than coming to an old friend's birthday party!"

Bulma rushed over, "Hey who you calling old?! Anyway! Vegeta isn't here either! He's off training like usual, the prick."

Chidori just laughed, "Honestly, Bulma, if it wasn't your birthday, I'd probably be training too!"

Aru hummed, thinking to himself _, 'I bet you wouldn't' he thought, 'You've been actually quite lax lately. Odd'_

Chidori turned to Videl, "Soooooo, hear you found yourself a boyfriend! Where is he!?"

Videl scoffed and folded her arms, "Obviously not here! I found the scumbag flirting with another chick just last night! I swear if it wasn't for Erasa and Shapner, I would have beat the life out of him"

Erasa looked sad for her, "It's alright. You'll find somebody one day"

Chidori hugged her friend, "Yeah until don't worry! You still have us!"

Videl grinned, "Thanks Chi"

Chidori grinned and looked around at the set-up Bulma had, "Cool Bulma, the cruise ship suits you. I'm surprised Vegeta isn't here. It'd be perfect to train above the water with literally no one in sight for miles."

" I know, right? But he insists that the gravity room is the best place to train. I don't know. Maybe he'll show up later here when the food is all laid out, the glutton."

She shrugged her shoulders, "You know Vegeta"

The party started once everyone arrived and Bulma announced all the games and prizes they could win. Aparently she had collected all of the dragon balls for this purpose of the game as the grand prize and whoever won at the Bingo tournament, they could get any wish they wanted granted. Dende wasn't super thrilled of the dragon balls being used this way but let it slide. It was a celebration day, after all.

They all were relaxing, playing games and catching up that next hour. Food wasn't served yet as it was only noon but snacks were ready and Boo was all for it, gulping, slurping and chowing down on anything he could find yummy. Chidori honestly wasn't any better as she found herself snacking on her fourth helping of tempura and onigiri.

Dende looked on at Chidori in worry. He had felt something off immediately with her ki and watched her inconspicuously in case something was actually wrong with her. She acted pretty normal other than weird mood swings and her appetite which brought Dende to a conclusion and he smiled. He looked over to Aru who was visiting with Krillin and Yamcha and then back at Chidori who was with Videl, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Erasa. Obviously the two didn't know what was happening unless they'd probably be closer to one another. Dende just kept quiet and went over to talk to Piccolo.

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet, a mysterious being had just shown up, exerting a power that was almost unfathomable. Goku tried to fight him much to King Kai's pleading not to but the battle ended quite quickly. Even as Goku turned Super Saiyan 3.

Goku laid unconscious in the ground while the being and his friend looked away in without any type of concern.

The being who took Goku down held an expression on his face of irritation, "Hm. Perhaps we'll find the Super Saiyan God on Earth then. Obviously it's not this one. Let's go, Whis"

The one named Whis just nodded, "Yes Lord Beerus. Off we go"

King Kai felt very conflicted. He knew that Chidori was the best fighter on Earth but he also knew she was compromised. He wasn't stupid. He knew that soon after she married, she could gain offspring soon and he was not going to endanger her like that. So instead he called on Vegeta.

Back on the cruise ship, Chidori found herself roaming around and watching Trunks and Goten play. She sighed to herself and unconsciously frowned.

"That look doesn't suit you"

She turned around to see Vegeta basking in the sun relaxing although looking pissed off as usual. He obviously didn't want to be here.

She grinned, "Uncle Vegeta! I'm surprised you're here" she walked over to him and he sat up with his arms crossed and scoffed at her.

"You know Bulma thinks you're not even here, right? Maybe you should let her know so she's not completely pissed off for her entire birthday?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever. She'll just find something else to be mad about. Change of subject. Can I kill Aru yet?"

Chidori just glared at him and he laid back down, "Guess not. I saw you looking at the kids by the way. Don't worry. When the time comes, you'll be a good mother"

Chidori's eyes bulged and she shook her head but stopped herself and sighed, "You know me too well. Sometimes even more so than my own father"

Vegeta hummed, "Fortunately, that's where you're wrong. Your father knows you better than you think. He just chooses to be as aloof as a Dodo bird. He's still a moron though." He smirked, "What do you think of Aru?"

"Huh?"

"You're husband. What kind of a father do you think he'll be?"

Chidori then hummed, "I don't know. I never really thought about it. He never had a father in his life before but I think he'd do fine. He's so sweet and gentle with Goten. He even plays with him sometimes when Trunks isn't around"

"So you'll be fine. If you really think you'll be terrible at least you have a mate to pick up the slack."

Chidori laughed, "Vegeta! You're awful! But somehow that makes me feel better. Maybe one day we'll be ready for kids. Hopefully not too soon though. . . .Anyway since I know you're not going to, I'll let Bulma know you're here."

Vegeta groaned.

"Oh don't be that way! You'll thank me later" with that, she scampered off.

But it wasn't too much later when Vegeta's thoughts were once again interrupted by another voice. But inside his head this time.

' _Vegeta! Hey Vegeta you there?!'_

He shot up surprised, "What the hell?! Who's there!?"

' _It's King Kai, stupid. Listen up, we got trouble.'_

"King Kai?" Vegeta growled, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm kind of busy here?"

' _Hey don't give me attitude, I'm trying to help you here! There's a being called Beerus the Destroyer on his way to Earth right now. He was just here. I need to tell you that you mustn't under any circumstance engage him in battle. The whole solar system depends on it!'_

"And why would I do that? I back down to no one"

' _Vegeta you must listen to me. Goku fought him and was taken down in only two blows. Trust me when I say no one stands a chance against him!'_

"Kakarot was taken out by just two blows!? Impossible!"

' _Just do as I say and don't engage him. As long as he stays happy, the Earth should stay safe. The Earth is counting on you. Oh and before I forget, absolutely do NOT let Chidori fight. I doubt she even knows herself but . . . she's pregnant and any fight she has with anyone right now could put the baby in danger. I'm sure you understand. Good luck'_

With that, he was gone and Vegeta bolted out of the chair. He was going to go warn the others but everything stopped him.

' _Chidori's pregnant!? Shit. If this being is as strong as the old man says then . . . . I can't let her fight. But then I'd have to risk telling her myself she's . . . .But if I don't then . . . .'_

"Dammit!" he slammed his fist against the boat in anger and frustration.

' _Even I have to admit Chidori is the strongest fighter right now out of everyone here. But to get her to NOT fight I'll have to tell her. That all means I'll have to fight this monster. But even Kakarot was felled in two blows. What chance do I?'_

"Prince Vegeta"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-


	38. Beerus the Destroyer

**So I took a look at my poll from earlier and I KNOW that most everyone wants me to rewrite the story so Aru never existed. HOWEVER! I'm not going to do that. What I AM going to do is turn the plot a bit. For the record- yes. Pan will come and it'll be great.**

 **My plan is sort of sadistic and Chidori will suffer a broken heart in some way. In some shape or fashion, she will suffer like always but I promise it'll be for the good of the story. I already have everything planned out on how it'll go. What will happen? I don't know! (Yes I do)**

 **Will Aru and Chidori divorce? Will Aru die?(but wait! The dragon balls can bring him back!) Will Aru choose to die? So many outcomes and all of these may or may not come to pass ;) You'll find out. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter. I certainly did haha**

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Chidori immediately felt something off after she talked to Bulma about Vegeta being on board. She didn't know how to explain it but the air suddenly felt heavier like there was a heavy weight upon the whole Earth. She wandered over to Aru and he entwined his tail with hers, feeling her discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

She felt herself looking in the direction Bulma went to go see Vegeta, "I don't know. Something feels off. I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining it and ate too much or something. Nevermind"

Krillin huffed, "You, imagine things? Doesn't sound like you, Chi. You usually have a good gut when it comes to intuition."

Piccolo nodded, "Remember that dream you had that warned you of Babidi and Boo when they arrived? Your intuition was right then. Trust your gut kid. If you think something's wrong, I'll stand by you."

Aru nodded, "Me too"

Bulma's voice interrupted them, "Guys! Hey guys! Come on over and meet some more guests!"

As everyone started to clamber over, they saw two strange figures by Bulma. They seemed nice enough and Chidori could feel the aura on them.

"This is Whis and Beerus! They're friends of Vegeta!" she turned her attention to them, "You're more than welcome to join in on the party. The more the merrier! It's my birthday after all and any friend of Vegeta's is a friend of mine. Feel free to eat and play games too! We'll have a BINGO tournament soon with prizes"

The purple cat-like creature smiled, "Oh why you're too kind. It'll be a pleasure, Bulma. I must admit the aroma I've been smelling is quite tantalizing!" he licked his lips, smelling the sushi bar nearby.

Chidori glanced over at Vegeta and saw his face. Immediately Chidori was prepared for a fight. Her poor uncle looked terrified. The only times she'd ever seen him like that was when Frieza killed him and when she sacrificed herself to try and kill Boo. Now this. This was serious. But he looked collected so she assumed so should she. She didn't alert anyone of the possible danger. She just watched as Beerus and the strange blue man made their way around the cruise ship for food and mingling.

Chidori was about to go 'introduce' herself when Vegeta suddenly grabbed her and hid them behind a wall.

"Vegeta!" she hissed, "What the hell is going on! I have questions!"

Vegeta just clamped her mouth shut, "Shut up, they'll hear you! Now listen to me. You're the only one I can trust to help me right now. That being is Beerus the Destroyer and we have to make sure he doesn't get angry, you understand?"

She glared at him, "What's gotten into you? What's it matter if the cat is pissed? It's not like we can't take him out"

Vegeta gulped and began to sweat. He was nervous about something and Chidori didn't like it, "What's going on, Vegeta?"

"You must not engage him in battle. Whatever the cost. You understand? If it comes to a fight, you can't. Got it?"

"Why not?" she glared at him, "You know just as well as I that I'm the strongest being on Earth right now besides you. Why can't I fight?!"

"You're pregnant!"

Everything stilled.

-8888888888888888888-

Meanwhile the man named Whis began mingling with Shapner, Aru and Yamcha, "Uh I don't mean to be rude but who was that young girl who just got whisked away by Vegeta? She didn't seem pleased at all by our appearance."

Yamcha laughed, "Oh don't worry! Chidori's always like that with newcomers. She hated Aru here too when he came to Earth at first. And now they're married!"

Aru nodded awkwardly as the man turned to him in curiosity, "She's just protective is all. This world has been through a lot I've heard. She's gone through a lot and lost friends and family. Don't be surprised if she glares from a distance or questions you with hostility." He smiled as Beerus narrowed is eyes.

Beerus raised a question, "Yes, sure. Tell me young saiyan. Who is the strongest on this planet?"

Shapner and Yamcha both smirked as Aru blinked, "Chidori. Without a doubt. Second best is her father, Goku, that I know of. Then Vegeta. Then me. It'd be best not to pick a fight with Chidori though I'm afraid. She's been a bit more hostile than usual lately."

Shapner laughed, "Dude, what'd you do to her, anyways? She's been eating since she got here and more pissy than usual. You get her pregnant?"

Aru coughed and stared at Shapner and Yamcha as though they were ghosts, "Huh?"

Beerus was lost in thought _, 'Strongest fighter, hm? Stronger than her father? Sounds promising'_

-888888888888888888888888888-

Back with Chidori and Vegeta, Vegeta was trying to snap her out of it. She had seemed to have gone into a blank state after he told her she was pregnant. He slapped her across the face lightly and she snapped, gripped his armor and holding a ki blast at his face, "WHAT!?"

Vegeta gulped, "King Kai told me everything about Beerus. He also told me you were pregnant and might not know if it yourself. You can't tell me you're not surprised?" he softened a little, "Don't worry now. Focus now on the problem at hand. Beerus. We'll get through your problem later. Alright? One thing at a time. Just don't fight him. Promise?"

Chidori stared at him for a few moments before nodding, her tail all bushed out from the shock of everything, "I promise, Vegeta."

As they rounded their way back to the front with the others, Vegeta began to shiver and Chidori noticed, "You're really scared of him, huh?"

Vegeta glanced at her, "He's the god of destruction. A fucking god, Chidori. A deity that can't be killed. Yes. I'm scared. Besides. It's not the first time I've met him. My father was his literal footrest when I last saw him. Now he's here. If he gets pissed off in any way the whole Earth is done for."

Chidori nodded, "Got it. Hey is that Octopus I smell? Mmmm"

Vegeta deadpanned, "Yeah you're pregnant alright. Your saiyan hormones have gone haywire and your stomach is more of a bottomless pit than usual."

But she was gone as Krillin came out with a bunch of octopus balls freshly made and steaming. Vegeta sighed and carefully came out as well. Chidori ran over to the plate by Krillin but he moved the plate away quickly, "Woah woah woah! Just a second there, kid! Now this is a game I like to call Wasabi Roulette! Ya see one of these balls is filled with wasabi but none of us will know until we taste one!"

Chidori huffed, "Dammit Krillin! Way to ruin good food!"

Krillin laughed.

Beerus hummed, "I don't know what this wasabi is but those spherical things do smell quite delightful!"

"Beerus!" Whis scolded him and Beerus stopped himself before he tasted one.

"Oh where are my manners. I apologize, miss, but I believe we haven't met yet." He directed his attention to Chidori who stared back at him with cool ease. There was a moment of awkward silence as Beerus waited for her to say something before Chidori responded.

"And you are?"

Vegeta wanted to cry. He knew they were doomed but this was really it.

Beerus chuckled light heartedly, "Well how rude of me, I'm Beerus. And this here is-"

"I'm Whis" he cut in and held his hand out to shake and Chidori took his hand lightly with a nod.

"I'm Chidori. Pleasure to meet you both. So you're friends of Vegeta's? How if I may ask?"

Beerus grinned, "Old friends. I knew his father actually. Last saw little Prince Vegeta when he was just a little tyke. They grow up fast, don't they?" he said almost menacingly.

Chidori glared at him and Whis caught the anger before cutting in, "My, my Beerus! Are you going to let these magnificent delights go to waste? Don't want them to get cold! I tried one earlier, they're practically to die for!"

Beerus was snapped out of his staring contest and grabbed an octopus ball before tasting it. Everyone cheered him on although he didn't really know why but he suddenly stopped chewing and savored the delicious flavor, licking his lips. He'd never tasted anything so wonderful before. What was this amazing food!?

"It's delicious!" he yelled and Chidori could practically feel Vegeta relax from behind them.

With that lightness, Krillin gulped one down and immediately got the wasabi flavored one, leaving Chidori free to eat all the octopus she wanted. But she stopped herself. Should she really eat this kind of food with a baby on the way?

She froze, "Never thought I'd say that to myself" she wandered around, avoiding her mother at all costs and barely kept an eye on whatever Whis and Beerus were doing. Vegeta stared them down like a hawk anyways. She wandered to Aru affectionately rubbed her tail along his chest as she let him hug her.

"Hey what's wrong? Nevermind I know the answer. Those newcomers right?" she nodded.

Aru hugged her from behind, "Don't worry. Even if they do turn out to be bad, it'll be fine. You're the strongest in the universe I'm sure. Nothing can stop you"

Chidori practically purred but didn't smile, "Hey do you know if Bulma has any food around here that isn't fish?"

Aru smirked, "Over there. They're serving up rice and dumplings." He hugged her a little tighter and kissed her cheek, "I love you"

Chidori turned to face him and kissed him, "I love you too"

With that, she wandered over to the dumpling stand and ordered some pork and chicken dumplings with rice. As she waited, a familiar blue man came up as well.

"Well how about that, seeing you here too at this stand. I haven't been over here yet. Is this food good too?"

Chidori nodded to Whis, "Yeah they have dumplings and rice. You never had dumplings before?"

He shook his head excitedly, "'I'm afraid not. Beerus and I have been to MANY different planets but none as culinary exquisite as this one!"

Chidori relaxed and decided to let him know she knew, "So does that mean Beerus won't destroy the Earth then?"

Whis' excitement died out and stared over at her seriously, "So you know then. I assumed you did as abruptly as Vegeta grabbed you. As to answer your question, I don't know. Beerus will decide that for himself if nothing angers him. But enough about that! So when's the baby due?"

Chidori glared, refusing to answer, "This planet is good. There's no reason to destroy it. It doesn't matter if you mock me for my condition, it doesn't matter. I will protect his planet with my life. I have before. I will again. And again. And again."

Whis hummed as his meal came to him as did hers and he broke open some chopsticks, "I wasn't mocking you for bearing a child, young miss. Please understand. It's not my decision on whether this planet lives or dies. It's up to Beerus and whatever he says goes I'm afraid." He started to dig in to his dumplings and moaned in delight at their texture in flavor.

Chidori suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore and left the stand. She had her sights on Beerus.

Obviously he saw her coming too and stopped eating the octopus balls to narrow his eyes at her, "Why hello there. Why the face, little saiyan?"

"Whis says you decide on whether this planet lives or dies."

"So you know then" he licked his lips.

"I think I knew the moment you arrived. That energy. It's nothing like I ever felt before"

Beerus' interest peaked, "So you felt my energy, did you? Fascinating. You know that's not so easy of a feat to accomplish. Most mortals would never be able to sense the energy of a god. I'm impressed"

"I really don't care. I told Whis and I'll tell you. It doesn't matter what happens. I've protected this Earth with my life before and I'll do it over and over again. You might scare Vegeta but you don't scare me"

"Funny" Beerus hummed, "You have the same confidence as your father did before I knocked him out"

Chidori stilled, "What?"

Beerus seemed unconcerned with her shock, "Two blows. That's all it took to take him down. And I believe he was in a mode he calls Super Saiyan 3? I don't know. Ridiculous name if you ask me"

She shuddered, _'It took him two blows to take out dad in super saiyan three mode? Damn we really are in trouble here'_

She crinkled her nose, "You can't scare me. I've went against worse people than you"

Beerus snorted, "I doubt that. I can kill you with a flick of my finger, girl. In fact, I could destroy your unborn child with a blink of my eye. Don't test me"

Chidori took a step back and she felt her power rising in anger. How dare he threaten her baby!? She might have just found out she was pregnant but may the gods have mercy on anyone's soul who threatens HER offspring.

Vegeta felt the tension immediately and ran over, "Lord Beerus! How's it going? Would you like more Octopus, sire?"

Beerus snuffed at him, "Get out of my site, saiyan." He walked away in disgust.

Chidori calmed slightly and Vegeta turned to face her, "Dammit Chidori I thought we had a deal!"

Chidori snapped her eyes to his seriously, "Nobody threatens my planet. OR my unborn child. As far as I'm concerned, these bastards can perish in hell. I'll play nice for now but the moments things get out of control, that's it."

Beerus walked off to the side of the boat and lost himself in thought, thinking about his dream that had awoken him so early from his slumber. Even the oracle fish thought they saw it. The Super Saiyan God. He thought he'd find such a being. He had to and with only a few surviving saiyans left in this universe, one of these just had to be it. But it seemed as if he were wrong.

Goku couldn't last two blows against him. Vegeta was a sniveling coward against him. That Aru was a domestic failure of a saiyan and that only meant Chidori could be the last possible one with the power. But it looked like he was wrong there too. She may have been able to sense his power but she wasn't nearly strong enough to fight him. Especially not with a baby on the way.

He sighed and growled in impatience. Whis was immediately by his side, "My Lord you seem rather irritated. May I ask why? Still thinking about that Super Saiyan God?"

"Yes, Whis. But it appears I may have been wrong. There's no god here but me."

"Hmm." Whis glanced momentarily to Chidori and Aru. It was obvious she hadn't told anyone yet or else they'd all be on her like flies.

"What will you do then, my lord?"

Beerus caught Whis' actions and groaned, "I suppose we can stay a bit longer for the party but if the rest is not to my liking, I'm leaving"

Whis smiled a bit, "Alrighty then. Come this way then Beerus. There's an interesting concoction these Earthlings made I think you'll quite like. They call it pudding. Perhaps that'll put you in a better mood"

"I guess. Can't hurt to try it. Everything else here has been satisfactory to my taste buds, after all"

The two wandered over to the desert bar but Whis hummed in disappointment, "Huh. It seems they've run out" he caught sight of a worker and called him over, "Excuse me but would you by any chance have any more of that pudding stuff?"

The poor guy shook his head, "Sorry guys. That gentleman over there took them all. Every last one." He pointed over to Boo who was gulping down pudding cups like crazy. Beerus hummed and waltzed over to him.

Meanwhile, Videl scurried over to Chidori with a sly grin on her face, "So Chidori . . . Shapner's told me that he asked Aru a certain kind of question jokingly. Funnily enough, Aru's expression was a bit too dramatic."

"Okay" she really wasn't listening to her friend. Chidori was watching Beerus and Whis like a hawk.

Videl scoffed a little, "Well? Is it true?" she whispered in her ear, "Are you really pregnant?"

Chidori's face went red and she sputtered, "What?! Don't be crazy! Me?! Pregnant?! Whatever"

"I knew it! You are! So why haven't you told anyone yet? You waiting for the right time? Oh! Do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl? When are you due?"

"Videl!" Chidori put a hand over her mouth and gave her friend a glare before letting go, "I just found out. I don't know anything. Plus I'm too scared to tell my mom." She rolled her eyes, "Besides. Bigger things are happening right now." She stared back over to Beerus and Whis who walked over to Boo.

Videl followed her gaze, "You think those guys are trouble? But they're Vegeta's friends. Right?"

Aru had come over at this moment, "You talking about blue man and the cat? I don't know if they're really dangerous or not but something's definitely off. I can't feel they're energy. No one can apparently."

Chidori wondered if he had heard Videl and her talking about her pregnancy. If he did, his expression was stone.

She nodded, "The cat is the god of destruction. A diety. That's why Vegeta's so nervous right now. If anything sets him off to piss him off or anger him that's it. We're done for. He'll destroy the entire planet in a second."

She looked to Aru, "You'll need to fight with Vegeta if it comes down to it, Aru."

He nodded, "Well of course but what about you-?"

A sudden ruckus broke out between Boo and Beerus, "Why you insignificant, disrespectful, fat pink blob! How dare you deny me a pudding cup! I'll destroy you!"

Everything and everyone at the party stopped what they were doing.

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-


End file.
